Take on:Twilight Saga Negative Exposure
by Whatsername21018
Summary: This is a continuation of Breaking Dawn with some small changes. If you're looking for a Twilight story that has Bella being twin sisters with Alice after running away from their abusive father to become a starlet in L.A where she meets Lawyer Edward Cullen...this isn't that story. It's exciting, suspenseful, and romantic. What if Renesmee wasn't the only Cullen hybrid?
1. Chap 1 Grey Dawns and Early Sunsets

Chapter 1

10/10/11

Bella's POV 

I never imagined that the moment my heart stopped beating would be the moment I began to have an existence. My death was the most excruciating, terrifying, and isolated event I had ever gone through…but it solved everything. 

My life as Isabella Cullen shames the life that Bella Swan had led. Mediocre at best, equilaterally challenged, and too shy to express myself to anyone. Now all that has changed, I am stronger, faster, and more resilient than I ever could have imagined. I also have more love coursing through my veins than I ever had blood. 

So much has happened in this beginning of immortality. Here I am standing in our baseball field the scent of the Volturi fading; informing me they departed little over six hours ago. I wonder how many of our witnesses are still back at the main house. Now that I have a moment to focus; how long has it been since there were this many vampires gathered in one location. How selfish it must be of me to be standing here. There is nothing I want more than to be absorbed in all that is my family yet somehow I wandered here. Edward didn't follow Me.; although I hadn't dropped my shield allowing him access to myself he still somehow knew I had to go alone. 

I have almost lost everything a million times over. I don't feel I deserve anything that I have gotten. How did I walk away from this alive? The feeble awkward human somehow fell in love at first sight. Any teenager would trade all the years of bullshit angst for the love at first sight syndrome. Then I was lucky enough to have a best friend carry me through disaster, always wanting more than I would ever give him.

I have had wars started on my behalf.

I have broken hearts, broken trusts, and lied through my teeth to protect my loved ones. And somehow Bella Swan emerged successful with her family intact as Isabella Cullen; a force that would do anything to protect her ever growing family. 

Edward's POV 

Bella is the most selfish and wonderful thing that I have never done.

I can never condone to the fact that I destroyed her life. Leaving her after entering her life obviously was an atrocious idea, one that I will never try again. I must admit for Bella's sake I wish I had never met her... Although thinking this whilst watching the two beautiful children we created fills me with such a hatred of myself. I have never felt anything so strong such as the feelings I have for Bella and my children. The love I feel for the family Carlisle created could never compare to the family I have created for myself now. Does this make me heartless? I never even knew I could feel this way before…before she entered my life. They have completed everything about the family I already acquired….But….Bella could have had a normal life…one without all these fairy-tale nightmares…and I….

Narrator's POV

"I cannot keep thinking this way"  
>Edward finally says aloud. He smiles watching his children rest and continues "However I became so lucky I will never know, but having you two children, your mother, and my family is more than I ever knew I wanted and even more than I deserve."<p>

He continues to ponder what exactly his wife is trying to figure out all alone. He can hear all his family from the main house so he is certain that nobody has attempted to reach out to Bella. He is also sure Alice has seen where Bella was headed. He picks up his children and brings them to his and Bella's bedroom. Positioning his stature so that he could look down at both of them.

"I never realized my reason for being before. When I met your mother I knew I had to, no, needed her in my life. It's simply the only justifiable cause as to why I was turned into this frozen bloodthirsty monster…to meet, and protect, and to love her."

He closed his eyes….he was unsure if they could hear him, he didn't know if he was talking to them or not. All that he did know was that he had become something more than he ever envisioned for himself.

He became a husband and a father.

Masen stirred in his arms and awoke, immediately recognizing his father he cooed and smiled. Masen had a dazzling set of eyes, his iris an astonishing emerald green, and although it was subtle, there was a ring of mahogany around the pupil. In my opinion he greatly resembled Bella, he had her face structure and cheek bones. He also had the same dusting of freckles on those cheeks that his mother had. He had hair as straight and messy as mine but the dark shade of black that of his grandfather Charlie.

"Good morning son….Hi sweetie!"  
>Edward beamed toward his boy and Masen in returned squealed from the acknowledgment.<p>

"Sshhh Sshh Sshh Masen, Renesmee is still asleep."  
>Although the twins were only a few months old they had the resemblance of toddlers, and a mental capacity greater than some adults. Masen glanced at his sleeping sister sheepishly, looked at me and whispered sorry. Kissing him on the forehead he reassured him that it was okay, he turned to Renesmee. <p>

EPOV  
>I looked down toward my daughter with my son fully alert in my arms and I noticed that Masen was holding Renesmee's hand. A normal parent would have found this adorable for obvious reasons however I find it intriguing because my children were gifted. Renesmee slept peacefully, tiny pink lips slightly agape, bronze ringlets falling over my forearm. Renesmee looked more like me; more rounded face than that of her mother and brother, more distinguished cheekbones but had an exact duplicate set of her mother's eyes and her smile. Masen quickly drew my attention back to himself with a look of contemplation in his eyes.<p>

"Can I?" he said tugging on his sisters tiny hands. Masen and Renesmee each had talents that made them even more unique that what originally thought possible. At the simplest touch Renesmee could project her own thoughts and memories directly into somebody's thoughts.

Masen had a similar ability; he could project his thoughts and images into reality. A better description would be that of movie being projected. His images aren't as clear as you or I but definitely definable, audible, and in the best 3D effects around. Carlisle isn't sure but he believes that their powers will increase in strength with time. He has theorized that Renesmee may be able to use her power without using touch someday, whereas Masen could potentially project images so lifelike they produce breath.

"Daddy…may I?" Masen asked once more. As a vampire I've never seen a problem with becoming easily distracted…that was until parenthood presented itself however.

"Masen don't you think it's rude to portray thoughts that don't belong to you?" I chuckled. "…Especially thoughts which are not conscious." I continued staring into a set of very quizzical eyes. Masen sat up and sat between my crossed legs as to face me properly.

"Dad…if I were to project her thoughts as she is sleeping it is the same thing as you or mom or anybody else placing her hand upon themselves while she sleeps. You can still see her thoughts…same thing." He huffed still sleepily.

He looked up at me with the eyes of my mother and myself but the expression that he knew only too well from Bella. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it.

"Masen you certainly are your mother's child….But I do see your point it would be the exact same thing…. I must ask though why you would even want to, you can see her thoughts without projecting them." 

"I want to see if I can project someone else's thoughts other than my own…And Nessie is the only one who can allow me to do that." He finished affirmatively.

It still amazes me the intelligence that exists in such a young mind. Masen discovered more to his ability; and his sisters' ability than even I thought possible. He's right….in theory he should be able to project his sister's images with his gift when she transfers her thoughts to him. What a wonderful link to their powers.

"That's an incredibly well thought out theory son, and I am very interested in seeing the results, why don't you give it a try?" I encouraged him wholeheartedly.

And that's when Masen gave me a smirk that I must have given thousands of times in my life; I beamed with pride at my son. 


	2. Chap 2 Good Morning Daddy

Chapter 2 10/10/11

Edward's POV

Masen looked so proud of himself for revealing this special link to me. "You know." He began tentatvily. "You can do it to. All you have to do is hold Nessie's hand daddy…and then focus on somebody at the house's thoughts, Nessie will hear them and-"

"Masen, Nessie can hear people's thoughts when she is showing them hers?" He looked as if he had betrayed his sister and I quickly reassured him not to fret; we need to know everything about them in order to raise them properly. How did I miss that? Every time she shows anyone something I can't hear what she hears; only what she shows. Maybe…maybe she is more like her mother than I thought. Masen relaxed at my reassurance and continued with his theory.

"That's why Nessie doesn't talk like I do, she knows how to of course but between you reading our minds and knowing what we want, she can just show people what's on her mind and in return see their response…and whatever else had been on their mind at the time."

Before I had time to think this through to its potential Masen decided to keep control of the conversation, so much like Bella.

"-So if you read Aunt Alice's mind and held onto Nessie while she held onto me, I think I should be able to project it in my movies." He finished bearing the widest grin.  
>The pride was practically radiating from him as he informed me of his plan; in turn I practically felt it warm my skin.<p>

"Masen there is only one flaw in your plan."

He furrowed his brow trying to figure out what I was talking about, I decided not to torment him further.  
>"Renesmee is sleeping sweetie so I don't think she will actually pick up what I am hearing we can try that when she wakes up….but we can try projecting her dreams right now."<p>

I finished with an encouraging smile and he responded with closing his eyes and focusing. It started with a flicker but then images appeared. Images that looked as if they had been run through a washing machine one too many times but still corporeal images. To no surprise Renesmee was dreaming of family; she was dreaming of Rosalie holding her in her arms, presumably this was the day Renesmee and Masen were born. I delivered Renesmee first so naturally she would be able to see Masen's delivery. I almost started putting the pieces that were Bella back together again when the contractions started again.

What a surprise I found when the black tuft of hair emerged from her belly. It has always bothered me that Renesmee and Masen had remembered the gruesome details of their birth but that is the result of overdeveloped memories. Bella lay there on her death bed while I took Masen out of her. I watched myself preform the delivery and hand the second baby off to Rosalie who could not look more pleased.

Since Rosalie departed downstairs to the living room I could no longer see Bella and myself. I could however see an extremely distraught and enraged Jacob sulking toward my children. He had a look of malice in his eyes while he looked at my children, I growled to myself as he made his way eyes locked on Masen who was only staring at him inquisitively. It wasn't until Jacob caught sight of Renesmee did the look of stupidity spread across his face. Almost as quickly as it had come on it disappeared replaced with adoration and servitude. And Love. The growl that erupted from my throat at the sight was even louder and it woke Renesmee, she even jumped, I felt so awful for startling her like that.

Suddenly there was a mirror image of the three of us just a few feet away. I was confused until I realized that Masen still held Renesmee's hand and I giggled at the sight of confusion on Renesmee's face whom had no idea what was causing this scene. Once she realized she giggled as well in a high pitched squeal that only infected her brother and I. It was at this point I felt an overwhelming wave of happiness and immediately I felt guilty and lonesome that my mate was not by my side.

I know Bella is entitled to alone time whenever she may need it. It must have been nearly two hours since she left and I believe there was no intention of her hunting. I decided it was best to go make sure that she was alright. We had been through a lot lately and she deserved some peace of mind. Almost as if she was the mind reader in the family Renesmee placed her petite palm upon my cheek and endearingly looked into my eyes.

She showed me an image of her and Bella playing patty cake at vampire speed, anybody viewing this as a picture would have gotten the impression these two had found the exact most fun thing invented. Ever. The next image was the one of Bella placing Nessie in the crib right before this nap, cooing to her that she should get some rest like Masen and that Nessie had a very long day.

"You did so wonderful my love, you and your brother both. I love you so much and I cannot wait until you wake up." Her eyes glowed whenever she spoke to her daughter, as she, like Edward, felt unbelievably blessed that these two wonderful tiny creations even existed. Her smile revealed her newly defined teeth and I must admit it made me extremely eager to tire the kids out again so that I could relish in my wife in the confines of our bedroom. Snapping out of my trance Renesmee gazed at me

"I know Nessie...let's go find your momma."

"Let's go find mommy!" Masen exclaimed excitedly he bounced from where he sat and somersaulted in the air over Nessie's head. Renesmee clapped and giggled and Masen smiled boyishly as he flaunted over his actions.

"Go on and grab yours and your sisters jackets and shoes and then we all go to Mom."  
>Masen ran off before I even finished although with his hearing I know that he heard every word. I looked to Renesmee and couldn't help myself from kissing those curls atop her head. She smelled like the sweetest honey and jasmine. She stood in my lap and placed her own kiss on my forehead, placing her palm on my cheek. She showed me of me talking to her and holding her, several images of moments like these. I looked at her with wanna- be tears in my eyes and asked her.<p>

"Can you tell me Renesmee?"  
>She looked confused by what I was asking.<p>

"I know that you show me you love me all the time but I would love to hear that tiny melodic voice of yours say it."

She didn't look convinced she simply averted my gaze and stained her cheeks with blush. Since Masen had returned I started putting Renesmee in her attire while Masen addressed himself. Based off his thoughts Masen stayed quiet and listened to us talk in hopes of convincing Renesmee to speak more often.

"I'm pretty sure it would make lots of other people happy as well."  
>She looked at me again with my statement. A stare that said 'please let me do this my way.' Now where had I seen that look before? I smirked at my daughter. I knew I had almost convinced her; if she had any part of me in her…. I just needed one finally push and I would have one.<p>

"Especially Grandpa Charlie, since you cannot convey yourself to him without speaking."

Got her. She analyzed it in her head and as much as she looks like me, a three year old Bella may as well have been standing on the bed in front of me. Not to mention the "Charlie Card" seemed to be a weakness to the Swan women. Renesmee had the look that stated "I'm not sure why you are doing this but I'm going to try and find a way around what you are asking from me."  
>That look quickly vanished and turned into defeat. She shut her eyes, sighed, looked back up at me and said<p>

"I love you Daddy." She ended it with a smile that I swear made one heartbeat. She continued  
>"And I'll start talking more, at least to tell everyone who I love that I love them…but can I still use my gift?"<br>She asked jetting out her lower lip.

I would go through my transformation into a vampire all over again to never see that look on either of my children's faces ever again.

"Of course you can sweetie!" I reassured her with a hug.  
>"You can use your gift whenever you want to do so. You just need to start talking. Believe me if I could have you stay just like this for just a little while longer I would but growing up is something we will all have to adjust to. Okay?"<p>

We pulled apart from the hug and she eagerly said. "Okay! Let's go see where Mommy went off to."

And with that she leapt from the same spot as her brother, jumped over his head and grabbed onto the doorframe of the bedroom before jumping down. She turned back and blew a raspberry at Masen before running towards the front door.

"Show off" Masen muttered looking discouraged.

"Now, Now son nobody can be the best at everything. And yes Nessie may be able to jump higher than you can…but why don't you go show her who can run faster." I finished with a wink to add onto the encouragement I instilled in my son.

I watched him perk up and chase after his sister. "Time to find Bella."


	3. Chap 3 The Vampire Housing Development

Negative Exposure 3

Narrator's POV

Dusk falls upon the field Isabella stood upon, she stares toward the sky embracing the magnitude of color schemes dancing upon the canvas. Sweeping across the land that was the Cullen's finally nightfall reaches the Cullen domain. So many visitors remain Nahuel and his Aunt has decided to stay behind with us. At the moment there is a very animated discussion between Nahuel, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. With the threat of impending doom thwarted for now, the life of a vampire may proceed as normal. Normal for the Cullen's never seemed to last for long.

Esme had decided to entertain Huilen and the rest of the covens who remained. The Denali's had decided to linger since their travels wouldn't be time consuming. Kate was intent on recruiting Garret to their coven and as far as she and Alice could tell his verbal decision was merely a formality. Even though the Denali's were supportive of Kate pursuing a mate the wound of losing Irina was still fresh in their hearts.

Benjamin and Tia, the Irish coven and Peter, Charlotte, Randall, and Mary still remained, and certainly had not worn out their welcome. The only werewolf in sight was Jacob who slept soundly in the old room of Edward's; waiting if needed to sit on discussion. His pack; and Sam's had finally returned home to be with their own families; as the treats of the day retreated.

Getting back to the conversation at hand…

Jasper's POV

It feels so wonderful to have reign over my emotions again. I'm not sure that anybody quite understands how it feels to feel the bleeding hearts of dozens of souls. The fear of losing everything a million times more than one man can contain. Thank whatever Gods for my Alice. She's the only one who can ever; just for a moment…make it stop. Just by lookin' at me.

"Jasper?" It was Carlisle who requested my attention. I chuckled, even with super hearing I'm assuming my own thoughts were far too demanding considering I have no idea what answer they're waiting for.

"So sorry Carlisle, I certainly was not bored, simply momentarily consumed by my thoughts. Please what can I help you with?" I finished intently. Carlisle made no indication of annoyance and reiterated what was said.

"All is well son all is well, we are trying to decide whether to…expand our rental property." Carlisle always spoke as if he wanted you to draw the conclusion first. I suppose that is the father in him.

I replied. "Carlisle we would have to own rental property before assessing whether to acquire more rental property wouldn't we?" Before I ever finished speaking it dawned on me what Carlisle was getting at…I sometimes wondered whether Carlisle's gift was an infinite brain capacity, and the tool to think about every step ahead of you. "What exactly are you getting at Carlisle? Hoping to add a few more vampire's around here?"

Alice's POV

"Ohmygod we could definitely fit a few more around here! With Bella and Edward at the cottage-no! Of course that's dumb…we would need to build a new house. Esme and I will-"

And that's when the vision took over me, as many times as it happens I am never prepared for the subzero temperature that becomes my brain. It is as if a sheet of ice has enveloped my brain and my eyes enabling me to see further. It's not at all painful; except when I get my headaches…but this vision would be headache free. I see the sketches and designs being mapped out by Esme, Rosalie editing and ordering supplies as needed. She didn't look happy but that's Rosalie for you…she must not like the idea of more people living here. That's too bad because I think we could benefit from providing these homes…maybe we could even turn them vegetarian. The vision starts to melt like an egg cracking over my head and suddenly the room returns. 

Carlisle, Nahuel and Jasper standing around Carlisle's desk, as Jasper had sat me upon it. I may have perfect balance but while having visions; far future vision….sometimes I get all…sway-ey. I shook it off and yelped with joy! "We're going to build the house…that means, well I don't know who yet, but that means some people are going to stay!"

"Yes Darlin'" Jasper looked at me lovingly. "Carlisle needs to run it by everyone first but we WOULD like to offer residence to any who wish to remain here."

I loved the way he talked, his accent always brought me down from hyper mode, just so soothing, I kissed him swiftly and turned to Carlisle. "When do we tell them?"

Carlisle's POV

Her face lit up like a child at Christmas, which reminded me that we all get to witness those expressions this year. I forced that warming thought away to answer my eager daughter.

"We can tell them as soon as we are all together to discuss it together. Meaning we will wait until Edward and Bella return in the morning with Nessie and Masen. Jacob will also be awake by then and we must keep the pack informed. They need to be aware that no harm will come to the people of Fork's or the Reservation. And we must also establish a basis of ground rules for our fellow residents. We cannot force them to alter their diets but we can force them to hunt very far away. They will all be used to traveling so I'm sure venturing out to hunt every two weeks or so will not be a problem."

I paused at the shocked faces of my children and Nahuel. All three of them have long been living the vegetarian lifestyle. Evidently Huilen had refused to allow Nahuel or herself the blood of humans ever since Nahuel had bitten her. I answered their awaiting, affronted expressions.

"They will continue to hunt humans whether or not they decided to live here. Living here provides them with the incentive to convert to our eating habits, and it also secures our species secrecy." I paused to scan them, to let them know how much I've thought about this. "There are already so many of us hidden in Forks, between the land we own and the Reservation the outskirts of this town is completely ours. I implore you also not to forget that we have Police Chief Charlie Swan who I plan on getting assistance from keeping people out of the woods, this is one of the very last bridges we need to cross."  
>Hopefully after this mouthful I will have had them convinced.<p>

Nahuel's POV

There was no greater salvation that what this man was offering. No I would be lost to the freedom's I had in Chile with Huilen, but as Dr. Cullen had already stated I would be free to travel whenever necessary. The difference would only be two, I would not travel for human blood and I would have some place to return as my home. It's extremely tempting to hang around all these people of my kind who accept me. It would surely be a blessing if someday I could venture and retrieve my sisters from my father's grasp. Although I fear that they have long since been brainwashed someday I must try. And if I can show them this life I may be able to persuade them to abandon the man who created them and turned them so heartless.

"I will stay, as will my Aunt Huilen. As long as this offer still stands to stay I will gladly reside here. I am very pleased to have had Alice and Jasper stumble upon me." I paused to give acknowledgment to the both of them.

"It has made my life worthwhile knowing I was able to help save the lives of two innocent children and many wholesome creatures' just hours ago. Thank you both for showing me a life other than the one I had been living. Do not get me wrong the scenery is a prominent change…mostly of the concrete kind."

I laughed at my own joke and the Cullen's followed suit… it is a very nice change to hear laughter.

"I will miss Chile but I will live long and will return in my own time. I just feel that there is more to happen here and I would love to be a part of what happens next in this story."

Carlisle's POV

Nahuel gives me the hope that something amazing could be started here…By no means do I intend to either start a war or risk the lives of my friends, but someday we could possible diminish the darkness that is the core of the Volturi. Maybe someday we could even expose ourselves to the human race…I am getting far too ahead of myself. Esme has pointed out this is my biggest attribute.

"Nahuel you and your Aunt are more than welcome to stay here. We will see how many others feel like accepting our offer and joining our family. We will have our own friendly community." I ended with a smile and in turn received one from each person present.

Alice was the first to speak. "I think it would be best to return to our remaining guests it only just turned dark an hour ago and we have awhile to wait before the Cullen's at the Cottage return."

"Yes Alice I suppose you're right. Come let's enjoy the good company we having in our parlor and waiting for sunrise." We walked out of my office Jasper and Alice hand in hand. I always got a laugh out of my pixie daughter skipping along while Commander Jasper held a soldiers stride. Nahuel led the way most likely eager to return to his aunt whom more than likely resented being left without him for so long. As I closed the door to my office I considered the candidates for our household. I had hopes for the Denali's but you could never tell with Eleazar. 


	4. Chap 4 Obsessions

Chapter 4 10/11/11

Narrator's POV

Silver light emanated from the moon casting a faint shimmer over the acres of a lawn the Cullen's owned. Towards the back of the house several steps further to the right of the gazebo stood a bench swing. The shine of the moon set a glare off the blonde headed women who sat upon this bench. She sat straight up stroking the onyx colored head of her husband who rested on her lap. Emmet stared into the face of Rosalie who had not dropped her gaze in about half an hour. Concern was growing inside Emmet. As strong as he was he always felt hopeless when Rosalie shut him out. The expression was dark and although he knew his wife had minor anger issues, whatever thoughts were plaguing her now were tearing her up.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_**I don't know how any of them are standing inside there, warm and fuzzy all filled with relief. Does nobody see that this is merely an extension on how long the Volturi decide that we live? We had the opportunity to destroy them and we "reached reason." I felt my teeth bare and a snarl erupt from my throat. I didn't dare look at Emmet, I needed better self-control, I shouldn't have let my emotion manifest; now Emmet will start to ask questions.  
>As if on cue-<strong>_

_**"Rosie, please tell me what is wrong. We made it out of this alive today. We have our family still together and I still have you. Sure we didn't get to fight but you know that this isn't over."**_

_**He finally caught my attention; I decided to look my love in the eye. This man is my Teddy Bear…My biggest protector. He may not be as tactical or quick-witted as the other men in this house but by no means does that make him unintelligent. He would have been a wonderful father.**_

_**"Emmet I'm aware that this is far from over my love…I'm just adjusting to the information we had to take in with stride over the past few months. It's finally safe enough to think of it all."**_

_**He waited for me to continue but I wasn't quite ready to divulge to my husband why my long dead heart was aching. Emmet was not the one that I needed to talk to right now. I had heard her leave the cottage hours ago and I hadn't heard anybody follow her since. I just didn't know exactly if I wanted to speak with Bella right now. I have obviously never been more jealous of any living creature in my life. Jealousy must be stifled once again because I'm never going to feel better until I tell her the truth. I rose from the bench with Emmet quickly following me.**_

_**"Stay here."  
>I commanded, but he grabbed my arm and turned me on spot, I bared my teeth instinctively.<strong>_

_**"You can put those pretty little fangs away Rose. I'm tired of almost losing you, and honestly I'm not so sure all the Volturi members started making their way back to Italy. You can go wherever you're going but I'm coming too."  
>He finished with that devious sexy smile. Momentarily I envisioned ripping the clothes from his body and mounting him in the back yard. Remembering my original plan I conceded to allow him to escort me, with of course the plans to punish him for this later. I grinned and walked closer toward him resting my torso against his chest. Instantaneously his lower half reassured me that my seduction needed to go no further.<strong>_

_**"Fine, you can come with me, but I'm going to speak with Bella about some things and I'd rather you wait a few feet away to at least give the illusion that we are alone."**_

_**And with that I headed off toward my destination leaving Emmet running awkwardly behind me.**_

  
>Bella's POV<p>

I'm not sure exactly sure how long I've been standing here but I know that it only felt like minutes. Soon my children will be waking up and their father will be tending to them with adoration. I will be there and he will look at me with the same adoration and devotion, and if I'm lucky enough my children will not have grown much in their sleep.

Masen and Renesmee...Simply thinking their names is enough to swell my dried tear ducts. The love of my existence helped me create two more reasons to breathe (metaphorically speaking of course). I have everything I never knew I wanted yet somehow I can't shake this feeling of desolation. I relish in the fact that Edward cannot hear my thoughts.

I fear he would find me ungrateful if he knew how often I questioned my worthiness of this family. I had to end my grace of self-pity to react to the sound of twigs breaking and branches moving. Somebody was approaching me and fast. Reactively I crouched down and rotated toward the direction of the sound. Two scents wafted towards me, one of evergreen and cinnamon, the other water Lilly and cherries.

A figure emerged whom possessed the latter of the fragrances; Rosalie. Emmet must be standing a few yards back, for whatever reason.

"I didn't mean to startle you Bella; I hope I'm not intruding."

"No Rosalie you're not intruding, I just came out here to ….absorb."

"I can understand that…I've been absorbing myself." She ended with a chuckle.

I couldn't bring myself to reciprocate, her smile faltered. I wasn't intending to be rude but company wasn't what I had been anticipating when I ventured out here. "Is there something you needed Rosalie?" I asked plainly.

_**Rosalie's POV  
><strong>_

Well am I bothering her? _**Bella certainly wasn't going to make it easy, and if she didn't want to then neither would I.**_

_**"What exactly is your problem Bella? Your miracle children are yards away awaiting your return with your husband, and your sitting here getting some "me time"? What the fuck is wrong with you?" she wasted no time in answering**_

_**"Rosalie you have no idea what you're talking about ok?" Bella roared my direction. "I love my family; including you, I have never stopped you from being a bitch and storming out of the room so I would suggest you stop antagonizing me unless you want to see the strength of a pissed off newborn mother."**_

_**She had me seething, how dare her. She has everything she wants and she's moping out here.  
>"I am not intending to piss you off newborn; I just want to know why you are out here all alone while you have so much waiting for you at home." I ended near hysterics.<strong>_

_**  
>Bella's POV<strong>_

  
>Finally she had hit a nerve, but she also made a point. Why was I out here by myself?<p>

Well if I was going to be honest.

"I'm afraid that if I return to them, I put them in danger. Rosalie it's disgusting, the safest I have felt since I met Edward is right now. Knowing that all my family is safely tucked away in their homes while I am safely away from them emanating my shield around the town…..it's given me the most peace of mind in many many months. I don't know what to do…" I ended with a shriek.

I let my shield snap back and the force of it sent me to the ground Rosalie ran over to me as I started screaming. I wasn't in any pain….at least not any physical pain. I was screaming out of frustration. Emmet had emerged from the bushes and scooped me up into his arms and held me tightly.

Emmett's POV

I rushed over to my sister and my wife as quickly as I could I knew why Bella was screaming. I had seen Rosalie throw this temper tantrum many times. Lucky for Bella Rose pushed this out of her now rather than building this inside her. She needed to let it out; that was always for the best. Rosalie wrapped herself around Bella and me. She rubbed her back while I held her head to my shoulder.

"It's okay little sis let it out, let it out."  
>Edward should be the one consoling her but I knew it wasn't his fault. Bella didn't fill him and that's the reason she feels so alone, just like Rose…these women need to start letting us in.<p>

"Bella when are you due?"  
>She finally stopped her howling and looked at me inquisitively. I laughed and answered her before she went off again.<p>

"I'm only asking because it feels that the last time you had the chance to process anything for yourself was before the conception of the twins. You should not be made to feel bad for feeling so isolated right now."

I cast a reproachful look toward Rosie and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella; you have every right to take time to be alone to think about everything you have been through. I can understand feeling like the things that were out to get you are still out to get you."

I cut Rose off so that I could continue my point; now that Bella has calmed down I set her on the ground standing.

"You do have to start talking to Edward about what's on your mind though. Maybe drop your shield and let him hear it if you don't feel brave enough voice it to him sometimes." 


	5. Chap 5 Confession Obsession

Chapter 5 10/12/11

Bella's POV

Emmet grinned at me with his last statement. I definitely felt more calm and level headed now that I voiced my aggressions. Rosalie continued to sulk however and I was under the impression her intention was to make me feel better. Why did she look so depressed then?

"Rose whats-" the words she said next I couldn't have been prepared for.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_**I came here for a reason and if I didn't clear the air with Bella now I didn't know if things would be okay.**_

_**"I wanted you to die." I said it clear and steady, never looking away from the ground. I felt her stiffen obviously feeling threatened by my sentence. Obviously I needed to elaborate.**_

_**"Bella I love you."  
>I said finally looking at her.<strong>_

_**"I loved you and the baby instantly, and I proved that I would do anything to protect the two of you…to keep the baby alive. The baby's life was the only concern I had. There was not hatred; no animosity; and obviously I would not have ended your life on purpose."**_

_**I paused choosing my next words carefully.  
>"You went into labor and I was never so worried and excited I couldn't wait to meet the baby."<strong>_

_**I smiled retelling the story when I reached the part of Masen and Renesmee being delivered Bella swelled with pride, I decided to continue here.**_

_**"When I had Masen and Renesmee in my arms I never wanted to put them down and…and when I heard your heart stop beating….God… I could have sworn mine started up again."**_

  
>Narrator's POV<p>

The air was wrought with tension as three people stood in silence with emotions barred. Emmet feeling vulnerable because he had no idea his wife harbored these thoughts. He had his assumptions but she never once mentioned these feelings to him. Rosalie, who out of them all had the hardest exterior, was now stripped completely of any safeguard.

She felt Bella's eyes judging and analyzing her with every sweep over her body. Embedded in her face were the feelings of disgust, remorse, anger, and jealousy. Being the type of person Bella was she understood why Rosalie harbored the feelings….However she could never condone wishing death upon her so that Rosalie could have her children.

But she would forgive her for feeling this way. Bella knew that Rosalie would never harm her, after all she's the reason her children weren't aborted once returning from Isle Esme.

Bella started  
>"Rosalie, I'm sorry that you were raped and murdered."<p>

Rose hissed at the sudden discussion of her intimate life. Emmet placed a hand upon her shoulder and leaned her against him.

"Go on Bella." He nodded.

"You are lucky to have your husband, as am I since he reminded me of what enjoyment can come out of forgetting about your fears and rejoicing in what you have. I understand that you will never have a child, and I'm also sorry for that…but you cannot have mine."

She looked at Bella with shock in her eyes and interrupted  
>"I would never take your children from you Bella. And I must reiterate I do not want you to leave your children behind in this world….all I meant was that there was a moment…or two…in which I contemplated what life would have been like had you died." <p>

Remorse fell over her face again.  
>"And I am so sorry for ever wishing that."<p>

Bella walked to her and gave her a hug.  
>"I forgive you Rosalie, and I want you to know…if giving birth to my children hadn't killed me…I would have accepted your offer and…given you Emmet's child."<p>

Disbelief washed over Emmet and Rosalie's face, as Emmet had no idea of this proposition, and Rosalie had no idea Edward had heard this thought of hers. She looked embarrassed as did Bella.

"Yes Edward heard you thinking this while I was pregnant…several times…we had discussed that in the event I survived as a human giving birth to the baby, after I recovered I would have attempted to provide you with you with as much of a child that you could have."

Before this conversation could continue there was more rustling from the forest behind them.

Edward's POV

I had heard the entire conversation since Rosalie and Emmet had run thru the forest, so I decided to walk with the kids towards the Baseball Field in hopes to eavesdrop on the entire conversation. No, I didn't want to interrupt on their private moment, but dammit Bella just won't let me in to things like this. Eavesdropping was all that I had. Based on Emmet's thoughts he wasn't thrilled with the fact that his wife was pimping him out, as he put it. His second thoughts were that of sleeping with Bella and I had to give it to him, even though he began picturing Bella laying out for him, he quickly felt a sense of embarrassment. This was most likely due to the fact he considered Bella as a little sister, not the sexual woman that she could be.

By the time Emmet began contemplating what his and Bella's child would look like, and how happy that child calling Rosalie Momma would make the both of them, I had already begun making my way into the clearing. Bella was the first to notice me and I was so relieved to see her face light up at the sight of us. I had let both Renesmee and Masen climb onto my back just as Bella had done when we were dating. Now I had three spider monkeys. Masen started squirming and jumped out of my arms landing onto the squishy grass bounding toward his momma. Bella immediately averted her attention to her son and hoisted him out of the air, spinning him with the force of the leap.

Bella's POV

"Momma, Momma I'm so happy to see you! I have so much to show you today." Masen was a ball of energy in my arms. I looked down to see his face his father's eyes looking at me, revived after a century spent missing, miracle eyes. I squeezed him tight and ruffled his jet black hair, kissing him several times on his cheek. Edward approached the four of us Renesmee aglow on his shoulder, curls bouncing with each step Edward took. 

Even when this girl smiled she had the most adorable pouty lips with a too big of a top lip like me. Somehow I don't ever remember my lips looking like that for me.

I doubt that I will ever stop being mesmerized by Edward's appearance, the way he smirked at me created butterflies reserved indignantly for that smirk. He finally reached me and embraced our son and myself in his arms kissing me tenderly and holding my waist. Renesmee managed to climb onto my back as we kissed, and by the time me broke apart occupied the space on my other hip. I looked down at the two most beautiful children I had ever seen. Not once did I imagine that being a teenage mother would have been the optimal life path for me.

Yet again life path couldn't be the correct term anymore. Renesmee reached out for me and placed her palm upon my cheek. Images of Renesmee waking up in her father's arm's on our bed, Masen fully alert in Edwards lap. Only something was distorted about this image, there were two of each of them! Before I had time to second guess I saw myself telling Renesmee I would be there when she awoke.

She removed her hand and looked at me in wonderment for an explanation.  
>"Momma" she said.<p>

I was surprised she was choosing to talk. Grabbing me once more she replayed the conversation between her and her father. How he explained to her that she should try and use her words to get her point across some of the time as well.

Renesmee continued.  
>"I had nightmares all night and I didn't like it when I woke up and you weren't there. .Why did you leave mommy?"<p>

Astonished as I was I intended on answering my daughter.  
>"I am sorry that you were frightened." I kissed her once again. "I love you very much and should have made my way back to be with you on time. But mommy just needed some time to process all of the scary things that happened today….and to appreciate what I had waiting for me at home."<p>

I finished this by glancing up at Edward, and I dropped my shield to see what had been going through my head these past few hours.

"_Since the children are awake we may as well take them to the main house, get an early breakfast and see who's remaining…you get the privilege of picking my brain until we get there, shield goes back up then." I added as an afterthought.  
><em>

He said aloud "Why?" 

"_I like my privacy…and it annoys you reverently." _ I thought with a smirk. I looked back at Renesmee and Masen. 

"Let's go say good morning to everybody okay?" Peals of approval bound from the twins so I carried them over to Emmet and Rosalie and gave them both to Emmet. While Emmet dealt with a toddler attack I explain to Rosalie I thought she could use some time to bond with her niece and nephew. She glowed with agreement.

I turned back to my husband then sped off thinking _"race ya!" _


	6. Chap 6  Planning the Base

Chapter 6 10/12/11

Narrator's POV

Edward quickly reached Bella gabbing her hand and running with her. They slowed slightly, making the moment last somewhat longer. They waited on the porch for the four Cullens they left behind. Moments later they emerged Renesmee standing atop Emmett's mighty shoulders, cheering on what appeared to be an extremely cheerful Rosalie racing a determined Masen. Masen was fast, but obviously not quite to his potential at such a young age. Rosalie restrained herself without any hesitation to ensure Masen's victory. Once reaching the finish line Masen jumped into his mother's arms on habit and exclaimed how he had run as fast as daddy. Bella smirked at him and Edward walked over to offer congratulations. He took Masen from his wife and told him that someday he would be even faster than he was. Rosalie took Nessie from Emmet and handed her off to her mother. They went inside as it was nearing 2am and getting quite chilly for two 6 month olds, even if they looked like toddlers.

_**Esme's POV**_

_**My living room has been so full these past few months. It's going to take some adjusting to once all the extra people leave. It feels so warm in this house today, so much weight has been lifted. Relief sends a calm wave through the household. My husband stands beside me in the doorway, two of my children not far away. I'm so glad to have Alice and Jasper back. I was terrified that I had lost them forever. I heard several approaching footsteps, as I'm sure did the others, and shortly after the rest of my family made their way through the door. My heart filled with love at the sight of the two newest additions in their parent's arms. I smiled at my son who humbly smiled back.**_

_**Carlisle was the first to speak.  
>"What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you four until sunrise."<strong>_

_**Edward replied." Masen and Nessie awoke sooner than expected, and we ran into Rosalie and Emmett on the way over here."  
>He finished glancing respectively towards them.<strong>_

_**"Well wonderful" Carlisle continued. "Alice would you and Jasper take the twins to the kitchen and get them some breakfast? While you're attending to them I will inform the others of what we discussed earlier in my office."**_

_**Alice and Jasper quickly walked over and grabbed the children, Bella didn't have a clue what Carlisle was wishing to discuss, neither did I for that matter, Edward must though. He had that inquisitive look on his face. I ushered Rosalie and Bella to have a seat with me on the couch. I was ensuring myself a spot next to the twins once they finished their breakfast.**_

Carlisle'sPOV

I stood in front of the fireplace mantel. My audience consisted of my family minus the four in the kitchen, The Denali Clan, The Irish Coven, Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven, Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte, and the remaining Nomads; Garrett, Randall, and Mary. I hope at least one of these vampires will give us reason for this development.

"Once again I offer my thanks to each of you for your help today, I sense that had anything gone differently there may not have been as many of us here now. That being said I would like to speak to you all about an idea that's come to my attention. An idea that has the potential to bring wonders to our race."

It was at this point Nahuel cleared his throat. "Beg pardon Doctor, but I am under the impression you wanted the shapeshifter present for this conversation?"

"What does the dog have to with this? _Why_ must the dog be a part of everything we do?" Rosalie asked agrily.

"Because Blondie if we left things up to you there's a good possibility we'd spend our days going "duh" in a mirror." Jacob gave his best impression of this as he could, adding emphasis on the "duh" part.  
>"Besides" he continued "You can't get rid of me."<p>

He finished this by sliding backwards from the arm of the couch and landing onto Rosalie's lap. I must say the sight was quite entertaining as Rosalie curled her nose in disgust and the entire room burst into laughter it was at this time that Masen ran into the room holding a piece of toast in his hand, his sister, Aunt and Uncle right behind him. The next scene was even more humorous. Rosalie decided to unceremoniously cast Jacob from her lap, and the reaction it brought from Renesmee was priceless.

"Auntie Rosie!" She exclaimed with a pout. "No!" she ran over to Jacob and placed her palm on his cheek. Quickly Jacob reassured her that he was alright. She proceeded to stomp over to Rosalie whom I was not envious of, I would hate to endure the wrath of that adorable little girl. "You can't hurt my Jacob like that Aunt Rosalie, how would you like it if I pushed Uncle Emmett like that."

Immediately she place her hands over Rosalie's ears and looked toward her uncle, she whispered "Uncle Emmett…I wouldn't do that." Then she returned to her aunt.

"You need to talk to Jacob okay aunt rose?" Rosalie agreed and then Jacob spoke "Thanks so much Nessie you don't have to-"  
>But Jacob was stopped midsentence by the Bellaesque glare he was receiving from the tiny tot.<p>

"Don't you thank me Jacob Black, Auntie Rose isn't the only one who needs to remember their manners here. You need to stop calling her dumb because Aunt Rosalie is a very smart woman and I think you both could learn from each other."  
>By the time she was finished most were stunned by her statement I was more concerned with her sudden desire to verbally express herself.<p>

Edward took it upon himself to answer my thought. "We had a discussion this afternoon and she decided that she would try using her words more often."  
>He laughed then continued. "Perhaps for argument's sake her pictures would have been less…stunning."<p>

I laughed with him and so did Renesmee, which proceeded to infect all in the room. When the laughter died down I took it upon myself to attempt the discussion once again. Clearing my throat I gained their stares and Masen climbed onto Esme's lap finally returning to his toast, and Renesmee with Jacob whom now sat cross-legged on the floor.

"As I was saying, I have a proposition for all of you." I began my explanation of what had been discussed in my office an hour ago. I received many inquisitive looks and some looked more enthused than others. I explained that we own much land, in a location that was quite applicable to vampires. No I didn't think that we could be there forever but I was under the impression that for the sake of my grandchildren we would at least reside in forks for the duration of Charlie's life. I approached all angles I could think of as my biggest gain from this was having strength in number, and I still was very fearful of the Volturi deciding an attack, and I believe that once a few decided to stay, more will follow suit. I expressed the benefits to the pack since the boarders have already been dropped the can visit and insect whenever they like, as well as having more people to protect the town and Reservation. I continued on about the housing development, the rules for staying and the reasons I am offering salvation here…we could protect each other.

**Jacob's POV**

**"Woah Woah Woah lemme get this straight, you want to invite more of you to stay here?"**

**What the hell is this? I have barely even begun to figure out what I'm going to do as a 2****nd**** pack leader and now this shit. More vamps to babysit. There was no benefit to the wolves. The borders have already been dropped, we already had the land…so why would Carlisle wanna become a landlord? He must have other motives, what though? It's not as if he will be charging rent, and sure I suppose more muscle would ensue the safety of the town…but not when the muscle wanted to drain the protectee's dry. Carlisle couldn't guarantee the vampires wouldn't feed in forks or in the Res. And there was no way I was endangering their lives. Not for the dead.**

**"Yes Jacob I believe many of us will benfit, we all have many things to offer each other. Carlisle began to protest**

**But I wasn't going to be swayed on this one. "Carlisle we have been lenient on several occasions."  
>I could feel the leader in me rise up to the occasion, maybe I was cut out for this.<br>"There is no necessity for the relocation of all these blood- vampires …" I've gotta stop saying that..Nessie probably doesn't like it…**

**"No she doesn't" Edward vocalized….stupid mind rapist. I noticed him smirk…glad i could make you laugh there Eddy boy.**

**"Jacob, Carlisle isn't trying to turn Fork's into a feeding ground, he is offering homes to others like us, just as he did with us. Also, I can see his point. He is fearful of the Volturi, as we all still should be, and this plan ensures peace of mind. No we cannot all be together all the time, but if we formed a community,,, a vampire housing addition if you will, then we at least have the knowledge of each other's safety. Let's call it the American extension of the monarchy The Volturi has set upon us. Only a lot less slavery."**

**The crowd murmured amongst themselves at Edward's riveting speech…I still wasn't sold though. In my opinion the more that we have gathered here , the more threatened the Volturi feel, at least if these others vamps were spread out we wouldn't be so big of a target. I looked at Edward for any sign of acknowledgment but he I guess he decided that the two squirrels fighting outside was of the upmost importance**

**. "I know that you heard me Edward…I will run this idea by Sam and The Council, however as it stands I'm not for this idea."**

  
>Bella's POV<p>

As ideally wonderful as this idea sounds I can't help but wonder why now? Carlisle had wandered this Earth for many years, and has never branched out to others of his kind like this. Even without Jasper's powers I can sense all sorts of emotions in this room. Some are skeptical of the idea like Jacob. Edward seems to be on board with Carlisle, but he and I will have our own discussion in private. I get the feeling that I'm missing something. The other attendee's had their attention back to Carlisle, discussing some of the finer details like food, refuge, and freedom. Edward walked to Esme and asked her to watch the children for a moment, he beckoned me to come with him and he did the same to Jacob…oh goodie time for a reunion. We walked upstairs to Edwards room, Jacob took a seat on the bed and I did the same, we both looked towards Edward awaiting a reason for being dragged away.

"Jacob has brought to my attention his fears of putting a target on our backs" he said and then looked at me.

"Bella I would like to know what your opinion is on the matter."

Fuck… "Well Edward, my first concern is the safety of the children, second with the safety of my family, and third the safety of the Res. So essentially I'm all for it if you can keep all those people in a safe little bubble for me."

He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment then grinned "No love, I cannot do that for you…"  
>I mirrored his grin. He continued.<br>"But you can."

Gravity resumed and sent the corners of my mouth toward the ground. Jacob burst into hysterics and actually "high-fived" Edward, much to my shock and his. I never thought I'd see the day, I did smile to the fact that I had though.

"Alright, alright ha-ha…can we get back to discussing the "Vampire Housing Development?"

"Yea can we get back to that please" Jacob agreed

"Look guys with the threat of the Volturi I can see why numbers would be needed…but we gathered them all here this time, and we have Alice to see if the decide to attack. I don't see the absolute NEED to invite more of you to live here."

Edward was about to interject but Jacob rose and put his hand in the air. "Edward please, The Tribe and the Pack have made many strides toward friendship and cohabitation with you and you're family."

Jacob certainly does wear leadership well, he even has a stronger vocabulary, I could hear by his heartbeat though he wasn't exactly confident with his authority yet. He'll get there.

"These _people_" he said with an effort. "Are not what you consider family, they are allies and I have nothing personal against them. We ended our treaty with you yes, but we never agreed to housing human blood-suckers on our lands, or in Forks. THAT is where my problems lie."

He finally paused long enough for Edward's rebuttal.  
>"Jacob I value what both of our families have achieved. I am tremendously happy that the generations that followed that of Ephriam Black was far more accepting and opened minded to us then they themselves originally were. But after all the information Aro has gained about us and the pack, do you really believe that we would be able to get them into a corner like that again. IF anything they will hunt us all one by one if they have to. They know that there are ways around Alice now, granted it makes it a bit more difficult to initiate the attack but not impossible. They now know all of our weaknesses, and our strengths. They know our allies and they know who could betray us. They know who we love and they know how to hurt us."<p>

He paused here.  
>"They know that you love my daughter and will do anything to protect her and every family member you can in the process. And they know how to kill her."<p>

Jacob starting shaking I rushed to him and grabbed his hand, I myself couldn't believe Edward was digging so deep into Jacob's emotions to get his way. I understood that he must believe this was for the best or else he would not have taken such drastic measures, so I can only accept that this will be for the safety of us all.

"Edward that's enough!" I turned back to Jake. "Jake listen to me." Begrudgingly he looked me in the eyes, pupils taking over his eyes entirely. "I need you to calm down and listen to me, Renesmee is safe, I have no doubts that we will always do what's best to protect Masen and Renesmee. So I need you to relax and think about what Edward is saying."

He looked from Edward to me and then stated.  
>"Bells, why do you always do this to me? You make me break all the rules all the time! You have no idea what you are asking of me. I will try to explain this one to the guys, but I can't make you any promises…But I suppose that I agree…if the Volturi kill all of your friends before they can get here for battle, if they decide to bring war upon us again, it seems that we will be even more outnumbered…I will talk with Sam."<p>

He had finally agreed but didn't look pleased. Edward decided to speak up.

"Jacob I'm sorry I pull at your emotions, it seems to be becoming a habit of mine. But this will be a great thing. I must implore that you remember that your side was not the only one to make strides. Yes you have given more for my family than we have given yours, but with this proposition we intend to repay it."

I looked at my husband unaware of what he was referring to. He did seem to have Jacob intrigued though.


	7. Chap 7 Restoring the Reservation

_**Hey guys this is the author…This is the cliché request for reviews. It should be obvious to me that people are interested since they continue to res the story. I hope you all are enjoying it. I know it may seem slow starting but I'm trying to cover the emotions and events that may have occurred just hours after the Volturi departed. Any feedback will be great. Please leave me a review. Thanx readers! **_________

Chapter 7 10/13/11

Edward's POV

I owe my entire family to Jacob and if this was the only way that I could ever come close to paying him back then I would be more than happy to do it.

"Go on Edward…What exactly is it that you have to offer me?"

"Well Jacob, Since we will be building an entirely new building for the people who intend to stay, we can't exactly overlook the other residents' whose land we share's wellbeing."

"_What are you getting at?" _Jacob thought

"Carlisle has some extravagant plans for this investment Jacob."

"The doc doesn't seem like somebody who half-asses things."

"No, no he isn't." I replied. "There will definitely be more room than needed considering the little amount of renters we have downstairs. For the meantime however we could definitely use that space to house everyone on the Reserv-"

Immediately sounds of hysteria we brought upon the room. I thought I might lose him there.

"Hahahahahahaha so your offer is to take us away from our land and lock us in rooms with bloodthirsty vampires? Hahahaha sure lemme sign THAT lease."

"Jacob you didn't let me finish…staying there would only be temporary. While you stayed with us we would be renovating all the properties on the Reservation. Don't you see Jacob? We want to live in unity, for natural born enemies we are too much alike, with destinies far too intertwined. Now that the boarders have been abolished we can roam each others lands freely, we can live as a community, as a family. For generations new and old."

I ended my statement to let this all sink in for Jacob, I tried reading the expression on his face but got nothing, I still had his brain to pick though. From what I could gather Jacob now had a lot more to gain from this. He didn't know how much of a budget we were willing to spend on the Reservation ( which there would be no expense spared) but he knew that everybody there would do with a new upgrade. I decided to continue with my for lack of better word bribe.

"Jacob." He looked at me. "I did have one other thing to add."

Bella's POV

I had no idea that the Cullens had intended on updating the Reservation as well. I knew them to be generous, but never did I expect this…and Edward had even more to offer? What else could there be?

"Bella, this involves you as well, as eventually we will need to speak with Charlie."

Charlie? "Why?"

"Well my love, Carlisle has only foreseen one problem to our little endeavor."

I waited for him to continue…like his father Edward liked to drag things out and let you reach the conclusion. Edward refers to it as making you think, I refer to it as being annoying.

"Well we are not concerned with people wandering onto the Reservation when they shouldn't be since it has been established there for decades. We are however concerned that a human may someday stumble into the woods and come across us, exposure is what we are trying to avoid by doing this, and would definitely warrant retaliation from the Volturi. We would need to put up a fence, wall, or something to make the woods impassable to the people."

"Edward I can see your point and all but I don't understand what this has to do with my dad."

Jacob's turn.

"I do." Is all that he offered.

I looked from each of them annoyed.  
>"Would either one of you like to enlighten me?"<p>

"Bella darling," Edward volunteered.  
>"Your father is the Chief of Police… which means that he has some input with the governing bodies of Forks. In this day and age the best way to get something restricted or off limits is to get it protected. If we can convince Charlie, to lie to his superiors, that there is some sort of near extinct creature living in the woods, we can get it restricted to the public. Once this happens Carlisle, being the animal lover that he is, will then step in and make a generous donation to have the boundaries reinforced."<p>

We all briefly giggled at the "animal lovers" jest. I had to hand it to him this plan had really been thought through.

He continued. "In fact, Carlisle will even be so nice as to oversee construction himself, and assure everybody that even though his house sits in the heart of the sanctuary no harm will come to the animals."

I was extremely impressed with my husband. He was an extremely gifted orator, and intellectual to boot. Not to mention…I just loved to look at him, I let my mind begin to wander to…more playful things. I decided to have some fun with him, this was the perfect opportunity to drop my shield. We decided to make our way downstairs after Jacob agreed to not only talk with Sam, but to try to impose his will. I believe that a part of Jacob now truly envisioned a brand new lifestyle for his family. Our family, consisting of humans, vampires, werewolves, and vampire-human hybrids…perfect. Luckily Jacob took the lead down the stairs because Edward stopped abruptly and looked at me when he suddenly heard my thoughts. I subtly smiled and brushed by him on the staircase.__

_Hi Baby._ I thought.  
><em> I wanted to test out a little game with you…I'm going to periodically raise and drop my shield. I have some things I want to share with you okay? Don't worry it's nothing bad, trust me, I love you…talk to you soon.<em>

We were enthusiastically greeted by everyone in the room. Evidently Rosalie managed to lure Esme outside with Emmett, Masen and Renesmee. The sky outside was a lighter shade of blue, sunrise must be approaching. What an awful schedule we have the children on. Carlisle was quick to get back to business as he quickly drew us into conversation. Unfortunately for Edward I too was eager to get down to business, I hope he has enough of an attention span to focus on Carlisle as well. Then again I suppose I'm initiating this because I don't, I want him to pay attention to me.

"Edward it seems that we have figured out who will be joining us." He cast a nervous look toward the group of candidates, I wonder who did decide to stay…drumroll please…Edward chuckled at that one haha this was going to be fun… he stopped laughing at that. Carlisle went on unaware of the find fuck I was about to lay on Edward.__

_Baby, as much as I wanna know who our new neighbors will be…I cannot wait to get you back to the cottage. Do you think we would be able to leave them with Rosalie for a while, I'm sure she would be more than willing. And I promise that if you take me home shortly I will be more than willing and able to take care of you._

I moved and stood in front of him just enough to hide his erection, feeling it brought back memories of exactly what it could do to me I replayed these images in my head for my husband I felt him inhale and hold it, he proceeded to swallow what I can only assume was a mouthful of venom.__

_I bet you'll give me a mouthful to swallow when we get home.  
><em> I laughed seductively in my head_  
>keep trying to enforce that willpower baby…eventually you're gonna give in.<em>  
>I couldn't believe it. He wouldn't move an inch, unless you count the inches between his legs…I guess I'm just going to have to try harder.<p>

Carlisle's POV

Finally, they had finished their discussion. I had accomplished some of what I had set out to do. I've gathered a few people interested in the idea of staying. And I have informed all of my family, and Jacob, and have gotten excellent feedback. All that's left to do is meet with the Tribe and Pack, and then convince Charlie of what we intend to do. I hope Edward informed Bella that we would need to inform Charlie of our intentions. He may be willing to play dumb for the sake of his daughter and grandchildren, but I doubt he will falsify any legal document without justification. Hopefully he will see our plight as justifiable. I suppose I will have to wait until later to hear his update. At least I can fill him in on my portion of information now.

"Edward, Bella, Jacob. Have we reached an agreement?"  
>Edward simply nodded, I waited for more of an answer, and it almost seemed that Jacob did as well. When I realized he wasn't saying more I continued my retell.<p>

"Alright well then I have some wonderful news. It's been decided that Benjamin and Tia will stay." Benjamin felt the need to elaborate.

"Carlisle has been kind enough to offer us refuge, and for that I thank him. He has made it quite clear that we may come and go as we please, and although I am not sure if we will convert to your eating habits and will certainly respect the boundaries. I also will be more than happy to offer my services to help establish our new homes, and will also do my part to ensure the safety of all of us. It would be a shame to put anyone here in danger after fighting so hard to protect them just last daylight. I hope that I am speaking for all of us?"

He turned to face the ones who replied with "yesses" and "of course" those being the Nomads Mary and Randall, and Maggie from the Irish Coven. I looked at Edward who had a pained look on his face, I wonder if there was somebody staying that he didn't want there, or perhaps it was somebody who _didn't _ want to stay that bothered him. Bella seemed to be standing in front of him almost defensively. Was there something I was missing?

"I should also be glad to announce that although Garrett will not be staying with us physically he will be joining the family. He is going to live with the Denali's who have chosen to reside in their home."

"We do not mean to insult you Carlisle, you are of course still family, it's just that well, we are already settled in our home, and I do not foresee the Volturi returning anytime soon. If they should declare an attack on you again we will be more than prepared to return. I do not mean to scoff at your idea…it's just a little too, humane for my liking. It's too much a risk of being exposed." He finished respectfully.

I proceeded "I wish to inform everyone that I hold no ill will toward any of you, we are all still friends in my opinion. Sibohan, Liam, I would like to offer an apology if you feel that I have disrespected you or undermined you in anyway. I hope you will forgive us for taking Maggie from you, and I encourage you to visit whenever you may like."

Sibohan didn't look very pleased with me but her words made no indication of the sort.  
>"Carlisle, Maggie has a mind of her own, and although we cannot, and would never force her to stay she will be greatly missed. She is our family."<br>She looked at Maggie and embraced her.  
>"I wish you luck and hope you find what you need here. We will keep in touch." She added with a reproachful look.<p>

Maggie stated "I love you both so much, you took me in and became my family. I just feel that the Cullens are offering a wonderful opportunity. Every word the man spoke held not an ounce of deceit."

I must say this petite Irish girl was very outspoken. Maggie looked to be about 16 she could easily pass for another daughter or niece, except for the hair, nobody could match it. Her hair looked like it had been set ablaze; it was a brilliant shade of red with curls much looser than Renesmee's but looked just as soft. Many thoughts like these about my new neighbors began popping through my head. Some of them I didn't know anything about yet. I was finally able to bring myself back to the conversation.

"Cullens" she addressed us all  
>"By no means do I believe the Volturi are done with you, or any of us for that matter. There is corruption in the Volutri and based off the lies being thrown around the battlefield today within the Voturi itself…I don't think they would stop at anything to ensure their positions. This is the place to be when it all goes down. I don't have visions like Alice here, but…well…I'm just not stupid."<p>

This received a round of laughter from all except from Bella and Edward. What I would give to know what was going through their minds.

"Randall" Maggie addressed him. "You have the same power as I do yes?"

"Not exactly" he answered. I couldn't tell where his accent was from. Maybe South Africa? There would be plenty of time for that.  
>"Yes, like you Maggie I can tell when somebody is being deceitful…I can also get somebody to tell me the truth. All I have to do is ask them a question directly and they cannot lie to me."<br>He gave her a smirk "If you would like me to show you I can do so in private later, I have learned that most people become embarrassed by information revealed when I prove myself in public."

If Maggie could have blushed I believe her face would match her hair. Thankfully Jacob cut their flirtation short, he started with a big yawn.

"Well if this is all settled then I would like to head back to the Res. I need to inform Seth and Leah of what's going on and then get to Sam and tell him what's up. After that I'll probably take a snooze….I'll have a council meeting set up for tonight though…"  
>He yawned again<br>"Head over around 9, and if you bring the kids dress them warmly, it gets cold on the beach at night, Bella, you remember. Umm…" he said scanning the room.  
>"Whoever wants to attend the meeting feel free as long as you're an official resident, I can't allow random vampires on the lot, Sam's head is gonna explode as it is…not to mention my dad…"<br>he trailed off and thought about what he just said, quickly he recovered.  
>"Just don't eat anybody okay?" and with that he left.<p>

We could all see him saying goodbye to Renesmee and Masen through the window. As far as I was concerned we needed to get construction started right away, I would have Esme draw up the blueprints, and Rosalie could order supplies, Alice could decorate the interior and…

"Carlisle" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes son?"

"Is there anything more that we need to discuss?"

"Well, for no I suppose not."

He smiled. "Excellent, Bella and I are gonna go hunting do you think-"

I cut him off, it was always entertaining when somebody could finish his thoughts.  
>"Somebody could watch Masen and Nessie? I'm sure that we could find somebody in this house who would love to spend some time with them, that is if their current sitter will allow anyone else to take them. I added with a smile.<p>

"Thanks Dad." And without a hesitation he and Bella were off. I think I will go and try to chat with Sibohan and try and persuade her to stay one more time.

Edward's POV

I took Bella out through the backdoor. I did not want to be stopped by anybody ,I hate to say it, not even my children. No distraction could be tolerated right now. I couldn't endure one more second of not being inside my wife. After the torture she has been putting me through for the last half hour, I could hardly contain myself. The images she showed me, the **things she said to me**. I have never heard Bella be so…so…**dirty** before. I was not oblivious to how stunningly sexy she was, nor to the fact that she was amazing in the bedroom…

Oh thank you! I can see the cottage, the door would not be attached anymore in a few seconds… But the Bella I knew never was one for Dirty Talk. She was always up to do the deed but not one to discuss it later she was far too shy. My shy girl has gone far away today, and I am anxious to see if she lives up to half of the things she promised me in her head. I wonder if she thought about these things while she was human?

"Yes I did!" she screamed as she ran through the door, opening it first. How the hell did she know I was thinking that? Perhaps I have been relying on my powers too long, she can read me like a book.

"You have been spared this time door" I thought to myself taking a second glance at the door running up the stairs, when I reached the top I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was standing there in her jeans and nothing else. Her lavender top cast aside on the floor. Her mahogany hair was draping over her shoulders and breasts, barely covering her dark pink nipples. I moaned in despair.

There she was in front of me and none of me was touching her, this was a problem I immediately had to correct. 


	8. Chap 8 The Wolves Will Play

Chapter 8 10/14/11

Narrator's POV

They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Edward charged at Bella with an animalistic growl. They lay sprawled out in the doorway, each of them striving to be the one in control. Bella underestimated how badly she had turned Edward on, and just how far he would go to get to her now. He licked her neck, moved down to her breasts, then stopped at her waistline. She giggled and ran her hand through his hair as he went along. He ripped the jeans off of her and she flipped him over to return the favor. Her tongue brushed his lips and she made her way into his mouth, sweet and intoxicating. It was well past dawn and the sunlight crossed their bedroom blanketing their skin. Across the wall, thousands of dazzling lights danced, mirroring Edward and Bella's movements, odds were they wouldn't finish until the lights died out.

Narrator's POV  
>Back at the Reservation<p>

Jacob sat upon his too small bed shaking away the sweat that built on his forehead while he slept. From the looks of the sun it was about 5. Billy was certainly glad to have his son home. They hadn't spoken much since Jacob returned today, but He and Billy sat at their table and enjoyed a meal together for the first time in months, and Billy was more than grateful for it. Billy was already well aware of Jacob's connection with Renesmee, what had remained of Sam's pack kept him well informed throughout the whole ordeal.

After breakfast Jacob sauntered to his room and collapsed on his bed, he decided to shower when he woke up. Seth had returned home to see his mother after the Volturi had left the day before, as he encouraged Leah to do. Leah wasn't ready though, she couldn't leave Jacob there alone after everything, she was intent on remaining apart of his pack. When she saw Jacob leave the Cullen's she waited for him to phase before appearing to him. Once he did she immediately reviewed the events occurring inside while she was out. She had stayed far enough away to where she would only hear a scream. She had been attempting to nap, but with sensitive wolf ears, distance from noise was keen, so this was the first she was hearing of the Vampire Housing Development.

They bickered to themselves as they made way through the beach, Jacob already had to deal with Sam before he slept he didn't want to deal with Leah too…and that's when reality hit Jacob, sitting there on his bed, and he remembered all of what happened from then until now. He groaned to himself, Sam wasn't happy about the news. Unfortunately for him, Embry, Paul, and Brady were at home with Sam and Emily, so he had to endure the protest of four wolves instead of one. It took some convincing but with the help of Emily, and Embry, and the promise of renovations to the Reservation, Sam agreed to council with the vampires that decided to attend, and the Tribe. If this was to be a unifying event, then we would all have to start getting along.

Outside Jacob's window, an exhausted Leah began to stir from the sounds of Jacob coming from inside. She pawed at his window to get his attention she wanted to speak with him, and she hadn't a change of clothes with her.

"You can wait." He stated still facing the opposite wall.  
>"I'd like to shower before I venture out tonight."<p>

Leah barked at the window. She wasn't thrilled at all with these vampires moving in, even with the promise to renovate the Reservation Leah thought it was an awful idea. Jacob ignored her and proceeded to shower. Leah Lay back down by the window resting her head upon her paws, the slowly fading sun warming her sliver fur. Before she had the chance to shut her eyes she saw the forms of two wolves fast approaching.

One wolf with chocolate brown fur that almost looked deep red in the sun, and a silver wolf with various shades of brown and black spots, notably, a tan one over half of his right eye. Quil and Embry. Well it's not as if she could talk to them in wolf form as she was no longer a part of their pack. Leah being the woman that she was decided to throw a little shock factor into the upcoming conversation. She phased into a human staying in a crouched position. She had her ass planted on the ground knees tucked firmly to her chest, her hair slightly unkempt as she hadn't brushed it in...awhile.

Quil and Embry stopped just before her looking to each other, obviously unaware anyone else would be a Jacob's house. They both phased turning their backs on Leah, in their minds it was less embarrassing her seeing their behind's rather than their front's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leah questioned.

Embry replied while putting on his short's he retrieved from his leg tie, Quil already finished putting his on.  
>"We needed to talk to Jake, we would much rather be in a pack with him, than stuck with… Paul mostly." Quil added<p>

"Besides Jake's our best friend, since there is a choice now; we've decided to be on Team Jacob." (LOL)

Leah snorted, she tossed her hair and said  
>"Good luck getting Jacob to agree, he had a hard enough time accepting Seth and I, and that was only because he needed us…although he won't admit it." She finished looking toward the ground.<p>

"Oh yes Leah." Embry started "I'm sure that Jake is going to turn us away because then he could spend all his time with Perfect Leah Clearwater."

Leah smiled, always ready for a fight; she stood up and received exactly the reaction she was hoping for. Both Embry and Quil looked Leah up and down in admiration. As cold as Leah could be sometimes, she was still a female, and an extremely attractive, curvy, beautiful one. Embry actually dropped his jaw at the sight of her, he had seen Leah phase before, but normally from a distance, never this close. He saw everything that Leah had to offer, from the color of her nipples, down to the opening of her…Leah burst out into laughter.

"Nice ass Leah." Jacob said finally emerging from his room after witnessing the events occurring outside his window.

He hurried to get dressed to help his helpless friends, but couldn't help but laugh at how they were handling the situation.  
>"Poor boys" he thought to himself.<p>

He threw one of his shirts too Leah. His shirt was navy blue so at least it wouldn't be see thru, however none of his pants would come close to fitting Leah so the shirt would have to do.

"Thanks Jake, such a gentleman, Nessie is such a lucky girl." Leah added sarcastically.

Ignoring her statement Jake continued.  
>"So Leah, why are you torturing my boys? It's great to see you and everything but what brings you two around? Are you coming to the council meeting tonight?"<p>

Leah was first to respond, then Embry, then Quil.  
>"I didn't realize my naked body was a torturous submission."<p>

"Yeah Jake, we were plannin' on coming to council tonight."

"But we're not here to talk about what we are going to talk about tonight as a group. We trust your decision, and we trust your instincts. We've always been friends and had each other's backs, and Embry and I want to have your's Seth's and even Leah's backs."  
>He finished solemnly.<p>

Jacob began to reply but Embry spoke up.  
>"Jake we have been prewarned that we may not be cool enough to join your club." He and Jacob both grinned.<p>

Jacob looked towards Leah who said.  
>"It has nothing to do with coolness factors <em>dudes<em>. I was simply preparing you from experience."

With that they all looked towards Jacob.

**Jacob's POV**

_**I really don't have time for this…I may as well not even fight it.  
><strong>_

"**Well guys I'm sorry Leah portrayed me as the big bad wolf." I laughed, as did Quil and Embry.  
>"I hope she didn't scare you off…she's a feisty little thing."<strong>

**"Jacob that's the nicest thing you've said to me.' She said with a roll of her eyes.  
><strong>_**Too bad Paul imprinted on my sister…He and Leah would have been an interesting match. **_**I sighed  
>"Leah you're a lot to put up with, but I've accepted you're with me, as well as Seth. So as this pack leader I have a proposition to make to you two." I directed to the guys.<br>"I had already considered that you would ask this of me, I just didn't know how soon. So I will accept you into my pack on one condition, after you guys no more. I'm letting you in because you're my friends, and family, and I trust you with my life. As I do with Lean and Seth, and as I would hope you would trust me."**

**I always felt confident and kinda spoke better when I was speaking as pack leader. I guess this really was in my blood all along.**

**"Seriously all of you if I allow this you all have to stand firm with me that nobody else will join. I do not want to be responsible for any more people's lives, and I do not want to take anymore away from Sam."  
>They all looked around at each other, Leah walked to stand with Embry and Quil. Embry shifted slightly uncomfortably when Leah stood next to him. Leah didn't seem to notice but I certainly did. I made a mental note to speak to him later about this. Obviously he had not imprinted yet, and even though there wasn't a guarantee that he would imprint, Leah didn't deserve to have anybody leave her like that again. Anyway…I went back to their awaiting stares.<strong>

**"Another reason with I am happy with the roster I have chosen is because you all have battled beside me before and are all trained. And Sam is the one who helped us all through our transitions, and will continue to help the ones who continue to phase. That is unless I suppose any of us ever have children of our own."  
>I added as an afterthought as that was a consideration in at least my life now. If Renesmee decided that she loves me in that way when she gets older, there is a possibility that we could and would have children, and I would definitely have them in their father's pack, If they had the werewolf gene.<strong>

_**My god**_**i I laughed in my head  
><strong>_**I wonder what the possibilities would be for those children. Like Renesmee they would be a first of their kind. **_**I shook that thought away as that was a long time from now, and reminded myself not to think of that around Edward anytime soon. Quil interrupted my thoughts.**

**"So…is that an official invitation?'**

**I nodded. "Welcome to the pack guys."  
>I approached them, grasping hands with them and embracing them in brotherly hugs. Leah seethed.<strong>

**"That's it? I had to beg and plead and deal with you fighting the inevitable for sooooo long! And for them you just them waltz right in?" She ended placing her hands on her hips.**

**"Yeah pretty much."  
>I coulda made some comment about watching her beg but I decided not to piss her off further. I knew my limits with Leah. I don't have an attraction to Leah, but Leah is the type of girl you can joke around with like that. For some people it makes them uncomfortable when Leah speaks the way she does. I got used to it a long time ago. Plus she knows that I love her and I'm only kidding when I say things like that. Leah decided not to argue with me fine and simply said whatever. I knew I made the right decision…whatever results with Leah NOT yelling is always the best decision.<strong>

**"Alright well I think I'm gonna head home finally, get some real food,, talk to my mom and shower, I guess I'll see you guys at the meeting tonight. You said 9 right Jake"**

**I nodded, she looked through my window and read the clock that had been uncovered when I looking for clothes.**

**"It's 6 now that's plenty of time. She ya later pack buddies."  
>She said taking off my shirt stretching longer than necessary. Since Quil was prepared this time he looked away, as he too knew the powerful pull to look away from imprinting. I was observing Embry though who definitely took the opportunity to eye-fuck Leah while her head was covered.<strong>

_**Dammit HAD she noticed Embry checking her out? Shit did that mean she was interested? Dammit Leah…  
><strong>_****

**Leah threw the shirt to me, said thanks and phased. She headed off in the direction of her house. So I had three hours till I had to be at the beach.  
><strong>_****_

_**I think I'll stop by Sam and Emily's house, break the news about Embry and Quil, if they already hadn't; Since I'm already showered and dressed, I should have enough time to run to the Cullen's and accompany them so they don't' feel awkward their first time on the Res. After all they will be spending a lot more time here…**_


	9. Chap 9 Celebration Creation Forgiveness

Chapter 9 10/15/11

Narrator's POV

Jacob made his way to Sam and Emily's house with only Quil. Embry ran off spouting something about meeting his mom, so Jacob didn't have the chance to speak with him about the whole Leah thing. Just as Jacob had hoped Emily had made food. She made about 50 pieces of fried chicken, with enough mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, cornbread, and tea to feed an army…or a pack of hungry wolves.

However there was one rule for this sinfully mouthwatering meal. There was a humongous bowl filled with the most colorful salad that Jacob had ever seen.

"Now you can have your pick of dressing, but before you or anybody else digs in you have to eat a good helping of vegetables." Emily had taken it upon herself to officially invite the entire pack over for dinner before the meeting, even though she figured most if not all would show up for food anyway. She hoped that someday with the addition of new imprints, she wouldn't be the only one taking care of the men all the time. She did feel a certain sense of responsibility to tend to the needs of the entire pack and not just her husband however. She loved each and every one of them…even Paul. They protected the tribe and this was how she could keep them strong and well rested to continue the protection._****_

  
>"Emie, why the health nut all of a sudden..?" Jacob asked stealing a piece of chicken, warranting a playful slap on the hand from Emily. Unfortunately for Emily, Jacob already had the chicken in his mouth by the time she got the chance to slap him.<p>

"Don't worry I'll still eat your dam salad." He said in between chewing. "But why are you enforcing rabbit food on the wolves?"

She looked at Sam who was sitting eating leaning on the refrigerator. He nodded and she smiled looking back at Jacob.

"Well Jacob, Quil." She said looking to each of them. "We were going to tell everyone together but, we're just so excited, and you're the first one's here. Sam and I are going to have a baby. We are two months pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Neither one of them could believe it. Something extraordinary, normal, and seemingly safe had happened. For a while it looked as if things like these would never happen again. Jacob and Quil both gave their congratulations to Sam and Emily.

They all exchanged hugs and Emily even teared up. "You're the first people we have told." She informed them. "We have known for three weeks, but with everything that has gone on…" she trailed off looking up at her husband who had embraced her.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and she continued. "I'm just so excited to finally be able to tell people, and to finally have this threat taken away from us. Jacob." She gabbed his hand. "I know that Sam isn't fully on board with it yet, but please trust me. I am with child and I still think that the Cullens are good people. They have good intentions, and with this idea we can all live safely here, secluded from the danger of being exposed to the public. With a supernatural army that can protect us from those Volturi people. I want to ensure the safety of my child, my family, and all of you."

She gestured to everybody in the room, including her stomach. "We are going to be fine, and happy, and we can all be open with our own individual supernaturalness."

They all laughed at that one. Before they could continue with the conversation Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin arrived. Everybody greeted each other and Jared asked what the mandatory dinner was called for.

"It's just to celebrate us all being together. Both packs, safe and content at home. Also to celebrate the great opportunity we are about to embark on." She finished. Emily was waiting for the rest of the packs to be there before she informed them of the newest addition.

Everybody had taken their places at the table, and although it took a lot of effort from Emily, they all managed to wait until Leah, Seth, and Embry to arrive before eating. About 10 minutes after the four boys showed up, so did the three remaining. Once they were all seated Emily cleared her throat.

Seth's POV

We had just sat down and dinner looked great, I was about to start eating when Emily said that she had an announcement to make.

"Everybody" She said, her eyes lingered briefly on Leah for a moment. "I have some wonderful news, Sam and I are going to have a baby. I am two months pregnant, roughly."

Everybody started congratulating Emily and Sam on their first child. Jacob, Embry and I however were watching Leah. I couldn't read the expression on my sister's face, as there honestly was a lack of one. I was sitting next to her at the table to I held her hand.

She squeezed back, hard. I could tell she was not okay with this.

"Leah, smile." I whispered to her, mechanically she forced one.

"Congratulations Emily, Sam." That was all she could muster, and I wouldn't ask any more from her. As long as she didn't phase or start breaking shit I would be more than fine.

Other than that unexpected speed bump the dinner went great. The food was amazing, even the salad the new mom-to-be forced us to eat. And nobody else had anymore pregnancy news…although with all the imprinting going on around here lately it wouldn't surprise me if there were puppies running around here soon.

It was about 8 and I just wanted to get Leah to myself for a second so I could try to talk to her about what happened. Sometimes my sister shuts me out but most of the time, if I put up with the attitude long enough she lets me in. Thankfully Jacob mentioned going to the Cullen's to escort them here and asked if Leah and I wanted to join. I quickly said yes for the both of us and we said our goodbyes. They would all be attending the meeting so we would see them in an hour.

We ran as humans to the Cullen's house. We didn't bother stopping by the cottage as we figured everyone would be meeting at the main house anyway. I'm guessing that Edward must have told them we were arriving because and extremely eager Masen and Nessie ran out to greet us. Nessie of course ran to Jake and he got to his knee's to give her a hug. Masen headed over to Leah and latched onto her. Out of all the people to take a shine to Leah was the furthest from my thoughts. But that little kid adored Leah, she always let him ride on her back. I think that he liked she was the fastest.

We didn't bother going inside as all the vampires attending had made their way outside. And the lineup is; Edward, Bella, Nessie, Masen, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Maggie, Randall, Benjamin, and Tia. What a wonderful lineup for tonight's events. At least Rosalie wouldn't be there. She had never done anything to me outright but it's not like went out of her way to treat us right.

Bella's POV

Jacob, Leah, and Seth had arrived about ten minutes after Edward and I arrived. We had finally been able to untangle from each other, our responsibilities tearing us apart. We assembled on the lawn ready to make our way to First Beach. I'm under the impression the pack and the council would be the only ones attending tonight.

I let Nessie ride on Jacobs shoulders, I watched at how she giggled and laughed with him. I'll admit at first I handled it badly when I found out about the imprinting. But now…I can't think of a more perfect gentleman for my sweet little girl. It's a bit intimidating thinking of my daughter dating someday. But Jacob Black put his life on the line ensuring the delivery and safety of her, he will always protect her and that's what she needed. I hope that Edward will accept that someday.

Masen ran between Leah and Seth bragging that he would be able to beat Leah in a race someday. As much as Leah loved Masen she never let him win a race like Rosalie does. It's not that she can't stand the thought of losing, she feels that when the day comes when Masen can actually pass her it will feel more achieving after having earned it.

Leah would have been a great mom. It's unfortunate that we don't know if she can. I continued to lose myself to my thoughts as we crossed the Beach, a wolfy smell was in the air. Out of courtesy, when we reached the bonfire, we all sat with the Quileute's in their circle, even though none of us needed to. The mood seemed friendly enough, although I believe Jasper may have had something to do with it. I reviewed my company, as they assessed us.

Tonight we were joining both of the pack's in their entirety, along with their imprints, even Claire who was sitting next to Nessie on Jacob's lap, Masen in Emily's. Billy and Old Quil Atera were there and Sue was there along with…my Dad? I didn't even notice him and nobody informed me he would be there. Shock enveloped me, what would he think about this scene, and why was he smiling like that? I looked up to Edward and then to Jacob. Billy answered my unspoken question. He started with a chuckle.

"Bella, I have always thought of you as such a sweet girl, but for such a lovely young lady you have proven yourself to be quite the liar."

If I could have blushed I would have. I have only lied to protect the one's I love from danger, isn't that justifiable?

"I don't mean to offend you dear, but if we are to accept your offer to be unified, you must stop lying to the grandfather of your children, your father, my best friend. I must also let you know that Sue and I have done most of the work for you. We have been informing Charlie most of the afternoon on your life for the past two years. I'm sure that there were some details Sue and I left out and after the meeting you and your dad can have a long overdue chat." He finished and left me feeling like a child in time out.

"Okay Bella?" he asked.

I nodded "Yessir" I replied bowing my head, the people who knew me laughed as they knew if I hadn't already died, this moment probably would have given me a heart attack. I looked up at Charlie who said.

"Bella I'm shocked at what I have heard today, and like Billy said you and I will talk later after this meeting. But Billy told me the reason he was taking it into his hands and telling me the truth for himself was because of this meeting. He says that it will keep you in my life. And well…Bells you know that I'm no good at expressing myself, especially in front of all these people…But I love you no matter what, and I missed most of your life because of your mother and I."

He paused, I heard the breaking in his voice and saw the tears in his eyes. I've never seen Charlie like this it was breaking my heart. I stood up and walked over to him. He flinched at how cold my skin was but he ignored it. I wrapped my arms around my dad like I hadn't done in a long while. He sniffled and let out a sigh.

"I love you Isabella. The day I came home from work and I realized you mother had taken you from me was the most miserable day of my life I was so glad when you came back to me."

I sobbed outloud. "Dad I love you too." Was all that I could muster,it feltas if my throat was closing.

Dad and I sat back on the ground and I leaned into my father's chest. It was so long ago the last time I sat like this, after everything I had been through in the last few years this had been one of the most reassuring moments. I kissed his hand and we listened as Sam took the floor. 


	10. PLEASE REVIEW : THNX!

Hey guys…this isn't a chapter I would just really appreciate some feedback from u guys. I obv have my own ideas for the story, but I would love some ideas other than my own. Are there any pairing in particular that you would want to see? Any preferences as to who gets killed off? That's the one thing in BD I hated…how anitclimatically it ended. A good story always has a little loss. Is there anybody's backstory you would like to see? Ask and you shall receive. Anyways I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Hope to hear from you guys soon


	11. Chap 10  Conviction Decision Solution

Chapter 10 10/16/11

Narrator's POV

Sam Uley gathered the attention of all of them. He first addressed Quil Atera IV and Billy. As always Quil IV didn't welcome this new idea. Billy easily agreed because it was what was going to bring his son home. Sam called Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle, and Masen to stand by his side.

"Elder." Sam called out  
>"We have reached an agreement on this subject, all but you. There are…individuals…on both sides who are wary of this including myself. But that is why I have Jacob, Carlisle, and Edward to speak with you as well. Jacob, if you would take the floor."<br>Sam finished sitting next to the nearest person which was Maggie.

Quil IV's eyes widened as he had never witnessed any of his tribe interact in such a way with the vampires. Angrily, he turned to Jacob.

**Jacob's POV**

**Shit…**

**Thanks for warming him up for me Sam.**

**"Sir." I started.  
>"With all due respect, our ancestors feared their kind because of the horrendous acts they committed against us. The Cullens have never attacked us, or inflicted physical harm upon us in any way. They have extended invitation to fellow vampires that have stood beside them and us on the battlefield."<strong>

**"Yes young Alpha, I am well aware of the recent plights our young warriors have had to endure. We have sacrificed much for you, simply for the sake of your hormones."  
>Old Quil was going to be cutting me off a lot tonight, I could tell. I didn't want to anger him, so I would let him continue for now, but by the end of this conversation, he would have a very different perspective on things, I would make sure of this.<strong>

**He continued "We have been living within our own confines for many decades living just fine. We offer education, food, medicine, and most importantly family to all who reside here. There is nothing broken so there is no need to mend it."  
>He finished as if it was the end of the conversation, though it was far from it.<strong>

**"Ok, obviously there will be no convincing you to simply agree to this, even though my father already has, and I'm fairly certain Both Elder Uley and Clearwater would agree if they were here. Sir, you are not the final law and this is going to happen."**

**He stood up.  
>"That is enough young Black. I will not tolerate this insubordination. You believe that you have final say simply because you have can morph into a wolf? That does not make you a pre-destined leader."<strong>

**I stopped him right there.  
>"No, being able to turn into a wolf does not entitle me to anything. However the fact that I can morph into a wolf, live alongside vampires, and another alpha within my own community, and am the direct descendant of Ephriam Black, entitles me to all of that. Of course I am not the only one's with a birthright here there are three others here too."<strong>

**He gave me a puzzled look which I scoffed at.  
>"Really sir? You're going to play dumb on this matter? Obviously I am referring to Sam and your own son Quil , as we are all this generations leaders, and rightfully should be apart of this council now. But there is a fourth son within us who conveniently nobody likes to acknowledge. You would have thought somebody would have told us, or even him before he just phased and found out like that. So sir, are you the father of Embry? Or is mine or Sam's dad that was the cheating asshole?"<strong>

**Old Quil said nothing for a minute and a half for a second I assumed he had father Embry. When he didn't speak I decided to return the reason we were meeting.**

**"Sir, we are going through with this, Sam, Quil, Embry, and I will all be an official part of the council, with you, my dad, and Sue Clearwater who will continue to fill in until…Until the time comes, and Leah of Seth will take her place."  
>I stated vaguely not wanting to even think about Sue' s death. I don't think the Clearwater's could handle any more loss. The Clearwater's were not a part of the original council our ancestors founded. Harry only stepped into the council position once Sam's dad took off abandoning his wife, son and responsibilities. I definitely feel that Sue should be a part of the council, she is the most level headed one of us all.<strong>

**"Carlisle" I addressed him.  
>"I'm assuming that we will need to construct the housing addition for the vampires, and for the people on the Res temporarily stay while we renovate this place…How long do you think it will take, it's not the best weather to construct…"<strong>

**"Well Jacob," Carlisle began to reply.  
>"Yes, we would have to construct the Housing addition first, Esme and I have already been working on designs for it, and with your permission we can begin tonight if ou would like. I'm estimating construction will take 3 to 4 days to complete, depending how quickly we can get supplies. After that another day to move everyone in and to design the plans for the reservation…then I would say at least another week at most to account for weather, and any bumps along the way…."<br>He ended obviously making arrangements in his head. Edward nodded to me agreeing with my assessment. I faced my awaiting crowd.**

**"Okay… so today is the 3****rd**** of December, if we can all work together we can all be in our new homes celebrating the holidays together,"  
>I looked towards Elder Quil, who marginally nodded his head, if this was all the acknowledgement I could get I would take it. I sighed…thank god this is over. I looked towards Edward who grinned at me, holding his son in his arms. Why did Sam bring Masen up here? Edward walked towards me.<strong>

**"He wanted Old Quil to see Masen because he represents the next generation. I can see that Emily is pregnant, her child will also be a part of this generation, as will any other child born from here on."**

**I understood where Edward was coming from, Sam is a good a leader he thinks of things that I just wouldn't think of. I guess Edward and I started something as everybody started breaking off into groups of discussion. Bella had turned to speak with her father, and Sue. Sue was holding Charlie's hand, I was glad to see Sue had found somebody, Charlie was a good man. Seth, and Emily joined Sam for the discussion he was having with Maggie. Embry and Quil and Leah were talking with Benjamin and Tia, that was until Carlisle and Esme walked over. Leah then walked away from the crowd, crossing the beach heading into the forest. I wasn't concerned until Embry followed her into the woods.**

**This wasn't going to be good for the pack, and MY hormones were up for discussion tonight. I told Edward I needed to go take care of those two, he laughed stating he understood. I ruffled Masen on the head, and walked over to Bella, to give her and Charlie a hug goodb ye. Charlie's eyes were red from crying , as Bella's would have been for sure. Sue hugged me first, and then it repeated with Charlie and Bella. I was also happy that Bella was finally talking with her dad. Everything happened so quickly when Bella got here, that she never took the time to close some old wounds with Charlie. This would definitely be beneficial to their relationship. Alice and Jasper had been entertaining Renesmee since Emily joined Sam.**

**I walked over to her and hugged her goodbye, she kissed me on the check and said goodbye to me. I headed off toward Leah and Embry.**

**  
>Leah's POV<strong>

**The council meeting was over, even though everybody decided to mingle, there was no reason to be there anymore…I decided to go for a run. I walked behind a set of trees and began to undress, I had my pants off when Embry stepped in front me.**

**"What are you doing here?" first thing I could think of to say.**

**"Well, I wanted to follow you… I wanted to know how you were doing with all of this?" He was holding his left arm with his right, nervously. He really must have a hard on for me…although if that was the case I suppose he wouldn't have stopped me from undressing any further.**

**"Why do you care if I'm alright? You don't even like me."**

**"Leah we're in a pack, I'm just looking out for you, you seemed uspset at dinner earlier, and well…I figured since we were both upset we could talk."  
>Great…I really didn't wanna be doing this.<strong>

**"Embry listen before you go any further, I don't wanna talk I just wanna go for a run."**

**"Can I go with you?" This kid was persistent.**

**"You can't keep up with me." I said smiling.  
>I took my top off wearing only a bra and thong. I put them in the pouch attached to my left ankle as said.<br>"Now get lost you've seen enough of me naked today, and I want to phase without destroying my clothes. So get lost Embry," I went to move past him but he pushed me back into the tree's I looked up at him**

**"What the he-" He placed his palm across my mouth, leaving my nose uncovered so I could breathe. He wasn't rough but made it clear he wasn't letting go.**

**"You don't wanna talk Leah, then fine just listen. "He started.  
>"I have a fuck ton of shit going through my head right now."<strong>

**So articulate.**

**"I have a brother out of one of those three, and no idea if my father is sitting right under my nose."  
>He started to cry, there was lot of that going around right now. He looked towards the ground and I place my hand on his shoulder, which was until he looked at me with hate in his eyes.<strong>

**"You are the coldest woman I have ever met Leah."**

**I returned his angry glare.**

**"You tortured me when we were in Sam's pack about my dad. As well as Sam and Jacob, and Quil. Why? I get trying to hurt Sam I really do Leah, we all know that he hurt you. But what can you do about it? Nothing…"**

**I struggled to get away, he was dangerously close to making me phase.**

**"So why do you have to hurt us in the process, gotta make everyone as bitter as you? Why don't you just get over him already?"**

**With that he released my mouth to allow me to speak…or so I thought. I opened my mouth and Embry leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him at first, but this was the first time I've kissed anybody since Sam. And it wasn't like kissing Sam, it wasn't intimate and slow. It was fun and passionate; angry. When I started to reciprocate to the kiss it stopped being so angry. I threw my hands around Embry's neck and he lifted me onto his waist holing me as he stood. His kiss was warm and he tasted like peppermint. He must have been aroused because I could smell the pheromones emanating from him. It made a lurching feeling in my stomach, as his cock hardened in between my legs. He moved from my lips and started kissing my neck as I tugged on his messy dark brown hair.**

**Opening my eyes for the first time since we started kissing I saw Jacob standing there in wolf form. He didn't make a sound but shook his head disapprovingly. He then turned and ran west of where we were standing, obviously no intentions of returning to the party. I refocused my attention on the tall, muscular man making his way to my chest. I stopped him and climbed down, reviewing his body entirely.**

**"Come take a dive with me." I stated.**

**"Are you kidding me?" he replied "Leah the last thing I wanna do is go swimming right now."**

**I grabbed him, wrapping my tongue around his once more, and quickly pulled away taking off my bra and panties securing them in my pouch as well.**

**"Catch me if you want me Embry." And with that I phased, and ran as fast as I could. I heard the ripping of fabric which means he didn't take the time to remove his clothing. I made my way toward the cliff's I turned at the edge to see his silver fur barreling towards me. I dove, submerging myself in the icy water.**

**"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" he thought to me as I went down. He jumped in after me before I ever resurfaced.**

**"Good boy" I thought, and then continued.  
>"It's just a little bit to our left, there's a cave underneath the water, Jake and I found it when we were kids."<strong>

**We swam for about two minutes to get to the cave. I emerged as a human, walking towards the inside, it was cool and damp, but well insulated from the amount of rock between here and the ocean. Embry came out as a wolf and watched me walking around I walked towards him and patted his head sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him. I laid back and spread my legs slightly in front of him. Seconds later a human Embry started kissing my belly. He made his way slowly up to my neck, and eventually my mouth. I wrapped my legs around him and passionately kissed him. He traced two fingers down my torso, and my thighs. He went back up towards my opening and slid one finger between my lips. I moaned softly, as I hadn't been touched there since Sam, and it seemed all my blood had rushed to that area.**

**"Leah" Embry spoke my name so softly it sent tingles up my spine. "I haven't done this before."**

**At risk of losing my lay I had to let him know what I wanted from this, I kissed him again before I started talking in case he didn't want to go through with this when I was done.**

**"Embry, I am more than willing to have sex with you tonight, and if we like it and want to do this again we can. But I am not looking for a relationship with you out of this, and if I want this to end I need you to respect my decision, as I would do with you if you chose to end it. So we can go through with this is you understand that this isn't love, and you're okay with having your first being me."**

**He kissed me again and kissed his way to my right thigh.**

**"Leah, I'm okay with those rules." And he spread my legs further and buried his head into my pussy. I squealed when his tongue slid the first few times across my slit. He started sucking on my clit and we both moaned. As good as this felt I needed more of him.**

**"Embry" I panted He brought his head up and looked at me, the sexiest expression on his face, licking my juices from his lips.**

**"Please come here." He came to face me and I attacked him, kissing him and tasting myself on his tongue. I flipped him over and hovered over his dick. I eyed him greedily and asked him.**

**"Are you ready baby?" he nodded and I slid onto his cock, the noise he made sent tingles up my spine. I started riding him, and placed his hand on my hips. He watched my boobs bounce with each thrust and Embry never looked more like a man. He flipped me onto my back, and dominance spread over his entire face. He barreled into me, and I never needed anything more. Our moans and screams echoed around us and we continued on like this without stopping, for I didn't know how long. When we were done I collapsed on top of Embry panting, as he was beneath me. We were both sweaty so after a few moments we jumped in and out of the cool water pooling beside us.**

**Instead of making our way home we both phased into our wolf forms and snuggled next to each other. I considered this less than spooning if we were in wolf form. Our silver fur complimented each other and we looked like one silver fur ball as we rested for a few hours before making the swim to shore. **


	12. Chap 11 Over and Done

Chapter 11 10-16-11

Narrator's POV

December crept along, luckily only bringing two snowstorms, neither of which lasted more than 6 hours. With vampires who didn't sleep, and one in particular who had elemental control, Benjamin had the snow cleared from the work space. J. Jenks helped the Cullens with the documentation declaring the outskirts of forks a sanctuary for a nearly extinct insect species.

Charlie had already agreed, and done, his part in petitioning the initiation of the process, and halfway through construction they built the wall. It was nothing threatening, but it served its purpose. Standing at 8ft tall, starting at Charlie's house engulfing it, and providing the first black wrought iron gate. It expanded past the forest, and the Reservation and beaches, past Carlisle's new hospital which he was providing services to the people on the Reservation, past the trail leading to The Meadow, past The Cottage, The Field, The new Housing Development, and the Cullens, and the forest that went beyond that. It was made of glass that reflected the scenery in front of it. Dozens of 1ft pillars were spaced out every 10 feet or so. On each pillar sat a vase containing flowers or a statue of some novelty. No doubt Alice had a say in the design of the wall.

Everything was even more spectacular behind the wall once they were finished with it. The Vampire Housing Development was…modern to say the least. The foundation was flat and concrete, with a metallic finishing covering it, even the main porch steps, and both the side entrance, and back entrance steps. The structure that sat atop this flat foundation is what caught you're attention. It was an enormous sphere, the exterior made entirely out of a lightly blue tinted see-through glass. In each apartment of the building there was a button panel located near the main door, giving it's inhabitant to control when and if they wanted the mirror's see-through or of they wanted the mirrors to give of a reflection from the outside. This was Charlie's idea.

Alice. Esme, Rosalie, Emily, and Sue all agreed to make a point to make each room unique. In total there were six floors. At the top and bottom of the dome, where the space was the smallest, there were no bedrooms. Instead, the top floor was used as the generator, and supply room, holding anything that may be needed to repair plumbing and electricity. The bottom floor was used as a general gathering area for all the tenants, to the far right was what looked like small kitchen, and dining area, stocked with mostly non-perishables. Continuing left was a play area for children as there were adolescent humans on the reservation ranging from 2-13, and there was entertainment provided for each age range. In the middle was the main staircase which led to every floor above.

To the left of the stairs was a general bathroom area, and 4 sets of elevators, to accommodate the possibility of heavy human traffic flow. The entire rest of the left wing of the bottom floor was dedicated to comfort. There were chairs and couches, tables with lamps, and a big screen TV on a mantel.

It was quite homey, and would have been perfect for any family looking for a place to rent. If you were to follow the stairs you would find what looked like four identical floors, with 12 doors on each floor. The first two floors had two bedroom apartments, with one bathroom, a living, kitchen, and eating area, and a room with a library and computer. Each room however was designed completely uniquely, with different furniture, color schemes, and design of the room. No two rooms were alike. On the 3rd and 4th floors the only difference was there were only one bedroom apartments, designated obviously for the vampires. Still very spacious and beautifully designed, but a 2nd bedroom wasn't necessary for those without children. Overall a wonderful job was done designing the Housing Addition, and luckily there were no problems to build it.

The storms didn't come until it was time to renovate the Reservation, and build the wall. Obstacles aside the Reservation looked marvelous when it was done. The Cullens truly outdid themselves in an effort to repay the tribe. A beautiful bridge was built as homage to the two clans coming together, where the treaty line was once drawn at the river. Across the bridge you could see First Beach, only now, only a few steps as you walk onto the beach, there was a fairly large, up-scale shack looking establishment. It had two floors and a wraparound porch, mocking a lifeguard stand.

This was going to be Carlisle's new hospital, exclusively designated to the people who lived in the community. He would still work at the hospital for now, but he never slept so he could cut back a little there, and provide for the Reservation. In the middle of the Beach there was new meeting place for the Council to attend. It mostly looked like a gazebo, as it did not have walls, only a roof, and pillars holding it up. There were two distinctive seating area's surrounding a small bonfire, One raised higher than the other, and also making a smaller circle than what the rest of the seats made. Obviously the seats that were raised were designated for council member, and the other seats, for guests.

Moving past first beach there was not one apartment complex. Edward had made it quite clear he wanted each individual family to have their own home. Each surname on the lot had a house built for them, based on their families' size, and Alice's questionnaire as to which design's they preferred. It was an amazingly colorful sight, some houses kept their laid back persona; others were very modern and up to date. Past the houses were more buildings each serving their own purpose, one small grocery store, that Charlie himself offered to drive the truck in once every two weeks to stock the store. Perishable items could be grown in the newly established gardens, but until first harvest would be ready he agreed to do this task once a week. There was also a store for odd n end things that would be needed on a day to day use, which you didn't need to eat. The school had been established past these stores, fully equipped with an amazing playground.

There was also a coffee/sandwich shop there too, Sue's idea. And the final building was that of a Rec center. A place for youth of all ages to come and study, play, and read. After all the efforts made upon everyone it was finally done. Although let's not forget the drama that inevitably ensued when every member of the Reservation, and the new vampires had moved into the house. Tensions definitely were high. The humans were afraid of the vampires, even though they vowed not to hurt a single one of them. There was a particular problem that occurred with Leah.

The truths about Embry and Leah quickly became known. Their pack was the first to know. Jared had later caught them while he was walking through the woods with Kim. They had simply been holding hands, whereas Leah was atop Embry in a secluded field. They had figured they were far enough away, but evidently they had been mistaken. Their affair was short lived, it only lasted until the last day of construction.

Leah and Embry went MIA for the entire time the Housing Addition was being built. Only their pack knows the intricate details of what happened during those three days, and they kept it to themselves. They returned when it was time to build on the Reservation, and decided to sleep on the beach at night, neither one of them stayed at the Housing Addition. They were inseparable for that week and a half, and on the last day, when Leah and Embry had finally set foot on Cullen property to help move everybody back home.

Embry Seth and Leah went to the 2nd floor where Sue and Seth were staying. Seth called out to somebody and asked for a race up the stairs so they had the elevators to themselves. Leah had hit the "doors open" button in between one and two. She wrapped around Embry who graciously helped hold her in place, she put her hand down his pants, teasing him.

"Not now Leah" He protested, with a smile.  
>He removed her hand and kissed it.<br>"When we are all settled in tonight we'll go out okay?"

"Promise?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Yes." He laughed, and kissed her passionately.

They parted and Embry hit "doors close" They made their way out of the elevator, and before they ever turned to head towards the room that's when it happened. Leah froze in place her grip tightening on Embry's hand, he looked at her confused.

"Leah, what's up?" This got the attention at the two at the top of the stairs. Seth began to walk towards his sister, concerned, as did his racee.

"What's the matter sis?"

But Leah couldn't answer him; her body had muted her, as she went through a life altering transformation. She felt as if she had been disconnected from the universe, free-floating and lost, she didn't like the feeling one bit. Suddenly, as the boy began to walk towards her, she suddenly reappeared to this plane. Safe, Secure, Devotion, Protection,Love.

All of these things suddenly connected Leah to this boy like a steel cable, and there was no turning back. She relaxed her grip on Embry's hand upon her return into her body. Once realizing that she no longer had any desire to hold his harm she dropped it, still staring at the boy. Unfortunately for Leah he knew very little of the pack's trait of imprinting so he had no idea what it looked like. He stared at her with confusion on his face, while she looked at him longingly.

Leah couldn't believe it, she had seen him before, she was trying to remember how many times she had now. She had never locked eyes with him before though, until that moment on the staircase, which she would never forget.

**I'm hoping that if I leave you guys with a cliffy, maybe that would spark some reviews.**


	13. Chap 12 One Year One Week

****Chapter 12 10-17-11

Bella's POV

There were no words to describe how thankful I was. Today was Christmas Eve, and Masen and Renesmee were practically vibrating with excitement for their first Christmas. Alice had taken it upon herself to decorate the entire community with Christmas Spirit. One night she enlisted the help of my children, fully equipping them with elf costumes, which they were all too keen to adorn. They had spent the entire night decorating all by themselves, as silent as Santa himself.

When those who slept awoke in the morning, they were greeted by the sights of plastic reindeer and elves, lights strung from all the rooftops, and trees. It was a wonderfully cheery sight, spirits were lifting every day. It had only been a few weeks since the Volturi had left us in peace, but the fear of them returning seemed to lessen with each day. I was only too excited for Masen and Renesmee to have their first Christmas with all of us, as a family. I find it funny, my life seems to finally have been approved of, and people have stopped trying to take it away from me.

There are others around me though, who I wish I could help. My family is whole, yet theirs is incomplete. I thought Leah's life would get a whole lot easier once she imprinted on somebody, you know…she would finally be able to put the memories of Sam to rest, she would reconnect with her cousin, and she would have somebody all to herself that made her happy. Leah was a woman I could empathize with although she would never allow me.

Once again I find myself isolated from my family, letting my thoughts envelope me. There's a tree taller than the rest about 5 yards from the cottage, I've found it quite useful for those times when it's necessary to think. I probably shouldn't but I find Leah's life fascinating. And whether she likes it or not we're stuck together in more ways than one. Charlie popped the question to Sue the last day of construction, Leah and I would be step-sisters soon, making Leah and Seth the twin's Aunt and Uncle.

The snow was falling hard tonight; hopefully it won't be so harsh come Christmas Day. When it snows this hard I worry how Embry is doing. Nobody has seen him since that night, and he hasn't phased so nobody has any idea where he ran off to. Embry never imprinted on Leah, but I take it that he was enjoying his time with her, evidently he did not appreciate his time being cut short. As for Leah, it didn't look like she would be getting her happy ending after all.

After Seth explained how imprinting affected the wolves to Nahuel, he wasn't all that understanding. Seth had asked Leah, Nahuel, and Embry to go with him to the Cottage. It so happened that Masen and Nes-, er…Renesmee had been complaining they were hungry, so Rosalie and I had taken them there moments before the four of them arrived. Long before they ever reached the house we could hear Embry screaming at Leah to speak to him, he should have been more understanding towards Leah, considering the imprinting. They had only been together barely two weeks, and from the story I was told, only agreed upon a sexual relationship.

By the time they made way to the living room Rosalie had taken the kids to Masen's room to finish their lunch, although I'm fairly certain they could still hear us. I tried to diffuse the situation but really, I had nothing insightful to say. Nahuel patiently listened to Seth and I explaining Leah's reaction to him, Leah remained dumbstruck.

Nahuel's final statement left Leah less than pleased, she had hoped for instant reciprocation; however Nahuel said that his life was not pre-determined. There is no destiny binding him anywhere. This statement alone brought Leah nearly to tears, until he elaborated. He tilted her head as to look him in the eyes, something she was only too ready to do. He assured her that he did find that she was breathtakingly beautiful, and was extremely intrigued with her wolfy heritage, and desired a chance to get to know her better.

He did leave her with the understanding in no way was this a life-long commitment, unless Nahuel decided that's what he wanted after all. The second matter he addressed was something he wanted to make Leah aware of.

He wasn't exactly sure when, or for how long he would be gone, but he intended on locating, and retrieving his sisters…alone. He made it quite clear he would be venturing out alone regardless of Leah being his mate. Being at the mercy of imprinting Leah more than welcomed this small window at happiness. Until Nahuel decides if Leah is the one that he wants in his life I don't think that I will fully be on board with her imprinting. In my opinion she was more than content with Embry for the time. Although, the more I get to know my future sister, the more I realize how desperate she is to reach more than a state of contentment.

Edward's POV

I went to my old room at the main house around 6 o'clock this morning After all it was my children's first Christmas, I wonder how old they will look in a year's time. According to Nahuel, seven is when they will reach their full maturity, and they already look between 2, and was at this point I realized I had been watching them sleep again. I had been making an extremely bad habit of this, as I did with Bella. No point in making the families wait any longer, especially when all those who sleep showed up at this hour to see their expressions. 

I began to coo  
>"Masen, Nessie, time to wake up my loves. It's time to go celebrate Christmas."<p>

Their eyes both fluttered and they began to stir. Masen stretched and wiped his eyes, while Nessie yawned audibly. I picked them up each in one arm and brought them down the tinsel wrapped staircase. The tree reached to the ceiling, and the presents looked mountainous underneath it. The Entire tribe was there, along with imprints, all the vampires in the community, and of course Charlie. The both ran to Charlie once seeing him, knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Easy there kiddo's"  
>Charlie expressed "I'm not like your other grandpa!"<p>

He said casting a look toward Carlisle. I laughed and walked forward to help him up.

"Sorry Grandpa Charlie."  
>Masen said pulling at his grandfather's hand helping him up.<p>

"We didn't mean to knock you down"  
>Nessie said batting her eyes, Charlie was helpless; Bella saw fit to help the poor man.<p>

"Masen, Renesmee, why don't you two be Santa's helper and hand out the presents to everybody."  
>She said as sweetly as she could. Immediately they began handing gifts out to their loved ones, mighty quickly I may add no doubt in attempt to get to their own gifts.<p>

They quickly accomplished the task they embarked on, and began tearing away at various wrapping papers. They had a fast growing pile of books, puzzle's, water gun's, paint ball guns, movies, video games, and a promise from Alice that their wardrobes would be taken care of until next Christmas. Renesmee also received a very special present from Jacob, A wofly charm on a bracelet, similar to the one he had given to Bella not so long ago. They were both more than satisfied with their Christmas this year; they tried out every single thing they got, with at least one of our guests before they fell asleep in Bella's arms on the couch. After all we had been through together, their birth, the Volturi, the restoration of the Reservation, and construction to our new hotel, finally we end at Christmas…peaceful.

MY only wish is that I would get some more time with them at this age. Masen already looks about 3, and Renesmee looks about 2, and yet they are only a few months old. Nahuel's presence ensures they will be adolescent age for about seven years, as that was the case with he and his sisters. I wonder what age they will be by next Christmas…

Narrator's POV

One Year, and One Week Later…

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The festivities were in full throttle at the Reservation this year. Unlike last year they were celebrating at the Youth center built last year, and not the Cullens. This was to be a new tradition; each year was traded off by each community. So much has changed in the year that has passed since the Volturi left this family to thrive and prosper. Two new additions have been added, with another on the way. Sam and Emily welcomed their first child into the world in June, Samuel Uley Jr. He was tan and had dark chocolate hair, with light auburn eyes.

Emily had a very normal pregnancy, nine months of a big belly, occasional morning sickness, and Sammie, looking very much like a six month old, is a good indication that he will grow normally, that is unless he has the wolf gene. Emily made an announcement this Christmas stating that she was pregnant again. There was concern from Carlisle that any human should try and wait at least a year before conceiving again. Emily voiced mildly that she was concerned but said that the second child must be meant to be.

The second addition was a surprise to them all. It was when Sue was three months along, around April, that Bella and Edward took the kids for a visit with their Grandpa Charlie. Upon their arrival Sue came out of the kitchen with juice and crackers for the kids. It was then that they heard the faint muffled heartbeat. Six months later Charlie and Sue welcomed Ian Frederick Swan into the world, little brother of Bella, Leah, and Seth, uncle to Masen and Renesmee.

Ian was just as pale as Bella was, with his momma's eyes, and he had Leah's dark hair color. Those curls would not escape the Swan bloodline however, as Charlie's curls sat atop Ian's head. Although Charlie still owned his property he had been living with Sue on the Reservation since the discovery of her pregnancy.

Everybody had lived together in a year of serenity, with only a few bumps along the way, none of which resulted in fatality. Leah and Nahuel had decided around March that they were ready to start dating, Nahuel had taking great caution getting to know Leah, he had feared since she was predetermined for him that he may not like the person she is at all, it felt too arranged for him. After taking the time to get to know her, and starting a courtship he finally proposed to her this thanksgiving. Leah could not be more ecstatic.

Embry had taken it pretty badly at first, since he did not imprint on Leah he was not as distraught as he could have been. Embry already harbored harsh feelings toward imprinting and decided that he was going to do all in his power to seek out a loved one on his own free will. He rejoined the pack, and he and Leah eventually were able to reconcile, and continue a somewhat banter filled friendship.

Edward and Bella decided to leave Masen and Renesmee with Sam and Emily tonight. These four adults had struck an accord with each other earlier this year, when either couple needs some alone time, they can ask the other to babysit as needed. It wasn't as if there was nobody else who would have offered to house the children for the night, more or less it was that normalcy seemed to be a constant it all their lives now. And setting up this agreement seemed like something two couples, which are friends, who have children do. Bella and Emily had always been close, and the two were concerned their friendship would diminish once Bella had been turned.

Edward and Bella dashed toward their cottage around 1 am, and spent all night entertaining each other. A very disgruntled Edward reluctantly pulled away from his wife.

Edward's POV

"Edward why are you stopping?"  
>Bella said to me while licking from my neck to my ear.<p>

"Alice is on her way here love, I certainly don't want our session cut short. But she is frantically screaming my name in her head at the moment, it's rather quite distracting."

"Well…" Bella started, turning me on my back and kissing my chest.  
>"When she gets here, let her know that you were busy while I was screaming your name."<p>

With that she jumped off of me and landed feet away from the closet. She put on her robe and tossed me mine, seconds later Alice burst through the door. Instantly she started replaying her latest vision in my head. It was dark, and it looked like nighttime in a…Jungle of some sorts. There was a man, no Vampire, and he looked similar to Nahuel. But this couldn't be Nahuel, Alice can't see Nahuel in her visions. I can only assume this is her father.

"It is."  
>Alice interjected "I was confused at first too, he looks just like Nahuel."<p>

"Alice, why are you having visions of a Vampire who you have never met wandering through a jungle? Is there more to the vision? Who connects it?"

Instead of speaking, or thinking an explanation, she showed me the rest of her vision. Jane, Alec, and Demetri were stalking him in this jungle, for God knows how long.

They had mentioned they would deal with him when they left our side but we saw nothing from Alice that suggested they had found him…well duhh…until now. I couldn't see his children, but that's probably because neither could Alice. I'm assuming since Felix wasn't with them this wasn't a capture mission…yet.

"Alice are they going to send for others?"

She nodded.

"Felix?"

Again she nodded. They were going to kill him or apprehend him, if the apprehend him, they will most likely torture him and then kill him.

"Could you two please inform me of what's going on?" Bella said very impatiently. 

Alice quickly explained to Bella what she saw and what this meant. I was too busy trying to figure out what else this could mean. If this is the first time in a year we have seen this then that means this would be the first time they found Nahuel's Family…But WHY can we see it? All three of Nahuel's sisters are hybrids like him. Maybe they aren't with him. Did the Volturi already take care of them? There is no way that we would know without physically investigating…Sending Nahuel or anyone affiliated with us would draw attention to us again. Nahuel was perfectly fine with the Volturi putting an end to his father, but he did explicitly state to leave his sisters alone. He had plans to reach out to them, but when Leah imprinted, he willingly stayed here to pursue.

I haven't a clue what to do. I don't want to take the risk of endangering my family, and my children again. But…if it was Masen and Nessie lost, and we couldn't see them in Alice's visions…I would want anybody with information as to where they may be to tell me…or I would kill them to find out…I shook my head and decided we had to tell Nahuel, we had to warn him and help him.

"Where is Nahuel?" I asked my sister.

"He stayed up pretty late with Leah on the Reservation. They drank a lot ringing in the new year, I'm not sure but they may have gone back to Nahuel's apartment in the Housing Development. Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Ian stayed at Sue's house so I doubt they would have wanted to stay there."

"Alright, Alice turn around."  
>Quickly I dressed in Jeans, and a black turtleneck, and tossed Bella a white long sleeved shirt, a tan zip-up sweater, and her own jeans.<p>

"We need to tell Nahuel."  
>With that I began making my way to the development. Along the way I had to deal with both Bella and Alice objecting to my reasoning, with the same doubt I had already gone through. I explained what dangers there were in why we can see Nahuel's father suddenly. That his sisters may be in danger, and why I am so adamant that we have to tell him. They both saw my side when I explained how we would never be able to track Masen and Nessie other than blankly with Alice. We have to give Nahuel at least the opportunity to save them.<p>

We reached the building and ascended the stairs as quickly as we could. Bella volunteered to go in and retrieve Nahuel, as not to wake Leah. She looked saddened as she exited the room. Had something happened in there? She caught my eye then averted her gaze, obviously intent on not including me on this one. Nahuel walked toward me sleepily, and somewhat angry, as it was barely 6am.

"Edward, what do you need?" he said groggily  
>"I assume it's urgent or else it could have waited till I woke in the morning."<p>

"Yes Nahuel, please come with me back to the main house so we can have a bit more privacy."  
>I implored him, but he insisted.<p>

"I do not wish to have Leah wake up without me here Edward. May I please go wake her?"

Bella spoke up at this point.  
>"Nahuel let her rest, you will have your chance to fill her in when she wakes, there is no sense in the both of you being exhausted. Just give her a few more hours."<p>

Nahuel begrudgingly went along with us. We all made our way back to the house, Carlisle heard us coming and greeted us at the door, along with Emmett Rosalie, and Esme.

"Alice ran outta here like a vampire bat outta hell earlier what happened?"  
>Emmett stated loudly, Nahuel chuckled.<br>"So much for privacy, Edward what is going on? What is the real reason you took me away from Leah, it certainly wasn't for privacy."

"Well Nahuel you are right and wrong." I started with a smile.  
>"We wanted privacy, and to bring you to the right people. Not to say we don't trust everybody who lives here, it's just that…well we are going to be the ones to help you." <p>


	14. Chap 13 Anahi Maysun Serena

Chapter 13 10/21/11

Bella's POV

"And what exactly do I need help with?"  
>Nahuel politely asked Edward.<p>

Edward had just started to explain to Nahuel what Alice's vision meant for all of us when the sun started to rise. I contemplated going and getting Masen and Renesmee, but Jacob assured us that he would bring them by in time for breakfast. I was very concerned with what I had discovered in the apartment, and I needed a chance to break away with Edward to figure out if Nahuel is aware as well.

Considering that Leah was drunk last night I doubt either one of them are aware…pregnancy seems to be catching on like wildfire around here. I suppose that's what happens though, when you have many different people, all around the same age staying in one place…

Returning to reality I saw an extremely darkened Nahuel. His heartbeat increased as Edward went on, obviously Edward felt no need to comfort the blow to him.

"Nahuel, what is your father's name?"  
>Alice interrupted with a curious stare. Jasper moved in front of her protectively, at least he noticed the change in Nahuel's demeanor.<br>Nahuel finally moved his gaze from the ground to look Alice in the eyes.

"Joham." He stated.

"His name is Joham, and my sisters…their names are Anahi, Maysun, and Serena. I should have gone after them sooner. I knew those Volturi bastards would go after him, I hoped they would leave the girls alone."

"Nahuel, Aro was very much interested Masen, and Nessie, even more interested in you when you arrived that day." Edward spoke up again. "We don't know for certain what happened to your sisters, all we know is that it's possible the Volturi have gotten to them since they are not with Renato."

"When was the last time you saw your sisters Nahuel?" Esme asked in that motherly way.

"I'm not sure exactly when I last saw the three of them together." He answered.  
>"My father has never allowed us to all be in the same location ever since I decided not to join them, I had always assumed this was simply to assert control."<p>

He looked saddened by this memory, I felt bad for him. From the few stories he had told us of his siblings they had been brainwashed and corrupted into this lifestyle. Joham had taken each of them after the girls were born and killed their mothers. Each one living long enough to hug them, kiss them, and name them, before passing out, allowing the child its first meal, and dying. I shuddered. Thinking about the birth of my own children, and then my death, only for me my life didn't end when I died. Nahuel snapped us both back into concentration.

"To answer your question Alice I saw my middle sister, Maysun last. Roughly three years ago in Northern Australia. They would write to me where Huilen and I stayed, we had a P.O box in the nearest city. This is how we would meet. I hadn't received a letter since our last visit, but I have gone many years without seeing them before. Of course…"  
>He trailed off.<p>

"I haven't checked that mail since I came here, I became too obsessed with Leah." He said angrily I felt sudden waves of calm, so I hoped he would too, I would have to thank Jasper later.

"Nahuel" I interrupted softly. "I don't think it's fair that you blame Leah, you aren't the one who imprinted, and if memory serves me correctly, you laid out some very distinct ground rules that Leah obeyed explicitly. Which if you know Leah at all is not like her."

His face softened and he smiled. "Yes I do know Leah, very well in fact."

I continued.  
>"I also believe that you are the one who proposed to her right? You made the choice to stay here; you could have left at any time to seek them out, instead of being forced to now."<p>

"I need to speak with Leah." Nahuel stated standing up. He looked determined I didn't think we would be able to convince him to stay again. Fortunately for us a clue was about to walk through our door. We heard four sets of footsteps fast approaching. This instinctually caused alarm in us all, and we made our ways to the porch where we were greeted by Masen holding Renesmee's hand running with her towards the house. Behind them was Jacob, looking confused and upset, he had what appeared to be a teenage girl around the age of sixteen walking her towards us with her hand behind her back.

She had an extremely fast heartbeat, even for being scared. Jacob started explaining once within earshot.

"I found her washed along the shores at first Beach, Nessie wanted to get some seashells before I took them home so we went that way." He cast a concerned look from us to her.  
>"She's pretty badly messed up guys, there's dry blood on her clothes and fresh wounds, just to warn you."<p>

Nahuel made his way to the front of the crowd gathered on the porch.

"Serena?!"  
>He exclaimed he started to run toward her but Jasper and Carlisle held him back.<p>

"What are you doing let us both go, that's my youngest sister Serena!"  
>I cast Edward a concerned look, who did the same to Carlisle.<p>

"Sorry Nahuel, it's just a precaution." Edward said, but Nahuel ignored him, running towards his sister.

"Jacob." I bellowed  
>"Let her go, Nahuel can take her." Willingly Jacob did as I told and returned Serena to her brother, we all made our way over to where they stood. Walking toward my children I grabbed both of them by the hand. I could physically still carry them but Masen looked around 7 now, and Renesmee 6. Neither one of them was as into being babied anymore, although they humored all of us from time to time.<p>

As we got closer we could see Serena up close, she was stunning, even though she looked badly injured. She was only about 5' 4", and she had long dark blood red hair, it was almost black and reached the small of her back, she had very fair skin, and freckles scattered across her cheeks. Her eyes were entrancing, like a deep blue ocean, unfortunately they were sunken in and she had a long scratch running down the left eye, luckily it looked as if the eye was unscarred. She had multiple cuts along her arms and legs, some deep enough they were still bleeding, and she was soaking wet, she must have swam here from somewhere.

Esme was the first to break the silence  
>"Poor child, please come inside, my name is Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle."<p>

Serena looked to Esme, a look of desperation in her sapphire eyes.

"I know who you are Esme, I managed to grab ahold of Jane and get away from her."  
>She said in a voice that seemed too strong for her weakened state, she had a slight hint of a French accent, but it wasn't heavy at all.<p>

"The other two grabbed Maysun, and Anahi."  
>She said facing her brother, whom she hadn't let go of since being reunited.<br>"What do we do?" She said tears filling her eyes.

Nahuel fell to his knees.  
>" I….I I don't know. What other two? How did you get away?" Tears started streaming down his face, Serena crouched down beside him. She held onto him and was inconsolable. I turned to Edward who had a horrified look on his face. I dropped my shield.<p>

_What's the matter Love?  
><em>

He looked towards me.

_Take Masen and Renesmee inside, make them some breakfast and wait for us to come in, when we do I'll send someone to go upstairs with them._

He nodded and with that he took them inside.

Esme addressed her yet again. "Child you say you know us, how so? Is there anything we can get you to eat, or drink?"

Her mouth twitched at that word.  
>"You have blood here?" She said a greedy look on her face.<p>

Carlisle spoke next.  
>"I have a small supply here, but we ourselves do not feed on human blood. If your visit is an extended one we will make alternate arrangement, but for now if it is Human Blood you require I can dip into my storage supply."<br>He finished solemnly, I knew Carlisle hated encouraging the consumption of humans, but he preferred this as to her hunting somebody that he knows.

"Please." She begged of him.  
>"I had not fed in weeks, when Maysun and Anahi went out to hunt, and they never made it back to us. Father never sends all of us anywhere, he fears losing all of us." She laughed over enthusiastically at that.<br>"Of course that is what happened to him in the end, he lost us all."

I was growing concerned for her, she was part human after all, and she had clearly been in a fight and then swam here, we needed to get her inside.

"Serena." I addressed her for the first time, crouching to her level.  
>"My name is Bella, I'm not sure if you already knew that…" I said placing my hand upon her shoulder.<br>"If you come inside with us and your brother we can tend to your wounds, get you fed, and try to figure out what happened to your sisters."  
>I finished calmly, she nodded, and tugged on her brothers arm. We all made our way back to the house Jacob and I lagging behind.<p>

"Jake, there's a lot that we need to fill you in on."

"Yeah I can see that Bella." He rounded on me.  
>"For starters when did the Volturi decide to enter our lives again? And what exactly does this Serena chick know about all of us? When Masen, Ness, and I found her she recognized them. She said "I found you." Before she passed out, I carried her through the woods until she came to. When she woke up she struggled and tried to attack me. I had to restrain her until we reached you guys…"<p>

"Jake I know it seems strange, but you know only slightly less than we do let's get inside and start from the beginning."

I urged him along, we made way to the living room area, Carlisle had just come back from his stock room with 3 pints of blood for Serena. She welcomed the blood that Carlisle placed in the thermos like container, and began feeding immediately. I asked Rosalie and Emmett to take the kids to the cottage to play with them while we sorted everything out here.

**Rosalie's POV**

**"Rosalie."  
>Bella said pulling me aside<br>"Can you please take Masen and Renesmee home? There is much to discuss here, and I would rather they be playing with people who will keep them safe, then listening to all of this." She said sadness sweeping across her face.**

**"Of course Bella, just fill us in later. Don't sign Emmett up for anything without consulting me okay?"**

**She nodded and I picked up Nessie in my arms, and let Masen race me to the cottage. Emmett couldn't help himself and beat us all there. Masen reached the porch before I did, only because I let him. I loved seeing him smile, the same exact as his fathers. His black as night hair was getting just as unmanageable as his fathers too. He was growing up so quickly, even faster than Nessie was, soon he really would be able to out run me. Nessie leapt from my shoulders landing alongside her brother. She was growing more beautiful each day. She already lost two of her teeth, Masen hadn't lost any yet, we all wondered if he would. Her copper hair growing longer each day, tracing the porcelain features of her face. She was a living doll, I hope she would play dress up with me today.**

**"C'mon Auntie Rose come play with us!" She ran inside Masen quickly running past her. I walked toward my husband and leaned into him, holding his hand.**

**"Rosie baby, you woulda made a great mom."  
>He said kissing the top of my head.<strong>

**"As you would have made a wonderful father my love." Returning his sentiment I kissed him passionately.  
>"Ya know honey maybe someday we can."<strong>

**With that I entered the house following Masen and Nessie up the stairs, leaving Emmett slightly confused. If it could have been my heart would have pounded out of my chest. This is the first time I've hinted at my plans to Emmett. If I can get him to go along with me that's all I need. We'll run away together if we have to, but we'll have everything.**

**"Auntie Rosalie come ON"  
>Masen demanded my attention. He stormed down the hallway towards me when I finished ascending the stairs. "Can we play 'Lympics today?"<strong>

**I flashed a grin at him, 'Lympics was our version of The Olympics. We had been playing this game practically since they could walk. They loved breaking their old records, and it was a great constructive way to train them.**

**"Sure sweetie we can play, but first why don't we go put on some more athletic attire."  
>I said while Emmett walked upstairs, he didn't look happy, I wonder if he could figure out what I had in mind based off of what I said… I didn't think it was that obvious. I returned back to my life size dolls.<strong>

**"Athletic, while still being fashionable." I added, once again I was going to enjoy a wonderful afternoon playing mommy. Hopefully I won't have to pretend for much longer.**


	15. Chap 14 Jane's Addiction

***DISCLAIMER***…. I have gotten a lot of flack and angry messages because of the contents of this chapter. In no way was I intending to upset anybody, hurt anybody, embarrass anybody, or be "perverted." Please if you are part of my younger audience, as much as it kills me to say it, don't continue with this story. It deals with very mature content, and it was only meant to portray a really horrible situation. It isn't a joke, and it certainly isn't porn. Thank you

-Whatsername21018

Chapter 14 10-22-2011

Edward's POV

We all waited while Serena drank her blood. The color instantly returned in her cheeks, and she suddenly looked tired. We had to keep her awake, keep her talking, we needed to figure out where her other sisters were. I was going to let her finish her meal until I started on her but my wife had alternate plans it seemed.

"Serena where were you when this happened?"

Serena pulled herself away from her food long enough to answer but hungrily went back after.

"The Amazon. We had made camp there indefinitely, father had selected another woman to play host to a child. I am 87 so you can see it's been a long time since he fathered a child."

We sat in silence after that letting her finish down the last of the container. I wonder if the Volturi are aware of the pregnant woman as well, depending upon how long they have been stalking Joham and his daughters this was likely.

"Please sister."  
>Nahuel crossed the room from the doorway where he had been standing silently. Once again he got to his knees in front of her.<p>

"I need to know everything you witnessed and know." He looked toward me.

"Edward you must tell me what she knows…please." He looked defeated.  
>"Somebody tell me what I can do to get my other two sisters back."<p>

Huilen walked over to her nephew and cast a menacing glare toward Serena; obviously there was animosity between them. I took the opportunity to invade Hulien's mind, as Nahuel had been right, I had read Serena's thoughts already, and hers was a story shrouded with darkness, laced with gruesome details. I wasn't convinced Serena would inform Nahuel of everything just yet. Huilen was so angry with Serena over a grudge held for many years now.

As a species vampires tend to have an advanced capacity for grudge holding. During the few weeks Nahuel spent living with Joham, Huilen was terrified that Nahuel would leave her, as Joham made it quite clear he had no use for Huilen since she could not conceive. His sisters were the only reason he considered staying, Serena in particular. Unlike Anahi and Maysun, Serena resented their father. Her siblings treated her with love and that is why she stayed with them, but she stopped loving Joham long ago.

Nahuel felt at one point he could convince Serena at least to come with him, and possibly spark a trend with the other two. That dream was short lived when Serena informed him she would not leave without her sisters…it's a shame that's ultimately what she was forced to do.

"Nahuel your sister is more than capable of answering your questions have patience and let her speak. There is much that you need to discuss."  
>I decided to answer him finally, it's amazing how often I get lost in mine, and other peoples thoughts.<p>

He turned to his sister with awaiting eyes. It was at this moment that a very hung-over and disgruntled Leah walked into the room. It's rare that we can be snuck up on, but with the depth of the conversation at hand all of us were unaware of her approaching.

The scene she entered seemed to break her heart. She walked in to Nahuel kneeling before an extremely attractive, obviously younger woman, looking endearingly at her.

"What the fuck is this?" She exclaimed while crossing the room walking past many vampires, including myself.

It was then I realized what Bella must have discovered in Nahuel's apartment this morning. It was faint, extremely faint; she must have been very early on in her pregnancy. I looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed, and the ones paying attention did, including Huilen. Being muffled from inside the womb, and at such an early stage, it's no wonder Nahuel couldn't hear the heartbeat. Come to think of it…the day we learned Sue had conceived, neither Nessie nor Masen could hear it and they were inches from her stomach. The hybrids must not have as well of hearing as we do, although I have no doubt when she gets further along and their heartbeats are stronger, they will all be able to hear it. Maggie cast a glance in my direction; she placed one finger in front of her lip and whispered  
>"sshhh"<p>

I had grown very fond of Maggie. Everybody who moved in brought their own unique personality to the table, but Maggie intrigued me the most. She was very smart, and had hilariously sarcastic personality. Randall cast a look towards her, he was wondering what she was referring to. She had already looked away from me as I her.

I heard her laughing in her head and couldn't help but chuckle. Randall was once again admiring her, and Maggie noticed us both watching her. _Oy dear Edward, this poor fellow has been trying to make his way to my bedroom ever since we moved in._ Even her thoughts held the thick Irish accent._ I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last before I take him out to hunt, and somehow a bear miraculously rips him to shreds…and then trips onto my fangs afterwards._ I couldn't restrain myself from laughing aloud slightly. Thankfully this only drew the attention of Maggie and my wife.  
><em>Causing mischief love?<em>  
>I looked towards her and shook my head. I would definitely inform her of what happened later; no doubt she would get a laugh out of it. As for now I must retain my attention span long enough to stay apart of this conversation.<p>

Nahuel had already begun explaining to an already vengeful Leah who Serena was, and the vision that Alice had had of Joham, and the Volturi in the Amazon. Carlisle interrupted everybody at this point in the retelling.

"I must go and try to contact Zafrina and see what if they know anything regarding the Volturi trekking across their homelands. Also…I must make sure they are safe, Aro was quite interested in Zafrina's abilities. With scouts already in the area he may have considered grabbing them as killing two birds with one stone."  
>Carlisle left the room with many more worry some thoughts on his mind. Instantaneously as Carlisle left Leah questioned her fiancé once more.<br>_"_What does this mean for you?"  
>She looked at him her face hard as stone. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer and dropped them to the floor, scanning until they met his sister.<br>"I have to help them, and you cannot come Leah."  
>She instantly began vibrating.<p>

"Like Hell."  
>Both Jacob and Huilen made their way over to the couple.<p>

"Nahuel."  
>Huilen addressed her nephew in the sternest tone I had ever heard come from her. "You will not make any final decisions until you know all of the facts. You need to discuss things privately with your fiancé; decisions must be made in unity now."<p>

Jacob placed a hand on each of Leah's shoulders to calm her down, her hormones must be going crazy, and the last thing we needed was an angry werewolf running around the living room. A very angry Nahuel replied.

"There is nothing to be discussed in private Huilen, decisions regarding family will be made as a family, I have been trying to show my sisters this for years, this is the first time one has come to me and I WILL show her what a true family is like. Leah." He said turning to her, taking both her hands in his.

"I love you dearly and am excited that you entered my life, I cannot wait to spend the rest of it with you." He looked at everyone in the room, again resting on his sister.

"I need to find them, to protect them. If the Volturi do not kill them there is no doubt they enslave them for whatever reason. If this was Seth, Ian, or Bella would you not do the same? Would you not try to rescue them?"

He looked again at Leah.  
>"I would." She said firmly. "Let me go with you."<br>Huilen flinched when Leah said this. I shared her sentiments, any pregnant woman had no business battling the Volturi…let alone one who can shape shift into a wolf, and mated with a vampire hybrid. I hate to say it but Leah just gave the Volturi one more reason to hate, fear, envy, and attack us.

"Leah you will not go with me, send another one of your brethren along with me if you must." His head inclined towards Jacob.  
>"But I will not allow you to accompany me, I cannot risk your life, or Serena's, along with mine, she will be staying here as well."<p>

Huilen spoke again. "I agree wholeheartedly that Leah stay behind, but they for entirely different reason than your own Nahuel. You have no right to speak to me the way you did, I understand you are angered by this but do not take it out on the ones who are trying to help you."

He nodded towards his aunt.  
>"I am sorry dear aunt. You are right; I didn't mean to offend you."<p>

"I implore you once again my child, please seek privacy with this woman and speak with her alone. There is much you need to discuss."

Nahuel shook his head at this statement.  
>"As I said anything we discuss will be done as a family."<p>

Since there would be no convincing Nahuel to take Leah aside I decided to speak up."Huilen your attempts to convince your nephew are pointless, not only because he is stubborn. Leah is…unaware of the circumstances you're referring to herself."

Alice nudged Jasper and grinned at him, while Maggie let out a snicker. Jacob, along with both expecting parents, and Serena all looked confused.

"Can somebody enlighten us as to what you're talking about?"  
>An impatient Leah asked with a snarl. Overactive hormones and Leah were not going to be a pleasant mix. There was no time to welcome this news yet we needed to get back to the location of Anahi, Maysun, Joham, and the woman carrying his next child.<p>

"Serena." I said. "Can you give us any more information as to what happened when they tried to abduct you? How did you get away?"

"WhoaWhoa No, you are not getting out of that so easily Edward, what exactly are you all keeping from me?"

"Leah, I promise I will address any questions you have for me just as soon as we are don't talking with the fate of Anahi and Maysun are a matter of life and yours is not, I would hope you would understand."

She looked as if she had something to say, but instead she kept her mouth shut, a scowl painted on her face, I took this as her agreement. I directed my attention back towards Serena hoping she would continue.

"I had stayed back with Father at the camp, he had sent Maysun and Anahi to hunt, they were to feed then bring back live human back with them for us. Normally they do not take more than two hours. He didn't want to bring me along, but he couldn't risk leaving me there alone."

She looked toward Nahuel whom she had completely grabbed his attention.  
>"We only had been walking for about ten minutes before we caught three other unfamiliar scents mixed with theirs. No quicker that we discovered this did the bigger one, Demetri spring out from the tree. He Landed on father and that was all I saw before I ran…I…"<p>

She broke off, Nahuel ran to her side to comfort her. She leaned into his chest and sobbed.

"Did you find the others?" Alice asked, and continued. "How do you know their names. I don't mean to seem harsh; it's just that we don't have much time."  
>I smiled. Alice always got impatient when she couldn't see what was happening. I assume it's similar to how I feel when I can't hear Bella's thoughts. Serena collected her composure and spoke once more.<p>

"I don't know what they did to Joham, Demetri never made it back to the others. While I ran from him and father I followed the scent we had discovered. It lead me to a horrific scene. Anahi and Maysun were unconscious on the forest floor. I know that they were still alive as I could hear their heartbeats. Seeing them accompanied an excruciating pain."

She shuddered remembering this affect Jane had.  
>"When I fell to the ground the pain disappeared, as did everything else. I couldn't see, hear, smell, anything. I can only assume they both attempted to lift me by my hands because when I regained my senses I was gripping each of them in one hand, and they were on the ground."<p>

This warranted many wary glances around the room. I was already aware of her gift; once again I relished my abilities.

"What did you do to them?" Jasper asked curiously.  
>Always the soldier, planning his attack, people's abilities always interested Jasper.<p>

"I just touched them." She looked toward Nahuel.  
>"Father would not let us tell you…only if you decided to join us. He was aware that you did not have any extra talents so he figured you would never ask us, unknowing the potential existed."<p>

"It's okay young sister, tell us what can you do?"

"The three of us all have talent, which we have learned to control, in our hands. I myself cannot cause pain, but my ability will stun someone long enough to make myself lost to them. It leaves them in a state of paralysis." She further explained. "Anahi, well, she can…it's difficult to explain. Are you familiar with the super hero Spiderman?" She blushed violently at her admission of a love for comics and quickly tried re-explaining. "It's not that she shoots spider webbing from her hands. It's like her fingernails, she can extend them a great great distance, and they are pliable and can stick to things. Basically she has a good reach on her." She finished with a chuckle.

"I am sorry if that was confusing." She continued glancing around the room." "Maysun's gift is a lot less hard to explain. She can burn things, set them ablaze. But she HAS to be touching it. I don't know why, but our gifts lie within our hands." She paused momentarily to look down at her hands.

"When I touch them I also absorb some scattered memories, but mostly I can see glimpses of their future. When I did this I received information from both Alec and Jane about the both of them. They both hold a role in all of your lives, although I did not see everybody in this room in the glimpses I saw. However I did see enough to lead me here to Forks, where the hybrid children they are so interested in live. I did not see my brother, but when I saw the children, I knew this was the place I needed to go. The girl…Jane…she has so much hate inside her…its awful what happened to them as children…"She trailed off lost in her thoughts.

She was remembering what she had seen regarding Jane and Alec's past now. She didn't unlock as many past events from Alec as she had Jane, but Jane's memories were terrifying enough. Jane's father and mother had been sexually and physically abusing the two of them since they were prepubescent. I couldn't see the extent of the abuse, aside from one night in particular, the rest of the images more or less depicted fear.

The night they were turned was the only memory presented in perfect detail. Jane's father and Alec had picked her up from one of her father's associate's home. They had paid him cash, and food to have Jane for the night. Four men had spent the past hours having their way with a screaming Jane. Alec sat beside her in the backseat, holding his sister who starred out the window the entire ride.

Along the way they stopped at another house, evidently their father had loaned out his wife for the night too. He took them to a clearing in the woods. He held a gun to them, while his wife carried a lantern. He instructed his wife to set the lantern down and lay on the ground; he held an insurmountable amount of alcohol under his arm. She did as she was instructed and laid down, he instructed Jane to do the same. The small blonde haired, blue eyed angel faced girl who would later become the hell raiser for the Volturi, whimpered before her Father.

"Please." She begged him weakly. She began to cry.  
>"I can't take anymore tonight. I…I am in so much pain please please…"<br>She stuttered and dropped to her knees. He walked to her and smacked her, she fell to the ground and he got on top of her.

"Nooo…."She moaned and squirmed beneath him.

"Henry" His wife called to him, pleading. "Henry please take me, don't use her anymore. Aren't I enough for you? Leave that slut in the dirt and make love to me like you used to…"

"SHUT UP WHORE!" he screamed angrily, spitting in Jane's face. Alec sat emotionless watching these scenes saying nothing.

I suppose this could be the explanation for each of their gifts. Jane causes as much pain as her parents instilled upon her, while Alec instills what he felt, numb.

"Boy….Alec, come over here and clean your filthy sister up for me while i take care of your bitch of a mother." Alec said nothing and walked toward his sister. He grabbed a bottle of the liquor and began splashing it on his sister after removing her clothes.

"Please Alec, don't let him touch me, he'll hurt me….you'll be gentle with me won't you?" she touched his face.

"I always am sis, I'll try to prolong it as long as I can, if I take too long he'll step in you know he will." Behind them there were screams coming from their mother, Henry had taken an empty bottle and smashed it, cutting along his naked wife's body.

I was disgusted by everything I was seeing, I didn't want to see anymore, but the more we knew about the Volturi, the more we understood them, the easier it would be to defeat them…it looks like Jasper had been rubbing off on me.

Henry looked up to investigate his children.  
>"Don't you play nicely with her son! And STOP wasting my Goodman liquor on her, that ain't how I meant for you to clean her up, you know better don't make me come over there and show you."<p>

Jane started to cry again. "Alec just do it."  
>She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "This is what he wants to see, this is what he'll do to us until we die." She said. Alec removed his hand and stood up, unfortunately his father was at him before her was even upright.<p>

"Slut get over here and hold your daughter down while I take care of our son. Sit on her face and let her taste you."  
>Their mother quickly walked over to Jane, put her knees on her shoulders and held her in place, muffling Jane beneath her.<p>

"Yes baby." Their mother said without hesitation. "Is this what you like, is this what it'll take for you to love me again?" This man had completely destroyed each member of his family intentionally. I will never know why mankind can have no humanity. Meanwhile Henry was wrestling Alec to the ground, Alec seemed to have had the upper hand until yet another liquor bottle was smashed, this time over Alec's head. He was still conscious but gave up fighting. His father undressed him quickly.

"Don't you let her go."  
>He directed at his wife once he regained control of the situation.<br>"I intend on using her shortly….and I wanna hear you moan whore!"

Instantaneously she granted his wishes and became quite vocal. Alec simply lay, expressionless, and defeated while his father undressed him. He roughly dragged him to where the two women were, not once did Alec's face even twitch. Out of everything I had seen so far this had to be the most tragic.

"Get off of her you slut I wanna see what kinda noises she makes from this one."  
>His wife did was she was told and continued to hold Jane down by her shoulders. Immediately Jane started to cry, I would never be able to look at them the same after this, I could truly understand why they are so broken. Henry thrust his son's manhood into Jane, releasing a painful moan from her, and a maniacal laugh from him, Alec remained silent. Henry then told his wife to belittle Jane and he thrust himself into his son and…<p>

…He continued on like that until he was satisfied. He then left the people he defiled to lay there, Jane still sobbing and Alec only moving to sit beside her.

When Henry was out of earshot he leaned into his sister and kissed her forehead, finally speaking, his voice cracked, two tears rolling down his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I can't protect us from him, I'm too weak….I'm not a man." He hung his head. Jane, as beat down as she was, looked into her brother's eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you do not choose this life brother." Her voice was hoarse from constantly crying and screaming.  
>"I do not blame you for our fate, I love you just the same, please remember that. I…I am the one who is sorry."<p>

She went frantic again while speaking; this girl was losing her mind.  
>"I know how it feels to be entered that way….he wouldn't have touched you if you had just done what you were supposed to."<p>

Jane should have kept quite though, her father came over and ripped her up by her hair.

"You wanna keep whining you little Bitch? I don't wanna fucking hear another word outta your mouth." He grinned at her maliciously.  
>"I know…we'll just cut out your tongue. Don't need that to moan do ya? "<p>

She started screaming at the top of her lungs.  
>"PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME ANYBODY HELP ME DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEE."<br>She wailed into the night Alec looked on horrified, while his mother fetched another alcohol bottle.

Henry had Jane on the ground, tongue in his hand with a glass shard to it, he sliced just enough to draw blood from it, causing his daughter to scream. He sucked her tongue in his mouth and said.  
>"This is how I'll clean it off when I cut the whole thing out."<p>

Thankfully his wife seemed to have finally seen enough and for the third time this evening a bottle was broken, this time over Henry's head. It was enough to knock him off of Jane, but not enough to knock him out. He instantly retracted his fist and started viciously beating his wife. Jane had scurried as quickly as she could away, dripping blood behind her. Alec once again gained some courage and ran toward his father taking him to the ground; his father then turned his rage on him and beat him furiously.

He ended the battle quickly and smashed the lantern on Alec's torso. Alec finally let out a bloodcurdling scream for the first time this evening, and lay crumpled on the ground, burning. Henry rounded on Jane again and although he had nothing to inflict the kind of pain he just had upon Alec, he beat her nearly to death. Leaving Jane covered in bruises and blood; he picked up his wife and left his children for dead. As badly hurt as Jane was she crawled over to her brother and lay beside him.

"Alec." She said.

"Yes Princess? What can I do for you?" he said trying not to let a scream escape while he spoke to her.

"I think I'm going to die." She said, and she said it calmly, she was ready for death after the life she lived, this was not the first night like this.  
>When she said that Alec started crying.<p>

"Please don't leave me Janie. If you die, I will too…I can't live here without you, I'm here to protect you…please…please don't let me fail you."

"Shhh Dear brother." She turned to face him multiple welts forming on her once perfect face. She smiled. "My time is up; I can feel it…come with me. Please come with me, we can finally be happy together…we can…we can go live in castle and then I'll really be a princess, and you can always keep me safe there."

She finished her last sentence and coughed, she closed her eyes and Alec kissed her forehead. She smiled again. Tears were streaming down both their exhausted faces.

"Okay princess." He said while holding onto her. "Let's go to our castle." He shut his eyes too and welcomed death with his sister. It was then that there was stirring in the bushes, and Alec opened his eyes.

A dark blurry figure quickly moved towards them. They both started screaming as they had been bitten by whichever vampire discovered them this night. No doubt the vampire had heard the screams and investigated the scenario. For whatever reason they decided to turn Alec and Jane, I hoped that they had no idea of the monsters they were creating when they did this. These two tormented souls were about to be freed from the demented existence. Instead of finding peace in death they were thrust into a world filled with vengeance and power. Oh yes, that sweet child would find her castle, and she would finally be a princess. 


	16. Chap 15 The Age of Conception

Chapter 15 10-23-11

Bella's POV

I watched as my husband stared intently at the space above Serena's head. No doubt he was lost in her thoughts as they both shared the same pained expression. He looked tormented; I moved to sit close to him and took his hand in mine. Finally snapping out of his trance he looked at me horrified.

"What is it?" I asked him, to which he replied.

"Nothing relevant at the moment my love, I'll inform you when we have less pressing matter to attend to."

I wanted to know what was troubling him now, but would wait until we were through, he was right; there were more important things to attend to. At this moment Carlisle returned, he looked grim.

"Sweetheart what's wrong"  
>Esme asked walking towards her husband.<p>

"I just got off the phone with Zafrina, she and her coven are fine, and they were unaware of the Volturi present in their radius. I implored them to return here to us, but she did not agree. In fact she is going out to investigate for herself. She says she will not be bullied…I hate to say this but I hope the Volturi have already left for Zafrina's sake."

"Carlisle."  
>Nahuel said walking toward him leaving both women in his wake.<br>"I need to go to The Amazon, there are no other leads other than starting there."

He looked like a desperate man. It was at this moment that several things happened at once. Alice seized up and leaned into Jasper, a sign we had all related to her having a vision. Edward immediately looked horrified, and rushed over to his sister. Everybody in the room continued on unnoticing until Edward did that. When Alice came to she looked to Jasper then to Edward disoriented, immediately she ran out of the house, this time I wasn't letting her go without an explanation. Jasper threw Edward down in an attempt to get a head start after Alice although it wasn't long before Edward passed him.

"Carlisle we'll get Alice, you and Nahuel figure out what's going on here!"  
>I shouted as I ran after them both. I wasn't a newborn anymore so wasn't as powerful as I once was, Emmett could easily take me down now…but I was still fast. Faster than Jasper at least, it didn't take long to catch up to him, it would take longer to reach Edward and Alice though. <p>

"WHERE ARE THEY?"  
>Edward exclaimed at Alice as she evaded him time and time again. Alice was making her way to the cottage…where were who? Masen and Renesmee?!<p>

"Where are who? Who is missing Alice?"  
>Immediately I put my shield up. Alice can't see the twins how would she know if they were missing…only if somebody decided to take them.<p>

I pushed myself with everything I had, now I was up to where they were. Let's see if she could dodge the both of us. Edward attempted to take her down but she flipped backwards and jumped onto his back leaping off of him, and landing onto the porch of the cottage, so it was the kids. I snarled and burst through the door.

Running up the stairs I ran into Alice who stood unmoving in the doorway, the sound of stone meeting stone echoed in the hall. Looking past her I saw my children who were sitting cross-legged on the floor hands intertwined. I was captivated by what I saw. Nessie was imagining what I could only imagine was Outer Space. Around them was darkness lit up by scattered stars and planets, the occasional comet floating by I stepped forward and touched one of the stars. Masen opened his eyes and dropped Renesmee's hand, they both looked towards me.

"That was very impressive Masen, you had the entire room covered. I thought we told you not to practice unless an adult was nearby, in case you hurt yourself." 

He replied "Yes momma, I know, it's just that Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett left a long time ago, and they told us to wait here for someone to come get us. We were bored."

Edward spoke up. "Where are they Alice?"

So Rosalie and Emmett were who he was referring to earlier, I'm just happy that my kids are okay. I could only assume they were conversing mentally so I returned to my children.

"Renesmee, why were you thinking about Space?"  
>Renesmee looked at me endearingly<p>

"Momma Masen wanted me to he said he needed to test something BIG"  
>Her deep eyes widened at that word.<p>

"Really" I said looking towards my son  
>"And just what is that Masen?"<p>

He looked towards the ground and then up at me with pouting lips and rounded eyes.  
>"Don't be mad."<br>He started, and I laughed.

"Oh this should be good…I won't be mad as long as you tell me the truth sweetie."

"Well… I was trying to see if I could affect gravity. It's really hard to make something fill up the entire room, and it's even harder to make the objects tangible. Turns out it's the hardest to take away gravity."

"Masen baby"  
>I said grabbing his chin in my hand. "If you believe that your powers will someday be strong enough to do that then I have absolute faith in you"<br>He fought it, but he grinned his father's grin back at me.

"You think so Momma?"

"Of course darling. I do have one question though why do you need Nessie?"

He laughed at that one.  
>"She's my sister, her gift makes it easier to use mine. If it's her brain thinking of the image she just feeds it into me, it takes no effort on my part. I can use more energy trying to create the images out here."<p>

I was so proud of both my children. Masen was determined to increase his powers as quickly as possible, whereas Renesmee was more than content with what she had at the moment, she was in no rush. I looked toward my two loving 15 month olds, who just happened to look six and seven.

"You both are going to be full grown, and have amazingly strong abilities very soon. Can you please try to stay this little for just a little longer?"  
>They laughed and Renesmee said<br>"We'll try Momma"  
>then Masen "No promises though."<p>

I kissed them both on the head and looked at my husband who looked viciously at his sister.

"What's going on you two? Where are they? Why did they leave my kids here by themselves?"

"Bella you're going to have to ask Alice that."  
>He said through gritted teeth. I looked toward my best friend who did not return my stare, Edward smirked<br>"She isn't going to answer you, she doesn't want to tell anybody what she saw, she's extremely afraid of what I'm going to do with this knowledge."

And that's when Alice did speak.  
>"We have no control over it Edward."<br>She said exasperated. "You can't stop her, and I'm not going to let you try."

Edward growled  
>"Why Alice? How can you condone this…it's disgusting."<p>

"Please Edward I know that it may not make sense to you but I….I can see why she wants to do this. Besides-"  
>She said looking pleadingly at Edward.<br>"She's not hurting anybody."

"SHE'S KILLING SOMEBODY!"  
>Edward screamed to which Alice backed away.<br>"Only in the literal sense." She said quietly.

I was beyond all points of confusion.  
>"What the hell are you guys talking about?"<br>I asked them exasperated.

Alice looked at me as if trying to convince me not to ask her anymore and

Edward simply stayed staring at his sister.  
>"It's still KILLING HER!"<br>He emphasized the last two words.

"Brother" Jasper said calmly.  
>"If you do not stop terrifying my wife this will end badly."<p>

I had had enough. My husband looked like he was ready to kill to find out where Rosalie went. And we didn't have time for this, we needed to get back to the main house to decide what to do with Nahuel and Serena and I was getting very agitated at the behavior being displayed in front of my children.

"Jasper, could you please do me the favor of taking the kids to Charlie? Can you tell them they haven't eaten lunch and they may be staying the night? They have clothes there already." I asked him pleadingly.

Jasper didn't seem thrilled with leaving Alice here with us, and Masen and Renesmee did not want to be left out of the house again. Masen was the first to speak as always.

"No, I don't wanna stay at the Reservation again, right Ness?"  
>He said looking towards his sister. She walked over to Edward and jumped into his arms.<p>

"Momma, I wanna stay here with you and daddy."

I tried to reason with them.  
>"Guys I want you to stay here with us too, it's just that we need to discuss some things that you don't need to deal with right now. Okay?"<p>

They didn't look convinced.

"Bella" Edward said  
>"It's fine they don't have to leave. They will figure out what is going on eventually. Jasper, if you wouldn't mind taking them back to the main house that would be great. I promise I will speak nicer to my dear sister here, as long as you get lunch for Masen and Nessie."<p>

Begrudgingly Jasper took Renesmee from Edward's arms and Masen held his Uncle's hand.

"Okay." I said  
>"Now that we are all slightly calmer can somebody explain to me what exactly is going on."<p>

"Rosalie-"

"Edward please don't." Alice begged, but I had had enough.

"Yes Edward, please do, Alice why can't I know."

"Because…Because."

And then it happened again, she went silent and swayed, but Edward was by her side instantly. Before I ever had the chance to utter "What" Alice returned stunned by her vision, even gasping at it. Meanwhile Edward, seeing what she sees, looked horrified at his sister, the same expression he wore while condemning Rosalie.

"Alice….you too?" he said in disbelief.

"I…I didn't." Was all that she could muster, and then once again she turned and ran, dodging Edward.  
>I wasn't going to play this game again. I ran towards the bedroom window and jumped through it. I landed on a branch on the nearby tree and waited to catch my prey. Alice saw me coming and although she stopped just before I could land on her, Edward grabbed her in her hesitation.<p>

"You can't do this Alice, it's not right."  
>He said pinning her to the ground, if Jasper could see them now I guarantee he would not be pleased.<p>

"Edward, I didn't even know I was going to. You have to know that's the truth."  
>She said struggling, leaving me unaware of what was really going on.<br>"Do you want this Alice now that you know? Now that you saw the two of them are you going to go through with this?"

"Edward…please." She begged him.  
>"Please, let me go talk to Rosalie…and with my Husband…Edward… did you see?"<br>For the first time during this ordeal she smiled, she smiled like she had tasted human blood for the first time.

"See what Alice" I asked, once again being ignored, Edward answered her, a look of defeat and betrayal on his face.

"Did you hear what Jasper called me?"  
>She said in disbelief, now laying still and quiet calm beneath my husband, Edward noticing he stood up leaving her there.<p>

"He looked just like his father Edward. I saw myself saying it."  
>She said to him. "How can you condemn me for this or Rosalie? You saw her plan didn't you?"<p>

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed as loudly as I could.  
>"This is ridiculous I've been playing referee this entire time with only snippets of information from the two of you. Love please tell me what is going on." I ended completely pitiful.<p>

Alice finally conceding nodded at him, and he began to explain.

"Bella, Alice has had some…disturbing visions today."

"They aren't disturbing Edward. Everybody gets what they want in the end….what I didn't even know I wanted. Bella."  
>She began taking control of the conversation.<br>"I'll tell you what I saw now, but I would really really appreciate it if you didn't judge me, or Rose for it, until you hear her point of view? That's where I have been TRYING to go"

She cast a glance at Edward.  
>"But you two have been making it quite difficult to get to her. She has all the detail on how to do it..."<br>She trailed off smiling, much to Edward's dismay. "I only saw the end result." 


	17. Chap 16 Splitting up

Chapter 16 10-25-11

Emmett's POV

"Rosalie."  
>I said in disbelief. "You're fucking crazy! How do you expect us to get away with that how…how do you expect me to go through with that? I…this is too much Rose…."<p>

I couldn't believe that this was seriously happening. Just when our family was safe she wants this.

"Emmett please…I've…I've already found her…And I…I" That's when she was cut off. We had wandered to First Beach trying to get some alone time. I was thrown off by what she said earlier to me, about kids. She didn't wanna talk in front of Masen and Nessie though. We heard footsteps approaching; I was getting pretty aggravated at this point. It was Edward, Bella and Alice. They reached us pretty quickly.

"Hey guys, sorry bout leaving the munchkins…it's just that….we really had some things to talk about." I said without really masking my emotions.

"We know" Edward growled looking at Rose, I moved in front of her. I wasn't on board with what she wanted but I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"Alice had some interesting visions this afternoon." He continued. "Evidently, Rosalie thinks that a child is in her future. Alice had urged us to hear her side before we prevented her."

Rosalie hissed at him.  
>"Rosie baby I wouldn't." She looked like I betrayed her. "I've heard most of your side of things and so far I'm not convinced, what exactly did you think I would say?"<p>

She glared at me and moved to stand away from the four of us.

"I had hoped you would be on my side and not think of me as a monster. You don't think Bella is one. Sure her pregnancy was accidental, but she was willing to DIE to see her pregnancy through to the end. Look at her now." She said pointing. "She can raise them; she can be a mom, something she never cared about being. Bella, you once told me so yourself you would give up your right to have children so that you could live eternally with Edward."

"Yes Rosalie I did say those things, but I'm afraid I'm still confused, these two have neglected to let me in on the details. How exactly do you plan on having a child?"  
>Bella said in frustration.<p>

Rosalie smiled.  
>"Well Bella, and dear siblings, I have found a…surrogate."<p>

I cast my eyes to the ground when she started. I can't believe she expects me to have sex with another woman, a human no less…I'll destroy her.  
>Edward may have been able to restrain himself with Bella, but he was in love with her…and he's not me.<p>

He cast me a look at that one, I smirked, _sorry, _I thought.

Rosalie went on. "So as you can see, I have found an EXTREMELY willing human. Yes I revealed what I was to her…but I did so much research in finding her."  
>She smiled genuinely. "She's blonde, and she has brown eyes. She is shorter than me though, but I really tried to find someone that had some of my characteristics."<p>

Bella responded to her. "Rosalie, why would someone WILLINGLY give up their life to have a vampire baby for somebody else? It's ridiculous; you must not have told her the entire truth. And how do you plan on inseminating her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I finally spoke up. "She wants me to fuck her."

Bella looked on horrified. "How could you even stand the thought of that Rosalie?"

Alice walked towards Rosalie. "Bella, I would think that you of all people would understand but…you would be surprised what a woman…a being created to give life, and nurture…would do to have the chance at this. Edward asked Jacob to do this for once, when he was afraid of what your pregnancy meant." Bella looked at her husband unaware of this request. Horrified herself by what that meant for her and Jacob.

I looked at her like she was nuts. "You're on board with this too? Aw hell…"

"Emmett there's a part to the story that neither you nor Rosalie is aware of. Like I said, Alice had some interesting VISIONS this afternoon." Edward interrupted my rant.

I wasn't in the mood for this "Guess what I know" bullshit. "Yeah…care to go on?"

He grimaced. "Alice wants one too."  
>That was all that he said. I looked at my pixie sister disappointed. Rosalie always wanted this; I never knew Alice had a burning passion.<br>Edward replied to my thoughts. "She didn't know that she wanted it either Emmett, she just saw the future…and since the future told her she wanted it, now she does."

"It's not fair Edward." Alice interrupted him. "I haven't even discussed it with Jasper yet, I wouldn't do anything without asking him."

"Hmph, that's more than I can say for my wife." I said sourly, to which **she** answered.

"Of course I care about what you think Baby. It's just that I want this so badly, and she is willing to do this. And no Bella, I didn't trick her into dying. She already is dying. She is a Cancer patient. Brain Cancer to be exact, and she only has four months to live, she's 23. I offered her immortality in exchange for never entering our lives or the child's again."

She went on even further she had covered every aspect of this. "And I'm not sending her out into the world alone. During my travels for witnesses last year I came across several Nomads who were not willing to risk their lives for strangers. However there were two females traveling together in Russia named Anya and Vera. I didn't explain to them why the vampire was created but I mentioned that I had discovered a newborn who did not wish to have the same lifestyle we share." She smiled.

"Luckily they both agreed to taking her under their wing and "raising her" so to speak. Sandy, that's the surrogate's name, is well informed of what will happen to her, and is prepared for the newborn year and the pain. She wishes to live, and has been battling this since she was 19." She said sadly.  
>"And we won't birth the baby here. We will take her far away so we don't have a newborn running amuck around here. Everybody gets what they want." She said practically glowing, she looked so happy.<p>

"And Alice!" she said enthusiastically. "Thank you so much for being on my side! I can't believe that you want to do this too! I will definitely help you find suitable woman who wants the same thing Sandy does!"

Maybe I could do this for her. After all if the woman would never return, and this is what Sandy wanted…as well as Rose…

"Dammit Emmett not you too!" Edward said shocked. "Does nobody see the problem in this? They are murdering two women, condoning adultery, and releasing two more monsters into this world!"

"Edward" Bella said to him softly.  
>"We are not monsters. Predators in nature sure…But we maintain self-control, and morals. How can you say we are monsters? Even the human drinkers…they are not all like the Volturi. Have you forgotten the ones who live here with us?"<p>

"Bella…you're okay with this too?" he said defeated

"I'm not okay with this, I don't think it's what Rosalie truly wants." Bella started. "I just think that Rose has done a lot of research on the matter, and I'm sure that you know that she is telling the truth, that Sandy wants this. Edward she even found people for her to go and travel with, to see the world, and live her life…just as a vampire." She sighed struggling to find the words…I knew how she felt.

"I just figure that she is going to die anyway. At least this way she gives somebody what they always wanted, and then have her own life, maybe meet somebody even. It's Rosalie's decision if she wants the child which we all know she does and-"

"See that's where you're wrong Bella." I was fuming.  
>"Yes, Clearly this human has decided to be turned and have the kid…great. But what about me don't I get a say in this? I mean, Rosalie wouldn't be the only one raising this child."<br>I looked towards my wife. "Rosalie, you did all of this without me, you never even asked if I was okay with this. You just assumed that I would give you whatever you wanted….which I do normally and maybe…maybe if you came to me sooner and checked if I was okay with this I might do it. But I don't think I'm ready to be a father…maybe if this had been something my wife and I talked about before I could have been convinced." I finished angrily.

I couldn't help it. Honestly, I would probably end up agreeing to this, I could see myself as a father. And Bella was right too, Sandy wanted this, Rosalie NEEDED this, and I did understand that. I'm just so tired of her not talking to me about things, especially when it comes to MY child.

"Emmett."  
>She said walking towards me. She grabbed my hand, looking crestfallen. "You're right and I'm not just saying that to agree. I should have talked to you before I did all of this, because I could have gotten your help if you wanted this like I did. I was scared."<p>

Like so many other times she has talked about this with me she looked as if she could cry… haha… just one more thing she can't do because of this life.

"I want this so badly Emmett. There is nothing I want more than to be able to carry that tiny little thing inside me, and give it life. I would adore the tiny little you and me." She smiled so brightly.

"This is the closest thing I will ever get to that. She will not be biologically mine, but she will be yours, and I will take that gladly. I was convinced she would try to take the baby away once she woke up, but she has assured me that she does not want a child, it won't bode well with her venture for freedom. Baby please, I know that you will be an excellent father, please give me this."  
>She begged me.<p>

I couldn't say no to her. I was still pretty pissed about her doing all this without me, but I would give her what she wanted…I could make her wait a little bit for it though.

"Rosalie." I said aggravated, I noticed Edward smirking at my game. "I'm gonna need some time to think about this…you're gonna have to give me that."

She smiled half-heartedly and said. "Okay hun, I can do that. Thank you for thinking about it, I …I really want this, more than anything else I could ever want from here on."

I loved this woman, even if she did piss me off, and was stubborn as hell. She was my little spitfire, and fucking insane in the bedroom. I would definitely require sex tonight when I agreed to having the baby with her. I looked up from her to see my brother looking at me pretty pissed. _She wants a baby…you give Bella whatever she wants. And you can't deny that you would do anything to give her what she wants.  
><em>

"Fine" that was all he said. Bella looked at him approvingly.

"Rosalie, Emmett." She said.  
>"I hope this works out for you. I am skeptical, but…If this is what you two and Sandy actually want then who am I to stop it? And Alice, if you and Jasper go along with this too I hope you can find somebody who will be willing to do what Sandy is. I didn't realize that you too wanted to be a mother. As one, I do understand the desire now, and you two have been on this Earth much longer than I have. My husband…"<br>She said casting a glance towards him, nudging him.  
>"…Will come around in due time."<p>

He looked at her s if she were crazy I laughed, _maybe right Eddie?_

Carlisle's POV

Nahuel and Serena sat before me desperate to get their siblings back. Nahuel was intent on going to the Amazon, as he expressed several times already. I myself have agreed to accompany him, as has Maggie and Randall. Maggie volunteered first, immediately followed by Randall, no doubt another attempt to get close to Maggie…but if he was willing to go we would take him. Jacob really didn't want any of his pack or Sam's to attend, but did say if we absolutely needed them he would find someone to go with them.

"We can leave tonight if you're willing." I addressed Nahuel to which he nodded.

"Nahuel are you serious?" Leah asked standing further away than the siblings.  
>"You are a hybrid too, don't you think if they are still there they will try to capture you?"<p>

It was then that Alice, Bella and Edward returned. Jasper had long since come back with Masen and Nessie, he was outside playing in the snow with them now. Emmett and Rosalie followed in behind the three of them.

"Alice what happened? Why did you run off like that?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle I had a vision of Rosalie and Emmett walking from the house, so I ran to go sit with Masen and Nessie…These two." She gestured to Edward and Bella. "Overreacted and came after me."  
>They both cast her a malicious glance but said nothing….something was going on I would have to ask them when we were a little more private.<p>

"Well glad you are all here." I said changing the subject.

"I'm not." Leah stated bitterly.

"Leah knock it off okay?" Jacob said to her.

"Why should I? Nahuel is going to risk his life, while I wait here twiddling my fucking thumbs!"  
>She was seething. Jacob walked over to comfort her but she shrugged him off.<br>"Would you let Nessie take the Volturi on alone?" She said through her teeth to which he growled.  
>"Not to mention that there is still some big secret that I don't know about that nobody had mentioned since the fortune teller ran off."<p>

Edward didn't answer her really, he addressed me. "Carlisle, who is going with Nahuel?"  
>Leah looked furious at being ignored again, but I decided to answer my son.<p>

"I will be going, as will Nahuel, Maggie and Randall."

"As will I" Esme spoke up. "I care about Zafrina just as much as you Carlisle and I will not see you venture blindly to the Volturi's trap without me."

I didn't have the chance to argue her as Leah went off once again.  
>"You see, you fucking see?! Esme wants to go with her husband! And she IS going! Nahuel, why can you not let me stand by your side?"<p>

"LEAH"  
>He exclaimed quite loudly, loud enough to silence her.<br>"You will NOT come with me and you WILL stay here where it is safe, where you can be protected. I have lived a long life my love, 150 years worth and I have just barely lived one with you, I do not want that taken away from me."  
>He walked towards his fiancé and placed his hands upon her face.<br>"I love you Leah."

"As I love you Nahuel." She replied "Which is why I want to go with you. I do not want to lose you either and if I go with you I can protect you."

She looked to everyone in the room, aside from Jacob.  
>"Friendship and family ties aside I was created to destroy you're kind."<br>She didn't say it as a threat, only as a fact.  
>"I am strong, I am fast, I can rip anyone that fucks with us apart as soon as I phase, I-"<p>

"Am also pregnant."  
>Edward said blankly, but loudly.<p>

Jacob, Leah and Nahuel all looked toward Edward stunned.

"What did you say?" Leah hissed at Edward, barely loud enough for a human to hear.

"That's what we were waiting to tell you Leah, why Huilen was imploring Nahuel to speak with you in private. You're pregnant. It's early on which is why you may not hear it, but every single vampire in this room can."

Nahuel immediately dropped to his knees and pressed his ears to Leah's stomach. Jacob stared at them and Leah continued to stare at Edward. Maggie was the first to speak.

"It's true Le-Lu." Leah had made friendships with both Maggie and Benjamin, out of everyone there. I would even speculate she was closer to each of them than she was to her step-sister.

"Not only can I hear the wee one's faint heartbeat, you know I would only ever tell you the truth."  
>She added with a chuckle, but Leah's gaze did not drop from Edwards.<p>

"How?" she whispered.

Edward smirked "Well Leah I would assume that this was not immaculate conception."

Anguish was etched in every detail of her face. Two tears streamed silently from her eyes.

"How?" she said again. This time I answered sparing her anymore angst from this.

"Leah, he is your imprint. Although I only know little about your pack's attribute of imprinting I can only assume that you imprint on the person you have the most probable chance of…creating offspring to carry on your shapeshifting gene." Jacob blushed slightly at this; I assume he must have been contemplating his own imprintee.

Edward answered my question by casting a hateful glare towards Jacob. Leah continued while I was lost in my thoughts.

"I am not changing, I am frozen like all of you."  
>She cast a look towards the people in the room.<br>"I haven't gotten my period in years, I cannot conceive." More tears streaming down her face. I tried to convince her once more but Nahuel spoke for me.

"Leah, I can hear it, they are right it is faint, I cannot hear it unless I am this close to you. But it's there." He said smiling up at her. "It sounds like _whoosh-whoosh, whoosh-whoosh"_

"How?" was all she said again finally letting out a sob.  
>Once again I was going to attempt to explain further but Jacob intervened, he hugged Leah and said.<p>

"Leah, the Doc. over here already explained it to you. You may not be getting your…er…thingy…every month."  
>He said while curling his nose. I laughed to myself, looks like Renesmee isn't the only one who needs to finish growing up before they start their life together. Edward smiled with me on that note. Jacob continued.<p>

"You imprinted now, and frankly I don't know why this shocks you. After all of the crazy shit we go through round here would you expect any different? Of course you would be able to conceive after you imprinted if you think about it, or else why would you have imprinted in the first place…That is if you are listening to Carlisle's theory about why we imprint." He finished. Leah looked up at him, her eyes round and fearful.

"I'm really gonna be a mom?" she said amazement in her voice.

Everybody in the room answered yes, to which she burst into tears.

"I never thought this was a possibility for me." She looked towards Nahuel and kneeled to the ground with him.  
>"We are going to have a baby." She kissed him quite passionately before Serena stood up and raised tensions again.<p>

"Nahuel, so it looks as if you will be staying here now." She said looking extremely hurt.  
>"Now that you will have your own little hellion army to raise, I suppose this family doesn't matter."<p>

With that she ran from the house heading west, from where she came.

"She's headed back for the ocean." Edward exclaimed.

"I'll get her, I've done it once already today." Jacob said, and he took off after her.

Nahuel looked back at Leah and said.  
>"This is all the more reason why you have to stay here, you cannot come with me, and I must go find my other sisters. If we leave tonight they may not have headed back to Italy already, especially if they are trying to capture Zafrina."<p>

Leah finally seeing a good enough reason to stay, agreed with a smile.  
>"I understand why you must go, and if it weren't for my condition I would be going with you. I want that to be clear." She said sternly. "I will stay here and protect this one."<br>She held her belly as she spoke. "For the both of us, while you protect the rest of _our_ family in the Amazon ." She ended rather sweetly. 


	18. Chap 17 MIA

Chapter 17 10-28-11 

Narrator's POV

Much was to be prepared this night. Carlisle, Esme, Nahuel, Maggie, and Randall were all making their way to the Amazon tonight. Leah would be staying with Sam and Emily, or Charlie and Sue while Nahuel was gone. Edward volunteered to go but Bella refused to let him leave her and their children behind. Besides, Bella later convinced everybody that she needed to go with the group. If Jane and Alec were still there, she would need to be there to protect them from their gifts. Ultimately Edward conceded into letting her go and staying behind with Renesmee and Masen. They said goodbye to their loved ones and made their way to the Amazon for any information.

It was three weeks before anyone heard from them again. Everybody was going insane with worry over not hearing from them. A second party was sent to the Amazon in search for them on day 5, consisting of; Alice, Jacob, Huilen, Benjamin, and Tia. These five returned on day 7 with no evidence as to where the others were, there was nothing they could do besides wait. Finally on day 21 Carlisle called Edward's cell phone, Edward hounded him with questions as to where they were, all Carlisle told him was that they would be home in two more weeks, and not to worry, they were all alive. He then hung up and didn't call again. Tensions were high for everybody, but there was no sign of the Volturi, or their missing family members of turning up.

Edward's POV

I can't stand this anymore, he wouldn't tell me anything and Bella must have had her shield around him. At least that meant she was alive. Today is Day 30…Feb 7th, just 5 more days and I would be reunited with Bella and finally have some answers. So much has happened since they have been gone. Leah looked MASSIVE and was only a month along. She easily looked seven months pregnant, with the size of a 30 lb baby.

Bella's pregnancy was short-lived, only lasting two months, but Leah's…she looked as if she was ready to blow any day now. I had figured given that Emily's was normal Leah's would have been a bit longer. Leah isn't the only one who successfully conceived.

Rosalie and Alice were able to find a woman in Texas who was also terminally ill. Alice and Rosalie had sought her out and brought her so that I could hear this for myself. I needed to speak with these women to know for sure this is what they wanted. She was 32, her name was Josephine Parker, 5'7" with black hair and Blue eyes. She had contracted the aids virus, when her husband of seven years and father of their child cheated on her, for an entire year. As if this wasn't enough her 5 year old son, Jackson, was riding with his father after dropping off Josephine at the hospital one day.

They were in a terrible car accident, killing the child's father. Jackson was in a coma and had partial brain damage, Josephine cared for the child in her home daily with her mother, Ellen. Josephine was growing weaker every day and feared she wouldn't live to see her child wake up. She agreed to do this service for Alice under pretense we be aware that she would turn Jackson one day into a vampire when he matured, if he did not awaken on his own. I personally explained to her the dangers and consequences of her turning Jackson before he was grown. The Volturi would have her head on a platter and cast them both into fire.

She would accompany Sandy to the Russian girls thus making their coven four. When the newborn craze was over, and she could contain herself she would return to her mother and son. She explained to her mother what was going to happen and reassured her she would come back to them someday soon. The day she arrived she only had a suitcase with some clothing, and a photo album of her once perfect family. She was intent on saving herself and her son and salvaging something from her devastated life.

Rosalie insisted on allowing the two women live in the Main house for most of their pregnancy. She compromised that she Alice, Emmett, and Jasper would transport Sandy and Josephine to a cabin they will rent in Colorado. That's where they will deliver the babies. Rosalie and Alice will return here once they are delivered leaving Emmett and Jasper behind to calm the transforming Newborns. Three days it will take until they reach the peak of their abilities, but with Jasper and Emmett there no doubt they will be able to contain them. Still, once they return with the children the girls will leave them here with the Family to watch as they go and tend to what they have created. The plan seemed all set and perfect. Everybody directly involved was more than willing to participate. Then why did I still have such a bad feeling about this. I am against this yes, but my feelings aside there is something telling me this will not end the way it is planned.

About three days after the group had left to investigate the Amazon is when both women arrived, and that very night one of them conceived. Tensions had been raised the entire time, and when Emmett walked out of that room with Sandy he looked disturbed. His thoughts matched his expression, he was hurt. He enjoyed what he did very much. She was warm, and smelled so good. It took a lot of effort in him not to bite her there, but having been around Bella for so long he got used to the appetizing smell. It was when she kissed him that he felt something more than just doing the act. It wasn't love, but it was pleasure. For some reason he didn't believe he would enjoy this at all when he did it, it took him by surprise. Terrified that he would hurt her, he was as gentle with her as he could be, and by the sounds she made he was doing a great job in preventing pain.

Rosalie proved once again she had done her research well as she ensured that Sandy be flown in near her ovulation day. Two days later we heard the heartbeat, so we can only assume conception occurred the first night, with as quickly as we heard the heartbeat. Rosalie was ecstatic; as far as she was concerned she was already a mother. Alice would have to wait until day 9 of the group being gone to conceive with Josephine. Jasper shared the same feeling as Emmett if not worse. He felt the pain in his wife too, as in Josephine.

Alice and Rosalie were deeply pained by the acts theirs husbands were committing, but these were the sacrifices they were making in order to get what they wanted. Josephine had been struggling with intimacy ever since she had been diagnosed. It was hard to find somebody who was willing to touch her. Jasper being a vampire was not susceptible to human diseases, as long as the child was delivered cesarean, which it would be, then just like human children born from parents with passable diseases there is a good chance the child will be born disease free…not to mention the half –vampire gene should destroy the virus, but with is being a half breed we won't know for sure.  
>I was on my way over to the main house now to see how they were doing today, also hoping that we might get another call from the group soon, I hated not knowing what was going on and Alice hadn't seen anything to suggest where they were because Nahuel was with them.<p>

Leah was at the house when I got there along with Sam, Emily and Sammie.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked I was worried about Leah traveling in her condition. She didn't look sickly like Sandy and Josephine did, but she was bigger than them by far, and she looked quite uncomfortable today.

"I just wanted to get out of the house. Emily suggested that we take a drive over here." She finished standing up making her way to the kitchen.

"Man, I tell ya" She yelled her head in the fridge.  
>"I'll be happy when Esme gets back here. Her cooking was AMAAAAAZING."<p>

Emily laughed. "Leah I am the one who got pregnant first and you are eating even more than I am…" as an afterthought she added  
>"LeLu will you make me something too?" <p>

Sam chuckled and looked at his wife.  
>"I'll get it for you Emily."<br>He said standing, walking to Leah and taking the ingredients from her hands.  
>"Go sit down and I'll fix you some lunch. You shouldn't be on your feet Leah."<p>

While Sam prepared their food I asked how Leah was doing.  
>"I'm fine Edward really, aside from the fact my fiancé is nowhere to be found and I look like a whale I'm fine."<p>

I wished we could have gotten an ultrasound done for Leah, but like Bella her womb was encased in the vampire embryotic sac. There was not telling what exactly was growing inside there, the only difference is that this time nobody was afraid of what would come out. I decided to make my way upstairs to Rosalie's room first. Sandy was further along than Josephine, and they were planning on bringing her to the cabin in Colorado in 2 weeks. As long as everything goes well they will be inducing labor when they get there.

When I walked in Rosalie's room she was sitting by the sleeping form of Sandy who was almost as big as Leah had gotten. I walked over and stood beside my sister.  
>"How is everybody holding up.?"<p>

Rose smiled. "She's doing great, just a few more days, and we can both start our new life."

"You're still convinced yourself this is okay haven't you Rosalie?"  
>Her smile faltered.<br>"She may have consented but this is so unnatural. And your ripping a mother away from her child, it will never be yours."

I knew I was being cruel but I was the only one who was going to be. If the Volturi ever finds out about this…Masen and Renesmee, as welcomed as they were, were accidents. Sandra and Josephine's pregnancies were planned; the Volturi will come after them just as they did Renato when this is discovered. Rosalie is aware of this.

"This is my child Edward, and Emmett's."  
>she said on the verge of growling at me.<br>"You have children. And you got to father them. Edward all I have ever wanted was a child. You know I have even considered adopting a human child over the years, I was just waiting for Jasper to be able to control himself better. Sure I would have had to endure having that child consider all of us monsters but this one…"  
>She said looking toward the mound that was Sandra's belly under the blanket.<p>

"This one won't think of us that way. This one will at least be related to Emmett even if I can never conceive."  
>She looked back up at me.<p>

"Rose." I said holding her hand.  
>"I know that having a child is the only thing you have ever wanted. Even when you met Emmett you were not entirely happy. I am truly sorry that you are not."<br>I stroked her hair.  
>"I have lived with you long enough, miserable myself until I metBella, and you have resented me every step of the way. Because I left you here in misery while I found what completed me. God…" I said laughing, looking her in the eyes.<br>"How much you HATED me when you found out not only was I getting to have a child, I wanted it ripped out of Bella before it was born."

She remembered the moment with me.  
>"And now you hate me…"<p>

I continued. "Because I'm trying to condemn you for this."  
>I cast my direction toward Sandy.<br>"Rosalie I know that you think this is your only option, and I know this option gives you a child to raise. But I fear that you will still not be satisfied once this child is born."

She stopped me before I went any further.

"I love the child growing inside her, I love it, because it's mine. I would give anything to be able to conceive and give birth but I can't… she can though. Soon the baby will be delivered and she doesn't want it. She just wants a chance at having a life, just like I want a chance at being a mom. You need to understand I would never have forced anybody to sign up for this life, I found someone who was willing just like Bella was. And not only that I found decent vampires who will protect her and keep her from going wild."

"Yes but they will train her to be a blood thirty monster, they do not share our lifestyle do they?" I asked her, I didn't need to though, her thoughts were loud and clear.  
>I continued.<br>"Instead of offering her refuge here you cast her away because you were afraid of the baby wanting it's mother just like Renesmee and Masen did when they were first born. What do you think the child will think of you?"

"Edward that's enough."  
>Sandy had woken up, I hadn't noticed, I was too busy trying to reach through to Rosalie.<p>

"Sandy I'm sorry that we woke you, please go ahead and get some more rest." Rosalie implored, she felt really badly for waking her up, and after listening to Sandra's thoughts I was starting to feel badly for how I spoke to Rosalie. Sandy spoke again.

"Rosalie I'm fine, I'm more concerned with your brother trying to convince to that you are a bad person. You have given me a chance at life. I've been sick for so long, and my time is almost up. I'm lucky that I'm strong enough to go through with this for you."  
>She said looking towards Rosalie.<br>"And in a few days I can give you the child you have always wanted, and then I can see the world."

She sat up to look at me.  
>"I want to do this. I'm terrified of all the pain and sure…I'm sad that I won't have a child of my own, but if that's the price I have to pay to have a life again I'm willing to take it. I couldn't have been able to have one either way if I continued the chemo. Don't prosecute her Edward, she saved my life. And I hope that someday I can come back and visit, maybe see the baby when it is all grown."<br>She ended optimistically.

She definitely wasn't lying, her thoughts didn't consist of babies, they consisted of swimming in an ocean, climbing mountains, she just wanted to live. Rosalie was the first to speak after that.

"Thank you Sandy, for your kind words and everything you're done. When the child is older and will understand yes I would love to see you again, for this I will forever be your friend."

There was nothing more that I could say or do. This was happening, that much had been clear for a while.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, Sandra. I'll leave you to rest."  
>As I walked toward the door Rosalie announced.<p>

"I'm going to get you some more soup, and some more blood, we need to keep both your strengths up. I'll be right back."

She only wanted to speak with me. She started conversation once we made our decent down the stairs.

"The four of us haven't eaten in a while, we have all been too concerned with Sandy, and Josie. You will still have Benjamin, Tia and the pack nearby in case they return, or someone else does. Will you watch them for us while we hunt? I can't trust any other vampire…they haven't been living this lifestyle as long as we have…they might be…tempted." She finished.

She was nervous asking me, he was thinking about how terrified he was to leave me alone with my wife while she was pregnant. 

"I won't hurt them." I said bitterly. "Just bring your cell phones. All of you. Just in case something goes wrong and I need you back here fast, don't go far."

She smiled. Rosalie definitely smiled more now that Sandy was here, now that "her" baby was conceived. I still think it's wrong but I won't hate my sister. He has had a miserable existence; I'm not going to be the one to prevent her escape from that misery.

She fetched the food she was getting for Sandra; I figured I would bring some for Josephine as well, she was awake, talking with Alice, she just hadn't voiced that she was hungry yet. She was afraid of us, unlike Sandra. Yes, she did want to be one of us, but as a human she was intimidated by us, especially Emmett, and he was in the room. She looked very relieved when she saw that I bought food with me. Rosalie soon entered the room and gathered Alice Jasper and Emmett to go hunting with her, although she waited for the girls to finish their food. I cleaned up the plates, and cups and let them go ahead to hunt, they were all starving.

When I was done I went into the living room where Leah Sam Emily and Sammie all still sat, gossiping over various topics. Masen and Renesmee had made themselves some lunch and were watching a football game on the plasma…corrupted by Uncle Emmett and Grandpa Charlie.

"Nice of you to join us Edward." Sam said merrily. I smirked.

"Sorry to keep you all down here unaccompanied. I was in the process of relieving the parents upstairs so they could hunt. Everything okay down here?"  
>I asked looking toward the two pregnant women on the sofa.<p>

"All is well Edward, aside from the fact I want a corndog dipped in chocolate and there are none here I am fine."  
>She smiled, I laughed at her humor.<p>

"All I want is a big great elk…covered in home-made salsa." Leah said combining her human and wolfy characteristics.

"Emily the next time you come here I promise that there will be ice cream and corn dogs. Leah as for you I could probably make that now." I laughed

Emily replied. "Thank you Edward, I will make a point to come back tomorrow."  
>She stood up while she spoke. "I however am getting tired and would like to take a nap in my bed, besides I think Sammie is thinking along the same lines as his mommy." And on cue he yawned to which we all laughed.<p>

"I'd like to stay here a little longer if you don't mind, I'm not tired yet, and the only one home right now is Seth. Edward would you mind if I stayed here a little longer with you and the kids?"  
>Leah asked me, her thoughts told me differently. She was very tired in fact, so tired she didn't want to make the walk back.<br>_Don't tell them, I don't need to be carried, I just need to regain my strength a little longer._ She thought to me.

"That's not a problem Leah, when the others return from hunting I will walk you home myself. Alright? It should only be about two or three hours."  
>I said.<p>

Sam nodded and they both hugged Leah, and the kid's goodbye before they left. I guess we still weren't on the hugging level, I laughed. I walked them to the door and grabbed Leah a blanket and then I sat with her on the couch. Masen and Nessie crawled up on either side of me and snuggled up. The three of them fell asleep one by one within the first half hour, and for the first time in 30 days I wasn't thinking about how worried I was about my wife.

Of course I still was, but in this moment I was grateful to be here in my home with my children protecting them and the three pregnant women currently in my home. Perfection would have been to have Bella by my side….just 5 more days…

It was then that Leah jumped with a bloodcurdling scream. No. Not now, not with me being the only one here, not without Nahuel, not after a month. Another scream followed this one and the kids both ran to their aunt.

"Aunt Leah are you okay?" Nessie asked.

"Dad" Masen said. "What's wrong with her?"

I picked Leah up off the couch.  
>"Renesmee baby, go to the fridge and get all the blood that you can carry and follow me okay? Masen run over to the development and get Benjamin and Tia, tell them to run to the Reservation and find Sam and Jacob, tell them Leah went into labor and to meet me at Carlisle's Clinic on the Reservation. Do NOT leave their sight do you understand me? I trust you."<p>

"You got it dad." He said running as fast as he could out the door.

Leah was still screaming in agony.

"Masen" I shouted. "Have them get some of the pack over here to sit with Sandy and Josie until your aunts and uncles get back."

"Got it dad!" He shouted back, he had almost reached the complex by then.

"Edward" Leah said "I don't think that I'm going to make it to the Reservation AAHHhhhhhhhhhhh"

I looked at her desperate to start running.  
>"Nessie whatever you have is enough! Time to go!"<br>She came running outta the kitchen with a trash bag full of blood bags holding the bag as high up as her tiny hands would reach. Smart girl.

"Alright dad I'm ready, is auntie Leah going to have the baby?"

"Yes she is sweetie we need to get to the hospital as quickly as possible okay? I need you to run faster than Masen right now okay?"

Without speaking she bolted out the door what a great girl.

"Alright Leah, Hold on." 


	19. Chap 18 Doubling the Pack

Chapter 18 11-1-11

Edward's POV

I started running quickly catching up to Renesmee, the sounds of Leah screaming echoing through the forest. I could smell Masen's scent, good, he had already been through here.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaard it's coming NOW."  
>She screamed again, I could feel her body contracting beneath me.<p>

"Come on Leah I just need you to wait until we get to the clinic, it's just a few more miles."  
>I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rosalie's cell phone.<p>

"Edward what's wrong?"  
>Rosalie asked me urgently.<p>

"Get back here now, I'm on my way to the clinic with Leah, she went into labor. Somebody should be going to sit with the women now but I suggest you get back here now."

"We're on our way."  
>With that I hung up and continued running through the woods I could see the beach now Renesmee had just reached the door. I was running through the sand when I saw them, Sam, Jacob, and Seth all storming the beach in wolf form, I would beat them to the door.<p>

Leah still screaming in agony began to bleed, my clothes were covered in blood by the time I got her to a gurney and tore her dress up, to her chest, I would at least spare her that indecency.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
>she screamed again when the three of them walked through the door. They all ran forward Sam grabbing Leah's hand while Emily walked toward her head holding her shoulders.<p>

"You're going to be alright Leah, it looks like this is it. The baby is coming!"

She said through Leah's heavy breathing. I had delivered my children but not vampire, human, wolf children, I had no idea what to do. Jacob took charge as Leah screamed with another contraction.

"Leah this is gonna be up to what you feel, Bella was destroyed trying to give birth to her kids and we had to cut her open to do so. Do we have to cut you open or are you going to…to…give birth naturally?"  
>Jacob finished timidly, to which Leah replied.<p>

"I don't knooooooooooow!"  
>Through yet another scream.<br>"I want MY MOM!" She said, and before another word could be spoken Sam bolted through the door.

Emily was trying to soothe Leah while Jacob and Embry looked on horrified. I walked toward Leah, bringing metallic tray table to her bedside. I set up and iv drip and before I could finish there was a contraction that seemed to be the worst yet, Leah arched her back off the table making her stomach look like a mountain beside her small frame. Emily moved from her head to her vagina and looked at me hesitantly.

"Edward, I see the head, this is gonna be a natural birth through and through, and it's coming now!" 

Just then Sam returned with Sue and Seth in toe.

"My baby!" Sue screamed and ran to her daughter.

"Mom."Leah said through a sob.  
>"Mom this hurts so baaaad."She moaned."<p>

"I know baby I know, you're doing great just a little longer okay?" Sue cooed.

"Leah" I said  
>"It's time for you to push okay?"<p>

She pushed and the head along with a bloody tuft of hair popped out, stopping at the shoulders, Leah screamed again and whimpered. Jacob walked to her other side.

"You're doing great Leah c'mon push the little monster out."  
>He said jokingly, Leah hit him.<p>

"Shut up Jacob no fucking jokes now!...AHHHHHHHH"  
>She screamed and pushed again this was it the baby was in my hands attached to the umbilical cord, I bit through it. It was a girl, her hair was black, and she had light pale skin, with dark brown eyes. I showed her to her mother, and Leah sobbed, I handed her to her.<p>

"Congratulations Leah, it's a girl."

"Oh my goodness she is sooo tiny, at least she looks like a newborn!"  
>Sue exclaimed.<p>

She was right. Masen and Nessie looked at least 3 months old when they were delivered; then again Leah was only pregnant for 30 days. Maybe the pregnancy was the only thing that was accelerated. I moved back towards Leah's lower regions anticipating the afterbirth that never came.

"Leah?" I asked  
>"How are you feeling."<p>

Distracted by the wriggling newborn laying on her chest she answered  
>"Just fine Edward, no pain at all."<br>She smiled, I frowned and Jacob and Seth noticed, before they had the chance to ask

Sue had a question for Leah.  
>"What are you going to name her baby?"<br>Without breaking her gaze from her child she answered.  
>"Lena Sue Clearwater. LE for Leah and NA for Nahuel, Sue is obviously for you, and since Nahuel doesn't have a last name, we are carrying on the Clearwater name." She smiled proudly. "Nahuel and I discussed it before her left, possible names, just in case he wasn't here…"<p>

She trailed off solemnly, and then another scream, she dropped the baby it was so painful, luckily Jacob was still standing right beside her and caught her before Lena ever even rolled off the table.

"Leah! What's wrong?"  
>Sam asked.<p>

"I don't know it feels like contractions again!" Leah screamed in agony.

"Don't worry." I piped up.  
>"It's just the afterbirth, the placenta and all that, I was wondering why it wasn't coming out earlier, just try to breathe Leah and push it out just like the baby."<p>

Leah did as I told her and pushed immediately trying to get out pain again, to my amazement there was no placenta, there was another bloody head instead.

"Leah, I don't know how to tell you this but, you're about to have another baby."

"WHAT?!" She screamed  
>"No wonder I was so big ahhhhhhh!"<br>she screamed pushing again, this baby took more pushing to get out than the first, the final push shooting an insane amount of blood onto me. Thankfully this was pack blood, completely unappealing to me. When I had the second baby in my hand I did the same with the last one, and handed it off to Leah.

This one was a boy, he had black hair just like his sister, but he had tan skin, and light caramel colored eyes. Unlike his sister he had vampire fangs, I wonder if he would phase as he got older? I wonder if Lena would, she would be the second female to phase if so. Leah was crying again looking at her son. Jacob had taken Lena to one of the metal counters and began to clean her and wrap her in a blanket. Sue once again asked Leah what she had decided to name this child. Leah smiled and answered weakly.

"That's easy Nahuel Jr. ….Clearwater."  
>She chuckled.<br>"I know that technically it's not correct but, I will name my son what I-"

She cut herself off by vomiting onto the floor, Sue grabbed Nahuel Jr. simultaneously and brought him to be cleaned off as well, Sam took her place at Leah's side wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Leah looked beat, for the first time in her pregnancy she had the sickly look to accompany the tired look she normally wore. She didn't even scream this time, she had a pained face and contracted again, another gush of blood pouring out. Her breathing began to be labored, Emily looked alarmed.

"Again? Another baby?!"  
>She said unknowingly clutching to her own baby bump.<p>

"That's what it looks like."  
>I stated in disbelief, triplets? Alice walked in then and assessed the situation; she walked over to me and asked.<br>"What can I do?"

I looked at Leah who I didn't have the option of turning into a vampire at the end of this like I did with Bella, and she was starting to look like Bella, Leah needed blood to stay alive.

"Alice I need you to set up, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Sue up to have blood drawn, Leah needs blood and lots of it. I'm not certain but I believe that all of the pack's blood will be compatible with her, as well as her brother and mother. Emily."

I said looking her direction.  
>"Can you watch the two babies while I deliver the third?"<p>

She nodded and Alice had already begun gathering syringes and iv's out of the cabinet. Leah looked as if she was about to nod off.

"Leah" I said.  
>"I need you to stay awake and I need you to push, I have no idea how many babies you are carrying in there, and I am trying to keep all of you alive."<p>

"Edward….I….I can't do this anymore. Cut me open, take them out of me."  
>I looked at her sadly.<p>

"I can't Leah not right now, you've lost too much blood I can't risk cutting you open right now, after I get some blood in you sure, but I need you to push this one out, then I can start the drip while Alice finishes getting blood. Push for me Leah."

She started crying and threw up again, I felt another contraction course through her body through this, she didn't scream this time.

"II can't…"  
>Her eyes rolled and her head went limp hitting the table with a thud, her legs still in stirrups, I rushed over to her and checked her pulse…weak but there. Embry rushed over to me with his and Seth's blood in blood bags, Emily was drawing blood from Sue now.<p>

"Edward hook this up to Leah, I'll wake her up."  
>Embry said pleadingly, I knew that look, the look of doing anything that needed to be done for the one you love. Poor kid…just like Leah used to be, a casualty to the wonders of imprinting. I nodded and began to set up.<p>

"C'mon Leah baby wake up for me."  
>He started rubbing her stomach tenderly, another contraction must have been working its way through her, and she moaned and opened eyes Embry smiled.<p>

"There's my girl."

"Embry." She said softly, smiling weakly.  
>"I'm sorry….i really am."<br>She continued, closing her eyes crying. Leah knew that Embry felt as she had once when her first, Sam left her for his imprint. It killed her to know she did that to him. "I would have loved you."

Embry sighed.  
>"Well I do love you so let's not talk about that now, you need to push that little baby of yours out right now baby girl. You gotta be strong and do this, don't pussy out on me."<p>

She smiled.  
>"I don't think I'm gonna make it through this Embry-"<br>She screamed again with this contraction, more blood squirting out of her, I ran back to her legs, and there was the head, thank god.

"Leah this one is almost out push for me again… … Alice!" I screamed  
>"Hook up more ivs to Leah and get that blood in her as quickly as possible I'm going in for the rest after this one."<p>

Leah pushed a few more times while Alice poked her in several more places having an iv for every donor connected to her.

She still looked sick, angry, and sweaty, but the color returned and her pulse strengthened. With one final push the third baby, a girl, was in my hands. She looked like Leah, sleek black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan, the only difference were the curls that sat atop her head, and she had fangs as well.

I didn't hand her off to Leah instead I handed her to Sue and asked her to clean her up. Sue agreed but looked at me pleadingly, holding her third grandchild against her chest. "Is my daughter going to be alright?"

"Sue I am doing everything I can to ensure that Leah survive this, cheating death by turning her into one of us is clearly not an option. I am going to finish this delivery cesarean to get this done as quickly as possible."

Sue grew even more concerned.  
>"You think there are more? How can she hold that many children? I know it's possible but why?"<p>

Before I could answer her son spoke up.  
>"Isn't it obvious Mom?"<br>He said with an expression of amazement on his face.  
>"She's the only female in the pack, and she is a wolf apart of a pack."<p>

He stalled waiting to see if anybody got it, I knew, even without mindreading I was already well aware of what was going on, which is why I was preforming the cesarean.

"She's carrying a litter. Wouldn't a female wolf in a pack? I mean Emily had a normal pregnancy even though impregnated by a male wolf, but she isn't a wolf. Leah is though, she is strong enough to carry that many. Makes sense, if we imprint on the one's we have the best chance of procreating with. Leah just doubled our pack size."  
>He finished with a smile.<p>

I retuned back to Leah while Jacob and Embry stood by Leah's head trying to block her from the sight and keep her conscious. I took the scalpel and cut open her flesh, I was able to cut through the skin and muscle with the metal, but I heard a loud grinding sound when I reached the womb, encased by the same vampire matter that encase Bella's womb during her pregnancy. Leah spoke at the sound of the metal scraping sound. "Jacob lemme see her…I need to name her."

He looked at her exasperated  
>"Leah wait till this is over. Then you can name them all okay, didn't you listen? There could be a lot more in there, just get through this okay?"<p>

Jacob's POV  
>I can't believe she was going to be stubborn at a time like this, she's hooked up to like eight ivs and shes on the verge of death with a fucking litter inside of her.<p>

"No Jacob, what if I don't make it. I have to give them names…Please."  
>She looked so drained so sad, I can't deny her this, I can't deal with her dying.<p>

"Leah you're gonna be fine, but I'll let you name them, you stubborn ass girl." I looked towards her frightened.

She smiled while I got the unnamed baby girl, she really did look like a little Leah, I've seen enough of the baby pictures. She smiled with the adoration she showed to the two before.

"I can't believe I get to meet all of you."  
>She was holding her daughter's hand.<br>"I hope I get to see you all grow up Lelu…Lelu Huilen Clearwater."

I looked down toward the baby in my hands, I could see why she named her after herself, she must've seen the resemblance too, and then obviously after Nahuel's aunt for the middle name. I gave her back to Sue immediately much to Leah's dismay Edward had already begun the procedure and he was stopped.

"Edward what's wrong?"  
>I asked him<p>

"I can't get through this without using fangs, I can't use mine, I'll poison her, I need one of you to phase and do it. You must be careful to just get deep to break the sac, without harming the children."  
>He said quickly.<p>

"I'll do it."  
>Sam said.<br>"I will not harm Leah."

Before anybody said anything else he phased ripping into the steel like barrier keeping us from the rest of the litter. Edward plunged his hands inside Leah when Sam moved aside, he pulled out another baby, it was a boy. He had fangs, and caramel eyes as well, he had dark brown curly hair, and was tan like Leah. He pouted and cried as soon as he was taken from the womb and had his cord cut.

"Lemme see Lemme see."  
>Leah cooed wearily. Edward handed him to me and plunged his hands in once again. Leah looked towards her son and stroked his hair.<p>

"Shhh baby boy shhh. You will be Nahuen. Nahuen Harry Clearwater."  
>She said choking up, her mother sobbed at the mention of her late husband. I handed him off to Sue immediately after the naming as Edward had already retrieved yet another child from Leah's womb. This would make baby number 5…Holy shit Leah was going to have A LOT on her plate when this was over.<p>

I can't believe Nahuel wasn't here. The fifth baby was another girl with an astonishing set of eyes. They were the brightest shade of blue I had ever seen, and her hair was curly with the caramel shade of two of her other siblings eyes. She had the darkest skin of all of them, even darker than her mother, like chocolate. She also had vampire teeth. I didn't wait this time when Edward handed me this baby girl, I showed her to Leah. Leah gasped.

"Her eyes! Where did she get those eyes? What a pretty girl aren't you Pyre Emily Clearwater? Your daddy is going to love your name. It's his mother's name"  
>Pyre giggled, she did look the oldest of all the children delivered so far.<p>

Leah laughed at the sound of her child's laugher. Then Pyre did something nobody expected. She phased right in my arms. Leah screamed and passed out. Embry ran over to her and checked her pulse while I wriggled with the adorable caramel wolf puppy in my arms, she retained her blues eyes when she phased.

"Leah is okay, just passed out."  
>Embry announced.<br>"I can't fucking believe that Pyre just phased! How can she grow and phase?" Embry was alarmed.  
>I just looked at him and shook my head.<p>

"Embry…have you looked around recently, what the fuck happened to our lives. I love you all but Jesus Christ I have a goddamn wolf vampire puppy trying to bite me in my arms."

A few chuckles filled the room while Edward was still elbow deep inside Leah's uterus.

"Are there any more Edward, we need to close her up, get her stable and awake, and take care of five newborn babies while we wait…what the fuck…" I said unsure how exactly to move forward.

He finally laughed at me too.

"Yes Jacob we are done, I'm going to stich her back up now."  
>Edward started tending to Leah's stitching while Embry helped clean up all the blood off of Leah's body. Sue, Emily, Seth, Sam and I all went to tend to one of the babies while Alice announced she was going to return back to mansion with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and the surrogates to let them know how everything went. She promised to return with food.<p>

All was starting to quiet down, the occasional whimper from Leah, and coo from one of the babies was all that filled the room….not for long though. Suddenly Leah screamed and opened her eyes arching her back so suddenly I heard a crack, there goes a rib…I ran over leaving Pyre who had already phased back into a human to Sam…just in case she did it again.

"What's going on, I thought you said there were no more!" I looked toward Edward angrily.

"There weren't any in her womb, this one must have been stuck in the birth canal."  
>Edward yelled and moved toward Leah's vagina for hopefully the last time.<p>

"This is it Jacob."  
>Edward said addressing my thought.<br>"There aren't any more inside her, number six is the last one."

I looked toward Leah.  
>"One last push and I swear I will give you enough morphine to sleep for days without pain."<p>

She said nothing but she pushed, Seth was right Leah was strong, and she was sure as hell gonna make it through this, just like she makes it through everything. Finally the last baby, a baby boy, and by far the smallest of them all was with us, he would have been beautiful with his unique deep purple eyes, and dark brown straight hair, pale skin and pointy teeth…unfortunately the umbilical was wrapped around his neck, and his face was a deep blue.

"NO!"  
>Leah bellowed defiantly, trying to get up over to him after Edward ripped away the cord.<p>

Embry restrained her from getting off of the table and I ran to where Edward stood with the baby.  
>He was pumping furiously away at his chest, but he still wasn't breathing, Leah was still screaming at us from the table. I covered his tiny lips and blew air watching his chest rise and fall once…<p>

nothing…

I did it again…

nothing… 

I started pumping his chest and did it once more, finally a cough and an intake of air and a wail of a cry, the tiny baby boy was breathing.

"Pleeeasseeeeee"  
>Leash wailed crying from the bed sitting completely upright, bleeding from the long stitched incision on her stomach.<br>"Please give me my baby."

I could only imagine the fear of losing a child, thankfully this was something I had prevented Leah from enduring. I handed her the baby and anticipated the name.  
>"My precious baby, don't ever do that to me again."<p>

She pleaded bringing him to her chest, sobbing.  
>"His name will be Huenu Adolpho Clearwater. Adolpho was the name of Nahuel's grandfather…<br>look at his eyes…how did he and Pyre get this color?" She trailed off.

"Leah they are all beautiful, just like you."  
>Embry said to her smiling. Leah looked up at him and she kissed his shoulder.<p>

"Thank you so much, for everything Embry. Thank you all for helping me through this."  
>She began to cry again. Sue moved toward her daughter, grandson and Embry and embraced the three of them.<p>

"Leah how about I make good on that promise about the morphine huh?"

She laughed but looked longingly at her children.

"Don't worry I promise we will not sleep until you recover to take care of all of your children. That's what a pack is for."

"That's what a family is for."  
>Sue corrected me.<p>

_**Leah's POV**_

_**I couldn't believe how undoubtedly exhausted I was.**_

_**I couldn't believe that I had just given birth to six vampire, werewolf, human, children.**_

_**I couldn't believe I was surrounded by everyone who wasn't the father.**_

_**I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Embry carried me to a room that Edward led him to, I cried when I saw it shared a window wall with the nursery my children were placed in. My mother and brother stood observing two different basinets, while Emily sat upon a leather sofa with Sam each holding one of my children, I envied every single person in there. Edward addressed my unspoken thought.**_

_**"I understand that feeling Leah, and as strong as you are, even you must get some well-deserved rest."  
>He said this while Embry laid me upon the bed.<strong>_

_**Edward then replaced one of my blood bags with a morphine drip; he also injected a dose straight into me. It didn't take long to feel the effects and Edward chuckled at me knowing I was getting high. I beckoned for him to come closer; when he did I hugged him.**_

_**"Thank you for what you did for me today. I don't know if they all would have survived if you hadn't been there."**_

_**He replied.  
>"Leah no thanks are necessary, when it was my child being born, as much animosity as you held for us you still protected us and helped ensure the delivery of my children, it was only right that I return the favor."<br>And with that he walked out of the room, leaving Embry and I to ourselves.**_

_**"This morphine really is some great shit."  
>I said laughing laying in the bed looking through the window at my bassinets.<strong>_

_**"Yeah."  
>Was all he said, I looked at him.<strong>_

_**"What?" I asked.**_

_**"Did you mean what you said earlier? About loving me? And yes, I realize you are drugged right now, I'm taking complete advantage of that."  
>He ended with a smile.<strong>_

_**I know the answer I just don't wanna hurt him anymore. The truth though is always the right way to go.**_

_**"Embry yes I did mean it, I would have loved you. I just…its hard for me to say that now that I have imprinted….and have six kids."  
>I giggled, but continued.<br>"I hated imprinting for what it did to me Embry, but now….it's given me someone to love me, and all these children. And yes I could have had this with you…I don't know why imprinting works the way it does. If it didn't work Sam and I would probably still be together. …I'm sorry I'm sorry I don't mean to be rambling, I just mean that ultimately if I didn't imprint I would be with you, I would have loved you…but Nahuel."**_

_**Embry pressed his finger to my lips and said.  
>"Shhh. I get it Leah relax, I made peace. I still do love you but I accept what has happened, I am happy you are happy, out of all the people I know you truly deserved to be happy."<strong>_

_**He sat next to me on the bed and I curled up to him like I used to. Then he asked me.**_

_**"Can I stay here and make sure your safe, while your love can't be here to do so?...Strictly platonically of course."  
>He ended with a laugh, I nodded and curled into him closer, I sighed and he began to stroke my hair.<strong>_

_**"When you wake up Leah I promise I will be right here."  
>I knew he would be, he always did when he said that when we dated. Swiftly, and comfortably I drifted off to sleep in the warm arms of the second best man to know me, my victim of imprint, my Leah.<strong>_

  
><span>Author: <span>So what do you guys think about doubling the pack? 


	20. Chap 19 Returning with Presents

Chapter 19 11/9/11

Narrator's POV

Leah slept soundly next to Embry that night, while her loved ones stood watch over the six lives she had created earlier that night. Edward had left shortly after Leah fell asleep to get Renesmee and Masen from Charlie and Ian. Masen had taken it upon himself to bring them to Charlie when Sam went to go get Sue. Charlie was shocked to hear the news of how many more grandchildren he had now, and when Edward relieved him of his two kids Charlie and Ian went to be with the newest members of their family.

It was two days before Leah woke up, and Embry only left her side to use the bathroom, Alice took it upon herself to bring him food almost every time she replaced Leah's IV's. The babies received just as much attention, if not more, than Masen and Nessie did when they were born. According to the only time they had contact with their missing family members, there were only two days remaining until they would return and everybody was anxious as to whether they would.

When Leah did wake up she immediately wanted to be inside the room her kids were in before she did anything else. The children may have looked like newborns when they were born but there was a reason the pregnancy only lasted one month…these kids already looked about three weeks old. The remaining Cullens decided to house Leah and her children temporarily, at least until the missing members returned. Leah soon realized that there were benefits to rooming with people who never slept, especially when she desperately needed sleep and six babies did not have the same schedule.

It was late one evening, or early depending on the creature you were asking. Edward had taken Masen and Renesmee home this evening so that he could have some time with them alone, away from all of the hysterics going on lately. He was thankful that his children did not inherit the same ability as their mother and that he could read their thoughts, her knew they were missing their family terribly, most of all Bella. This was the longest that they had ever been separated from their mother. He sat with them in Masen's bedroom for a while, trying to take their mind off of things but neither one of them seemed to be in a cheery mood once they were away from the rest of their family. After a while of unsuccessfully trying to raise their spirits Edward put them to bed, and read to them until they fell asleep. He lay there with them as he had with Bella and waited the hours until he would hopefully see his wife again.

At the Cullen Manor Leah was feeding Lena while Alice fed Nahuel Jr. and Rosalie fed Lelu. Jasper was entertaining both surrogates while Emmett prepared food for the both of them, they were requesting sustenance about every hour or so. There was the roar of an engine fast approaching in the distance, Rosalie was the first to hear it. Nobody besides Charlie drove a car here, and when the vehicle made its way into view it was clear that this was not Charlie. It was a school bus, being driven by Carlisle. Alice handed off the baby to Leah and ran outside

"Jasper! They're back!" She screamed while leaving the house.  
>Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Benjamin, and Tia ran outside, while Leah and Rosalie stayed inside with the children, both peering through the window. The beat down school bus pulled up right to the steps of the front porch.<p>

"Jaz."  
>Alice whispered while they waited for the doors to open.<br>"Please go get Edward." Jasper nodded and kissed his wife goodbye, he ran off towards the cottage as quickly as he could.

_**  
>Leah's POV<strong>_

_**I stood in the window with Rosalie watching the parade of people coming off of the bus. I could see Edward running with Nessie in his arms and Masen right behind him, Jasper tailing. Esme was the first one off the bus, followed by Maggie, Bella, Randall, and finally Nahuel, my love, I couldn't wait to show him what we had created.**_

_**"Rosalie, if I put these two in the play pen can you watch over them all so I can greet my fiance?"  
>She nodded and smiled.<br>"Of course."**_

_**I walked through the doors and onto the porch trying to make myself look prettier somehow. Edward was embracing Bella like he would never let her go again. Nessie was crying, poor thing, and Masen was doing everything he could to not let them stream out too, he was hugging his momma for dear life. Nahuel had his back turned to me, helping a woman off of the bus, I could only assume this was another one of his sisters.**_

_**"Maysun!"  
>Serena came screaming out of the Housing Development. She ran to Maysun and almost toppled her over. She was very very tall, taller than her brother by at least four inches. And her hair was down to her ass just like her sister only it was almost golden, not blood red. It wasn't blonde but it definitely wasn't brown either, and it was wavy unlike Serena's. This was the first time I had seen Serena in days, she hadn't been by once to meet her nieces and nephews, and she should get to greet him before they do?<strong>_

_**Not on my watch. I walked up to them and as I did I noticed two things; there was a man who looked very much like Nahuel still on the bus, and that Maysun had dazzling emerald green eyes. I wondered why his father hadn't joined the rest of us, but there were so many things I wanted to do with Nahuel right now there was simply no other room for other desires.**_

_**"Nahuel."  
>I said with a smile. I was wearing a sundress today, one with button fastenings for the shoulder straps, easy access for feeding times. He looked toward me and beamed.<strong>_

_**"Leah."  
>He gasped and ran towards me. He lifted me into the air and kissed me like he had never done it before.<br>"How are you, how is the baby?" he said dropping his hands to my stomach.**_

_**I chuckled.  
>"They are all fine. They are in the living room if you would like to meet your children."<strong>_

_**His jaw dropped when I told him that. He didn't even say another word, he ran inside the house, with my hand in his. He started crying when he saw Lelu and Nahuel Jr. in Rosalie's arms; sleeping.**_

_**"Leah. She looks just like you." His grip tightened on my hand and I asked him.**_

"_**Would you like to meet the rest of them?"  
>He whipped his head to face me.<strong>_

_**"There are six of them." I told him. He looked like he was going to faint.  
>"The best theory we have is that since I am wolf the logical thing would have been that I would carry a litter. And then…Because I am a wolf, impregnated by a half vampire, my pregnancy was super, super, accelerated. So there are four more in the playpen behind Rosalie. I hope you don't mind I named them."<strong>_

_**He couldn't even speak he just shook his head that he didn't mind I had given them names.**_

_**He walked over to Rosalie and said. "Who are these two?" While stroking his daughter's hair out of her face.  
>I stood beside the man I love and handed him his daughter while I took his son. Rosalie didn't need me to tell her to leave before she went outside and joined the rest of her family.<br>**_

_**"This little girl is named Lelu Huilen. And the little boy in my arms is the first born boy named Nahuel Jr."  
>I said prideful, tears still streaming down his face.<strong>_

_**I walked him over to the crib and he was greeted by the rest of his children…**_

_**"This is Huenu Adolpho with the purple eyes, and this is Nuhuen Harry with the caramel…And these are your other two daughters; Pyre Emily with the blue eyes and she is Lena Sue the first baby born with the deep brown eyes."**_

_**We didn't say anything after that for several minutes, there was no noise outside the house either it was quite peaceful. I wondered where everybody had run off to, I didn't intend for them to not feel welcome in their own home just because we were there.**_

_**"Leah I am so sorry I wasn't here. When did you deliver them?"**_

_**"Three days ago." I answered I didn't really know where else to go with this. There has been a heel of a lot going on lately and I haven't heard from him not once. I wanted to know what happened. I understood the reasoning behind his trip but what the hell kept him away for a month.**_

_**"Where were you?"  
>I said quietly, trying to keep my voice from cracking. He sighed deeply, like he was exhausted, he replied.<strong>_

_**"I have been many places the past weeks my love. Please Leah I know that you are entitled to know everything that happened that kept me away. Let me have this moment now."  
>He looked at me, with pleading eyes, he hadn't been able to stop crying.<br>"Let me have tonight with you and our children Leah because I'm not sure that there will be many more perfect nights like this."**_

_**He finished speaking and he grazed my cheek with his hand, and ran his thumb along my lips. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked at the children in the playpen.**_

_**My heart sank.  
>All the warmth that had been radiating through me since I saw him step off that bus somehow vanished within that moment. The silence was suddenly a lot louder than it had been moments ago.<strong>_

_**"Nahuel what do you mean." I said it flatly it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Instead of answering me he kissed me to which I could not pass up regardless of the topic at this time. I put Nahuel Jr. in the playpen and took Lelu out of his hands.**_

_**He looked betrayed when I did this to him. I laughed but implored he must give her up. I'll give him his moment of family time sure…But he is telling me exactly what happened right now.**_

_**"You can't seriously think that the last thing you can say to me is "There may not be a tomorrow" and I'm supposed to say "oh okay." Do you know me at all honey?"**_

_**He laughed at me as we sat down on the couch…well he sat I pretty much just straddled him. I couldn't help myself I was making out with him like a high-schooler with a curfew. Maybe the explanation of Armageddon could wait a few more minutes.  
><strong>__****_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**We were pulling into the gate at Charlie's house now. I couldn't believe Nahuel stole the school bus, I'm fairly certain that a mini-van would have held us all….I suppose you never know when you're going to need a school bus though. I could see the bridge now, I needed to see my children, and my husband now!**_

_**I was half tempted to get off of the bus now and run home to them but we had come this far as a group, we would stay as a group now. I extended my shield around the perimeter of the community again, it felt good to stretch it, I had only been surrounding us for the past few weeks. I wondered how many things had changed since we had been gone.**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_**I heard his thoughts and had the kids in my arms and out of the house before Jasper ever even made it to my house. I didn't greet him, I didn't tell him to turn around I just ran past him with my son on my tail. When I saw again, when I smelt her there was nothing I wanted more than to never let her go again.**_

_**"Momma!"**_

_**Nessie yelled when we got close and she had her arms extended and her lips pouted by the time Bella was in my arms. She started crying when she heard Bella's voice again. Masen wouldn't let go of her waist and I could tell that he was holding back tears of his own. I had no idea how many minutes had passed that we stayed in this form, but we were interrupted much too quickly for my comfort.**_

_**Carlisle insisted that we all make our way to the first floor of the Housing Development to discuss the reason why they were gone so long. I didn't even notice Nahuel had gone off with Leah until we were already settled in. It was hard to bring my attention away from Bella but I suppose that I was intrigued to know that had kept them gone for so long without any communication.**_

_**"First off I would like to apologize to everyone for our lack of communication while we were gone."**_

_**I was starting to make out bits and pieces of it from the travelers thoughts but everybody was thinking of a different part of the story, it was a little overwhelming, I rubbed the bridge of my nose trying to think more calmly and sort out the thoughts.**_

_**"We started our journey in the Amazon, we found Zafrina and her Coven early on, they had already been tracking The Volturi since I had called them and they had long since moved from the clearing that the girls were in. They had moved to a cave inside the face of a cliff. We ran into Joham first, after introductions he asked our help in getting his children back. We got close enough to the Volturi to find out they were waiting there two more days, in an attempt to locate Serena, and after that they were to be taken back to Volterra."**_

_**He paused looking around the room at all of the family he had missed. He really wanted to give his grandchildren attention but he knew that they would of course want to be with their mother right now, he continued.**_

_**"We made the decision to follow them to Italy, we couldn't apprehend the girls while still in the Amazon, we were trying to remain undetected. We were all afraid of envoking the wrath of the Volturi again.  
>And Joham had an order of execution on his head. By the 5<strong>__**th**__** day we had settled in and began planning how we would retrieve the girls. We would wait until they sent some of the guard out for food, and we would infiltrate as far as we could to discover where the girls were being kept.**_

_**Once being a member of the guard myself I would be able to maneuver us a second time through the castle on a rescue mission. The first flaw came when Randall and Esme did not make it back, they had been apprehended. It was only a matter of time before our location was discovered so we ran…it was the hardest thing to do leaving them behind but we had discussed this in the event of capture.**_

_**We ran to London for three days so that our scent would be lost at the ocean returning shortly to meet up with Esme and Randall. I honestly didn't think it was a possibility, we had gone over the scamatics of the castle for days, and I thought we planned it to where they wouldn't get captured…obviously I was mistaken.**_

_**The cover would have been Esme and Randall visiting the Amazon coven and being good samaritans attempted to help a man named Joham find his children, basically acting clueless... This only works assuming Aro wouldn't read their minds, luckily they spoke quickly enough to avoid that.**_

_**Once Aro was under the impression Esme could give him Joham we knew she would be released…to a certain extent. Randall and Esme were released under the condition that Demitri, Alec, and another member of their guard named Vanessa would escort them."**_

_**He paused momentarily, the memories of the fear he felt while Esme was in the hands of the Volturi were overwhelming him. Jasper began to calm him down, while Esme, sensing her husband's distress gripped his hand. He smiled and went on as if nothing had happened. That was Carlisle for you, constantly disregarding his own needs, this time being that he needed time to realize he was safe and home.**_

_**"They lead the guard far enough away to not be heard by anyone from the Castle just in case they had been followed. Maggie and Joham stood and the clearing after being apprehended they made their way back to the Castle, leaving Esme and Randall free to leave as promised. Nahuel, Bella and I followed as far behind as we could. We were planning on sneaking off and rescuing the girls once we were in the castle, unfortunately for us we could only find Maysun. She was being kept in the dungeons alone, and we had no idea where Anahi was. Apparently Demitri had taken a liking to her and Aro awarded her to him, so she was not kept in the cell.**_

_**We were unable to get her out. Nahuel Bella and I left the Castle with Maysun and we waited on a neighboring tower listening for the discovery of what we had done. We had the hopes Maggie and Joham would be thrown into the same dungeons we had taken Maysun from, and they were, this was when Maysun's disappearance was known. I entered the Castle alone to get Maggie and Joham once the majority of the guard had gone after the rest of our group. What remained of the guard was protecting The Volturi and Anahi, nobody was guarding Maggie. When I got to the dungeons Joham was not with Maggie. Aro was keeping him close to the guard. I was able to get Maggie out but not Joham. It seemed his fate was certain.**_

_**When I returned with Maggie the majority of us were ready to head home…Nahuel however was not…"  
>He paused and he looked up into Esme's eyes, and she continued the story.<strong>_

_**"Nahuel was not entirely satisfied leaving Anahi, he was more than content with leaving Joham, but not his sister. We decided to leave England and instead of returning home we ventured back to Italy. And this is when Carlisle called you Edward right before we headed back into Volterra. We made it in alright, but Italy's borders were being watched; we couldn't leave right away. We had to constantly keep moving. We were beginning to wonder if we were ever going to get out of there, and be home by the date Carlisle had told you. Then, the last day we were there the guard receded. We didn't run immediately, we were scared it was a trap…and it was.**_

_**Shortly after the guard returned to the Castle, Joham walked out of it. Evidently he had made a deal with the Volturi, Aro would release his last daughter in exchange for us. Nahuel left the rest of the group to meet his father, we didn't want to reveal our location so we sent him to meet him.**_

_**According to Joham, he did reveal all our intentions to Aro, but he himself had no intention of handing us over. Nahuel was furious but…we had to leave, to get back to our families. So you see…we fear that there will be retaliation from the Volturi. In their eyes we have stolen from them, and we aren't sure how to go from here. They still have Anahi, and…and..."  
>She broke off. She choked up and couldn't finish. Carlisle once again resumed.<strong>_

_**"That's why this is all so urgent. I don't know what to do."  
>He said it defeated, as a fact.<br>"There are too much of us to relocate, and there is a good possibility that they are already on their way here. With Anahi in their presence Alice cannot see what they are doing. We have all already gone over this together on our way here. We have decided that we cannot force anybody to stay here, but we aren't going anywhere. Not yet"**_

_**Bella squeezed my hand. She had a hard look on her face and she dropped her shield for a second. **_Jacob._** Was the only thing she let me hear. I'm guessing that we would be staying here, but if things went bad our children would not.**_


	21. Chap 20 Massacre

_**Hey guys this is the author. I edited the last chapter because I just reread it, and it was like 3am when I wrote it, I had A LOT of errors in there haha. So I revised it hopefully that chapter makes more sense now. Also sorry for the lack of update, lost my internet connection for a little bit. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**_

Chap 20  
>NPOV<p>

They waited…and they waited, the Volturi never came. Tensions were high as everybody was anticipating a Volturi invasion. A week went by, and in that week many choices were made. Firstly Rosalie expressed the urgency of keeping Cassandra and Josephine in Forks for their deliveries. No extra cavalry were called in this time; there was confidence among the people living in the fortress they built for themselves. Regularly the people, vampires, shape-shifters, and hybrids who reside here have lived leisurely in peace. As of now it felt less like a community and more like an army, protecting it's weak and preparing the strong.

Today was straining on lots of souls residing here. Cassandra was going to be induced today. Preparations were already being made at the hospital on First Beach, and Rosalie and Emmett were to hold up with a newborn Cassandra at Edward and Bella's cottage until the Russians arrived, Josephine would be induced while Cassandra was changing. Regret pulsed throughout Rosalie as her carefully constructed plan began to fall apart at the seams. She had lied to this coven, stating she discovered the newborns, and was watching them in a different state until the Russians would come. Now Rosalie would have to explain that she had turned them and why, she only hoped they would understand.

Nobody who needed to had fed in days, and supplies for those who ate food were dwindling. Charlie had decided to venture into Forks today for groceries; he would be accompanied by Sam and Alice just in case the Volturi were waiting for an opening. Bella protested that Charlie even go into town at all but Charlie insisted. There wasn't much for Police Chief Swan to do around a community inhabited by supernatural beings. Since Ian had been born, he had been doing desk work from home; he felt this was his one contribution to his family and he wasn't going to relinquish it unless there was a present threat.

Leah, Nahuel and their children decided to reside with the Cullen's as much help was needed with the babies. This may have been the first time this happened, she wasn't sure, but all of her children were sound asleep at the moment. She stood there with her fiance in the living room watching their sleeping forms. Movement from outside caught her attention and she saw what appeared to be a pleading Bella with her father. She watched as they hugged and Charlie returned to the truck from which he arrived in. He drove away leaving Bella looking uneasy. Edward quickly appeared with Masen and Renesmee walking beside him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, and Nahuel dragged her attention from the scene outside as well.  
>"Why are you so interested in her life?" He asked her, teasing.<p>

"I don't know." Leah replied with a smile.  
>"She's my step sister now, we share a brother. I think I got more concerned then."<br>She returned her gaze out the window and saw Edward walking with Bella walking away alone, she began to state aloud.  
>"Where are the-" Then the door opened and answered her unfinished question. Masen and Renesmee walked in. To anybody they would look six, maybe seven. Their faces no longer held the roundness to it of a baby and still they were growing smarter beyond their years every day.<br>"Hey Auntie Leah." Masen said running toward her giving her a hug. "How are the munchkins today?"  
>He asked her, Renesmee walked over to the playpen and squealed.<br>"Massie look they're sleeping!"

"Yes they are Ness and I'd like to keep it that way." She turned her attention to Masen and continued.  
>"They are fine by the way….munchkin." She winked at him.<br>From the playpen Lelu started to stir. Nahuel walked over and picked up his daughter, Nessie stared in awe and Masen spoke with Leah.  
>"When do you think the Volturi will come?" He didn't beat around the bush and Renesmee glanced at her brother momentarily before she returned to the squirming baby in Nahuel's arms. Leah looked at him unsure of how to answer him. Instead she took him by the hand and took him outside in the yard. Nahuel followed her outside with Lelu leaving Renesmee lovingly looking over her cousins. She sat down cross-legged in the grass and motioned for Masen and Nahuel to follow her lead. Lelu was the only one to make a sound while she sat in front of her father, squealing when he made funny faces.<br>"Masen." Leah began. "Do you know how many people love you?"  
>Confused he nodded, waiting for her to proceed.<br>"Well, considering how many people are here to protect you I don't think that you need to worry when the Volturi will come. Besides…you are far too young to fight them, and we have no idea when they will be arriving." Leah ended solemnly, she would like nothing better than to know when the Volturi would get there.  
>Renesmee had decided to join the others outside on the lawn.<br>"The babies all started crying, Huenu started first and then they all started, so I came out here to get their parents." She plopped onto the ground smiling a semi toothless grin. Nahuel stood up leaving Lelu with her momma to retrieve the other children from the playpen inside.

Leah sat Lelu in front of her facing Masen. He began playing an image for her amusement. It was a miniature elephant somersaulting through the grass. She clapped laughing at the image in front of her, Nahuel had brought out both Prye and Huenu sitting them beside their sister before turning to get the others. Masen's elephant had gathered two more friends as he made a bunny and kangaroo appear. Renesmee was having just as much fun as the babies and laughed as the tiny creatures frolicked before them. Nahuen and Lena were brought our next and were in awe at the sight that greeted them. Lena cried out when the rabbit got too close to her and she reached out for her momma. Pyre didn't like that her sister was frightened so she phased into the tiny puppy that she was and growled softly at the rabbit. Renesmee's laugh peeled through the forest and soon they were joined by Edward and Bella, about the same time Nahuel came out with NJ. They all sat upon the ground together watching Masen's creations, Renesmee decided to join in. She placed her hand upon her brother and instantly a dozen butterflies filled the air, all different hue's and sizes.

Lelu was getting the biggest kick out of the sight, she was feverishly clapping. She placed her hands upon the ground momentarily and when she did flowers of all breed's began popping up in front of them, the majority of them lilies. Suddenly all of the creatures disappeared and all that was left was flowers.  
>"I'm not doing that."<br>Masen looked confused. "I stopped projecting my images, who made the flowers grow?"  
>His question was answered by the squeal from Lelu. It was a devious laugh, as though to say "hehe it was me." She made the flowers grow bigger and taller than any normal breed.<br>"Oh my god it's Lelu." Leah's eye's grew wide. "And she knows what her momma's favorite flowers are!" She turned in amazement to Nahuel who was watching Pyre sniffing through all the flowers her sister was creating. Pyre yelped when Lelu made a stem turn into a vine and wrap around Harley's back paw, sending her running behind Leah. Once again Renesmee burst into laughter, as well as Lelu. It was unfortunate that today would be the last peaceful one the community had for a while.

_BPOV  
><em>_  
>It was all quite impressive what this new generation of hybrids could achieve. I fell in love with Pyre every time I saw her phase into a wolf puppy, it was simply the most adorable thing I had ever seen. As if the moment couldn't get any better I soon heard the rumble of the van Charlie was driving with Alice and Sam, shortly after that I saw all of them through the windshield and relief spread over me. Then I saw Sam jump out of the van while still in motion, phase and run in the direction of the reservation. Alice stayed in the van with Charlie until reaching us. They both got out of the vehicle and ran toward us, Charlie looked like he was going to be sick, and Alice looked distraught, I looked toward Edward who now looked horrified. I watched my children's faces fall, and become quite pale.<br>"Dad, what's wrong?" Masen whispered.  
>I almost didn't want to know the answer.<br>"Were you followed?!" Edward screamed at Alice.  
>"I don't know Edward." She looked terrified. "I need to go find Jasper."<br>She bolted into the house, as Jasper was sitting with Josephine in her bedroom.  
>"Bella." Charlie spoke softly, not meeting my eye, tears pouring quickly out of his eyes. "They're dead, they're all fucking dead! There were body parts everywhere, and not a single drop of blood! Dead….they're just dead…"<br>He fell to his knees and sobbed into my thighs.  
>"Edward?" It was all I could manage to say.<br>He nodded, Leah stood with Nahuel, and looked to him for answers too.  
>"It appears the Volturi have already begun their attack, the town of Forks is gone, there are no survivors as far as I can see from their memories. Not all the bodies were dismembered, and but I don't see any movement from the still ones. The town is slaughtered and I don't know how long it has been, they were probably waiting for us to discover it."<em>

_I looked at the people around me, this was a very small group compared to the number of people who needed protecting. I didn't have the chance to ask him what to do before there was an uproar of screams and snarls coming from the direction of the Reservation.  
>"They decided to start with the wolves." Edward looked grave. "HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Nahuel screamed in the direction of the development. I picked up Renesmee and Masen and handed them to my father.<br>"Take them inside, sit with Alice Josephine and Jasper, keep them safe. Edward stay with them."  
>He snarled at the suggestion. "Like hell Bella, you are not going out there alone, and you can still extend your shield to this house out there with me, we need to move!" He finished as our family ran toward us.<br>Carlisle, Esme, Serena, Maysun, Benjamin, Tia, Randall, and Maggie ran as quickly as they could. Nahuel snarled nastier than Edward had.  
>"WHERE IS HE?" He bellowed at his sisters who both started to cry.<br>"He isn't here, we don't know where he has gone." Serena answered her brother.  
>"Leah for the love of god stay here with the kids." He looked at Leah with a crazed look in his eye, she didn't even bother to argue. I helped her carry them inside I was greeted in the living room by Alice Josephine and Jasper. I explained to them what was happening, even though they could hear the cries themselves. Edward was the only one standing outside now, everyone else had made their way to battle. I ignored the cries from my children, it was too much to bare to ignore their pleas for me to stay. I kissed them both and ran with my husband towards first beach, extending my shield behind me as I went. I could smell the blood in the air, there was wolf blood and human blood in the air, this was beyond horrific. The scene I saw ahead of me I wasn't ready for, it was the Calico wolf I knew as Brady battling the boisterous Felix.<em>

_Brady went in for the kill, Felix slammed him to the ground and sunk his teeth into his side. Brady howled in pain and Felix retracted disgusted by the taste in his mouth. Edward launched himself at Felix and tackled him to the ground. Felix quickly regained momentum and landed on top of Edward. I was in no mood for any of this, they were attacking my family and I was out for blood. I dove at Felix, grabbing his head, and flipping him over my husband, when he hit the ground, I twisted off his head and threw it to the dirt beside his body. Without hesitation I reached into my pockets and pulled out the zippo, and tiny bottle of hair spray I had been carrying around for days. I set Felix ablaze and turned my attentions to Brady who had phased back into human form and was seizing before me. I dropped down beside him and held his head straight. He looked into my eyes he was terrified.  
>"Bella there is nothing we can do for him." Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "Venom is lethal to the wolves, nothing can be done, I'm so sorry."<em>

_I sat there with Brady in my arms, foaming, grunting, and convulsing, I kissed his forehead, and then I snapped his neck to save him any more of the pain. As badass as I thought I was being in these past few moments, killing my friend was more than I anticipated, I dry sobbed, loudly at the sound of the crack. His head fell with a thud and his body went limp. Edward picked me up.  
>"We have to keep moving."<br>I didn't look back and I ran with him. We reached first beach and the hospital, Emmet was outside with two wolves I recognized as Sam and Embry. There were also several vampires whose names I did not know. It didn't stop me from barreling into them and knocking two of them down. Anybody I didn't recognize as my family I was set to take out. Edward was helping Sam out of a bind and I had let myself get distracted. I was being pinned but I saw the whole thing happen. A male had gotten past us and ran into the clinic where Rosalie and Sandy were. I heard a loud crash and two sets of screams from both women inside. I shoved the enemy off me and dove at their neck tearing the flesh enough to detach the head. Meanwhile Emmet sent the two he was dealing with flying back and ran inside after his wife I followed behind him leaving Edward Embry and Sam left to fight._

_I arrived in time to see Emmett rip the arms and head off of the red-headed male who originally was hunched over Cassandra's body. From what I had seen he had Rosalie pinned to the wall beside them while he was feeding from Sandy. Emmett certainly saved his wife but he was too late to save Sandy. There was no heartbeat, he had drained her enough for her to go into cardiac arrest, Cassandra Becket was dead. Rosalie wailed like nothing I had heard before, frantically she tore at Sandy's stomach; there was no more need to be gentle.  
>"Emmett please go back outside and help them, I'll stay here with Rosalie for a moment. Please take care of what is left out there."<br>When I said this he looked furious, I couldn't tell if he was furious with me, or the world, but he ran outside, he was ready to kill something. Rosalie had already managed to open Cassandra, and cut through the embryotic sac, she reached in and pulled out the baby very easily, it was eerily silent, aside from the sounds of squishing, and the fluttering heartbeat of the baby girl. The baby cried loudly, she seemed fine, and Rosalie couldn't help to bare a smile, at the squirming infant in her arms. I cast a glance at Sandy, her lifeless body lay limp on the table, a blank stare in her eyes, I was overwhelmed with sadness, this girl gave up her life in the end anyway. All she wanted was a chance to live and we killed her anyway. Before leaving I walked over to Rosalie.  
>"You need to get the baby over to the house as quickly as possible, and then return here to help us. Take Emmett with you do not go alone. If you can gather any of the reservation children please do so."<br>I looked toward her daughter, she had dark blonde hair, with brown eyes, she was beautiful.  
>"What is her name?"<br>"Cassandra Emalie Cullen." Rosalie never looked away from the blood drenched baby in her arms. I gave her a hug and began to walk out of the room I decided to add "Rosalie, don't let her see the body okay? She doesn't need that memory…trust me."_

_When I got back outside Sam and Embry had already taken off to fight more of them off. Emmett and Edward were burning the pile of freshly killed vampires on the beach like a bonfire. I told Emmett to go inside with his wife and daughter, and Edward and I made our way deeper into the Reservation. We came across a trail off bodies, of both vampires, and tribe members. Thankfully I hadn't seen any more wolf bodies, unfortunately we did come across the body I recognized as Claire's mother. I hoped Claire had not suffered the same fate. When Edward and I reached the heart of the community that's when we really saw the carnage. There were at least three of them to every one of us. I couldn't stop to deal with the minions I needed to find Aro Caius and Marcus. I knew they were here, they would want to see this through. It was soon after I had the thought that I locked onto their scents. I made my way through the warfare with my husband by my side. We were on a mission to kill the leaders, the town and the community was massacred. There was no going back from this._


	22. Chap 21 Carnage

_CHAP 21  
>BPOV<em>

_Edward and I were running through the reservation, there were people fighting, and bodies lying all around us. Screams were echoing throughout the entire forest, it was one distinctive scream that stopped me in my tracks.  
>"Mom." I uttered looking nowhere, no distinctive plan in mind.<em>

_Edward looked toward me a hard look upon his face, if possible we ran faster than before. I ignored my surroundings from that point on all I needed was to get to my mother. The rec center was where the leaders of this evil clan were holding up. The scene I ran in on was worse than I had imagined. Marcus stood tall next to Caius, they were retraining…Sam…No…  
>This meant there was only one Alpha out there protecting what remained of our lives, or at least I hoped.<em>

_"Bella! Run get out of here before they get you, they are so strong!"  
>I heard my mother stutter out this sentence, she was terrified. She didn't even notice the differences in my appearance. Phil was being detained by Alec, and Aro had…Billy Black.<br>Aro turned to us acknowledging our presence for the first time.  
>"Edward, Isabella, welcome, we've been waiting for you for days. Are you enjoying the party?"<br>He smirked as he walked from Billy towards my mother, a growl erupted from my throat which I could not control. It seemed to frighten my mother further while amusing Aro. He continued with his speech.  
>"Now, Now my young child, there is no need for hostility, we are all family here."<br>He cast a look toward Phil and Billy. "Mostly." He added._

_"Aro we do not have them hidden, they are out there, fighting alongside their brother." Edward glanced from Aro to the shadows behind him, a female vampire emerged. She had dark curly brown hair just like I did but she had the brightest yellow eyes.  
>"Edward, do not think I will be taken for a fool!" He exclaimed with more emotion than he may have intended. "We allowed your offspring to continue to exist, but you had no business assisting Joham or his daughters, that was a matter to be left with us."<br>He finished calmly, I imagine my heart would have been beating a mile a minute, I was thankful it didn't exist._

_"You promised Nahuel you would leave his sisters alone. It seems Anahi has freely decided to stay with you and we will not take her from you." Surprisingly I found myself speaking loudly towards Aro and the rest of the Volturi, I was assuming the brunette standing behind him had to be Anahi, a small nod from Edward assured my theory. I had to let him in on what I was thinking, for when battle commenced at least he would have an idea of where I was. He smiled at me and I continued my speech._

_"Serena and Maysun have chosen residency here, they are threats to no one. Joham is no ally of ours and you are free to take him, if he has not already joined your ranks. I suggest you surrender my mother and leave what remains of this town now. If not I cannot be held responsible for the actions of myself of any other member of my family."  
>I kept my eyes on the scene ahead of me, scanning every captured victim and anticipating every possible outcome. Laughter burst from the captors, it was difficult to say the least to keep my composure being ridiculed especially under the circumstances. Aro noticed my displeasure and continued on solemnly.<em>

_"Dear Isabella, the time has long since passed when an offer of salvation for certain members of this coven was viable. The Massacre to this dreary town would have been a bit…drastic if we were simply trying to send a message don't you agree?"  
>He paused for dramatic effect, with a smile on his face. Edward growled viciously in Aro's direction, he must have heard something he didn't like. I looked toward Edward, who did not return my gaze, instead I heard a scream from Billy, my head snapped back to the direction of the group and I saw Aro sink his teeth deep into the neck of Billy. Sam reacted and phased instantly, howling as loud as he could before charging at Aro. Billy's screams echoed through the room I bolted towards my mother desperately trying to get her to safety.<br>__**Edward please get Billy, I'll get my mom, and we'll have to leave Sam for now. **__It seemed the moment I had my mother we were already running outside._

_**ROSPOV**_

_**I held her in my arms, she was beautiful,**__**I was lost in the moment of motherhood at peace, until my husband walked through the door. He brought me back to the reality of the situation, the fact that we were in the middle of carnage with our child, I didn't have to have mind reader capabilities to know he wanted to move. He embraced Cassie and I momentarily before moving to Cassandra's body. He gently wrapped her in a blanket and heaved her over his shoulders, I felt shame in forceful way I had handled her to get Cassie out now.  
>"What are you doing?" I looked at him inquisitively.<strong>_

_**"I'm taking her back to the house, so that we can bury her, with the rest of our dead…isn't that what you do in a war?"  
>He looked disgusted, he looked angry. He made his way to the door and looked back at me.<br>"When we get out there run as fast as you can to the main house."**_

_**"Emmett wait, I promised Bella that we would try to get as many Quileute's to the house as well, we need to do a scan first."**_

_**He didn't say anything, he simply let me lead. We picked up the scents of a few people deeper into the reservation. We came across a body first, with a tiny form weeping beside it. It was Claire sobbing over her mother's body. She reacted fearfully by the time she noticed us. I beckoned for her to come to me, and she did. I rested her against my hip as I cradled Cassie in my other arm. Emmet picked up Claire's mother, placing her on top of Sandy. As we made rounds through the outskirts we came across some survivors, cousins of the Clearwaters, and Jacob's sister Rachael. She was in hysterics; Paul had been escorting her to our house when they were attacked. Paul managed to lead them away from Rachael but he never made it back to her. Emmett had decided we had gathered all that we could for now; he wanted to get Cassie back to the house, where she could be safe. Howls, snarls, and screams were still echoing throughout the forest, we were getting close and could see the manor from the tree line.**_

_**Even though I hadn't heard an approaching threat when Rachael screamed It still startled me. I quickly crouched behind Emmett; with two children in my arms I was not to be part of the front line. We turned to her direction to see that she was looking at the lifeless form of Brady, the look of fear permanently etched on his face. Emmett piled his body on top of the others and solemnly we made our way across the yard to our sanctuary.**_

_**  
>LEAPOV<strong>_

_**The screams were driving me crazy. We all sat in the living room together, a united force protecting those who needed it. Every time I thought of being swarmed I wondered who would make it out. The only ones capable of defending the children, Charlie, and Josephine were Jasper Alice and myself, and I hadn't phased since giving birth…**_

_**My thoughts were interrupted by the shrieks from Masen.  
>"Look people are coming from the woods!"<br>I rushed to the window terrified; thankfully the forms emerging from the woods were those that I recognized. I ran to the door and greeted them all ushering them inside. Rosalie and Emmett had made it back with Emily and Sammie, thank God, and my other cousins Brent, Shelby, and her son David. Rachael made it back, without Paul, which made me worried.**_

_**Turning to Rosalie I saw that she had her baby safely cradled in her arms, and…Claire on her hips. The question must have been written on my face because she motioned towards Emmett. I couldn't contain my gasp or the tears that followed. Brady, Claire's mother Grace, and Sandy were the first victims that we were aware of. It was Charlie's tearful voice that broke the silence.**_

_**"You didn't find them?"  
>It sounded more like he was pleading than asking. Emmett answered him placing the bodies in the foyer, away from the children.<strong>_

_**"No Charlie I'm sorry, we are going back out there now to see if we can save anyone else. As soon as we find them we will bring them here."  
>I walked to Rosalie and tried to take her baby from her, immediately she growled.<br>"Rosalie, I need you to go back out there, I have to stay here to protect them." I gestured behind me while speaking.  
>"Please, I will watch her, go save the rest of our families."<br>Her look was hardened, as if I was sending her to her death, still she finally handed her to me, she and Emmett then left returning to the heat of battle.**_

_**When they left it returned to the same uncomfortable silence that had been looming in this house since the screaming began.**_

_**It seemed hours had passed when it had only been about 15 minutes when we saw the next figures emerging from the woods. It was Carlisle, Esme and they had My mom and Ian by their side. Charlie wailed with relief, he went to run for the door but was restrained by Jasper.**_

_**"They will be here within moments Charlie, Bella will kill me if I put you in danger, I can't let you go outside."  
>He grunted but was not breaking the grip Jasper had on him. When Sue and Ian made their way through the threshold Charlie ran to them, as did I. I was extremely grateful my mother had made it through this alive, I just hoped for Nahuel to return as well. I then noticed what Carlisle had brought through the door with him, it was Joham.<strong>_

_**I stared at him with malice and then turned my gaze to Carlisle, Esme answered for him.  
>"We found him wandering the forest before we found Sue and Ian, he seems terrified of what the Volturi will do to him. He didn't want to come with us either; he was trying to make his way to the ocean. We figured it best to let Nahuel deal with him."<br>She ended looking out towards the woods.  
>"Have you seen him out there at all?" I asked her quietly.<br>She shook her head and replied. "The only people we saw out there were Edward and Bella running into the Rec center, then we stumbled upon Sue and Ian and brought them here."  
>I nodded, I was grateful they took the time to escort my family here. Esme once again brought my out of my thoughts.<br>"Alice, I want to leave Carlisle here with Jasper to ensure Joham stays with us. I need you to come back out there with me, we have to get as much of the tribe to safety as possible."  
>Alice hesitated momentarily she looked back at her husband and then took her mother's hand. Without words they took off through the door once again leaving the rest of us here to wait.<strong>_

_**BPOV  
>I had made it through the door with my mother in my arms bridal style. She begged me to turn around for Phil, Sam begged for Billy, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let my mother die this way, I was still just as willing to trade my life in the place of someone I loved, only this time there was no recording, this was my mom.<strong>_

_**Too bad I was being stupid…I was so caught up with escaping, and drowning out my mothers' cries that I never heard her coming. The small blonde menacing vampire got close enough to touch me, she had me to the ground. As quickly as she had me pinned she let me go, for a moment I was confused. Then a bloodcurdling scream from my mom wiped the confusion from my face. I looked down upon her and there it was, a bright shiny half crescent moon on her right cheek. I stood and looked for the assailant.**_

_**Jane was standing maybe ten feet from me, smiling a single drop of blood hanging from her lip. I growled loudly wanting to lunge at her, but I was too fearful to leave my mom. I felt like a barking dog on a leash itching for my chain to snap.  
>"What's the matter Isabella?" She asked condescendingly.<br>"You know the rules it was either this or death for her, she couldn't live knowing our existence."  
>She smiled and began to walk away, I was shaking I was so angry.<br>"Jane!" I called out, she never turned around.  
>"JANE!" I bellowed, and once again she ignored me.<br>I was furious and my head….was pounding? Last time I checked vampires didn't get headaches. The pain wouldn't stop it was becoming a throb, and ache, it felt sticky, and tangible. It felt like my shield, only it was hurting me. I did the only thing I could think of and screamed her name once more.**_

_**"JJJAAAANEEE!"  
>As I did this it felt as if "my headache" shot towards her, and this time she stopped. She also panicked.<br>"What did you do to me?!" She shrieked  
>"Alec come help!" she cried.<br>What had I done to her?  
>"You threw you're shield around her, a strong one at that. This is the first time you have been able to create a physical wall." Edward answered the question I had in my head.<strong>_

_**He had managed to bring Billy out with him who was also suffering from his own bite, my mother on the forest bed writhing in agony while Billy flailed about in Edwards's arms.  
>"How did you manage to do it, I thought you could only stop mental attacks?"<br>I smiled while I answered, despite the situation.  
>"I thought so too, but I had asked Jane to stop nicely after she bit my mother and she wouldn't listen to me…<br>…So I made her stop."  
>I laughed I could feel it now that it wasn't pounding at my head. It surrounded her like a capsule, every time she hit a piece of it I felt it bend, but it wasn't going to break any time soon. I decided to have some fun, I restricted it, slowly at first, watching her become compressed by what seemed like nothing. I giggled to myself.<br>"HELP ME HELP ME!" She cried while I pushed harder. I kept my stare on her, enjoying the struggle.  
>Edward broke me of my daze by shaking me, he looked scared.<br>"Bella?" He said tentatively.  
>"We need to get them out of danger, we need to take them home."<br>He finished almost pleadingly. I looked at Jane one last time and then back to Edward.**_

_**"Take them home, I need to save Phil, and Sam." He looked at me as if I was crazy but I was ready.  
>Before he could begin to protest I heaved my mother into his other arm. "Make sure nothing happens to them, I love you."<br>I Forced my lips on his and without another word I took everything I had and pushed him with my shield flying to the direction of home, I don't know how far I sent him, but it was definitely far enough away to let me go back to where the Volturi were. I felt good I felt strong, nobody was going to touch me.**_

_**LEAPOV  
><strong>__It all happened so quickly. I don't know if there was anything to be done differently, or if it was simply meant to be, sorrow seemed to be the theme for most of my life the fact that anybody I Love is still in my life is a fucking miracle._

_I stood guarding the playpen which held all of my babies, Cassie was in my arms sleeping through the destruction that was going on outside this house. My mother sat with her new husband and child on the couch with Josephine. Joham was being watched like a hawk by Carlisle and Jasper, Masen and Renesmee just sat by the window, waiting. Simultaneously Renesmee screamed  
>"Daddy!" while Edward continuously screamed out for Carlisle, something was wrong. The closer he got I could make out the forms of two people a woman who I did not recognize, and…Jacob's dad…Oh God please don't be dead. Soon enough I heard that they weren't by the screams emenating from both of them but…they would shortly be.<em>

_Carlisle rushed to Edward's side when he got in there, as did I.  
>"What happened?" I demanded as if I didn't already know.<br>He spoke so quickly, I could barely understand him.  
>"I have to get back, Bella sent me back to return them, Carlisle, watch over them for me, keep them safe, The Volturi are here to eliminate us it's a fight to the death I don't know who has survived."<br>He went to turn to the door when Carlisle grabbed his arm.  
>"Edward please just for a moment. Why? Why have they come?"<br>His face darkened.  
>"Aro wants Nahuel's sisters and father. Joham came here simply to give them reason to come after us for harboring them, it was his key to freedom."<br>We all sat intent on Edward presenting the information we had pretty much already pieced together. It was the sudden pause from Edward that sent chills up my spine. He looked over my shoulder, with death in his eyes and lunged._

_Before I had the chance to turn around the bay window above the playpen had been smashed and Renato was running horribly fast in the distance. It seemed all in one moment that I handed off Cassie to the nearest person and ran to the playpen Edward had already bounded over in pursuit of Joham. Intending to clean up the shards of glass now laying in their playpen shock ensued when I realized two of my children were missing. That was all it took. Phasing was instantaneous and I was pounding the earth outside of that window also pursing Edward and Joham.  
><em>_**Pyre.  
>Lelu.<br>Pyre.  
>Lelu.<br>**__I kept repeating this in my thoughts over and over begging Edward to shout me an explanation. I was howling to no end trying to call my brethren. Embry was the first to respond.  
><em>_**Leah, I'm to your west and Seth is South west, we are heading your way now, we will try and cut him off.  
><strong>__I was even crying in my thoughts as I pleaded with them to hurry.  
><em>_** Somebody get to them please somebody help them! Jacob where are you? Does anybody have a visual or scent from Nahuel?**_

_**| **__Edward answered next while we were dodging trees trying to catch Renato. "Jacob is hunting down Nahuel now, he is heading Northeast, Joham promised the wolf vampire hybrids in exchange for Anahi."  
>I was screaming on the inside, and howling outside, I don't think that I had ever run this fast in my life I had even passed Edward by a good 30 feet, but I still couldn't catch up to the fucking bastard who had my children, he kept weaving in and out, tripping me up.<em>

_Jacob interrupted my thoughts next.  
><em>_**Leah is my dad alright, did they really bite him? Is he dead? Will he be one of them?**_

** Please Jake, tell me do you have Nahuel, can you get to my babies? Billy is bit but I think he'll be okay…okay enough. Now I can't say the same for my fucking kids so fucking help me!**

__Edward shouted out. "Leah he's heading for the cliff's he's gonna swim for it!" I growled pulverizing the dirt beneath my paws as I went. Seth was the one to speak next.  
><em><strong> I'm already here waiting for him sis.<br>**_Then Jacob_**. Yes Leah I have Nahuel we'll be there in minutes.**_

Dirt had already turned to sand, and I had Renato in my sights, I couldn't be more grateful for Edward's ability at the moment. It was then I heard a scream from Joham.  
>"Gahhhh! Stupid fucking mutt!<em>"<br>I saw him toss something behind him, it hit the ground with a thud, and a heart wrenching yelp. My poor baby Pyre was laying on the ground whimpering, she must have bit her grandfather which caused his reaction. Thank God for my pack mates because they could not have arrived at a better time. My brother swept up Harley in his mouth and carried her off to safety back toward the Cullen Manor.  
><em>_**No sense in keeping her around here sorry sis, looks like Jake's got Lelu though. **__I put it in my head Harley was safe and ran off toward my other daughter my Lelu.  
>"<em>_**MOMMA!"**____I heard her cry as she looked back at me, she had never seen me phase before but I answered her with a howl to reassure her.  
>Jake and Nahuel reached them before I had, and I wished they hadn't. Being part of a pack Jake knew formation, how to take down an enemy, Nahuel being a loner, and an angry father, knew instant retaliation. Jake circled him and approached with caution, Nahuel launched himself at his father knocking him to the ground and Lelu out of his hands.<em>

_Had Nahuel not been so preoccupied with destroying his father, he may have had the time to catch Lelu, unfortunately this is not what happened. Before I dove off the cliff in an attempt to catch my falling child I managed to look back to see the look of victory on Nahuel's face as he tore the head from his father. How I would come to resent that face. I phased back into my human form to try and catch her, she looked terrified, betrayed, like I let her down. She hit the water, then so did I. Three more forms hit around me, I didn't care who it was I just needed to get the small falling mass that was my daughter._

_The currents were insane and sloshing me around. I couldn't find her in the first attempt, I Had to go back up for air. When I went back down I saw Edward in the water, he was like a beacon and he didn't need air I made my way towards him, he was going to the cave Embry and I first went to, he must have her if he is seeking refuge. We all made our way after him, eventually reaching surface of the water pools in the bedrock of the cave._

_Edward stood over my baby girl, blood spilling from her head, and ears, her chest wasn't rising, she wasn't breathing._

_  
>EPOV<br>I lay the child on the ground, Leah wailed and ran over to her immediately giving her mouth to mouth. I was stunned when the child sputtered out the water taking a breath. She looked around wildly, and Leah's face lit up, I was a coward, I couldn't bare to tell her what was going to happen._

_Lelu didn't calm when she saw her mother's face like she should have, it's because she could see her. She had hit her head on some of the rocks when the waves were rough; there was brain damage…and bleeding. She didn't have long. Lelu continued to look around wildly, terrified trying to figure out why she couldn't see, my dry sob gave it away._

_The scene hurt me too badly to contain it. Leah looked at me, her face fell. "She-She can't see me can she?"  
>Her voice was cracking, I shook my head, but Lelu stopped flailing and locked onto the direction of her mother's voice.<br>She was reaching out. Leah started crying and went to pick her up.  
>"STOP, don't move her- she doesn't have much time Leah, you might damage her spine-just-just lay with her."<br>I couldn't believe what I was telling Leah to do right now. Lelu started crying, which made Leah cry even harder. Leah did as I suggested and wrapped herself around her baby, she cooed to her.  
>"Shhhh Shhh my precious baby, Mommy is right here, and she is not going to leave you."<br>Lelu calmed down, but Leah did not. Jacob faced me, crying himself. "Edward can't you change her? Make her one of you?"  
>I shook my head. "I have no idea how it will affect her. If she has enough of the wolf gene it will kill her, enough human, she'll be frozen as a toddler…and if she has enough of the vampire gene, it won't do anything. You've seen Jasper, he has endured many marks and it never changed anything about him."<br>Jacob looked at me as if I murdered the child. Both Embry and Leah's thoughts were blaming Joham and partially Nahuel.  
>We all watched as Leah lay there sobbing over her daughter, touching her, kissing her, keeping her from crying.<br>Lelu's breathing started to become labored, and began to cough up blood. She place a tiny hand upon her mother's face.  
>"Momma." She said weakly.<br>With her other hand she placed it on the ground, and a lily that was the size of Lelu emerged from the ground, with a stalk that looked as if it couldn't be cut. Leah laughed through her tears and placed a final kiss on her daughters head. Thousands of smaller lilies blanketed the floor of this cavern surrounding the giant one, and with that act, Lelu's heartbeat fluttered and stopped, she lay limp on the ground beneath her mother. Even though we were technically underwater, and surrounded by dozens of other screams I was certain that Leah's scream could be the only one heard by everyone now. _

BPOV

I threw open the doors to the Rec center I had left moments earlier, I decided to leave Jane in the bubble I placed her in, one less threat. Sam was snarling in a corner at a menacing Marcus and Caius 


	23. Chap 22 Finale

_**6/1/2012  
>BPOV<strong>_

_**I was terrified to find what the fate would be of the people I loved. My mother was changing at this moment, the same moment in which I will inherit royalty. I was going to kill every member of the Volturi, and I was going to do it today. As I burst through the door the semi-sweet scent of blood captivated me. Noticing the direction it was coming from I saw the lifeless body of Phil, Mom is going to be devastated. I was so furious as I started my walk through their tomb.**_

_**"Ahh Isabella" Aro started. "I sincerely didn't expect to see you again, at least not alive."  
>He began to laugh at me, I couldn't stand it and I started shaking, vibrating almost. It actually started to hurt, I did the only thing I could think of, I reached for the first body I saw and sought to destroy it, it was Chelsea. I heard two sets of footsteps rush toward me as I ripped off one of her arms and tossed it to the ground.<br>My shield had intensified to such and extreme power, it was almost orgasmic to know that I was the strongest being in this room. Turning my attention to Demetri and Afton who charging me they ran straight into my shield, and just for fun, I hit them like a bat to a baseball and sent them flying into the wall of the Rec center bringing it down. Chelsea begged for mercy and I looked toward the remaining guard, honestly wondering how quickly I could kill them. Caius was the first one to speak.**_

_**"Felix! Tear her apart!" He was as angry as I had ever seen him.  
>Chelsea was pleading while my shield held her tightly in place. This time it was my turn to laugh.<strong>_

_**"Felix is dead I killed him myself earlier tonight. It looked like this." I penetrated the essence around Chelsea and ripped her head from her torso. I felt incredible, I pulled out the same lighter I used on Felix and set Chelsea ablaze. Afton ran in with a scream, Demetri quickly caught up to Afton and held him back, he held him back from ME. I laughed even harder at the scene. Suddenly a once again restrained Sam Uley was free from the grasp of Marcus and he growled loudly bounding forward towards Aro, his mouth gaping barring his many fierce teeth. Like a coward Aro threw the muscular Santiago in Sam's way, in order to protect himself. It worked, as Sam took the opportunity to destroy the vampire that lay beneath him writhing. Demetri attempted to drag Afton out with him but he refused. Afton walked slowly over to the burning pile and stared intently at me.  
>I looked him in the eye and told him "I'm sorry."<br>His eyes burned with rage…I eased him of his heartache, I tore off his head as well and cast it into the flames next to his mate. Aro grabbed Renata by the hand and quickly made their way to the huge opening in the wall. I started running but there was no need. Marcus grabbed Aro by the throat, the force of which sent Renata flying forward a few feet. This was my opportunity. I tried to get to her quickly if I could destroy Aro's shield he would be useless, especially with him already missing Chelsea, his peace keeper, and two of his strongmen. Unfortunately Marcus' cry interrupted and was painstaking and terrifying.  
>"YOU!" He bellowed staring intently into Aro's eyes.<br>"What did you do to Didyme?! What have you done to me?!"  
>I looked on empathetic to him, which was something I wasn't expecting for a Volturi member. Shockingly something else happened that I didn't expect. Marcus was crying, blood. I don't know if this was something that happened to vampires who reached a certain age, or this was a side effect of feeding off of humans for so long. But this I was sure of, there were streams of crimson tears falling from his eyes, quite rapidly. Aro look scared, as he looked upon his brother of many centuries.<strong>_

_**Marcus continued, anguish all over his face.  
>"How could you suppress me for so long, keep me, barely alive? We were happy Aro, in love, how could you do this to me, to HER? SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the roof shook, granted there was a wall already missing.<br>I know that I should have already taken out Renata, but I was too intent on hearing this story from Marcus, the thought of losing Edward terrified me to no end and that's all I could think of when he told his tale. Besides my shield was keeping her confined. I wonder if I should rename this part of my abilities my shell, since I am encasing them. Slowly I made my way to her intent on more destruction.  
>I didn't see the second wolf leaping through the air. Sam was listening to the events as well, and as he had wiped out all immediate vampires near him he felt he could spare the moment to listen.<br>"Nooooooo!" I screamed as I realized which man the wolf was attacking, it was Marcus. I was too late to stop him, he had already successfully mauled Marcus' head from his body and most of his shoulder. I had decided to break the trance Chelsea held on Marcus hoping he would destroy Aro after all these years, I assume this would have occurred had Embry not intervened. Sam howled for Embry to stop but there was nothing stopping him. Aro fled taking Renata with him, my heart ached for Marcus, I contemplated whether I should piece Marcus together again, after all, I wasn't too sure how many of his actions he could be held accountable for over these past centuries.**_

_**I decided that he may be better left out of his misery, besides, I needed to destroy Aro, his desecration of the town was inexcusable, and excessive. Why did he destroy so many? I sought out after the pair, I tried placing my shell around Aro, but Renata was making him untouchable, I couldn't hold either of them. I did however feel Caius in the surrounding woods, and felt it when I made him come to a complete halt., at least I had him under control. Suddenly there were footsteps fast approaching behind me, I inhaled deeply, the scent of Edward filled my nostrils, accompanied by that of the sea, glancing behind me I wondered why he was soaking wet.**_

_**"Edward we have to get Renata before we can get to Aro. I have Caius bound for now, but this isn't finished until we have Aro's head."  
>He growled fiercely in reply, and we continued our rampage onward. It only took moments to have them in our sights, even less than that for Edward to successfully tackle Renata to the ground. Aro remained running, so I followed waiting to feel the end of Renata so that I could encase Aro. When I did it was joyous, so sudden, Aro was my prisoner now. I approached him slowly, I couldn't smell or sense anyone other than Edward nearby, and the sounds of screaming had already begun to cease.<strong>_

_**Aro's expression was that of terror, he sincerely didn't believe that we would catch him. There were so many questions that I needed answered yet somehow all I could muster was "Why?"**_

_**For a moment he didn't answer, then solemnly he said.  
>"Your husband will inform you I'm certain the moment he arrives."<br>I looked up toward Edward who was making his way towards me.  
>"Aro wanted domination." He stated boldly.<br>He cast a disgusted look towards Aro's direction once he was standing in front of him.  
>"Dear Edward." He started with a half-smile.<br>"You must have known this time would come, eventually."**_

_**"No Aro, it can never come to this, regardless of the Cullen existence, or any other coven it could never come to this." There was anger in his voice, fear even.**_

_**"Edward, what do you mean domination, he destroyed Forks! How exactly does that warrant anything but devastation, there was no gain from this."  
>I exclaimed exasperated.<strong>_

_**"No Bella there wasn't and it was because of us. Apparently the Volturi decided that hiding the existence of vampires was no longer important, they were planning to harvest humans, for food, and initially for breeding purposes, that is until enough hybrids were made into creation."**_

_**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Harvesting humans? I was sickened by the thought. Edward continued on while I processed the information.**_

_**"Slaughtering Forks was meant only to shake us when they attacked us, their fear was that we would be the only Coven that would come close to stopping them. Thank God they were correct."**_

_**"But at what cost." I said jaded, looking at Aro.  
>"The death of an entire town, my friends and family, you must know that you won't survive this."<br>He smiled and began to laugh.  
>"My dear the death of one town is nothing compared to what one day will come to pass. If I die here today, the destiny of our race will not. We are a race, and we are strong, no longer are we a parasite, an infection, we can breed-"<strong>_

_**"Ye s but with humans!" I screamed unable to control composure any longer.  
>"I was human when I gave birth. They are what you eat to survive what would you do when you ate every last one of them?!"<strong>_

_**"What would you do when you eat all of your cuddly little critters? It's the circle of life, humans breading and creating new life is our sustenance. We would never run out child, we are far too advanced for that."  
><strong>_

_**He just continued to smile at me, I wanted to end him now for everything that he had done to me, my family. As if he knew he began speaking once more.**_

_**"Your coven, abundant in talent it may be is flawed, and weak, and will never reach the potential it could. As I said I may die here today, but our destinies will not, my legacy will live on and when the time comes when nature finally takes its proper course, you must know that you will not survive."  
>Before I ever even had the opportunity to react Edward snarled at the threat Aro voiced my way and walked over to him, he placed his hands on Aro's head, and he sighed.<strong>_

_**"Come now Edward, we always knew it would end this way. With one of our heads in the others hands."**_

_**Aro laughed once again, Edwards face remained stony.  
>"It never had to be this way, I would have never let this be me for the sake of my son and my daughter, it's shameful that you traded seeing your own child be brought into this world for this very moment."<strong>_

_**"My child will not get the chance to meet it's father no, but it will live to see the day where it has complete freedom on this Earth, and they will know their father died for that."  
>There was one crimson tear rolling down Aro's face as he spoke, Edward had his head removed from his torso before the tear ever hit the ground. It seemed oddly silent as Edward removed his own lighter from his pocket and set the corpse of Aro ablaze. I looked toward my husband who was still soaking wet, he did not look triumphant, it was in that moment I realized we had to make our way back, to clean up the rest of the Volturi from our land, and to see who had survived. It felt as if my heart jolted when I contemplated Masen and Renesmee's bodies in the heap I knew would be waiting at the manor.<br>"Edward." I started, breaking the silence.  
>"Aro doesn't have a child."<br>He answered my bewildered stare.  
>"He will, most likely unaware to Sulpicia, Aro bedded Anahi, Nahuel's eldest sister during her stay in Volterra. You couldn't hear the heartbeat at the Rec Center?"<br>I shook my head no. "The only heartbeat I was focusing on was my mothers."  
>I felt my heart phantom jolt again.<br>Edward saw the worry on my face and grabbed my hand.  
>"Come on, we must start to head back and make sure all the Volturi members still here are taken care of, then get back to our family."<br>I nodded. "Caius is still being detained just a few miles from here, I suggest we take care of him first.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**It was dark by the time Bella and I made it back to the forest surrounding the house. She and I ran the perimeter of the beach, the reservation, and the shoreline twice before declaring it clear. We burned any enemy body we found, we assumed most of our dead had already been gathered because there were hardly any, although we were hoping that maybe we hadn't suffered many casualties.**_

_**We ordered any survivors or remaining fighters to head back to the manor, as we finally made our way to the front door I could only hope that all remaining life was in our home. Amazingly everybody who was in our home was piled into the living room. Masen and Renesmee immediately charged the both of us and we graciously fell to the floor hugging them tightly. They both were crying. Bella began cooing them and picked them both up, I wondered if she would let them go.**_

_**The sight I walked into was not pleasant. It seemed almost all who fough were tending to their wounds. Jacob was huddled in a corner with a sobbing Leah, trying to console her, to no avail. Nahuel was away, almost as far away as he could be without leaving the room, he looked distant. Quil V was holding what appeared to be a sleeping Claire, eyes red and puffy most likely from crying. Once again I could thankfully say my immediate family remains intact, I turned to Carlisle to ask where the dead were being kept. He gestured and I began to follow him. Bella sat the children next to Sue and Emily on the sofa and followed as well.**_

_**In the kitchen there were the bodies of several Quileutes whom I was unfortunate enough to never meet. Brady, Phil, Joham, Randall, Mary, Sandy, and Ashley, Claire's mother lay lifeless on the kitchen floor. Bella took a sharp gasp when her eyes met the body of Lelu bloody, wet, and beaten. She whimpered in protest to the sight, but she would have to learn like the rest of us there was nothing to be done.**_

_**My surprise came when I saw the body of Marcus lying on the bar in the kitchen. Clearly in pieces but slowly reattaching. Carlisle noticed my hesitation and answered like he always does as if he knew what I had been thinking.  
>"Sam is the one who brought Marcus back to us. It would seem that Sam was unsure how connected to this situation he was."<br>I nodded. "Sam Uley is a smart man."  
>Carlisle turned his attention away from me.<br>"Bella, you might want to follow me to my office." Carlisle stated and began walking toward there without answer from Bella. I could already hear the rapid heartbeats and screams echoing from the room, I hoped Bella was prepared for this. Billy and Renee were lying each on a gurney writhing and screaming in pain. They were both fully alert, and restrained. They were shouting things such as "Kill Me" at us, Bella could only take this momentarily before leaving the room.**_

_**Carlisle shut the door behind us and placed a hand upon her shoulder.  
>"I believe they will both make a successful transformation, I am sorry Bella that it came to this, but…it is better than the fate of all our friends lying in the kitchen."<br>She nodded but said nothing.**_

_**"Carlisle how long do you think they have." I asked, he looked my direction and said.  
>"Edward you know as well as I do that it depends upon the person. There isn't anything I can do for them besides let them go through this and help them adjust when the transformation is complete. There are more pressing matters to attend to my son."<br>His thoughts were racing he had so many questions as to what motivations were.  
>The three of us standing there in the hallway I informed him of the Volturi's plan to harvest the human race like animals, to allow vampires to roam the Earth freely, and not only vampires but start a mass breeding of hybrids. How the attack on Forks was merely an attempt to shake us before their attack, and over confident that they would win, since we now have to figure out a way to explain the extinction of an entire town. He of course also wanted to know just how many members were left in Volterra to carry out the late Aro's devastating plan. I had no idea what possible answer could correct all of this, and keep us all alive. <strong>_


	24. Chap 23 What's next?

_**8/3/12**_

_**NPOV  
>It may have been 2 or 3 am when the funeral services were being held. All attended in the same attire they fought in. There were dozens of graves dug to accommodate the souls that were lost that evening. Grieving onlookers fenced in the area, some grieving harder than others. No doubt that it was a sad day for everyone. Sue stood behind her daughter with her remaining grandchildren, while Charlie held their son. Leah still had not spoken to Nahuel, she seemed unable to detach herself from Jacob, who haplessly held on. Masen and Renesmee each clung to their parent's hands crying softly to themselves. Carlisle led the proceedings encouraging any who would to come up and say a few words, not many did. They mostly stood there silently not wanting to depart and finalize their goodbyes. <strong>_

_**Esme tended to Josephine, and Marcus back at the manor. He had finally finished reattaching himself and hadn't spoken much since recovering. As the last remaining Volturi member there was anticipation as to what he had to say about the situation. Josephine sobbed on the sofa while Esme patted her shoulder. Josephine had grown close to Sandy and was shocked to discover her death. All she had wanted was a chance at life. Josephine thought of her son and remembered what she was doing this for. To give Alice and Jasper what they have wanted for some time, and to have more time with Jackson. She gripped at her belly, which seemed to be ready to bust, anticipating the day she would see her son again. Josephine jumped when the front door opened and a precision of people followed through. Alice walked up to Josephine immediately and asked how she was doing.  
>"I'm fine, as fine as I can be anyway. I'm kind of tired. Will you sit with me awhile Alice?"<br>"Of course I will." She responded as cheerfully as she could. She lifted Josephine carefully from the couch and carried her to one of the bedrooms upstairs.**_

_**Marcus acknowledged Carlisle when he walked through the door. He stood to greet him and walked toward him.  
>"Carlisle, my old friend, you must know…" Before another word could be uttered Carlisle stopped him.<br>"Marcus I am well aware of the torment subjected to you therse past few years. I do not require an apology from you. However, if you could provide me with any insight as to where we should go from here it would be most appreciated."**_

_**Marcus looked so sincere and full of sorrow he paused for a moment before giving a reply to Carlisle.  
>"The desecration of the town will not be something that will be easy to hide. All of the bodies are wide spread, who knows if anyone has even found out about it yet. This needs to be the first matter to attend to."<strong>_

_**"Take me to the town and I will take care of it all." Benjamin said clutching Tia's hand. Emmett snorted.  
>"How exactly will you do that?"<br>Edward answered for him. "I think it would be best to show you Emmett. I would like to see if there are any survivors, humans or vampires to be turned. After it is determined there are no more survivors we can see if Benjamin's plan will work."**_

_**BPOV  
>This whole day has been a horrific tragedy. I couldn't even begin to imagine what we will find when we arrived. The scene was unbearable. There were bodies lying everywhere. For a town so small it certainly looked like hundreds and hundreds lived here now. Aside from the bodies in the streets everything else seemed in place. Neighborhood pets were loose in the street, some still sitting by their owners. I couldn't see or hear any signs of human life so far but we had not ventured in deep enough yet. I held onto Edwards hand as we walked though, there was a lot of blood spilt my throat was burning it made me very hungry.<strong>_

_**Emmett stopped for a moment and turned to face the eastern part of the town. "I hear one. Screaming."  
>One I thought, just one. Out of this whole town just one survivor.<strong>_

_**We began running toward the direction of the screams, becoming louder and louder by the minute. We finally came to find ourselves in front of the Newton store.  
>Really? Mike Newton is the one who survived?<br>I walked inside cautiously and realized the screams were that of a woman.  
>"Oh my God Angela!"<br>I ran to her side, I don't think she heard me she seemed unreachable, just screaming. I looked at Emmett who picked her up and restrained her in his arms. "Okay" he started.  
>"I'm pretty sure this is the only one they didn't drain. We can keep looking if you want but I think this is it."<br>He looked toward Edward who nodded.  
>"There is no more life here, let us head back to the Reservation wall and begin this."<br>He started to make his way from the shop and we all followed suite. When we reached the entrance to the Reservation Benjamin just smiled.  
>"Are you ready to see why I was created?"<br>Emmett laughed but he looked anxious to see what power this boy possesses. Benjamin sat upon the ground and pulled out a lighter. He sparked the flames and immediately the flame set forth in a wave, every bit of oxygen combusting as it went forth. It was astounding to see the amount of control he had over this power, for the first time in a long time I felt threatened. I shielded myself and the rest of us from his attack. Within moments there was nothing but ash and smoke around smoldering piles of rubble. No more greenery or winding roads. It was straight brown and desolate.  
>My Forks was gone.<br>Benjamin was not done however, there was a rumbling beneath us, and the magnitude probably would have knocked us down if not for the perfect balance. The earth was rising out of the ground at an extreme rate. It must have been at least 20 feet down and God knows how wide. It was as if Benjamin raised the entire town out of the ground. There was such control in his action; his hands mimed the boulders and earth heaps twisting in the air, like an orchestra. He compacted some of the piles like a snowball, then hurled them toward the ground. For good measure he continued to send tremors through the ground until he was finished placing the rest of the rubble back into the earth. He then turned to us with a pleased smile, still cross-legged on the ground.**_

_**Emmett looked on in awe and I was unsure how to feel. I looked toward Edward, confused. He embraced me and looked into my eyes. I leaned my head against his chest.  
>"What do we do now?" I asked him.<br>He didn't speak for a moment; he looked over my head towards the remains of Forks. **_

"_**We are going to have to leave." He replied solemnly.  
>I sort of already knew that would be the outcome, but I had been hoping there would be a way to stay here. I suppose with all the damage done it would look awful for us to be the only survivors. But what would happen to the rest of Quileute's, would they come with us? Where would we even go? I expressed my concerns to Edward who insisted we return to the house to discuss things as a group.<strong>_

_**We began our return to the Manor; I couldn't help but think that Angela's screams would soon join those of Billy and my mother. I feel mentally exhausted. After all the lives we have lost today and all that we went through, now we have to rebuild again. I am so grateful that my children were unharmed, but a lot of my family has been destroyed.**_

_**Leah flashed through my mind and my heart wrenched for her, my throat tightening as if I were hungry, although I believe it was as close to crying as I could get. Before I knew it I was walking through the front door, my children bounding toward me, they truly looked exhausted. I asked them why they hadn't gone to bed yet.  
>Masen replied. "We wanted to make sure you got home safely mommy." Renesmee followed with a huge yawn. Her eyes were red and puffy presumably from crying.<br>"C'mon." I said taking them each by a hand.  
>"Let's go see if we can find a comfy bed here for you."<br>I began to walk with them up the stairs when Esme spoke up.  
>"Bella I can sit with them while they sleep if you like. I believe you should be updated with what we discussed while you were gone."<br>She smiled toward her grandchildren and beckoned for them to go with her. "Would you like to read a story before you fall asleep?"  
>They smiled wearily, and went with Esme too tired to put up a fight. I could hear the screams of my mother and Billy coming from up the stairs. Emmett walked past me on the stairs with the struggling Angela on his shoulder no doubt taking her to the same room. I turned to face Carlisle.<br>"Who is sitting with them?" Unable to say my mothers name at the moment. "Jasper." He replied.  
>"We assumed that he may be able to ease the transition slightly for them."<br>I nodded and glanced at the others around this very crowded room. All of the remaining Quileute's were here. Shock ensued when I realized that Old Quil was no longer with us. This would mean that Billy and Sue were the only two council members left, and Billy was currently incapacitated. My father sat with his wife and Ian on the couch, and thankfully Leah was resting with her head against the playpen containing her remaining children. Embry sat next to Leah awake although looking very drowsy.**_

_**Jacob was sitting with Sam and his family, and the remaining members of both packs discussing things amongst themselves. Rosalie was completely alone in the kitchen coddling Cassie in her arms. I walked in to see her first.  
>"How is she?" I asked her, Rosalie turned to face me with a smile.<br>"She's doing just fine, I fed her a bottle a while ago, and I even got to change her diaper!" She practically beamed while saying that.  
>I chuckled, I truly was glad that she finally got what she wanted. It was just a shame that Sandy didn't make it. My frown must have told her what I was thinking and she cast a glance outside toward the gravesite.<br>"You know we have to leave now." She said with her attention still focused outside.  
>"I know." I said quietly. "Do you know how long we have?"<br>She finally looked to me again and said "That's what Edward and Carlisle are discussing now. We agreed that it would be best to leave as soon as possible…meaning some point today, before the town is discovered."**_

_**My eyes widened "I didn't think we would be leaving today!? Where will we go? We still have a lot of people with us… and what about the pack?"**_

_**This time is was her turn to chuckle at me. "Go in there and ask your questions Bella. I'm sure you will get your answers a lot faster."  
>I stuck my tongue out at her before departing and made my way to stand near my husband. When I reached them I hugged Carlisle, collapsed into him rather. He laughed and embraced me tightly rubbing my head.<br>I looked up at him "Where do we go from here?"  
>He leaned back and Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me toward him. Carlisle looked to the both of us and said<br>"Considering the circumstances Bella it would be extremely unwise to be the only survivors of an "earthquake" that devastated Forks. Thankfully for Benjamin and his talents it's possible to mask this as an earthquake, unfortunately the lack of bodies will still raise questions, and for that we must leave, and Benjamin must destroy what we have built here as well. I have already asked him to please remove the sanctuary wall from the premises."  
><strong>_

_**I was without words. I didn't want to leave but we had no choice.  
>"Where will we go?"<br>Edward was the one who answered this time.  
>" Carlisle took it upon himself to call Elezar while we were gone. You and I are more than welcome to bring Masen and Renesmee today and stay with them while we figure that out. Along with the rest of those who have children, the others will be out looking and then making a more permanent home for us."<strong>_

_**" So you don't know where we will be living."  
>I stated looking to the both of them.<br>"Not exactly, we have some ideas but we have never moved such a large group of people before we have to find the ideal location."  
>Carlisle replied trying to appease me.<br>"Will the pack be coming with us, will they be leaving the Reservation?"**_

_**Sam decided it was his time to enter the conversation and spoke on behalf of all of them.  
>"Our tribe has suffered the most losses in the past few hours, not to mention our pack. We also agree with Carlisle that staying here would be suspicious as much as it saddens us to leave our home."<br>Jacob added to his reply as well.  
>"We also feel that if your shield had not been containing an "earthquake" of that magnitude it would have reached all of our homes, that fact that it stops just short of us would definitely cause suspicion. And well, not being discovered isn't that what we fought so hard for last night?"<strong>_

_**Carlisle nodded. "Yes that's exactly what we were fighting for last night, that and our right to exist in peace and happiness." He ended with a smile.  
>I felt uneasy about separating like this then a new thought dawned on me. "What about my mom she is still changing, along with the others, where will she go?"<br>"We will find a place to bring them Bella, and Marcus, Jasper and I will personally watch over them. Josephine will also need to be induced tonight, since it is unwise for her to be traveling in her condition."**_

_**Alice chimed in walking down the stairs from Josephine's room. "We can bring all the newborns to the house Rosalie and I found originally to deliver the babies for now."  
>Carlisle nodded. "For now at least."<br>**_

_**I walked over to where Jacob stood and looked into the eyes of my best friends. "Thank you for all of your help today Bella." He said.  
>This caught me off guard, what had I done that he and everyone else didn't today? He laughed at my puzzled expression.<br>"I know you probably aren't used to being the hero but without you and your family today, our pack may have suffered even more losses."  
>"May I remind you Jake that if it hadn't been for my family being here in the first place this never would have happened."<br>He shook his head. "You heard Aro's plan for yourself Bella, he was going to try and be the dominant race, and those who stood in their path would have been taken out eventually. And you better be sure we would have stood in his way."**_

_**I looked down at the rest of the wolves some resting others cherishing the moment with their loved ones. My eyes landed on Leah, still sleeping with a pained expression on her face. I looked around the room for Nahuel and could not find him. Jacob noticed who I was looking for and a look of disgust came across him.  
>"He, Maysun, and Serena are all at the Housing Development. Apparently Malen was devastated to learn the news of her father's death, while Serena seemed to care less she was very upset about Anahi running to be with what is left of the Volturi in Italy."<br>"Why is he not here with Leah and his kids?" I asked frankly quite angrily.  
>I didn't understand why he wouldn't trying to do everything he could to comfort Leah.<br>"Well for starters Leah won't even look him in the eye and anytime he comes near her she moves away from him. He got the hint eventually and took his sisters to the house. Maggie is over there seeing that they don't pull anything their father did."**_

_**Embry snorted and stood from Leah's side. "That kid is a loser, and after what he did today, to Lelu…"  
>He looked toward the ground at the mention of her name.<br>"…He doesn't deserve to be with her, he never did." He finished still looking toward the ground.  
>Seth stood up and put his hand on Embry's shoulder. Embry shrugged it off angrily and began to walk out.<br>"What if my sister wakes up? She could really use a friend right now." Seth called after him.  
>Again he snorted and muttered "friend" under his breath. He sighed and turned back around and sat back on the floor tilting his head toward the ceiling. Seth shook his head and sat back upon the floor next to his mother's feet. I turned to face my father who beamed up at me.<strong>_

_**"I was beginning to wonder when you would turn some attention to me." He stood up and hugged me tightly.  
>We didn't let go for some time, he had tears in his eyes, I felt awful. This was too much for him, I felt ashamed for bringing him into this fantasy world. Ian hiccupped in Sue's arms and caught my attention. I smiled at the little reminder that dad's life wasn't so bad here, not with Sue and Ian. He must be really happy to be in Ian's life fully.<strong>_

_**Rosalie finally emerged from the kitchen. "Shouldn't we all be here, since we are supposed to be family?" She nodded her head toward the housing development. "I mean I am sure that they have had enough time to grieve, we all lost somebody today." She added in her angry Rosalie fashion.  
>Emmett walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He began to take Cassie from her arms and said "Your right my dear, why don't you go and fetch them." He flashed a toothy grin her way and she scowled.<br>"Besides, I would like to spend some time with my daughter." He added, to which she couldn't argue. Reluctantly she made her way to the development. We all waited in silence, letting the sun continue to rise and blanket over the lawn. It was nice to have a quiet moment. It was short-lived as Ian started to fuss and Sue quickly took him into the kitchen before waking her daughter. Seth followed behind her, returning shortly with bottles for Leah's kids, as they too were beginning to stir.**_

_**Suddenly Seth dropped two of the bottles onto the floor, and they began leaking everywhere, the noise startled Leah, and several of the babies, panicked she jumped up and reached for them.  
>"Relax Leah, they are fine." Embry said to her while placing his hand on her back.<br>She teared up slightly and nodded to him.  
>"Seth what's your problem." She said weakly placing her head in her hands. I looked toward Seth who seemed frozen in place.<br>"Oh no…" Jacob said exasperated.  
>Leah then looked toward he brother, she dawned the same aggravated expression Jake had. I looked out the window toward his object of attention and realized Rosalie was making it back with Nahuel, Maysun, and Serena.<strong>_

_******OooOooo another cliffy! Who is it? Who is it? Where am I going with it now hahaha. Thanx for everyone who took the time to read this story. I really really enjoy writing it.******_


	25. READ IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE

11/16/12  
>Hey readers. So doing some twilight research probably would have been a bit better than just relying on memory from the book lol….So I have some updates for you guys since I personally do enjoy writing about the LeahLitter Nahuel/Family Arc

Evidently Joham- Nahuel's father.  
>Pire – Nahuel's mother<br>Serena- Nahuel's eldest sister  
>Maysun – Nahuel's older sister<br>Jennifer – Nahuel's younger sister.  
>So sayeth twilight wikia lol<p>

I will go back and make revisions as follows  
>Renato will be renamed Joham<br>Pire will remain the same  
>Anahi will remain Nahuel's eldest sister.<br>Maysun will replace Malen, his elder sister. (I was close with the middle sister lol)  
>Serena will replace Pyre his youngest. (Jennifer is too blah for his family another, lol for Pire being his mother.)<p>

Another addition, since I now know the name of Nahuel's mom, I think Leah would have liked to name one of her children after her. So Harley Emily has now become Pyre Emily (I like Pyre spelled this way better.)

So sorry for all the revisions I would just like to remain as true to the work of Miss Meyer as I can, even though I have tweaked her initial story line.

Also thought I would mention that as long as I can get over this writers block (seem to have written myself into a corner) there will be a new chapter added tonight. My apologies if it seems slow-going lots of people to move and hide and figure out where they will be going after the tragic massacre of Forks.

Thank you to all of you who enjoy my story and although I still crave the reviews knowing you are reading is enough. 3


	26. Chap 24 Moving On

_**JACPOV**_

_**Seth couldn't have picked a better time. I dropped my hands to my side and groaned. Paul began to laugh which caused the rest of the pack to laugh alongside him. This had happened so often by now we could recognize all the signs. Seth fell to his knee's his head mirroring the two sisters walking outside.**_

_**"And there he goes!" Paul shouted which even made me chuckle. I wonder which one it is.**_

_**"Serena." Edward answered smirking from across the room.  
>Seth snapped his head back at the mention of her name, so quickly he was liable for whiplash.<strong>_

_**"These two have really never been in the same room before….locked eyes?" I said aloud.**_

_**Sam laughed loudly at this "Apparently not! Haha well this should be interesting."**_

_**"Yeah well at least she is his age...kinda." Paul said between his laughter and Quil nudged him slightly with his knee. Had he not been holding Claire I assume this would have been harder, As they made their way through the door we all waited to see what how Seth would react, it was actually pretty funny.**_

_**Immediately he stood up when she entered, nervously looking at the ground by her feet.**_

_**"Maggie, said she was going to see if she could help Benjamin or Tia with the wall." Rosalie said calmly.**_

_**She then made her way over to Emmett and took Cassie from him. He shook his head but smiled. I wondered how long he would let that go on.**_

_**Serena and Maysun made their way to the crib to see their nieces and nephews when Serena asked  
>"Where did this spill come from?"<strong>_

_**Seth started laughing hysterically which trigged snickers from the rest of the pack. Serena looked alarmed but walked past him to look at her nieces and nephews. Seth continued his gaze at Serena, who hadn't dropped her gaze from the playpen. Bella walked over to me and nudged me with a pleading look in her eyes. I rolled mine and grabbed Seth by the arm.**_

_**"Why don't you and I take a walk buddy?"  
>He wouldn't budge.<strong>_

_**"I don't want to." He said airily. "I want to stay here with Serena."**_

_**She looked up at the mention of her name, she looked at Seth inquisitively before understanding the reasoning behind his goofy grin. She actually blushed, but she tugged on the arm of her older sister and beckoned her to move away from the playpen with her. Seth looked discouraged and actually made a move to walk towards her, but again I grabbed his arm. Quil passed off Claire to Emily and took Seth by the his other arm.**_

_**"Seth." He started out tentatively. "If you want to stay in this room why don't you come sit down over here with me, you don't want to make anyone uncomfortable do you?"**_

_**Seth said nothing but shook his head, and followed Quil to a spot on the floor, still facing the object of his affection.**_

_**"Okay." I started breaking the silence. "So, who is going with Bella and Edward to the Denali coven tonight?"**_

_**"Emily and Sammy will be going with them." Sam said forcefully. "I will go with Carlisle and the rest to find us a new home."**_

_**"Why can't you stay with us?" Emily addressed him clutching he r belly.**_

_**"I need to help elsewhere Emmy. You will be safe with the Denalis and that I am grateful for, I have to help, to protect the pack."**_

_**He turned to look at me. "Jacob will you be joining us or staying with the Denalis?"**_

_**I looked toward Edward and Bella, and thought of Renesmee, As much as I wanted to stay with her, I knew I was also needed to be out with the packs. I was a leader. I had to lead them to safety. The vampires would protect her, her parents would protect her. Edward nodded with a determined look in his eyes in my direction.  
><strong>_

"_**I'll accompany them there, and once they get settled in I will make my way to you Sam and the rest of the packs." I knew she would want me to stay with her, but it would be best if I was out there finding a place. This was the best way to protect her.**_

_**"Claire will be going to the Denalis, as will I," Quil stated, "I know you guys may need me out there as part of the pack, but she needs me to protect her. I can't leave her alone, not now."  
><strong>_

_**I nodded, I understood. "That's fine Quil, I know the feeling. I'm sure that we will manage without you."**_

_**I'll be coming with you with Cassie." Rosalie spoke up.  
>"And I will be brining Jasper and Alice's child, as soon as it's here." She added somberly.<strong>_

_**"Okay, when are you guys….umm…doing that?" I asked blondie. Alice answered still standing on the staircase.**_

_**"Today, so that we can send the baby with Rosalie, and Jasper and I can go with the pack. Actually." She said turning her attention to the Doc. "Carlisle we are ready when you are if you would like to head over to the cottage."**_

_**Carlisle nodded. "Very well, no time like the present. Have we decided what we will do with Josephine and the other newborns?"**_

_**"Well like I said earlier we can take them to the condo Rosalie and I intended on birthing our kids in, I know that you Marcus and Japer can sit with them while they change, and await Anya and Vera's arrival to guide them into our world."**_

_**"All of them?" Bella spoke up a worried look on her face. She glanced toward me, I shared her same concern. I didn't want my dad to be in the care of vampires, other vampires, that I didn't know.**_

_**"We cannot have four newborns to worry about right now you two." Edward said answering both my thoughts and Bella. "It would be unsafe to bring them with us to the Denalis as we will have plenty of beating hearts there with us. It would be just as unwise to have Carlisle's group sit them while trying to find us a home."**_

_**"How long?" Bella asked him, a pleading look in her eyes.**_

_**"As long as it takes for them to lose their thirst my love. You were special, hungry when you first awoke yes, but you were able to be around humans almost instantly. The same cannot be said for Josephine, Angela, Billy, and Renee."**_

_**"I want to stay with my mom." Bella stayed sternly.**_

_**Edward looked horrified. "Bella…we need you, Masen and Nessie need you."**_

_**"I know Edward, but my mom needs me too. I'm going to stay with her until she wakes up, and I can explain things to her. Then…then I will entrust Anya and Vera with her. Jake."  
>She said turning to me. "You should come with me for the same reason. For your dad. Seeing your face might ease him into this."<strong>_

_**I stared at her hard before continuing. "I'm going with Edward to make sure that Nessie and Masen get settled in okay. After that I'll follow your scent to the condo Alice has prepared. I'll wait for my dad to wake up but Bella…how do I even know he will still be my dad after this. It's not like he hates you guys….at least anymore. How will he feel about being one of you?"**_

_**"Well he really isn't going to have much of a choice dude." Emmett said passing by Alice on the staircase. "And speaking of changing, Angela's heartbeat is slowing. She is nearing the end of her transformation. Carlisle, we should really get them to where they are going now."**_

_**He nodded. "Alice take Josephine to the cottage. I'll be there momentarily to deliver the baby."**_

_**Without hesitation Alice headed upstairs to retrieve her. I really didn't like the idea of all of us splitting up. We had lost so much already. I don't want to leave my home.**_

_**EPOV  
>I watched my sister frantically carry Josephine towards my home to deliver the child. Carlisle went to retrieve some tools from his office where the newborns we lying. When he set off after Alice is when I turned my attention to Sam and Jacob.<strong>_

_**"I think we should start to bring the gurneys to the van in the garage. With Carlisle doing the procedure it won't be long before Josephine starts turning. As for the rest of you." I turned facing the remaining humans, and those with children. "Pack your things, go to the Reservation before we tear it down and take what you must. We'll be taking the school bus to the Denalis."**_

_**I watched Sam gather his pack, as well as Jacob's and the remaining Quileute's. He guided them back to their homes for one last time. Leah asked her mother to stay here with her, so Seth set forth to retrieve sentimentals from their home for Charlie Sue and Ian. A shriek from Renee could be heard from upstairs, followed by the silent footsteps of two young ones.**_

_**"Daddy." Renesmee peaked her head from around the corner I checked my watch they couldn't have been asleep more than an hour, she still looked exhausted. "Do we have to stay up here anymore?"**_

_**"Of course you don't." Jacob answered for me. He went up the stairs and picked her up and hugged her tightly. He grabbed Masen by the hand and led him downstairs with us. When they reached the bottom she placed her tiny palm upon his face and flashed images of Jacob in wolf form her snuggled beside his warming fur, then to images of what she and her brother saw when they poked their heads into Carlisle's office. Visions of Billy angry and writhing, and of the redheaded woman screaming at Renesmee to kill them.**_

_**"Is that my grandma?" she asked.**_

_**"Yes." He said unable to lie to her. ,Jacob stared into her eyes horrified, feeling what she was feeling. I was too intent on her thoughts that I didn't even notice Masen tugging at my hand.**_

_**"Edward?" Bella reprimanded me while picking up our son placing his head into her shoulder. "Renesmee wasn't the only one who saw whatever she is showing to Jacob, I'm sure."**_

_**I looked down at my son who seemed almost beat down by the events in the past few hours. I ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead.**_

_**"I am sorry Masen, for being distracted."**_

_**"It's okay dad." His voice was raspy, like he had been crying.**_

_**I embraced both him and my wife, until he finally clung onto me.**_

_**Bella chuckled. "Oh I get it after mommy fixes it, daddy gets the reward."**_

_**"What reward?" Masen asked her confused.**_

_**She simply smiled looking down on him and said. "You Masen, you are always the reward." He smiled at his mother, this was one of my most favorite sights. The other was in the arms of a man who yes I indeed respected, but envied. It wasn't his time to have her yet. She was still mine, for as long as I could have her.**_

_**"Daddy why are you staring at me?" she asked finally noticing me.**_

_**"I find it difficult not to." Was all that I said with a smile.**_

_**Emmett made his way downstairs one trip at a time to bring the transforming newborns to the van. Bella had a difficult time watching her mother pass by, as did Jacob with his father. It was at this point Marcus approached me and asked to speak in private.**_

_**"Edward, I can see that the priority now is to get those whom you love to safety, but what are we to do about the remaining Volturi?"  
>I had no real answer for him. He continued. "We will have to make our way to Volterra, to destroy the rest of them, I am certain that is the first place that some would go.<strong>_

_**"And what of the others?"**_

_**"We will have to wait and see where they venture to. My main concern is finding Anahi."**_

_**"That would be my main concern as well." Nahuel said walking into the kitchen. "I don't mean to eavesdrop by any means, and I am aware of the damage I have caused here today. She is my sister, and to know that….that bastard Aro took advantage of her. I have to help her."**_

_**"We are going to have to find her first." I said to him sternly. "Do you have any idea where she would run?"**_

_**He shook his head. "None of them have ever been on their own like this not without their father."**_

_**At this time Rosalie ran into the kitchen, Cassie in toe.**_

_**"Edward Carlisle and Alice are heading back! JASPER!" She screamed, to which both Jasper and Emmett came running from the garage.**_

_**"What's wrong?!" he asked her.  
>She pointed towards the window in the living room. Carlisle was making his way with a gurney, while Alice held a tiny bundle in a wrapped blanket. Jasper beamed with pride, and it infected us all. He walked toward the door with Emmett who took a screaming Josephine and brought her to the van with the others. Alice stepped up to her husband, smiling.<strong>_

_**"Look what you made Jazzy, it's a boy."**_

_**She handed him his son and he couldn't look more complete.**_

_**"He has Josephine's eyes."**_

_**"My eyes." Alice smiled. "At least from what I remember, he also has your curls Jasper, their tiny now but they are there, just black hahaha"**_

_**"What is his name?" Jasper asked inquisitively at his wife.**_

_**"Well, I was thinking maybe Joseph, for Josephine?" She said awaiting his response.**_

_**He shook his head. "Joseph can be his middle name, but I was wondering if we could name him after my brother."**_

_**He didn't move his eyes from the baby, just waited for Alice to answer.**_

_**"You never told me you had a brother."**_

_**"No I didn't…Maria saw to it that you wouldn't meet him either. It was her way to ensure I had nothing worth leaving her for." He looked up finally into the eyes of Alice, who pained for him.**_

_**"Damien." She said with a faraway look in her eyes.**_

_**"Vision?" Jasper asked her.**_

_**She shook her head no. "Well yes I mean, more like a memory. It certainly wasn't the future." She smiled at him.**_

_**"Damien Joseph." She said looking at their son. Jasper grinned and looked at the peaceful child in his arms.**_

_**"Jasper as much as I don't want to interrupt but we should really make our way to the condo, Anya and Vera are already there and we are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Emmett placed an arm on his shoulder.**_

_**"Well I'll hand off Damien to Rosalie and we will be on our way." He stated rigidly.**_

_**Rosalie entered at the sound of her name. "I've decided I should be the one to explain to the girls what happened."**_

_**She turned to Alice. "Please watch over Cassie for me, I'll be home as soon as I can." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and handed her to Alice. "I'll be in the car." She said smile fading, her thoughts were screaming at her to turn around and be with her baby again, she was doing the right thing in going.**_

_**Jasper handed Damien to Alice as well and kissed her passionately before following Rosalie to the truck. Carlisle entrusted me with getting ever body safely to the Denalis, I assured him that I would. I held Bella in my arms for a long while. I didn't want to let her go again.**_

_**"I love you Isabella. Please be safe."  
>She looked up at me arms still wrapped around me tightly.<br>"I will be. I'll see you in a few days, until then my love." She kissed me, so sweet, so warm. God I miss being near her. She pulled away and walked out the door. I heard the revving of the van and heard it go further and further away from me.**_

_**"And then there was us." My sister chimed in holding my niece and nephew in her arms.**_

_**"Edward they're miracles." She said smiling.**_

_**I knew that they were.  
>"I have two of my own." I said smirking, she hugged me. We made our way into the emptier living room. I could see Benjamin outside with Tia. He was bringing the housing development to the ground. Leah stood over the playpen tending to Pyre who had transformed again, Embry by her side cooing the puppy. I could see the pack's returning from the forest in the distance. Nahuel sat with Maysun and Serena on the opposite couch, he was just watching his children. It was at this point Maysun approached me. I think this was the first time we had ever spoken.<strong>_

_**"Edward." She started tentatively . "I would like to know if it would be alright for my sister and I to accompany you and yours to this Denali place."**_

_**"Of course you can Maysun you are a part of this family." She smiled when I said this. I've read hers and her sisters mind several times over, I knew they had no intention of betraying us.**_

_**"I would have asked Leah," She cast a glance in her direction. "But she doesn't seem to fond of this side of the family at the moment. I- I really want to be where she is, I want to protect my nieces and nephews."  
>She was sincere.<strong>_

_**"You will always be welcome you had nothing to do with what happened with Lelu today." Her head hung at the mention of her name,**_

_**I raised her chin. "You had nothing to do with it." I reassured her.**_

_**She sighed, gratefully. "Benjamin wanted me to inform you that he will stay behind with TIa while we head to Denali. He will take care of this home and your reservation, then he will set off after us when he is finished."**_

_**"So basically, we should be leaving now then." I said glancing outside at the Quileute's packing up the school bus with what they could bring with them.**_

_**Maysun nodded.**_

_**"Jacob." I called for him from outside.**_

_**"Yeah what's up?" he asked jogging inside.**_

_**"Could you possibly make sure that Renesmee and Masen get settled with you on the bus? I want to make a sweep through the house, grab anything that may be sentimental to my siblings, or my children."**_

_**"Yeah sure, C'mon munchkins." He heaved each one of them onto his shoulders and they giggled.**_

_**It didn't take long to make my rounds. I did manage to fill up two suitcases of things my family may have liked to keep with them, that they didn't have the time to pack. By the time I made it downstairs with the rest of them almost everybody was packed and ready.**_

_**"Give me five minutes and we can go." I shouted after handing off the bags to Charlie. "I just have to make one stop!"  
><strong>_

_**There were a few things at the cottage that I knew Bella, Nessie, and Masen would all want. I would grab them of course. But the only thing on my mind were the journal's I'd been writing since the first time I met Bella and the photo albums we built for our kids, our wedding, and our lives. We had a long road ahead of us. I didn't want any of us to forget what our fight was about what we were fighting for. Our family.**_

_**I cast one final glance at the place I had called home so long ago, the place I had called home where I met the woman of my dreams, the place that maybe someday we could return to. **_


	27. Chap 25 Newborns

_**EPOV**_

_**They were finally sleeping, each curled up in my arms. It would have been faster to run with them to the Denali's home, but we had humans to watch over, it was our responsibility. Nahuel drove the bus at a steady 60 mph the entire way there, I don't think he was in any hurry. The scenery changed to more of an arctic look the further north we went. I looked down and noticed Masen's breath could be seen with each exhale, and Renesmee's teeth started to chatter while they slept.  
>"Jacob." I whispered.<br>He looked up half asleep and nodded in my direction. I glanced down at my children, and back to him.  
>"Could you?" I said.<br>He walked over to me instantly and took my place between them. They both stirred momentarily but eased back into sleep from the warmth that emanated off of Jacob.  
>I walked toward the back of the bus where Sam, Emily, and Leah sat with their children; Embry still hadn't left Leah's side. I could hear that Nahuel was jealous of the time Embry was spending with her, and his heart ached for the loss of his daughter. He felt that it was wrong of him to even mourn her death, when he was so much a part of it.<strong>_

_**"How long until we reach Denali?" Sam asked me quietly.**_

_**"An hour or two perhaps, maybe longer." I answered. "How is everyone holding up back here?"**_

_**"The kids are quite, behaving well, I'm not sure if they know what is going on or not. Other than being a bit chilly we are all content back here." Emily chimed in from where she sat.**_

_**I nodded. "When we get there we can set you and Leah in the same room if you would like." I turned my attention towards Leah. She didn't seem as if she had been paying attention but she had.**_

_**"That's fine Edward. I could use Emily's help, if you don't mind?" She asked her cousin.**_

_**"Of course Leah, that wouldn't be a problem!" Emily answered eagerly. Leah went on to her darkened thoughts, and I left them to go and sit with my sister.**_

_**She sat the quite still, with a dazed look on her face. She held Cassie with just as much care, but could not stop looking into the eyes of Damien.  
>"It's amazing isn't it Edward?" She thought as I approached her.<strong>_

_**"Yes it is." I said sitting next to her. I offered my hand to hold onto my niece, she was sleeping, her dirty blonde hair framing her face ever so slightly. Her tiny pink lips parted while she slept. It reminded me of Renesmee when she was this tiny. I smiled looking down at Cassie.**_

_**"It will be nice when we can have our own home again." She said finally looking towards me. "I've seen it." She said with a frown.**_

_**"Alice what's…"**_

_**"Just see for yourself." She said and hung her head. She showed me visions of our new home, the words "Baffin Bay" floated in and out of her mind. She showed me Carlisle and Esme finding the landscape and starting construction.**_

_**"I can't see the rest of us." She said with a sigh. "It's because of all of them." She looked towards her son and niece. "I must admit I am feeling quite useless lately. Vision wise. I can't see around them. I mean… I HAVE to piece what is missing around them. It's very distracting from my actual sight. It's as if I need glasses to see properly." She ended with a chuckle.**_

_**I placed an arm around her. "How long until they find it? Do they even know yet? "I asked my sister.**_

_**"I don't think so. They'll find it after they return to us, I'll probably be the one to tell them about it, at least I can help in that way." Again she laughed.**_

_**"Alice you serve such a bigger purpose to this family than just your visions. You do know that right?" I asked sincerely. "Even without your visions you are still the most intuitive person that I know. And you are going to make a wonderful mother."**_

_**She glanced at me and smiled. I went on. "Even if you can't "see" him you will always be watching out for him. I know that. Just like you watch out for Cassie, Nessie, Masen, and the children that have entered our lives. You are a protector, Alice it is who you are."**_

_**"Thank you Edward, I did really need that. It's horrifying, not knowing what is going to happen with him, with them all." She said softly.**_

_**I laughed again, and half hugged her leaning into her ear. "Welcome to parenthood."**_

_**BPOV  
>There they were. The four of them, lying there in pain, all screaming at no one. People I loved again. Carlisle and Esme just stood against one of the walls in the living room of the 3 room condo that Rosalie….bought, borrowed…found…I didn't know I never thought to ask. Angela was the most calm, I think she would be done with her transformation soon.<strong>_

_**They keep telling me that it could have been worse. That they could have died. I guess we will just have to wait until they wake up to see how they feel about what they are. I chose my life, I cannot compare. Half of them had no idea we existed. I could feel Jasper next to me. It was like being next to an IV drip. Every so often he would look at my face I gather and send me another wave of calm. It helped, and I was grateful for it.**_

_**I watched Rosalie fidget slightly anticipating Josephine. Carlisle already explained to her that everything seemed fine with her process. She should awake unscathed it a matter of hours, probably being the last to wake. Rosalie understood the words, but she felt so much regret over Sandy's death that I don't think she was going to leave Josephine's side until she awoke. I'm not sure how we all managed to just drown out the noise of screams around us, but at least in my head it sounded faint, like a cricket on a rainy night.**_

_**And then there was a thudding. A particular rain pattern in particular that was slower than the rest of the drops surrounding it. Carlisle noticed it too and made his way over to Angela. Her heart was slowing, dying. I felt grief for my friend. She had a university tee underneath her faux fur jacket. She must have been visiting her parents on holiday from school. Her body was convulsing harder than it had before beneath the arm restraints of the gurney, and her screams got louder, more pained. But only for a few moments, she then began to calm down, her screams turning into whimpers, then into labored breaths. She began to sweat and shiver, and I found it unbearable to watch yet, impossible to turn away. I wondered if this is what I had looked like on the outside. I knew I had been quite, immobilized by something. But did I quiver, did I burn up like this?**_

_**All too quickly her shaking stopped and her heart thudded once more, and she released her final breath.**_

_**"She's gone." Carlisle stated taking a rag to her forehead and wiping the sweat and her tears. "Now we wait for her to wake up."**_

_**"Look." Rosalie whispered, holding Emmett's hand. She had only been gone for moments but she already began her transformation, it was kind of miraculous to watch. Angela had always been beautiful in my opinion but watching the change actually happen before your eyes was astonishing. Her skin no longer look strained, it look sleek and cool. Her hair shined and her face looked as if she were at peace. We waited patiently for her eyes to open.**_

_**It was 37 minutes after her heart stopped beating that she opened her eyes for the first time. She sat up rather quickly, glancing at each one of us. She paused longer on Jasper than she did anybody else. She was intimidated.**_

_**"Angela." I said. She growled immediately and stood upon her gurney. She caught the scent of the three other half-alive humans beside her and she grasped her throat. Emmett had a blood bag in his and approached her slowly.**_

_**"Carlisle should she?" I started to ask but he raised his hand to me in silence and nodded.**_

_**"Angela." Emmett said commanding her attention. "Are you thirsty?" He asked her.**_

_**Without looking at him she said "Water." and flipped over my head to the counter on the furthest wall. She picked up one of the gallons of water that was already here when we arrived and tore the entire top half off, spilling some in the process. She began to chug, and instantly spat it out hissing as she went along. Emmett was already by her side and quickly forced the blood bag to her mouth. Angela, attempting to bite Emmett's hand in order for him to let her go, bit into the blood bag to get to it, just as Emmett had hoped. Immediately she started to drain the bag, a look of lust and energy surging through her.**_

_**"Another." Emmett called out and Rosalie brought him another blood bag, placing it in his opposite hand. He switched hands when she retracted her teeth from his hand, and let her put them in the other. There was blood spilling from her face and onto the floor, and I must say it was driving me a bit crazy, I can't imagine how Emmett must feel having it running down his skin. And that's when I noticed his eyes were turning black.**_

_**"Jasper." I said worriedly.**_

_**"I'm fine!" Emmett exclaimed frustrated. "Just thirsty." He ended.**_

_**By the time Angela finished the second bag she seemed more docile, and coherent, relaxed almost. She looked towards Rosalie, still somewhat restrained in Emmett's arms.**_

_**"So this is what you all are. Why you all acted so strangely." It didn't sound like she was asking her, more talking at her. Then she turned to me.  
>"You weren't always one." At least Angela retained her intelligence throughout this transformation. She didn't need much explanation. She caught on rather quickly.<strong>_

_**"Carlisle, Billy's heart is slowing." Esme called for her husband. They tended to Billy why I tried to help Angela cope, although she honestly didn't seem that torn up about it.**_

_**"What do you remember?" She looked into the air around me and tried to focus. Her attention got lost in the light only for a moment.**_

_**"I remember screaming, lots of it. The smell of blood in the air, although it's much more appealing to me now." She said with a smile, then she frowned.**_

_**"Do you need some more?" I asked her she nodded reverently. I handed her another blood bag and when it did it fell right through her hand. She stood in alarm.**_

_**"Vampires do that too?"**_

_**I shook my head in disagreement. I reached for her hand and she retracted. "Angela, please let me see, I won't hurt you." I stated reassuringly. She gave me her palm and I held it, it was solid. I placed the bag in her hand a second time and nothing happened. It stayed there.**_

_**"What were you thinking about before I gave you the blood?"**_

_**"That I was feeling empty without it." She answered, before tearing into the bag and feeding again. I chuckled and explained to her about the abilities some of us have. That they were gifts.**_

_**"You seem to be able to phase through things. I don't know how much of you but at least your left hand… at least when you focus on being…empty." I smiled.**_

_**"What can you do?" She asked pausing from her meal.**_

_**"I can show you if you want." I answered.**_

_**"It's not painful is it?" She asked, and I shook my head.**_

_**"Okay." She said about to return to her bag. And that's when I froze her, forming my shell around her right before she could take a sip. I only held her like that for a moment and then I let her go. "Whoah, that's pretty cool." She said before returning to her meal.**_

_**After a few minutes I asked her again. "Angela, do you know anything else that happened?"**_

_**She nodded. "I saw a lot of people running through the streets. They were being attacked by those vampires, being eaten….my brothers, my parents!" She exclaimed standing up. "I have to go to them. I stood up, blocking her path. "Bella let me go, I'm all they have!" She said more ferociously than I thought possible.**_

_**"Angela they're gone. Everybody was killed, I saw it for myself. We are the ones who found you, you were the only one left in the whole town. I'm sorry but your family, they're gone." I couldn't have sounded more pained saying this to her.**_

_**She shook her head, looking as if she was going to cry. "I was home visiting my parents for the holiday…but my brothers. My brothers are vacationing in Florida for the winter break with the Hendrickson's and their two boys. What will they come back to?" She looked to me horrified.**_

_**"Nothing Angela, there is nothing, we covered up the entire town, took care of all of the…bodies." I said gingerly.**_

_**"What is today's date? I have to go and get them. They will be have been back by the 22**__**nd**__** of February."**_

_**"Today is the 20**__**th**__**. They must be safe still in Florida then. They won't head back to Washington for two more days."**_

_**"Where are we right now?" she asked me, eagerly trying to absorb as much as she could.**_

_**"We are in Colorado right now Angela, and there is a lot that has to be discussed and done." I tried explaining to her about everything, the newborns, the Volturi, why we couldn't stay near Forks anymore, and why she couldn't go back. She didn't want to hear any of it if it meant not getting her brothers.**_

_**"I may be dead but I am all Isaac and Joshua have now. I have to go back for them, you cannot make me go with two random people I have never met. I have to get them."**_

_**"And where will you take them Angela, out of school, to live in the shadows with you?" She looked hurt.**_

_**"Why can't we stay with you?" She asked me, the only thing I could focus on was the blood still staining her face, and the thoughts of my children flashed before my eyes. It was too dangerous. There had to be another way. I trusted Angela as a human, but as a vampire? She couldn't come back with us. Our conversation was cut short.**_

_**Carlisle screamed my name. Evidently Billy had awoken during my discussion with Angela and he was pissed. I turned just in time to see him stand off the table after at least a decade of not using his legs. He threw Emmett and Carlisle back with one swing of his fist. Rosalie and Jasper attempted grabbing him after that, but he rolled through them and landed on Rosalie's back. He had her head in his hands. I began to hear the tearing sound I've heard many a time when I threw my shield into Billy Black and forced him against a wall. He was strong, trying to pound against it, I was stronger. I was always stronger. I walked over to him, and it seemed that Angela silently agreed that our conversation could wait for the moment as she followed behind me. We all tried to reason with him to get him to calm down.**_

_**Esme ran to get some blood bags but Billy screamed at her. "Get THOSE away from me you disgusting creature, what have you turned me into?!"**_

_**Esme place the bags on the table, I noticed Angela eyeing them so I handed her another. We need the situation to remain as calm as possible.**_

_**"Billy." I started. "You have known what we are for the longest time. Please try and understand this was the only way to save you, other than to have killed you."**_

_**"And I wish that you had." He said with such hostility.**_

_**"Now Billy Black is that any way to talk to my daughter?" My mother said sitting upon her gurney.**_

_**"Mom!" I said making moves toward her before catching myself. "Are you…okay?"**_

_**"I'm just fine dear," She smiled, her eyes a brilliant shade of red, complimenting the hints of read throughout her chestnut hair. She looked down at her hands and then towards the light.**_

_**"Well this is interesting." She said adoring the light refractions and dust particles as Esme walked to her, with Jasper by her side, he adorned the most astonished look on his face.**_

_**"Renee, are you thirsty?" Esme asked her tenderly.  
><strong>_

"_**Not in the least bit, thank you." My mom answered calmly only glancing at her before returning back to the light.**_

_**"She is telling the truth." Jasper said almost defeated. "She has no urge for sustenance. The only thing I can feel from her is…curiosity."**_

_**Carlisle laughed. "Apparently it was something in your bloodline Bella that made you so ready for the world after turning."**_

_**"Yeah and my mom is even better at it. I was thirsty when I woke." I said stunned.**_

_**He walked over to her and put his arm on my mother's shoulder guiding her off of the bed, and walking her towards a window. She gasped at the scenery outside placing her palm on the window. She didn't know her own strength and she pushed right through the pane. She pulled her hand back expecting pain, blood, but it never came.**_

_**"Bella what am I?" She asked turning toward me still calm as ever. She then glanced at Angela who was still feeding from the blood bag, then to Billy still thrashing against the wall angrily.**_

_**Her expression darkened, she was afraid. "What are you going to do to me?"**_

_**"Nothing!" I exclaimed almost hysterically. "Mom nothing at all, you are safe here with us." I approached her, she let me.**_

_**"Your eyes?" She said frowning, referring to the golden amber they had become. "My eyes!" She said in a slightly higher pitch catching the reflection of herself in my eyes.**_

_**"I know mom, I have a lot to explain to you, it may be a lot to take in. Can you remember anything?"**_

_**"Pieces, and smells." She replied wearily. "Pain." She ended round eyed. It reminded me of a child, a brave yet curious child. She wasn't afraid, she didn't seem afraid anyway.**_

_**"Renee if you don't mind may I please try and explain some of this to you?" Esme interjected with a smile. "Bella is a very gifted girl and would probably be better suited helping Billy over there. You seem to be doing much better than him."**_

_**Mom glanced slightly one last time at Billy and then turned to face my adoptive mother. She smiled ever so politely and said. "Of course Esme what would you like to discuss?"**_

_**I looked to Carlisle and he smiled reassuringly at me. "Please if you wouldn't mind helping calm Billy down, we will sit with your mother, and don't worry. We won't tell her about the best parts."**_

_**I smiled and nodded at Carlisle. I really did love him. I turned and started walking back with Jasper to where I held Billy in place. Rosalie and Emmett tried reasoning with him to no avail. And Angela just observed silently eating bag after bag of blood. I knew she wanted to be with her brothers, they were only ten after all. But she was on her 7**__**th**__** bag and had been awake maybe an hour. Billy seemed to despise himself as well as us, and my mother well….she seemed fine. More than fine. I just hope she adjusts as well when she finds out that she is a grandmother.**_

_**JACPOV**_

_**Edward and Bella were given their own room at the Denali's home. It was nice of them to let us all stay here, but considering that we took out the Volturi, maybe this was their way of saying thank you. I was sitting in their borrowed room with Masen and Nessie. They were cuddled next to each other on the too big bed they were provided.**_

_**They've long been asleep but I told Edward I would wait upstairs with them while he hashed out some more details with the leaders of this coven Carmen and Elezar. I was just waiting for him to return so I could go and be with my dad, see how he was doing. I couldn't help but to be worried, my own father was going to be dead. At least…at least he wasn't dead like my mom. Is that what I have to keep telling myself? Being dead is okay as long as you can still walk around? I buried my face in my hands and shortly after that Edward walked back into the room.**_

_**I said goodbye, and walked down the hallway. I was sure that he heard those thoughts of mine, at least this time he was polite enough to let me keep them to myself. I walked by Leah and Emily's room slowly, I peered my head in at the two girls, each tending to one of Leah's kids. At least she was smiling, even if it did look broken. I would have said goodbye to the others but before I even thought about it I was already outside phasing. The snow was fresh beneath my paws. I had a long way to go but at least I would make it there quicker than I would have on that damn bus.**_


	28. Chap 26 Time to Kill

_**NPOV**_

_**Jacob came to terms in his own way when he finally saw his father. Even after Billy finished his transformation he still begged to be put out his misery. It was almost too much for Jacob to bear. He reluctantly understood that Billy wasn't ready to go with the group, he kept Renesmee in mind with every decision he made. He also decided that he would go with Anya and Vera in their journeys to make sure that Billy would be okay. Bella reassured him that she would always protect her children with her life, and he in turn reassured her that he would be back as soon as his father was alright.**_

_**They departed quickly after Rosalie explained herself thoroughly to the Russian duo. They weren't receptive at all to what Rosalie had done. They agreed to help the newborns simply because they felt badly for the both of them, and wanted to ease their transitions. Josephine awoke surprisingly coherent, ecstatic really having been the only one to choose this life. She was excited to see the world, and to one day return to her son and mother. Renee was excited as well, arguably more than Josephine. The moment when Bella told her about her grandchildren may have been the most grounded Renee had been since she changed. Renee was angry somewhat that Bella had not told her about them before, yet anxious to not waste another moment without knowing them. She was flighty and somewhat impish during their travels to Alaska, she also had not one problem following the vegetarian lifestyle devouring two great big elk with delight when she finally asked to feed.**_

_**Angela cooperated as well, but not to her delight. She most certainly would rather be feeding from the blood bags, or even better fresh blood, but she was determined to convert in order to be there for her younger siblings when the news was forced upon them that their parents were gone. Bella was weary of her restraint but caved in out of guilt and sympathy for her friend and her family. Bella felt entirely responsible, and couldn't think of any other solution than to protect young Isaac and Joshua, from their sister even if she had to.**_

_**The Denali household was more than restless over the next few weeks. Almost as soon as Carlisle walked through the door Alice pulled him away in order to discuss her vision including a decent sized island in Canada, Baffin Bay. Edward greeted his wife affectionately, followed by adoration from their children. Bella beamed when she introduced Renesmee and Masen to Renee. Renee was in awe of them both and was at a loss for words when she heard Renesmee's name for the first time. They were both extremely receptive to their grandmother. She took them to a chair all to herself and talked with them for hours. They both demonstrated their gifts for her, showing her things she has missed, including their birth.**_

_**Bella joined them after some time, discussing things they would all get to do together in the future. Sparking much excitement in Renee she finally seemed to realize that her husband wasn't there with everyone. When Bella broke the news to her it was devastating. She demonstrated her first act of still being plagued by human weakness and went into a rage. She ran out of the house desperate to find his scent in the air, running in no patterned direction. Both Edward and Bella finally caught up to her. She didn't hurt anybody, but allowed them to catch up to her when she stopped to kick tree right out of the ground sending it flying about 50 feet before hitting another tree and splitting in two. She was inconsolable, and felt awful for not even realizing Phil was gone for until then. Edward was able to calm her enough to return back to the house, and explained that there was a lot for her to process in the past few hours, that she shouldn't feel badly for not noticing.**_

_**Still inside the Denali home, the new Quileutes Leaders, Sam, Quil V, Embry standing in for Jacob, Seth, and begrudgingly Leah sat with Benjamin, Tia, Eleazar, Carmen, Nahuel, Marcus, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle once Alice was done with him. He agreed that developing their new permanent home was and issue of importance, but there were other pressing issues to tend to, as there had these past few days. There were Volturi members still alive, whereabouts unknown, and an entire Empire and governing body destroyed that needed repairing.**_

_**CARPOV**_

_**I stared at my audience trying to determine the appropriate plan of action. "The legacy the Volturi led is not the prime example of a perfect order amongst our kind. This is our time to succeed them, to correct the mistakes that were made. We need to go to Volterra, and reclaim the throne as our own." Even as I said it I didn't like the taste of it in my mouth.**_

_**I let Marcus continue. "Being a member myself for many many years I can assure you that we have just begun our fight…if we wish to pursue it. We can let what remains of the Volturi regain their composure and start anew; I doubt that they will be coming after this lot, or carrying out Aro's vision for some time." He scanned the crowd before he continued, smiling when he landed on me. "Or we can finish this, and build something more productive and beneficial to the wellbeing of our kind. We could do the democratic thing and no longer evoke fear in our fellow vampires. We could do the right thing and set better guidelines and regulations for those new to our realm, and to those who have already been living it. It's what Didyme always wanted." He finished somberly.**_

_**I took the floor once more. "We have an opportunity like no other. I would never wish risking anybody's life but we could finish what has been started, storm the castle, claim it before somebody else does. We could be safe there, and maintain some type of order for our people." I looked across the room; nobody was willing to say anything about my decision. "Edward." I said hoping that at least he would see my reasoning for what it was.**_

_**"Is it safe?" Was all that he asked me.**_

_**"We can make it safe once we get there." I reassured him. It would be safe once we were in control of it.**_

_**"And who will be replacing Aro, and Caius?" He asked me, a stony look upon his face.**_

_**"What is the problem Edward?" I asked my son, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know when something was bothering him.**_

_**"I just want to make sure that my children are safe, that my family is safe. I'm not so sure that Volterra is ensuring that." He stood up and looked towards the pack. "I support Carlisle and I agree with him, that this opportunity does not come along every day. This is something that should be done. Unfortunately…" He turned finishing his statement looking at me. "Bella and I will not be able to stay with you. Masen and Nessie are just…they are too young for this kind of lifestyle. If they were older, if they could fight, maybe we could go with you, but I cannot guarantee their safety if I am fighting battles with my family."**_

_**EPOV**_

_**It disgusted me to even think it let alone say it. I should be there for my family, always. I risk losing them by letting them go off on their own like this.**_

_**"Leah." I began unable to meet my father's eyes turned to her. "I would wager that you feel the same way, as would Emily I assume."**_

_**Leah answered in a strained voice. "I want to be where is best for my children. That is all I want now."**_

_**I nodded. "I suggest that here is where we part ways Carlisle. At least until the children are older, until they are more prepared to be a part of something so big. I want them to enjoy life as much as they can while they have a childhood."**_

_**He smiled at me, waning my scowl slightly. "Son of course I understand. You are their father why wouldn't you want what is best for them. I can only assume that you have Alice's Baffin Bay in mind then?"  
><strong>_

"_**SO the pack will stay with you then Edward?" Embry piped up, Jacob in mind of course.**_

_**"Well…:" I began hesitantly. "I think that the pack, or at least most of you should go with Carlisle. This is a new beginning for us all and I think that you would not only be happier in Volterra but also serve a better purpose. I also believe that those with children should accompany Bella and I." I ended casting glances to all of the children in the living room mere feet from us.**_

_**"Edward not all of us have children that grow faster than the norm." Sam rounded on me. "Your children will have reached adulthood, physically, in what less than 6 years? What of mine? What of Ian, Claire? Where do you suggest is best for us?"**_

_**I chose my next words carefully, as not to upset him. "Sam you have proven yourself a fearless, and brave leader time and time again, as has Jacob. You have trained and transitioned fine warriors and led them through battle, and safety. You should go to Volterra, as should Jacob, Seth and Embry. You are the rightful heirs, and the new council to your tribe. I know that we are all almost considered family here, but I know the Quileute name means something to all of you. The tribe should stick together as best they can. Leah should stay with Bella and I with her children, as should Emily with Sammie, and baby unknown."**_

_**"I am not leaving my wife and son alone, for any undetermined amount of time Edward. Not happening." Sam told me angrily.**_

_**"It wouldn't be forever Sam, it would only be a few years compared to the rest of your life, and there is nothing saying that you couldn't visit them whenever you saw fit. Your leadership is needed elsewhere, and you are going to have to realize it."**_

_**"If Volterra is where I am best needed then I will go, but not without my family. There are more than enough wolves, and vampires who will be there to protect them if I cannot."**_

_**"Do you really want to risk that?" I cut him off running to where Emily sat. I had her standing and in my arms quicker than he had time to even push back his seat. "Cuz this is all it would take Sam, to have her life put out." Embry had to ram himself into Sam in order to keep him from lunging at me. I placed Emily back down in her seat and apologized, I was merely trying to get a point across. "Leave her here with us and Leah and we will watch over her. Better than you would be able to right now. We will have more than enough protection. The five of you-"**_

_**"Edward." Carlisle interrupted me. "You need to stop beating around the bush here. Maybe if you told them what you discovered during Leah's delivery it may make a more unified pack. More of a willingness to remain together." I didn't think this was the right time to discuss that actually. However Carlisle already peaked the interest from almost every pack member.**_

_**"What about me?" Leah asked quietly.**_

_**I shook my head. "It's not about you Leah, it's about Embry, two of you rather." Embry's face darkened, he already knew where I was heading. "When we drew the blood from you all, to give to Leah, I took it upon myself to run some cultures. I wanted to know which of you Embry was related to, who Embry shared a father with. As I am sure you do most of all." I finished directing my attention to him.**_

_**"You have known all this time?" He whispered.**_

_**I nodded. "How could you not tell me sooner?" I didn't really know how to answer him. "There has been a lot that has gone on since that day, barely a month ago. Personally I was going to wait until Emily gave birth. I didn't want to put any more stress on her during her pregnancy but, I don't foresee a stress free future for us for quite some time."**_

_**This is when it clicked for Emily and for Leah. Leah stared at Sam and turned her gaze to Embry. Emily reached across the table towards Sam's resting hand. He looked into his wife's eyes and realization hit him. His eyes widened and he looked towards me. Once again I nodded. His posture stiffened, and I looked toward Embry who seemed to be the last to catch on.**_

_**"It's Sam." He muttered to himself.**_

_**"Yes Embry." I said solemnly. "I'm sorry that it took so many years for you to know him as your brother."**_

_**He glanced toward his older brother questioningly and cast his eyes quickly to me before looking at the floor. "I will go where I am needed" He said. "Whatever is best for the pack…err….the group…us." He gestured around the room at everyone.**_

_**Sam looked at Embry and figured that if his little brother was going to be brave enough to comply, that he should too. "Emily, where do you want to be?" He looked into the eyes of his wife and asked her compassionately. She grasped at her stomach, still holding onto his hand.**_

_**"I want to be where I am most needed. I never want to part with you, but if that's what is must be done to protect us I cannot be selfish." She had tears in her eyes and began to choke up. "I love you so much, I have always understood the duties you had as a leader." She placed her palm upon his cheek and rubbed him. "Your duties as a father should also tell you to do what is best for you children. Going to Volterra, finishing the fight. That's what will give us a future together. Security, safety, and freedom. It may not take as long as we think. Hopefully we can be together again soon."**_

_**This time Sam turned to me and just nodded, indicating that he and his pack would follow the rest of them to Italy to try and take control of the situation we were in instead of being victims of it any longer.**_

_**NPOV**_

_**And so it was set into motion mere days after the large group of otherworldly creatures made it to Alaska. Many of them, including the Denali's themselves, ventured to Italy. They trekked together to Baffin Bay where the two groups parted ways. Emmett and Rosalie began construction on the temporary home and with some helping hands finished by nightfall. The pack, with the exception of Jacob, accompanied the vampires to Italy to claim a new democracy for themselves. A place where they could remain safe, and remain in control of a soon to be thriving civilization.**_

_**Leah made herself busy tending to Emily since Sam was not by her side during the pregnancy of their second child. They again shared a room, for now, and in turn Emily helped Leah with her children as best she could. Nahuel did stay with them in the home, but per Leah's request he stayed in another room which he shared with Maysun and Serena. Charlie and Sue stayed in their own room with Ian, very appreciative of what they still had. Bella and Edward shared a room connected by a bathroom with Renesmee and Masen, although Bella frequently stayed in the rooms of her mother and Angela for the first few nights. They were successful in retrieving Isaac and Joshua from the family they had been vacationing with.**_

_**They took it as badly as expected to hear the news of their parents and their town. They were hesitant to accept what happened to their sister and what their lives would be from now on. Natural in a supernatural world. Masen helped to get them adjusted to living with the vampires. He assured the twins that they would never be harmed and that he wanted to be their friend. Even though Masen was physically a few years younger than Isaac and Joshua they played just as boys would play, occasionally teasing Renesmee for being a girl in the process.**_

_**Rosalie and Emmett happily raised their daughter, and Alice looked after her son while Jasper went with Carlisle to Italy to establish foundation for what they were trying to build. All they needed was time. Time to let word spread of a new united vampiric nation. Time to let the younger fragile ones grow into the powerful beings they would become. Time to let wounds heal and scars to fade for everyone. And that is exactly what they had.**_

_**They had all the time in the world in fact.**_

_**Many years have passed, in peace. There was a successful establishment for the vampires and the wolves in Italy. Many of what remained of the Volturi had been destroyed. Anahi was among those who lived on whereabouts unknown. This list included Jane and Alec. They had not presented themselves as a threat over the years however, and the Cullens were more than prepared to handle them if they decided to become one. There were many changes that happened over the years people came and went from the house in Baffin Bay. The residents were able to stay here just as they planned while the children grew in a more protective environment, where they could learn play and live safely surrounded by their loved ones.  
>Those who moved to Italy visited in shifts as often as they could to see those they had left behind, especially those who left behind children.<strong>_

_**They got five years of what could be claimed as childhood in fact. Emily gave birth to her daughter, Samara Emma Uley within months of the first year living there. She was beautiful, silky tan complexion with a dark chocolate hair and eyes that looked as if they had cocoa flakes in them. She currently was a healthy normal growing 5 year old, as her brother was the same except he was 6. To no surprise Ian was also growing normally happily 6 as well. There was no telling if any of them would phase when they got older, but for now they grew as normal humans. Claire was 11 now and the adoptive daughter of the Uley's, with Quil serving as her constant protector.**_

_**Angela adjusted very well for her brothers who were both 15 now, and maturing very well. Leah and Nahuel eventually were able to work through their marital problems and come together for their children and their own love. Leah still mourned the loss of her daughter harder than anyone but realized she had to move forward for the sake of her remaining children. Out of tribute for Lelu she got a tattoo of her late daughter's face on her other shoulder, surrounded by a lily and her name. Although in years their children were only 5 it seemed that vampire-human-wolf hybrids grew faster than even Masen and Renesmee. By the age of 3 they already looked 9 and just two years later they had hit puberty, looking about 15 or 16 depending on the child. Renesmee and Masen looked around Edwards age now, 17, and they physically were only 6. As for Cassandra and Damien they both looked around 14, not quite through puberty yet.**_

_**Jacob eventually found his way to Baffin Bay with Billy in toe around the second year they had been there. Rachael and Rebecca were both ecstatic to see the both of them after so long. Billy was eventually able to come to terms with what he had become and was able to be a father again. Jacob became the most frequent flyers as it became that he would spend one week in Baffin bay, the other in Volterra, trying to balance his pack and family duties. Volterra was now a much happier place, no longer feared. The much too big castle has had an even too bigger part of it sectioned off for the wolf and vampire families to live peacefully. The rest of the castle had been rededicated for nomadic vampires to stay during their travels, and a sanctuary for newborn to try and be housed and learn the ways and balances of what being a vampire entails.**_

_**Some of the old Volturi laws were in fact good and are still being practiced by the new Volterrian laws. Such as keeping risk of exposure as low a risk as possible and the law against immortal children. The death penalty is not used as nearly as often as it was although inevitably there will always be some who risk what has been built and continuously does so. In those instances rehabilitation has been offered but more often than not it's declined in a brutal manor. Carlisle, Marcus, Benjamin, Jasper, and Esme seem to be the new self employed leaders in the castle although no decision is made without discussion with the rest of the family, or the wolves. Sam, as usual, fit right in to his leadership role and almost flawlessly fit into older brother role as well. He and Embry really developed a better relationship and understanding of one another.**_

_**And today after 5 long years of only being able to visit their loved ones the group in Baffin Bay were finally going to join their families in Volterra. The rooms were all made, they had been designated for years. All of the teenagers were excited to finally travel, as they had never gone so far as northern America before. It was a dream for all of them that had finally finished it's build up. They were saddened to leave the home they had grown up in. All in all they were just happy to be with their families.**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_**We must have looked like such a spectacle walking through the streets of Italy. There were so many of us trying to blend in making way to our new home. The sun was bright and setting, being masked from the Volterra Castle itself leaving my family and myself in the shadows. I was walking barefoot enjoying the feeling of the cobblestone beneath my feet when I glanced back up I saw Jacob laughing ahead of me. I loved to stare at Jacob in this light. I purposely walked a few feet behind him so that I could gaze from afar. It was a shame he was wearing a shirt today. Dad cleared his throat a few feet behind me. I blushed and turned my head to face him, my bronze ringlets whipping from the speed. I saw mom playfully smack him on the shoulder for reading my thoughts and I chuckled. I turned back and ran up to my brother and jumped onto his back. He happened to be talking to Jacob so it was a great excuse to join the conversation, although I never really needed a reason to talk with Jacob. I loved that about him.**_

_**I started thinking about the conversation with mom and dad again, about imprinting. They sat me down and talked with me about it a year ago, when Cassie told Aunt Rosalie that I started liking Jacob…more than friend. I was so mad at her at first, but it got them to admit to me that I was the one that Jacob imprinted on. Ever since I've been obsessed with Jacob finally asking me out but he won't make any type of move. And since I've completely memorized every detail of the conversation my parents had with me I know that they don't want me to talk about imprinting with Jacob until he decides to tell me about it, which I stupidly agreed to….**_

_**"Hey!" Masen exclaimed, hoisting me off of his back finally. "This isn't a free ride sis, and if you are going to keep thinking about that crap while touching me I am going to start projecting for all to see."**_

_**I blushed again and he flashed a crooked grin with his upper lip jetting out as normal. I ruffled his hair. I touched his arm again and showed him that I would retaliate if he did that and show Aunt Leah all about his crush on her.**_

_**"We aren't related…and I don't have a crush on her!" he thought right back at me. It was his turn to blush.**_

_**"C'mon you two." Jacob said smiling his perfect smile. "Stop arguing long enough for us to unpack jeez." He finished by bounding up the steps to Volterra. I ran after him racing him to the door. I made it just after he did and we opened the huge arched doorway. It smelled highly of polish and pine, with underlying hints of the marble that lined the halls. I pivoted my head trying to lock onto the scent of my Grandparents. I finally did and began running towards them.**_

_**"Renesmee!" my mom called from behind me.**_

_**"Grandma! Grandpa! We're here where are you guys?" I screamed as loudly as I could making my way through the castle following their scent.**_


	29. Chap 27 Through the Eyes of Children

Damien's POV_****_

_**The castle was more than I could have anticipated. Uncle Edward ran past me to follow Renesmee as she ran through the corridor looking for our grandparents. I was just as excited as she was to see them it was going to be wonderful to get to live with everyone here.**_

_**"C'mon sweetie." My mother said taking my side. "Let's go find them together. Then we can find your bedroom." She smiled and she took my hand leading the way. I was already taller than her, almost as tall as dad. When we rounded the corner I saw them, Grandma and Grandpa were waiting there for us, along with the wolf pack. Claire bumped into me running to Quil who caught her mid-jump. I chuckled to myself remembering a time when she had a crush on me. Quil had been giving me dirty looks for months until I got a little older and Claire stopped doting after me.**_

_**Grandma was the first one to approach me. "Damien my love, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."**_

_**I laughed and embraced her. "It was only last month Gramma."**_

_**She laughed as Grandpa made his way over and hugged the both of us. "It's so good to have you all here, finally home." He beamed at me, Cassie came to where we were and joined in the hug as well. I managed to wriggle myself out of the embrace, I wanted to find my room and place my bags there, but when I looked down they were already gone.**_

_**"My dad took them on one of those big luggage carts in the elevator for us, I think he went to put the bags in the room for us." Masen said to me throwing his arm around my shoulder. "What do you say to a little midnight stroll in Italy cuz?" He finished smiling.**_

_**I laughed scoffing at his idea. "We weren't allowed to go strolling on our own in Baffin Bay, what make you think that we would be able to get away with that here?"**_

_**"I have no idea what makes him think he would get away with that." Aunt Rosalie whispered behind us, grinning."**_

_**"Oh c'mon Aunt Rose." Masen groaned. "Can't we have any fun? I feel like I have been cooped up in Canada my entire life! And now we are in Italy, let's do some sight-seeing."**_

_**I felt my throat tingle, I rubbed my neck and drank from my water bottle to subdue the sensation. "Actually Mace, I could wait on sight-seeing. I'd rather go out for a midnight snack."**_

_**"I like Damien's idea." Rosalie beamed in my direction. "Why don't we all head upstairs and get you something to eat. I'm sure your Grandma made something wonderful for your arrival."**_

_**Masen's POV**_

_**She really had made a wonderful dinner. There was a huge bowl of salad placed in the center of the buffet table. She had set up all different kinds of food and deserts to eat. There were taco's and steak, ribs and fish. There were potatoes and rice, vegetable mixes and several gallons of iced tea. It was awesome sitting down with my entire family again, stuffing my face.**_

_**"Jeez Masen can't you chew with your mouth closed?" Nessie asked shoving me in my seat. I mimed throwing up my mouthful of food onto her.**_

_**"Mom!" She shrieked. "Make him STOP!"**_

_**"The two of you stop it. Now." She said emphasizing "Now". She glared at me almost causing me to shiver.**_

_**"Yes mother." I said quietly, smirking back at my sister when she turned away from us. I continued eating until I could barely move. I wasn't completely satisfied tough. My mind already began to wander, thinking about the type of wildlife that that graced this nation.**_

_**"If I could have everyone's attention please." Grandpa started from the head of the table. "It's a very wonderful day for us all. We are finally here no longer divided as a family. We have all had our patience tested these past few years and tonight we rejoice in celebration over what we have created." The adults started to applaud, Nessie nudged me once again motioning me to join the applaud.**_

_**"Yes mother." I whispered to her, she turned to me scowling very before turning back to Grandpa, her ringlets slapping me in the face as she went along. Nehuen, who sat across from me laughed hysterically watching Renesmee catch me off guard. I glared at him and smirked. His face fell quite quickly, I then projected the face of a demonic creature from a movie he and I had watched a few years ago. I made it appear right in front of his face. He jerked backwards, almost falling out of his seat. I couldn't help myself from laughing; he always fell for that trick. Unfortunately for me there were several lit candelabra's on the table. Thankfully he only sent one of the flames my way and he didn't adjust its size much. He only wanted to get me to jump out of my seat, and he succeeded. Joshua and Isaac laughed hysterically at my manic attempts to put out my jacket. NJ and Huenu also couldn't hold it in and brought attention solely to me.**_

_**"Umm…it's hot in here?" I said half-assing an answer for my family. My mother shook her head and probably would have blushed if she could. Aunt Leah was more vocal with her distaste.**_

_**"Nehuen!" She exclaimed. "I've told you how dangerous that is, especially around certain members of your family. Don't let me catch you doing it again or there will be consequences. God what is wrong with you guys?! This is the first time we have all been together like this in years and your sitting here aggravating each other." She finished extremely frustrated.**_

_**"It wasn't Nehuen who started it Leah. Masen had been chastising both him and his sister throughout dinner." Dad said looking at me sternly.**_

_**"Sorry dad. Sorry Grandpa" I said taking my seat once again. I wasn't going to push anymore of my parent buttons tonight.**_

_**"Good decision." Dad said reading my thoughts.**_

_**"It's quite alright Masen." Grandpa Carlisle said with laughter in his voice. "You must all be restless after your travels. And now that you have eaten a well-rounded dinner how bout we all go out for a tour of Volterra, and afterwards we can go hunting."**_

_**"That sounds amazing Grandpa!" Cassie said excitedly a few seats down from me.**_

_**"Yeah I'm starving." Damien said across from her, his pupils dilated from the mention of hunting.**_

_**"Damien." Renesmee began laughing. "We just ate, I'm about to burst how can you even be a little bit thirsty?"**_

_**"C'mon Nessie you know that it is different types of hunger. I'm kind of thirsty myself. Can we go mom?" Lena said ending her sentence looking up at her mother.**_

_**"If you're hungry of course you can sweetie." Leah said brushing her hair out of her face. "We'll go upstairs to our bedrooms and bring along a change of clothes so that we can even stretch our other legs for a bit. Come on Clearwaters." She stood from the table and grabbed Nahuel's hand. My cousins followed behind them and Uncle Seth followed his sister as well. I watched him glance back towards Serena as he left the room. I knew that he had imprinted on her, but that had been about 5 years ago and Serena still hadn't given him a chance. Poor guy.**_

_**"Masen, could you please come over here." Dad called out to me across the table. I walked over to him, he was standing with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. Ian was running around a pillar in the dining room with Sammie and Samara.**_

_**"What's up dad?"**_

_**"Your mother and I are going to show Charlie and Sue to their room, and to take Ian to his. Would you follow Jasper? He will show you Renesmee, Cassie, and Damien to your rooms."**_

_**"Yeah sure dad. Do I umm…do I get my own room?" I asked very hopefully. He smiled and nodded. I gave him the biggest hug.**_

_**"Hey Ness!" I shouted over to her. She was in the middle of talking to Cassie and Jacob and looked aggravated that I disturbed her,**_

_**"What?" She said shortly turning angrily away from Jacob.**_

_**"We're getting our own rooms! That means I don't have to hear your garbage disposal snoring anymore!" I finished waving my arm and smiling.**_

_**Mom playfully smacked me on the back of my head and she and my sister both exclaimed "Masen!" at the same time. Cassie threw her head back laughing so hard that she accidently used her gift and sent a chandelier crashing to the ground. Rosalie ran over to her and assured her that it was ok, it was just an accident. Cassie had a really hard time controlling her powers. It happened any time her voice goes over a certain decibel. She would send a frequency wave to the designated target. It hadn't been fatal to living things…mostly. There had been an instance when Cassie was about 7 and she was playing with her food. She threw a temper tantrum when her dad told her to eat it and not play with it and she screamed as loudly as she could. The crow imploded almost instantly. Cassie had a taste for birds her entire life, it took her awhile to feed off of them again after that.**_

_**"Hello… Masen!" Renesmee was standing in front of me, yelling. I shook my head.**_

_**"Sorry little sis, I was just lost in my own thoughts." She placed her hands on her hips.**_

_**"Masen, first of all I am technically older than you. Second, can you please stop being such an asshole, you have been harassing me ever since we got on the plane. And last but certainly not least, if you ever embarrass me like that again I swear as your sister I will find some horrible way to make you pay." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek placing her plam on my cheek. She showed me very specific journal entries of mine that involved a few dreams about Leah.**_

_**I didn't have them all the time, and what good is a journal if you can't have privacy?! I walked away from me saying. "Come on, let's go find our room's. I want to change into something…more Italy." Laughing as she went. I was desperate and was left with my last resort.**_

_**"Oh yeah?" I shouted running after her. "I'm gonna tell mom you called me an asshole!" I wasn't very proud of this comeback. I was willing to toss it up to being thirsty.**_

_**Nehuen's POV**_

_**I sat waiting on the steps of the castle with my brothers and sisters. They all had brought their drawstring bags with them with their spare set of clothes. They were all anxious to stretch their other legs for a bit. Carlisle told them that they were to feel free to phase inside, but I knew that they wanted to run, and to wrestle, and grab a bite when they were done eating, Well, except for Lena, She couldn't stand blood. Nahuel didn't like it either to a certain extent. He liked to feed in wolf form, and never had a taste for raw meat until he started phasing, but Lena has never liked it, she was a lot like mom. She was also the largest wolf out of my siblings, I often wondered if that makes her an alpha or something.**_

_**Pyre and Huenu loved to feed like I did. I loved blood. Mom and Dad explained to us a long time ago that was the vampire in is. I loved my family, with all my heart. But I really envied them. I haven't phased yet and they have all been doing it for the past year. I don't think that I'll ever phase. I guess that made me more like dad. I guess it just makes me feel left out of my heritage. I come from a family, from blood, that was destined to protect us from vampires, and I'm the only one who doesn't get to be a wolf.**_

_**I sighed to myself and took out my lighter. I made sure that there was nobody in the courtyard and flicked it. I did enjoy being able to do this. I made the flame spout upward and revolve like a wheel. Pyre came to sit by my side.**_

_**"Mom's gonna kick your butt if she catches you doing that." She said aweing at my parlor trick.**_

_**"Nobody is here it's just us. And there aren't even any full vampires out here yet to set ablaze."**_

_**She laughed at the joke. "Mom can get a bit uptight sometimes. But she tries."**_

_**"Yeah I know Pyre but she is just too over protective at times." She grabbed my hand before she spoke.**_

_**"Can you blame her?" She said a pained look in her eyes. I didn't like to think about what happened to Lelu, but it also hurt a hell of a lot to think for a moment she was never here. Once again I sighed, my breath stuttered this time.**_

_**"No I can't blame her, I've never blamed her. You know that." Our conversation was cut short. The Cullen side of our family had finally decided to join us, along with Aunt Maysun and Aunt Serena. Jacob and Seth were the only other wolves who decided to join us. I know mom appreciated it. She hated managing my four brothers and sisters when they were running amuck in the woods. Plus Jacob and Seth could communicate with them when they phased, I guess it was because Mom's kids would be part of Mom's pack.**_

_**We all walked together for a little while around the town. The scenery was definitely different from what I was used to but it was beautiful. I knew Mom and Dad would probably take us to shop local stores tomorrow when they were open, so I was started to get anxious about getting to hunt. Carlisle finally declared when the tour was over and all of us together ventured back to towards the castle.**_

_**"Why are we heading back home Grandpa, aren't we hunting?" Damien asked him clutching his throat again. I was right there with him, I was starving myself.**_

_**"There is an entrance to a secluded part of the woods behind the castle. It's not complete off limits to humans, but would have had to have been hiking for quite some time to get to us." Carlisle stated from the head of the group. We walked straight through the foyer of the castle and back to the other side of it. It smelled intoxicating. We all seemed to stop in awe of the forest behind our very home. Emmett asked for everyone's attention, He had announced at dinner that he had a surprise for us all.**_

_**"So guys it's great to have us all here together again, that pretty much goes without saying. And of course I don't want to brag-"**_

_**"Of course not." Rosalie interjected with a smile on her face.**_

_**Emmett smiled right back at her and continued speaking. "I pitched the idea to Carlisle long ago to have certain species, mostly common, overpopulated species, imported here to this little buffet so to speak. I think once you all start hunting you will all be presently surprised at the selection of your meals. Hakunnah Mattata everybody!"**_

_**His speech was met with applause and laughter, I noticed Cassie blushing from the "embarrassment" her father caused her, I myself thought he was pretty funny. He was also right, I was very excited to see what there was to eat. All it took was Lena to ask mom once and they were off running in the woods. They all started phasing around me when we got further in, away from the others. That was okay though, Lena may have been bigger but I was the fastest whether they were in wolf form or not. I always managed to keep up with my pack. I often wondered what I would look like if I did phase.**_

_**We had an idea from the beginning since Pyre was able to phase since she was a kid what we would look like. She kept her blue eye color, and she had a dark chocolate fur coat just like her skin tone. There were patches of caramel, just like her hair color. The rest of my siblings were colored according to their human self too, unlike most of the wolves in Sam and Jacob's pack. When Lena phased her fur was almost pure white and her ears and tail were pure black like her hair. She kept her brown eye color when phased like the rest of them too. NJ zoomed past me following Huenu. They were both the same light tan color, Huenu was much smaller though, he was the runt. Huenu had darker brown stripes and NJ had let black spots on his coat, very easy to tell the two of them apart. NJ kept his caramel colored eyes while Huenu retained his deep purple shade. I assume that I would be the same tan color as them with some type of darker brown thrown into the mix with my caramel eye color just like NJ,**_

_**I decided to stop dwelling on what I didn't have. I found myself in a bit of a race with Renesmee running along with the wolves. She was determined to get ahead of me but I wasn't going to let that happen. We both spotted a massive elk a few yard away. It was a team effort to say the least, she tackled him to the ground and I snapped his neck. Immediately we both started feeding on either side of him. It was so delicious and soothing. He was empty all to quickly and we parted ways both in search of other prey. I walked past Cassie who had bagged herself her own kangaroo. I inhaled and the scent drove me wild.**_

_**"Where did you find him?" I asked her my mouth watering. She didn't even look up at me and pointed to southwest from where we were. I jogged at first not wanting to startle them. And then I find one. She was smaller than the one Cassie had found but she was delicious all the same. I sat on the forest floor absorbing the taste of this creature for the first time. I had a feeling that it was going to be wonderful here.**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_**I was all sloshy inside as I plopped down onto my bed. I groaned because I was feeling so full and bloated. I was very grateful that Masen and I finally had our own rooms, it was nice to have privacy. I was reminded all too soon that our bedrooms were side by side connected by a door in the back of each of our closets. I suppose it would be useful for the days when Masen wasn't being annoying, today however was not that day.**_

_**"Knock, Knock." Masen said entering my room through that door.**_

_**"What's up Mace?"**_

_**"Not much." He started making his way to the end of the bed. "It's just the first time we aren't sharing a room. Thought I would come in and say goodnight I guess." He finished smiling awkwardly.**_

_**"Aww Masen!." I exclaimed wrapping my arms around him. "You miss your siwster." I said in a mick baby voice.**_

_**"Alright, alright get of me, I can see I made a mistake." He joked trying to get out of my embrace.**_

_**"Well isn't this a sight Edward. Our children, behaving as they should." My mother said standing in the doorway with daddy standing right behind her.**_

_**"Should I call for Alice to bring the camera?" He asked both Masen and I playfully.**_

_**"Ha-Ha dad very funny." I said releasing my brother.**_

_**"Are you guys excited to be here?" Mom asked sitting in between us. I nodded and place my hand on her face. She made the same look she always gets and even though she doesn't have to she shut her eyes. I showed her all of the things I was looking forward to. Running through the woods, going shopping with Aunt Rose and Alice, playing baseball with everybody, Dad smiled at that one. He loved that Masen was basically a spitting image of him on the field. I decided that now was as good a time as any to ask Mom something that I had been wanting to for a while. I showed her several memories of looking at myself in the mirror when I was very young, even more of Masen throughout the years.**_

_**"Do you ever wish that we had taken a longer time to grow?"**_

_**"Of course I do." She said without hesitation. "But I have cherished every moment I have had with the two of you. You're my world. I will keep you safe until the day I die." She finished placing a hand head running her fingers through my hair.**_

_**"Sometimes I wish that we didn't grow up so fast too." I smiled looking up at my daddy. Will I always be your little girl? I thought to him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Always."**_


	30. Chap 28 Finding Proper Footing

ROSPOV

"Cassie!"

I heard my niece Renesmee shout my daughter's name, followed by two sets of feet stampeding down the hall.

"I didn't take it Nessie, I swear! Stop!"

"This was my favorite leather purse and YOU waterlogged it! Admit it!"

I ran to the hallway in time for Cassie to hide behind me. Renesmee wasn't going to try and touch her while I was around, of course even if she had I would never put my hands on her.

"What's the matter girls? You can't run through the house yelling like this, somebody may think something is wrong."

"Something IS wrong Aunt Rosalie. Cassie **stole **my purse and completely ruined it." Renesmee pleaded.

"Mom I swear I didn't take her purse." My daughter looked pleading up at me with her round chestnut eyes. Renesmee sighed and walked towards me.

"May I?" she asked gesturing her hand.

"Of course." I said wondering exactly who was telling the truth. She placed her palm on my face and Cassie curiously looked up at me awaiting a reaction. Renesmee showed me a scene of Cassie walking back into the castle with Pyre, Harley, and Maysun. They each had a few shopping bags and Cassie had one bag in particular that was dripping water. What she next played for me appeared to be Cassie's thoughts narrated by Edward's voice. "Shit Shit I have to get up stairs and try to fix this….Oh my God what am I gonna do Nessie is going to _kill_ me." The scene ended with Cassie hurriedly running up the stairs. Renesmee removed her hand.

"Dad happened to be standing nearby when she came in. He showed me this when he saw me. And that's why I started tracking Cassie down. See. She did it." She finished quite accomplished with her evidence.

"Cassie, what do you have to say for yourself?" I couldn't believe she lied to me. Girls will be girls and borrow things they shouldn't but to lie about it? That wasn't the daughter I raised.

She sighed. "Nessie I'm really sorry I took your bag. I really love it, and I didn't think that I would have dropped it in the wishing well. I tried to get away with it because I knew you were going to be super angry with me. If it makes you feel any better, my cell phone was in there along with my wallet. So it's completely fried."

"You broke your cellphone too?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe this. "Let me get this straight Cassandra. You stole your cousin's purse. You ruined it, along with your cellphone. And then you not only lied to Nessie, but to your mother. What is this baby? Why did you do all of this. If you broke something you have to own up to the consequences. Renesmee wouldn't have hated you. It's a purse. And lying is certainly not a habit my daughter is going to develop, do you understand me?"

She could not have looked more angry and embarrassed, her eyes were welling up with tears. She nodded though. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to get in trouble. That's all."

She ran off to her room crying. Again I sighed.

"I'll go talk to her Aunt Rose. Thank you for sticking up for me." She gave me a big hug. "Of course beautiful, you were right, and Cassie did _several_ things wrong here."

She ran off after my daughter to console her, even though Renesmee was the one who was wronged. I walked back into my room and sat at my vanity, aimlessly brushing my hair. I found myself thinking of Sandy again. Cassie didn't have my exact hair color but thanks to her biological mother she got the dirty blonde that she had. I missed Sandy, dearly. She was so young, and all she wanted was to live, to see the world.

"Baby?" Emmett called to me entering our room. "You had that look on your face. Is everything okay?"

I smiled. "Yes, everything's fine I was just, reminiscing." I walked over to him and rested my head against his chest. He embraced me and stroked my hair.

"I love you Rose." He said inhaling my scent. I started kissing his neck and made my way to his cheeks. He unbuttoned my top and began licking the tops of my breasts. I moaned in relief and tore his shirt off of him. He growled lifting up around his waist and slammed us against a wall. I felt a tremble as he kept licking and kissing my breasts.

"Shh Emmett, we can't bring down this room." I said between heaves. He walked us toward our bed and turned the television on when walking by. He turned the volume all the way up and hiked up my skirt as he threw me on the bed. He started touching me, rubbing my thighs. He ran his tongue down my waist and made me quiver. He moved his hand on the warmth between my thighs and I spread my legs slightly for him. My moan assured him that I appreciated his touch; he kissed me when my lips parted. He moaned sending vibrations through me I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled his hand from between me and rolled the two of us over so that I could sit on top of him. I licked my taste from off of his fingers driving him crazy. I pulled his pants down and lifted myself on top of his throbbing cock. I whimpered when I first slid it inside me and then began moan uncontrollably when he grabbed my hips and started thrusting me up and down.

"Emmett- I …I love what…..you….do to ….meeeee." I yelled as quietly as I could. "I love you Emmett."

"Oh God I love you too Rosalie." He said bouncing me a few more times before flipping me onto my stomach for a new angle. God I would never, ever get tired of being with this man.

Renesmee's POV

I convinced Cassie Damien and Masen to go on a stroll with me around Italy while the sun was setting. My parents wouldn't let me go without as escort though so Jacob would be coming with us. I was hoping beyond hope that he would tell me for himself that he imprinted on me soon. I couldn't stop thinking about him. For a long time I thought that it was wrong to feel that way for Jacob. But when I realized that we were destined for each other it was the happiest moment in my life.

Now I was only waiting for him to notice me in that way. I was grown, my body was almost that of an adult, and mentally I was even more mature. Sure I may have only known this world just shy of 7 years, but I am certainly not a 7 year old child. I was walking absentmindedly and grazed my brother's arm.

"Nessie _again?_" Masen whispered next to me. "You are too young for him." He told me sneering.

"I am not." I whispered back. I took his hand in mine and took our conversation to our minds. I can't hear everybody's thoughts when I touch them, but Masen's thoughts I could hear pretty clearly. I showed him that Jacob and I were meant to be. He showed me that I didn't have to be tied down by some rule. He also showed me the school we were attending at the beginning of fall, just before we turned 7. He wanted to know if I could try and meet someone my own age. I shook my head. I showed him Jacob and I standing side by side. I showed him what I looked like when I actually _did _look 7. I showed him that I loved him. He let go of my hand and rolled his eyes.

"He's too old for you." Masen stated not bothering to whisper. I blushed. Jacob looked back from his conversation with Damien and Cassie with a confused expression on his face. Masen walked ahead of me to join the group while I hung back waiting for some of this shame to wipe off of me. I took a deep breath and decided to see what exactly Jacob heard and what he thought of it. I know it's cheating but dammit. My dad knows exactly how Jake feels and will not tell me.

I needed to know what he made of what Masen said. I concentrated as hard as I could on purses to replace the one Cassie ruined. Hopefully when I touch him that's all he would see I was thinking about. I brushed by Jacob running my hands "accidentally" down his arm. He had heard what Masen had said. He was wondering who was too old for me, and didn't even imagine that it was himself. I couldn't feel any pining for me…but I did feel…queasiness? Did I repulse him?

"Sorry." I muttered to him getting out of his way and walking in front this time.

"Let's try this shop Renesmee!" Cassie exclaimed sparing me momentarily from my own tormented thoughts. "They have lots of purses in here. Mostly leather too!" She was very eager to help me find a replacement.

"Sure. I was hoping to pick up some gloves as well." I said as we entered the store.

"Why gloves? It's summer." Damien interjected.

I shrugged my shoulders and half smiled. "To spare Masen, and everyone else from accidental glimpses in my head. It's bad enough my dad can get in there at any time." Jacob looked at me questioningly again, but shrugged it off.

"I know how that feels. I've gotten used to it but I hated when Edward would read my thoughts. Pack mentality also desensitized me to it I guess." He finished with a laugh.

Masen groaned about ten minutes into being in the store.

"Why don't you pick up a jacket or something?" I said not even looking at him.

"You know what sis, that's the best idea you have head in a while." He stated while eyeing one of the women who was helping people pick out apparel. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't she a little old for you? You are only seven." I said scathingly while I browsed several sets of leather gloves. I hadn't even noticed Jacob until he laughed.

"C'mon Nessie I think he is old enough to date…or at least try to get one." Jacob said poking fun at Masen as he walked by.

"So you think Masen is old enough to date?" I asked him still looking through the gloves in front of me. I had already had the three sets I was going to buy. I was just trying to be coy.

"Well, yeah I guess, if he finds someone that he wants to be with. I know you guys are only seven. But you're both special. All of you, I never knew there could be people so special in this world. I dunno how your parents would feel about it, you're their babies. But you two have always been mature, sometimes more than others." He laughed when he said that.

I loved the sound of his laugh. It always infected me. Finally I turned to face him, and he continued. "You two are growing up and have reached stages in your lives to learn new things. And if Masen is feeling like he is ready for that part of life then that's his decision. Although, he may wanna talk to your parents first."

I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to know how he felt. I already knew it but I needed him to say it. I was ready, and I wanted to get to know Jacob the way we were destined to. He was already my best friend, he protected me always, and God I was so in love with him.

JacobPOV

Nessie was staring at me weirdly. I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked as if I hadn't answered a question she asked.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked her snapping her out of her daze.

"So you think that it is okay for me to date?"

I felt a pang in my gut. I hadn't expected her to ask me that, let alone have feeling for somebody. Honestly I still didn't look at Renesmee as a woman, she was still a child to me. I've often thought about our future, our distant future together but it never had involved sex. Just the happiness I would feel to spend my life with her, the wonderment in getting to know her and finally meeting the woman who she would be.

Was that what Masen meant earlier when they were talking? Did Nessie have feeling for someone? Oh God another pang. This one actually made my legs wobble a bit.

"Jacob?" Nessie said looking up at me awaiting my answer.

"Umm..I…if you're feeling that way for some….are you feeling that way for somebody? I mean….ummm." That was the best I was able to get out. "Aren't you a little young to be dating?" I finished.

She scoffed "Hello. Twin? Same age as Masen. So it is okay for him to date, but not me?" She crossed her arms and glared at me. She was really getting angrier than she needed to be. She had a point though. No matter how I felt about her I couldn't tell her not to date. I just. Well…I want her for myself but it isn't fair for me to tell her about imprinting yet. To just tell her that since the day she was born I knew that she was the one I was meant to end up with. She deserves to have a life, explore.

"No Ness, of course you're old enough to date…I just…I think of you as…someone I should look out for. The thought of you dating scares me. You are so young." I said hanging my head giving her as much of the truth as I could.

"I'm not Jacob. I'm not that young. And I'm tired of playing games. I'm tired of waiting for you." She said beyond frustrated.

"Nessie what-" She went to place her palm upon my cheek like she had done since she was first born, but instead she held my hand with both of hers. They were so soft, and her touch sent tingles up my spine. I didn't have time to be bothered by the fact that I shouldn't be thinking of her that way yet because Nessie began flooding my head with images and conversations.

When she looked 14 and started crushing on me. When she looked 16, just over a year ago, talking to her parents about imprinting. The emotions she felt learning she was the one I imprinted on. And finally she finished by showing me some of the dreams and fantasies she has had. I pulled my hand out of her grasp as she started to picture herself undressing in front of me.

"Nessie stop." I said dazed. I had no idea she knew. Why wouldn't Edward or Bella tell me she knew? That they told her?

"Jake it's ok. I've known for a long time now." She moved towards me, the sunset hitting her just right so that her skin shimmered with certain movements. I was mesmerized by her eyes. It was as if I was seeing them for the first time. I was. This was the first time Renesmee struck me as a woman. She moved even close to me, I could feel her breasts against my chest. Her scent was tantalizing and I was getting lost in her ringlets. She stood on her tiptoes.

"Nessie…" I breathed silently. "Stop." I was fighting myself. I have never been so urged to touch her before. It's as if by her telling me she wanted a relationship with me finally allowed me to have feelings of desire for her. And they were flowing through me in waves.

"It's ok." She whispered her full peach lips parted slightly. She moved even closet placing her hand on my face. I was seeing flashes of emotions, adoration, longing, protection, and love.

"No!" I exclaimed pulling my head back, as much as it pained me to do so. "Nessie, no this isn't right. It's not time." I finished shaking my head.

"Yes it is." She said trying to kiss me again.

"Renesmee." I said sternly holding her shoulders this time, pushing her away. I hardly ever used her full name. "Stop it, this isn't the time, you're not…I'm not ready." I finished heavily. "I'm sorry."

She looked as if I had slapped her. I hated seeing it, she had never looked this way before. I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't want it to turn out this way Nessie. Just…just go pay for you things and we'll go home, and we can talk in private. No! I mean talk privately but maybe we should talk to your parents."

"My parents?" She interrupted me. "My parents have _nothing_ to do with who I date, or make out with, or love, or hell even fuck!" She said quite loudly, catching me off guard actually, I blushed. "It's my life, my crazy twisted life, which I wouldn't trade for an instant. But I hoped that maybe, in all this craziness that there was something solid. Something normal that I could have to myself."

I had to stop her there. "There is nothing normal about me dating a 7 year old. Regardless of your mental age, you have only had 7 years of life experience. You aren't ready." I said more sternly than I intended. This may have been the first time I had ever argued back to her, unless we were fighting over something stupid.

I continued more softly. "Renesmee we can talk more about this back at home, I promise please let's just go."

"To talk to my parents." She finished my sentence, throwing her hands in the air. "Why do they need to be included so badly Jacob?" She was getting furious now. I noticed Damien Masen and Cassie all staring from the front door bags in their hands.

"Do you need their approval or something? Or is it just Mom's approval you need. Are you still holding out for your Bella is that why? Is that why you pretend that you imprinted on me? To make her jealous in some way?"

"Nessie that is ENOUGH!" I shouted this time. It intimidated her I could tell. I grabbed her by the wrist, pulled a few hundreds out of my pocket to pay for the gloves in her hand and slammed the bills on the counter. We walked toward the entrance of the store. She yelled at me to let her go. I didn't speak to her or let go of her until we were all out of the store, I pulled her to the alley, followed by her brother and cousins.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do not ever speak about your mother that way. I don't know where you came up with these crazy notions, but that is ridiculous. I loved your mother years ago, and I never got her. As you already know I imprinted on you. I have always protected and loved you, from the moment our eyes met. Bella is my dearest friend. Before she was a vampire I protected her, much like I do you. And before she was a vampire she gave up everything she was to make sure that you were brought into this world, even if it meant she died. Your display in there? Was absolutely immature, and that's coming from me! As I have said you are not ready, and neither am I. What do you want me to tell you Nessie?"

I asked pleadingly as tears began streaming down her face. I didn't mean to be hard on her but she was acting crazy! I wiped a tear away and she flinched. My heart broke.

"Renesmee, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I will always love you. And someday, when we are ready, if you still want to, we can have a relationship. But today is not that day. Please let me take you home now."

She looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry." She said looking toward the ground. "Let's go." We started making our way towards the castle and before I had the chance to stop her she was running towards a crowded street. Fast, not humanly fast.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Renesmee!" Masen shouted. And began running after his sister. I couldn't catch up with either one of them in human form. And I couldn't phase here.

"Jacob, Uncle Edward is going to be so angry that they ran off on their own." Cassie said worriedly.

It wasn't Edward I was worried about. I had to get back to the castle and get them. I could find their scent easily as could they if I got Bella and Edward soon.

"C'mon you two, we have to get their parents. Now."


	31. Chap 29 Renesmee's Real World

Chapter 29  
>17/13  
>RenesmeePOV<p>

I don't know what I was thinking. I could feel the tears drying on my face the faster I ran. People were yelling after me to slow down. I didn't even care that I was running faster than I should be in public.

"Nessie!" I could hear him behind me. God Masen why can't you leave me alone.

I was finally making it to some greenery. I could run a little faster there. Masen was faster than me and he was gaining on me as soon as we entered the forest. I decided to use my surroundings to my advantage. I waited until he was right behind me and I jumped as high as I could to a tree branch and began leaping my way through the treetops. I've spent my entire life surrounded by people, by protectors. I just wanted a few minutes by myself is that so much to ask?

Masen didn't even bother trying to chase me in the trees. He kept treading the forest floor stalking me from below. I bounded from branch to branch attempting to lose my brother. I couldn't see him through the trees any more, I climbed as high up as I could. I was gazing out over the horizon, trying to recover from the embarrassment I had just put myself through. I closed my eyes letting the wind take my hair into the breeze, the air smelled wonderful and the sunset felt amazing on my skin. My head was clearing with each passing moment. In fact I was starting to feel…distant.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the feeling. When I opened my eyes the gorgeous scene that I had left was gone. I was alarmed and swayed on my limb. I couldn't see anything but I felt for a tree branch and held on. Moments later I could no longer hold on it was as if I had no strength, no control of my body. I was terrified I started falling. I wanted to grab onto to something, to fall gracefully and land safely, I felt like a rag doll. I felt somebody grab me. I couldn't see or smell who it was. I wanted to cry, I knew I was being carried, I didn't hit the ground, I think we were still in the tree tops. I was waiting for the right angle, that's all I could do. If I could get my hand on whoever had me, I could probably at least see who they were.

Motion stopped, that's all I could tell. Whatever had happened to me was starting to fade. My vision was blurry I couldn't see well at all but I could move my arms, that's I needed right now, it was my only weapon. I placed my hand upon him, and he gasped unprepared for what would happen. I didn't show him who I was, I did the only thing I could do and make him feel. I sent him wave after wave of my fear and confusion. I couldn't get any read on him, my body hadn't full recovered from what happened yet.

"Stop it." He said to me in a fragile voice.

I shook my head weakly. I didn't let go of him. He was stronger than me right now and pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"There is no need for you to be so afraid little girl. I just saved your life, you were falling.

"I didn't fall." I said barely audible.

I reached for him again and replayed what my body went through while I was standing above the treetops. As my vision became clearer I saw his face fully. He was smiling almost impressively over what I was showing him.

"I know you." I said still trying to find my voice. I couldn't figure out from where. "My head…" I said wearily.

"You're alright, I won't hurt you. I'm sure it will fade soon." He looked young, and very pale. He had dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. He was beautiful.

"Vampire." I said trying to stand, failing, almost falling off of the tree again. He chuckled as he grabbed me to help balance me.

"Yes, I am, but like I said I won't hurt you." He pulled a leaf or two out of my hair and pulled it back behind my face. He smelled wonderful like sweat pea, I couldn't help but to take an extra inhale.

Smiling this time he said. "I see you regaining the rest of your senses."

I blushed and repeated myself. "I know you."

"I know you too Renesmee. The last time I saw you, you were a very little girl. I can see that you have grown into a beautiful woman." Ignoring the compliment I had finally figured out who he was. I didn't know his name but I knew he was my enemy.

"You were with the Volturi, you tried to kill me." I said again standing.

"No." He protested. "I did not try to kill you. I was following orders. The Volturi, or at least the Volturi I knew was dismembered years ago by your family. As far as I am concerned for the better." He finished enthusiastically.

I didn't trust him. I didn't know if I could outrun him, but it suddenly dawned on me that I was completely alone and even couldn't pick up the scent of my brother. I decided to jump over his head and run for it, I needed my family. I barely finished my landing when that feeling of emptiness took over me.

"It _was_ you!" I yelled to him dazed.

I tried to fight it, as hard as I could. I just kept jumping, even when my vision went and I started to stumble. I could still feel and move. So I started throwing myself into branch after branch trying to get to the forest floor.

"You don't have to do this! I told you I wouldn't hurt you!" I heard him yell down to me, it sounded muffled but like he was getting closer.

I could feel the cuts and the puncture's in my skin but because of his gift the pain was fading.

"Stop it…please." I muttered weakly as I finally saw the blur that was the forest. I dropped onto the ground with a thud, I landed on a rock, or a branch I think, I felt a crack where my rib would have been.

"Dad…Jacob…" I tried yelling out, but it couldn't have been louder than a whisper.

"Renesmee." The boy said disgusted. "I won't hurt you, why did you do this to yourself?"

He hadn't hit me with such as strong a dose of his gift that he had the last time.

"I just want to go home." I said sobbing. I was terrified. I was in pain. I had never been cut or wounded or broken before it hurt a lot.

"Shh. You poor girl. Does it hurt? Here." He sent a small dose of his talent into me and took the throbbing and the aching away. He couldn't stop the bleeding, but I was grateful for the relief.

"I just want to go home too Renesmee. That's why I took this opportunity to speak with you. We have been living nearby for some time. I feel horrible for startling you. For making you do this" He lifted me up into his arms.

I didn't protest. I don't think he could hurt me more than I had already done to myself. He noticed how much blood I was covered in and he took me to a nearby canal. He began cleaning my wounds with the fresh water. I felt stupid for acting like I had for the second time today. First Jacob then this boy.

"I don't know your name." I said, as I was getting goosebumps from his delicate touch.

"My name is Alec." He said with a smile. "I really am sorry for scaring you. I just needed to talk to you. I thought you were my best bet at getting back into the Castle. I served the Volturi my entire vampire life. And I also wanted to get out of being a part of it as well." He laughed when my jaw dropped.

Again I blushed. "If you wanted to leave why did you stay then? Keep killing people in cold blood."

He frowned. "My sister. She loved the kill. She loved the torment. She wouldn't leave with me, and I couldn't leave her there, I wouldn't. I promised her I would never leave her." His gaze dropped into his reflection in the canal for a moment before returning back to me. "Now that the Volturi is actually doing good for the vampire world, I want to be a part of it. Even Jane I swear. She's still not upbeat but she had learned to deal with her anger in a much better way. I have helped her, like I always will."

"You are a good brother. Sounds like you would do anything for her." I smiled at him, and he smile back. He continued to clean my wounds.

"Can you lift up your shirt?" He said casually washing the blood from his hands in the water.

"What?!" I exclaimed protectively.

He laughed at my confusion. "Sorry, just lift it up a little, so I can get to that hole in your body. I know I am numbing you know but the cuts and bruises are going to hurt eventually, especially that cracked rib. You should let me clean them while it doesn't hurt."

I blushed again, and hesitated. I lifted my shirt up over my navel and left it covering my bra. I probably shouldn't be feeling the way that I was but…I didn't feel like I was endanger anymore. Alec just wanted to stay with us at the Castle and help out Grandpa. He was also taking care of me, taking the pain away. Not to mention every time he grazed my skin it made my stomach feel funny…in a good way.

"Okay all cleaned up, at least the best I can do here." He said running his hand over my abdomen one last time. I put my shirt down and he frowned.

"Oh." He started nervously. "You have…umm you are bleeding pretty badly on top of your…umm."

He nodded his head toward my chest and I looked down. He was right, there was a pretty deep gash starting at the top of my left bosom leading down through the length of my breast.

"Oh." I said.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. We both sat there silent for a moment.

"Would you rather take care of that wound at home?" he asked endearingly.

I shook my head. "It hurts." I lied, my heart beating a mile a minute. I think he could tell, he smiled ever so slightly.

"Ok, I need you take off your shirt completely this time then, and remove your bra." I nodded, and began to undress. I took them both off, by the time I turned back to face him I was shaking.

I had no idea what I was doing. I just knew that Alec was kind, beautiful, and smelled amazing. I wanted him to keep touching me. I sat in front of him exposed to anyone for the first time. He touched me very lightly smearing water over the wound. He rounded his hand to fit my breast and wiped more water onto it. My chest was heaving and I couldn't help uttering a melodic sigh. My nipple hardened as fresh water dripped over it.

Alec was trying to remain as professional as he could for a while. Then his eyes darkened in desire and his touch became less medical and more sensual. I didn't stop him. I had been pining after Jacob for over a year now, and nothing. Momentarily I felt ashamed realizing that I had just met this boy. Something about him made me trust him. He brushed the remaining water and blood off of me and leaned his head down.

I held my breath in anticipation. He brought his mouth to the top of my breast where the wound started and kissed the length of it. I shuddered and inhaled sharply. He licked the skin around the wound and ended by kissing my hardened nipple. When he was level with my face again I was breathing heavily. His eyes were black as night, and I could see in the reflection mine were the same shade. I had never seen them change color before.

He smiled at me. "You're indescribably beautiful Renesmee. I've always known you were remarkable, but I never imagined I would end up in a situation with you like this."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Kiss me." I panted.

His smile faded and a look of complete desire spread across his face. "Are you sure?"

I pulled him close to me and placed his palm back on my breast. I placed my hand onto his and showed him how badly I wanted him to kiss me. I didn't know what had come over me. I was in a frenzy like state. Gently he pressed his lips onto mine, and slowly started to move them. I mirrored his actions just as slow, not wanting to mess up.

He was cold but he felt smooth and soft. He tasted sweet like candy it was overwhelming. Suddenly I felt his lips part further, so I parted mine. His tongue entered my mouth, and I pulled back hesitantly. He pulled me in and soon I was massaging his tongue with my own. In the back of my mind though I couldn't help but wish this were Jacob. It wasn't for my lack of trying. For the first time I couldn't have been more absorbed in myself, or in the moment in my life. It was great, I felt like a normal teenager instead of a freak show.

Unfortunately I spoke too soon. Alec and I both jumped at the sound of a ferocious snarl, followed by several growls from some people I knew. I jumped extremely caught off guard, Alec and I parted. Still half naked I turned to see who had stumbled upon us. It all happened so quickly it was difficult to see who got there first. It was my dad who reached us with the first roar. Aunt Leah was right behind him still growling barring her teeth at Alec. When I noticed Jacob I finally came out of shock scrambled for my shirt, but it was too late.

Jacob had seen Alec and I, touching, kissing. He had seen me naked and it wasn't how he shouldn't. His heart broke. I know this because I could feel it. I don't know if this was an effect of being an imprintee but I felt like my world was crashing, and I was so happy only moments ago.

"Jacob." I croaked, when I said his name he turned his head away.

He wasn't growling, he knew I wasn't in danger. He knew that I wanted it. Mom didn't feel that way though. By the time mom had gotten there she had used her shield and her shell. I could still move but I felt it bearing down on me hard. I don't think anyone could get within inches of me if they tried right now. Alec was sent flying into a brick wall nearby, indenting it from the force.

"Stop!" I screamed now clothed again. "Don't hurt him, he was helping me!" I pleaded running toward him.

I was stopped in my tracks by my mother's shell. She didn't even have a chance to yell at me before dad did.

"Helping you?!" He roared. He had never yelled at me like this before. "Renesmee your clothes are covered in blood, you are STILL bleeding. We followed your trail of blood! And when we find you are half naked acting like a-"

"Edward!" my mother said sharply shaking her head angrily at him. He glared at her; I had never seen him look at her with distaste ever. He was seething and ran over to Alec and punched him as hard as he could in the face while he was restrained. Alec didn't make a sound.

"What did you do to my Daughter?!" He screamed.

"Nothing." Alec said loudly.

"Edward stop it." Mom said again.

This time he said something. "Bella look at Renesmee. Look at our Daughter! She is severely wounded and bruised. We didn't even know what could make her bleed! He clearly had something to do with it!"

"Daddy read me! Please!" I begged him.

He turned to face me and I touched him. Showing him exactly what happened. With Jacob, running off by myself, meeting Alec in the tree.

"I fell out of a tree, Alec was just tending my wounds, and we just…we started…it just happened so fast…" I said hanging my head.

And then it hit me. "He also took the pain away with his gift. Which now that mom has blocked is making me want to pass out to be honest." I finished doubling over clutching my rib. I tried breathing through it but when I took a breath it was excruciating. My knee's buckled and before I hit the ground someone caught me.

I looked up with a pained expression on my face to see Jacob staring down at me. My pain doubled if possible.

"Don't look at me." I whispered to him hoping he would be the only one to hear it.

"Never." He said. He didn't smile at me, but there was no anger in his face. "You look pretty beat up Ness, I've never seen you this bad." His expression changed to concern.

My heart ached. I so badly wish it had been Jacob taking care of me tonight. I could see that I hurt him.

"If you can believe it I did it to myself…mostly." I said my voice shaking tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a girl." I said half laughing. "It just really hurts, and this is the first time I've been in pain. Guess I've been spoiled. Ahh." I couldn't talk anymore it took too much to breath.

"Her rib is broken, and she has several gaping wounds including one on her chest." Alec said for me. Mom growled at him for mentioning that part of my body.

"Isabella please." He begged my mother. "Release me, and I can take her pain away at least. I'm not going to run away I came here to speak with your family. I just ran into Renesmee first. I didn't hurt her. You can trust me. Just let me help her." He finished pleading.

Mom didn't want to see me in pain either and released him.

Dad scoffed at him. "Oh you weren't responsible for this? She was running from you and because you hindered her senses she did the only thing she could think to do. She was terrified, and she called out for me…" He trailed off, with an excruciating look on his face. My mother walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes she did, and since you weren't there to help her, I did. I said I didn't hurt her, I never said I wasn't responsible. I take full responsibility for what happened, that's why I took the pain away." My father was still glaring at him as I lay cradled in my Jacob's arms.

"Jake, you don't have to help me, I understand…" I said looking away again.

"Nessie when are you going to realize I always have to help you. Even if it is to keep your boyfriend alive." He finished with a pained smile.

"No, Jacob he isn't…it's not like that." My explanation to him would have to wait however as we heard a bloodcurdling scream. A scream I recognized but it sounded like she was in agony.

"Jane." Alec said wearily. "If you attempt to capture her she will defend herself."

"We didn't know anybody was out here Alec, I was just trying to find my daughter and my son." My mom rounded on him again. "Where is Masen Alec?"

He shook his head sincerely and said. "Bella I haven't seen your son out here tonight. And the person Jane must have is a woman based on the scream."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that came from the distance. It sent vibrations through the tree's and the buildings around us.

"She has Cassie!" I said alarmed. "She is the only one who could have caused that."

"Good." My mom said coldly. "It's about time Jane got a taste of pain."

Alec glared at her for that statement.

"Come on Bella. We need to get to Cassie and find Masen." Dad said to her determined. She nodded.

"Jacob." Dad called back to him. "Don't let her go."

Again Jacob devotedly said. "Never."


	32. Chap 30 Masen's Real World

1/8/13

Masen's POV

My sister knew me too well. It was very difficult to keep up with her once she climbed into the trees. I may be faster but she can definitely jump higher than I can. I followed the movements of leaves and branches, relying on my nose mostly to stay with her. It was then that I caught the scent of somebody else. Someone not human…but not a vampire either I could smell their blood. I knew I should be looking for Nessie , but what if whoever was out there found her first. I started to panic slightly and my heart beat faster.

I caught a stronger trail of the mystery scent, it smelled like citrus, almost like a lemon, but softer, sweeter. I looked above me and I saw a pair of neon yellow eyes looking down at me. In an instant they were gone, a blur through the trees. I took my chances and leapt onto a branch to follow whoever those eyes belonged to. In an attempt to stop me from chasing them a large branch was hurled in my direction. Well if they were going to play rough then so was I.

I still couldn't take gravity away but I could make it seem as if there were no tree's to swing through anymore. It only took a few seconds but I turned my surroundings into space, leaving planets where a few of the branches actually were so that I could find my way. As soon as the coverage from the trees was gone she screamed and looked towards me. She didn't dare take a step, for all she knew she could plummet with her next step. I started making my way towards her leaping onto my mock planets.

She seemed mesmerized by my illustrations for a moment, but quickly regained her composure and attempted what I was doing and jumped for a planet. Unfortunately the one she aimed for was not a tree branch and she began falling, screaming as she was unsure of how far she would fall. I dove towards her turning the scenery back to normal as I dropped. I didn't catch her but I grabbed ahold of her wrist before she could run from me again.  
>She turned to me when she realized I wouldn't let her go.<p>

"What did you do?" She said accusingly. Her voice was deep and had a rasp to it. She was beautiful. Her hair was a deep brown color, it was almost black, except for a large streak in the front that seemed to be a searing shade of blonde.

"Incredible." I said trying to stroke her hair. She slapped my hand away with a disgruntled look on her face.

"It's only the sun." She said taking a step further under the shade. Her hair lost the streak of color and uniformed into the brown framing the rest of her face. She tugged at her wrist again.

"Let go of me, I have to get home." She said aggravated when I couldn't let go of her.

I definitely had never seen her before walking through the cities. I'm positive I would have seen her or smelt her if she was a local. Her scent was stronger and more intoxicating than any human. Her mouth was agape waiting for me to speak or give any sort of reaction. She had a very narrow face but her cheeks and lips were full, almost too full for her frame. She looked younger than I was maybe 16, her skin and her heartbeat were the same as mine, and she was gorgeous. I had never met another hybrid that didn't already live with me. I was curious to know where she came from. Her eyes kept darting to the left of her, but I was positive that nobody was there.

"Who are you?" I asked her finally.

"None of your business now let me go!" She replied angrily.

"Listen girl you were stalking me, now I want to know why." I demanded tightening my grip on her wrist.

"I wasn't stalking you!" She exclaimed in disgust. "I was just hanging out here in the forest when I saw the curly haired girl running into the forest. I climbed into a tree and when I saw you chasing her I followed the both of you. I thought you may have been trying to hurt her." She said frowning her eyes seemed to be shining bright like electricity. "Kind of like what you are doing to me now. Look you were the one who started chasing me _boy _so I can't see how you can accuse me of being the threat here."

"That girl is my sister; I wasn't trying to hurt her." I began to tell her. I slackened my grip but I still didn't let her go. "I would never hurt her, she ran off by herself and our parents are going to kill her when they find out. I was trying to get her to come back."

That's when Renesmee finally entered my mind again. What was I doing her? This girl wasn't going to hurt me. I was still curious to know more about her, but I had more important things to do right now.

"I have to find her." I said dropping the inky haired girls arm finally. I turned trying to find Nessie's scent, but I couldn't, I started to panic again. I began to run to the spot where I had last been able to smell her.

"Wait!" The girl ran after me into the sunlight, still half covered by the shade of the leaves. Her hair looked as if little golden snowflakes had fallen upon it.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She said sarcastically. "I was just your threatening hostage a second ago and now I'm free?" She stiffened her body and held her head high, jetting out her bottom lip again. "I could be an assassin. That could have all been a cover and you just completely let your guard down."

I chuckled, I couldn't help it. "You're serious?" I said with my crooked smile. I just shook my head at her. "I need to find my sister." I said still smiling and began to walk away again.

"She isn't in any danger." The girl called after me again. This time my back stiffened.

"How would you know?" I rounded on her. "Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "No I don't I just…well if you two are close presumably I would be able to tell if she were in any mortal danger…I have gifts too." She smirked. "Besides it's safe out here. I come out here all the time and nobody harms me… Except of course, for handsome boys who can somehow turn a forest into a solar system." She finished looking towards the ground.

I could swear I saw her blush. I did too, I couldn't help it. She was really hot, and she just called me handsome.

"What is your name?" I asked her finally realizing that I absolutely needed to know this.

"Aria." She said looking back up at me. "What's yours?"

"Masen" I replied nervously. "Do you live nearby?"

She nodded and continued. "With my family, we only moved here about a year ago. We traveled a lot during my childhood, but my uncle keeps telling me we will be able to go home soon, to where they lived before I was born. So I don't think we will be here much longer."

My heart sank a little. "That's too bad. I mean it's great your family will be where they want to be but, I won't get to see you again."

She smiled. "Well you are seeing me right now." She smirked walking towards me. "You should be more grateful for the things you have Masen Cullen." She ended running her soft delicate hand down my face.

I shut my eyes and smiled absorbing her embrace when common sense came crashing into me. My eyes widened and my smile faded, I pulled her hand away from me. I think she knew she had messed up as her eyes had widened as well and again she began glancing to her left.

"I never told you my last name." I said coldly trying to figure out why she knew me, why I was so easily persuaded into staying her with her instead of finding Renesmee.

"You're stalling me." I said backing away. She reached out for me grabbing my arm and holding on tight.

"No Masen, I swear I'm not. Please listen to me-"

But she was cut off before I could even give her a chance to explain. There was female screaming in agony close by. I recognized the voice, it was Cassie. I turned to look at Aria who seemed as genuinely confused as I was. Before we had the time to make a step toward her cries Aria and I were both sent flying backwards with a tremendous force. It was painful; it felt as if my entire body was vibrating right down to my bones.

Aria and I didn't separate as she still clung to my forearm while we were being thrown backwards. I could feel her fingernails dig deep into me, I was pretty sure she made me bleed. We finally stopped when I hit a tree, I was able to keep ahold of Aria but I felt my shoulder blade snap from her pulling it back so far when she stopped. I cried out when it cracked, I was pretty sure I had pulled it out of the socket.

"Masen, I'm so sorry!" She said stumbling into me, throwing the both of us against the tree once more.

"Hold still." She said with an empathetic expression on her face.

She placed one of her legs in between mine to keep me from moving; the other was squeezing me from behind. If the excruciating pain hadn't been distracting me I was sure that I would have gotten an erection from her body placement. She placed her arm across the length of my chest and with her other arm ripped my arm toward her as hard as she could.

I screamed out in agony, and ended panting, holding on to my now reattached shoulder. My eyes were watering from the pain.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But it would have been a lot worse if you didn't take care of it."

"I appreciate your concern Aria but either way it fucking hurts!" I screamed squinting my eyes trying to yell the pain away.

"Here." She said walking up to me. "Every time I hurt myself as a kid my mom would kiss the wound and it would make it feel better."

I still had my eyes shut and scoffed at her. "I'm not 5 you kn-"

But I was cut off, thankfully this time it wasn't due to a sound wave tsunami. I figured she was going to kiss my shoulder blade in a lame attempt to distract me from the pain. Instead Aria lifted my head into her hands and placed her lips on mine. They were so warm and inviting and moved so gently across mine.

My scowl faded and I held the back of her head touching the hair that intrigued me so when I first saw her. I didn't even care that somehow she knew more about me than she lead on. This was my first kiss, and I was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. A few glorious moments later she finally pulled away from me, gently biting my bottom lip as she parted. I opened my eyes, still cradling her head, to look into hers; they looked like two brilliant suns.

She smiled radiantly and giggled. "She I told you a kiss would take the pain away."

I laughed as well she was right. I certainly wasn't thinking about the pain anymore, and was in fact holding her with my recently injured, then uninjured arm.

"I hope that isn't how your mother used to do it." I said laughing inappropriately.

She slapped my good arm playfully. "C'mon let's go find your cousin, it was my aunt that was doing that to her."

Okay, that was it. I started running with her towards Cassie but I had some questions for Aria along the way. "Are you a mind reader or something? I never told you she was my cousin, and you said yourself earlier there was nobody dangerous out here, why would your aunt hurt my cousin?"

She sighed before giving her reply. "My Aunt goes off the handle pretty quickly when she feels threatened but really, she isn't dangerous to the ones she loves." Aria protested. "But no I am not a mind reader. Like I said earlier I am gifted, but your thoughts are safe from me."

"Then how did you know my sister was safe? How did you know I was related to Cassie?"

"How did you turn the forest into fricken outerspace Masen?" She answered me getting annoyed once again. "We can talk about it later; right now can we both just make sure that they are okay?"

I nodded and sped off a bit faster, which Aria had no problem keeping up with me.

This girl was incredible.


	33. Should I even go on? Surprise inside

Sooooo

Does anybody actually like this story? Should I even bother going on with it? Personally I enjoy writing it and have some plans for future chapters but there are only 7 reviews and it seems that each time I add a new chapter there are fewer and fewer people reading it.

So if I suddenly get some more reviews or more readers I will keep going with the story. Until then I will be taking a break. Let me know if you want this story to continue readers. There is also a poll on my profile page RE: Negative Exposure. Feel free to cast your vote!  
>Thank you to those of you who enjoy it and have taken the time to read it.<p>

P.S.

I have been working on some One shot storys that that place in this universe Negative Exposure. So if you want to read a behind the scenes chapter, if you will, check out the other stories I have written. They are only one chapter and completed. Thanks!

I have also spent the past few days "making" if you will new characters and pictures with them so here is a link to my deviant art account. So far I only have two Twilight themed photo, but as (if) the story progresses and more characters get added I will add more photo's so that the readers have a face to match to my character.

feel free to check out my other artwork but the twilight album is what you are looking for.

Thanks for reviewing I hope!

HEY SO SORRY for some reason the link will not post so all that you have to do is go to deviant art .com and look for my profile Whatsername21018 and the pictures are under the twilight album in Gallery. Thanks again!


	34. Chap 31 Leah's Lament

AUTHOR: okay so I couldn't help myself from writing a new chapter but I do really want some reviews guys, c'mon! Also…Just wanted to remind anyone who skips over the entries that aren't chapters that I have been writing One Shots that take place within this Negative Exposure twilight universe. I've only written a few so far but they coincide with this storyline, if you are interested in reading more to my story. I may make a habit of this if I think of something interesting.

Also be sure to check out my DeviantArt account Whatsername21018 Gallery Album Twilight if you would like to match some faces to the characters in my story. Hope you enjoy the story! ***Usual shameful plug for reviews….Please guys? Just a little review? Lol PLEASE!***

Chap 31  
>111/13

Leah's POV

I was grateful for the moment, my children were all in the forest behind the castle training with my brother and Sam. It was peaceful to have a moment to myself to explore this enormous castle. I walked past my mother's and Charlie's bedroom. Charlie was the only one in there right now; he was reading Rumplestilskin to Ian on the bed. My little brother looked as if he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as his father read to him.

I missed my father dearly, I wished beyond wishing that he could be here today to see who I became. The last time he saw me I was transforming into a wolf for the first time, it was the last thing he ever saw. He died, because I scared him, because I shocked him. He wasn't even supposed to have been home! It had been a few weeks after Sam had left me but it was the day that Emily finally decided to give Sam a chance.

I had come home and dad was about to head over to Billy's to watch the game with him and Charlie. Dad had seen my face before driving away and got out of his truck to talk to me. He wanted to make sure I was okay. Because he loved me. I had felt myself starting to feel very strange, and angry, through my tears. He had been hugging me, rubbing my back as I sobbed out my retelling, but I shouldn't have.

I should have run away, run as far away from him and everybody else when I felt my skin start to boil. I shook my head and I hadn't noticed but I had walked some feet down the hall away from my mother's bedroom and sat against a wall. I was crying, heavily apparently.

"Dad." I said softly before burying my head into my arms and trying to stifle the sobs.

It wasn't too long before one miserable thought lead to another and I was there again. My paws being cut from running across the Earth and sand so quickly, trying to catch up to my Imprints father. I swear, it's different every time, whether it was Jacob catching Lelu in time, Nahuel restraining himself and taking our daughter away from that madman before he _ever_ thought about revenge. Or me. Me saving her, me not failing her, being better, faster, stronger…In my head I always saved her, held her in my arms tightly and never let her go.

But that's what happens. I'm always letting people go. If Nahuel hadn't been my Imprint I don't think I could have managed to stay with him after what happened to Lelu. I would have left him, I tried. It tore me up inside to stay away, or even entertain the thought of leaving him. So I had to force myself to live with what I had. I loved my children, and I loved my husband very much. I've just felt empty ever since I lost her.

"God I miss you Lelu." I sighed as quietly as I could, my voice was shaking. "I'm so sorry baby." And of course, then I went to my darkest thought.

Holding my little girl, my little me, for the last time. I tried to reassure her, she was just so young, she was scared and I couldn't help her. I held onto her little hand, appreciating every moment that she held a grip. My miraculous little girl's flower garden appeared in my head, momentarily forcing a smile onto my face. She was so incredible, those flowers still stood. In the damp darkened cavern somehow they still stood as beautiful as they had been when they were created. I visited her garden every year. Some part of her was there, keeping the flowers alive. I could feel her when I was there. I tried remembering her touch, it was unfair how little I got to feel it.

It was then that I felt a small tiny hand upon my shoulder. I jumped, when I looked up I saw Ian staring sadly at me.

"Why are you crying Leah?" he asked me innocently.

I saw Charlie standing from the doorway looking concerned as well. I cleared my throat and smiled at him, I hope that it didn't look too insincere.

"I was just thinking of some special people who are gone now, and it made me miss them pretty badly. So I started to cry." I answered him.

He understood why but he didn't look as if he was done with me.

"I remember when we still lived in Baffin Bay, Sammie and Samara would cry sometimes, when their daddy had to come here and they couldn't go with him yet. It's like that right?" My brother finished inquisitively.

I nodded. "Yes it's like that. Sometimes you miss someone so much that it hurts, and it makes you cry. But you have too…you have to try and remember that they had to go for a reason." I finished forcing the last part out, the part that I didn't even really believe all the time.

"When do you get to see them again? You'll feel better then right?" Ian said innocently enough, his words cut like knives though.

That's when Charlie finally stepped in; he walked over and picked Ian up. I stood with them, wanting to stop feeling as low as I was.

"Ian, do you remember the reason your mother and I told you that we had to leave Forks, and move to Baffin Bay?"

Ian nodded. "Because there were bad people that came to the town and hurt some of the family that I never met." He said looking up at his dad.

"Some of the family that you don't remember meeting." Charlie corrected him, and continued. "Those people died that day and you remember what we explained to you about death right?" He asked his son.

"Yes daddy, mommy said that when you die, your spirit is released and you go to a place where you are happy and aren't in pain. And you can see everyone you left behind." My eyes started to water again as my brother said these things so calmly.

"That's right." Charlie said. "The people Leah are missing are…have died." He said awkwardly not wanting to upset me.

He glanced at me making sure this was truly the reason I was crying. I nodded letting him know he was doing a good job explaining to his son, no matter how much pain it caused me. It wasn't his fault. I was in pain a lot of the time.

"Who is it Leah?" Ian asked me. Once again Charlie saved me from this one. He really was loving this opportunity to be a full time dad, he was great at it.

"Leah come into the bedroom for a moment. There is something I want to show you." Charlie Said.

"But dad-" Ian started to complain.

"Ian I want to show you this too it's important. So relax." He finished ruffling his son's hair, smiling. I followed Charlie into the room and he led me into the larger closet in the room.

"This is your mother's closet." He said to the both of us, I went inside the walk-in with him and he took us to the very back of the closet to a large wooden dresser leaning against the wall.

I recognized it. "Dad made that for her. I can't believe it made it here!" I said feeling somehow better seeing an object that my dad crafter out of love for my mother.

He opened the two doors keeping it closed and inside was what appeared to be a shrine. There were pictures of my mother and father with Seth and I as babies, toddlers, adolescents, there was even a picture taken about two weeks before he died. I walked closer to it gazing at all of my dad's smiles.

"I have told Sue to hang these up around the room that she didn't have to hide them away in some closet…" Charlie said trailing off.

I shook my head. "No it's okay, mom probably likes to mourn in private."

The gesture was nice though. I know Harry was Charlie's best friend, next to Billy Black.

"This picture is my favorite." Charlie said picking up one of the oldest looking photos.

"Who's in it daddy?" Ian asked him trying get a better look.

"It's a picture of your mom Ian. See there she is, and there is Leah and Seth's dad Harry next to her. There I am next to him. I'm holding your big sister Bella, and Harry is holding Leah." Charlie said smiling proudly at the picture.

"Where is Seth dad?" Ian asked him curiously.

Charlie laughed and pointed at my mom's stomach. "He's in your mom's tummy. He wasn't born yet."

Ian accepted this and stared at the picture. I was already captivated by another picture in her dresser. Two adjoining pictures, rather. It was my kids, one the day that they were first born, while I was sleeping I would imagine. I had never seen it before. They were all awake and smiling, the second picture was a few weeks later. It was similar to the first except for pyre, she was a puppy and Lelu was in the middle of clapping at her sister. I started crying again.

"So you miss your daddy Leah?" Ian said pulling me back from the picture. I nodded.

"Among other things little guy." I finished somberly.

"Well…" he started reaching out for my hand. "My daddy took care of our mommy when your daddy died. Maybe my daddy could take care of you too." He finished pulling me into a hug with himself and Charlie.

I felt Charlie stiffen as he normally did when he was forced into emotional situations. Ian rested his head on my shoulder and Charlie embraced me.

"He already does that Ian." I said kissing my brother on the forehead.

We probably would have stood in that closet for a bit longer as Charlie started reminiscing about stories with him and my dad. It wasn't long though we all became panicked.

I could hear Jacob yelling as loudly as he could from the main hallway. He was calling for Edward and Bella. The three of us ran as quickly as we could to Jacob and got there before Edward and Bella did. Cassie and Damien were with him looking just as alarmed as Jacob.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, the weepy emotional me be driven out of me and replaced with the strong warrior that I was.

"Masen and Nessie." He said slightly out of breathe. "She ran off and he went after her before I could stop them. I wasn't going to keep up with them in human form and we were in public." He looked defeated, like he was useless. "I didn't want to send these two after them though, I didn't wanna lose them too." Jacob finished gesturing towards Cassie and Damien.

Well at least they weren't taken, they only ran off. I'm sure we could find them quickly once we started looking. I didn't feel the need to tell my brother or Sam what was going on. I was sure we could take care of this ourselves. It wasn't long before Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and…my Mom? Made their way to us in the hall.

I left Charlie with Ian and my mother, who had the most unusual look upon her face. The rest of us made our way to the front courtyard and jumped over the wall entering into the forest Masen and Nessie were in, instead of walking through the public. Jacob and I had phased and we all were trying to track their scents.

Rosalie was the first one to catch Masen's scent while I was the first to pick up Nessie's. We parted ways, obviously Jacob running off towards her as soon as he saw that I got her scent, as did Edward. Bella and I followed the both of them, leaving Japer, Rosalie, Damien and Cassie to find Masen.

Cassie's POV

I was following mom through the woods I could smell Masen now too. I caught the scent of someone else in the air.

"Mom?" I said worriedly.

"I smell it too honey. We should be getting close to him." We kept running until Uncle Jasper yelled "STOP!" Not allowing us to go any further.

"Dad what is it?" Damien asked him hesitantly.

"I smell someone else. I can feel them too." He said concentrating to the right of us.

"Yeah Jazz we already determined that." Mom said.

"Not the hybrid Rosalie." Jasper said as an afterthought.

So I was right. The scent I picked up earlier was someone else like me.

"It's Jane." Mom said terrified, walking backwards towards me putting her arm on me.

"Jasper its Jane." She said again looking toward my Uncle.

"I know Rose I know. We have to find Masen. She is close by." I took three steps forward before I saw her emerge from the tree about 50 feet in front of us.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Mom asked her moving in front of me again. The blonde girl tilted her head, her red eyes piercing through me.

"That won't help." She said nodding towards my mother's gesture. Mom growled. Jasper put his hand in front of her to silence her.

"We are just looking for someone Jane, we don't want to fight." He said.

"No you never do." She said still staring at me. She finally looked toward Jasper.

"I am looking for someone as well." She said calmly.

"We'll just be going then." Jasper said sternly.

"No, I'm sorry I can't allow you to go any further." She replied. "Because mine is with yours." She said cryptically smiling.

Uncle Jasper grabbed ahold of Damien and mom and angrily started walking us towards the direction we were heading.

"Then we are most definitely continuing Jane, you can't affect us all at once." Jasper said calmly.

"No, I can't." She agreed. Then she turned towards mom and smiled. "But I can have some fun."

It all happened so quickly. The last thing I remember hearing was uncle Jasper yell "MOVE!" before it hit me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" I hit the ground screaming, I couldn't hear anything other than my own strained voice. _Oh god_. I thought to myself. _I have to hold it in, please please don't do it. Mom's standing right in front of you Cassie please hold it in. _I was trying so desperately try to control my voice.

I was arched on the ground my neck forcing my head back farther and farther. That was it, I felt awful, I couldn't hold it anymore. I felt the vibrations emanate out of me with sheer force. As long as this Jane kept me screaming I wouldn't stop. I remember the pain stopping momentarily as I was shot backwards. I couldn't see any of my family or the Jane girl.

All I saw was a blur of greenery and destruction to the nature around me. I finally stopped screaming but my own sound waves were still carrying me through the air. It was extremely painful, I felt like my bones might shatter. I was put out of this pain rather quickly. Unfortunately for me it ended because I was slammed into a still standing tree and cracked my head against it. Hard. This was the last thing I remember feeling.


	35. Chap 32 Foe or Friend?

Chap 32  
>114/13

Bella's POV

We were running toward the direction Cassie's sound waves came from. I turned behind me again to reassure myself Jacob had Renesmee intact. My shell was practically carrying Alec along with us, his feet merely for show at this point. My head was reeling as I made my way through the now broken forest. We had to hurry; humans would probably come to inspect what caused this destruction soon.

My mind kept going back to the scene I just walked in on. I couldn't believe what Renesmee had been doing, with _Alec_ of all people. How dare he trick her into doing those things, how dare he convince her to undress herself for him? I was feeling myself grow furious with each step I took.

"Bella." Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Can you smell them?"

Instinctively I inhaled I caught my son's scent immediately. "Masen!" I exclaimed running even faster.

"Bella there's more." Edward said next to me. "He's having a conversation with some girl named…Aria." He said squinting his eyes trying to focus himself.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. I had never seen him take so much effort into reading a mind.

He shook his head confused. "She is talking to somebody…But in her head. Someone who isn't there. I can't…I can't hear what they are saying to her. It's like she's on the phone and I can only hear her side of the conversation." He finished frustrated.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked him panicked, paying no attention to the blur that was my surroundings as I made my way toward my son.

"As far as I can tell…" Edward said trailing off, concluding with a smile. "She hasn't hurt him, in fact quite the opposite."

Suddenly I was infuriated again, both of my children in the same night, running off into the woods to… to fool around with people they just met. Was this my fault? I had kept them sheltered from people for so long that they were lust hungry now? What kind of parent was I? I was just trying to keep them safe; they are staring school in September! Why were they behaving this way?

I quickly sensed Masen and this _Aria_, I wrapped my shield and shell around my baby boy instantly. I stopped him in his tracks for a moment so he knew that I found him. "Did he feel it?" I asked my husband.

"Yes." Edward began. "He wants us to get there quickly. He found Damien."

It was mere moments after that Edward, Alec and I entered a clearing where Masen was tending to his cousin. Damien's clothes were torn; he was bleeding in several places and covered in dirt. I enveloped my son in a hug as Edward tended to our nephew. The girl, Aria, looked as dirty as my two boys, yet she remained unscathed. She stood standing a few feet away from us before recognizing Alec.

"Uncle Alec!" She exclaimed running towards him, not quite being able to reach him because of my shell, she was angered by this and confused. She scowled looking to her right, and nodded ever so slightly. "Let him go." She instructed me, somehow knowing I was the one who was doing it.

I growled at her. Who was she to think I would take orders from her. I laughed. "Not a chance." I uttered staring intently at her moving completely in front of my son.

Jacob finally caught up with us, Renesmee still slung in his arms, and Leah trotting by his side, protectively.

"Nessie." Masen breathed and ran towards his sister, horrified by her condition. She whimpered when he grazed her face, but touched his arm and nodded. I assume reassuring him that she was alright.

Alec was lucky I was allowing him to use his gift to help my daughter. Lucky.

"_Uncle_ Alec" Jacob said looking toward him in confusion. "His sister is a vampire. How can he be an Uncle?"

Edward finally stood from Damien finally absorbing enough thoughts to piece this together. "He is her Uncle in the same sense that I am to Damien. In the same sense Carlisle and Esme are my parents."

"It's adoptive." Alec said finishing Edwards thought, turning his attention to Aria. "Are you okay dear, did he harm you?" Alec spat throwing a nasty look towards the child of mine that he hadn't been fondling earlier.

I snarled at him. "Of course he didn't hurt _her." _I said just as nastily. Alec didn't take my word for, instead waited for Aria's approval.

"Alec, I'm fine, Masen and I were looking for his cousin and Aunt Jane." She finished looking disapprovingly. "Daddy says she did this." She finished crossing her arms.

Alec glanced nervously towards Edward before answering. "She couldn't have done all of it." He said matter-of-factly. "Jane can hurt people, she can't cause this." He said gesturing to the forest around us. Not all the trees had been knocked down, but all of them had chips and slices in their bark and most of their leaves disintegrated.

Cassie's sound waves were so strong they destroyed a lot of the greenery in a pretty large radius. "It was _my _niece. It's her talent. When she screams, her voice carries a powerful sound wave. Jane made her scream." I stated accusingly.

Alec looked disheveled. "I don't know why she would attack you. She knew we were here to make peace."

"You call this peace?" Edward said outraged. "My daughter and nephew look destroyed, and my son has had his arm dislocated and relocated all in the same night! I've warned you to stay away from my family!"

There was a rustling from the bushes behind Edward and I. We turned to see Rosalie and Jane both making their way towards us. Rosalie looked dirty, as did Jane, their clothes torn in several places. Jane looked utterly shocked and ran towards her brother, passing by Edward and I with confidence. She hissed upon realizing I had him encased and glared at me, I smirked remembering that she was the first person I had ever used my shell on.

"Pull anything else and you'll be put back in your cage Jane." I said proudly. Jane said nothing instead her "niece" Aria defended her.

"I don't know what gives you any right to talk to her that way." She demanded of me.

"I have every right after the things she has done to my family." I growled at her, moving towards her, finally snapping.

She may have only been a child but she certainly had no manners or any idea what she was talking about. Jane, although several inches shorter than her, reacted and stood protectively in front of her, as did to my shock, and Aria's, my son.

I took a step forward and Edward grabbed ahold of me. I looked up at him, wounded, crushed that he prevented from taking my son.

"It's different." He whispered to me. "We have very important things to do right now." He said louder for all to hear, casting a glance at Rosalie who looked as if she were about to throw up if she could.

My anger quickly faded and I turned away from my son and the girl whom he was protecting.

"Rose." I said walking toward her, holding her up; she looked like she needed it.

"I…I can't find her." She said more panicked than she had ever sounded. "I thought we were just going to be looking for Masen and Nessie. I… I didn't think that she would be in danger. That _she _would be out here." She finished holding her arms and staring daggers at Jane.

"I did not cause this, to separate us all. That is beyond my control." Jane said blankly, no feelings of responsibility even though we all knew what caused Cassie to scream in the first place. I didn't need to read minds to know that.

"No but my daughter caused that pretty little crack along your neck didn't she you pathetic bitch." Rosalie screamed rivaling Cassie's decibel threshold.

I actually had to dig my feet into the ground to hold her back. Rose smiled almost as cynically as Jane. "I swear if _anything _has happened to her…you'll have an army against you. And you won't be surviving this time. Even it kills me."

Jane glared at her, yet said nothing. Perhaps finally learning to keep her mouth shut.

"Edward." Rosalie began losing al hint of vengeance in her voice. "Please, please tell me you can hear her." She begged him.

He closed his eyes and after a few moments shook his head cautiously. "No, I can hear Jasper though. He's looking for her himself. He can smell her. That's more than we have; we need to make our way to him." He said eagerly.

"But you can't hear her?" Rosalie asked questioningly, and terrified. She began to cry. Seriously. This was only the second time I had ever seen a vampire do it, and the first time somebody in the family had. Thick Crimson streaks were rolling down her face with each sob.

"Rosalie…" I said in disbelief, unable to find any words of comfort.

"I have to find her I just have to…." She finished with another sob. Even Jane and Alec were amazed by what they were witnessing.

"We have to go. Can you walk?" Edward asked Damien, a determined look on his face. My poor nephew shook his head with tears in his eyes. Edward reached out for him, but I reached him first.

"Edward, I'll take him." I reached down and smiled at him.

"Sorry Aunt Bella." He said sheepishly.

"For what?" I asked him with a laugh in my voice.

"I…I think I broke my leg. I didn't know I could do that." He looked up at me endearingly.

I chuckled as I was reminded of what he looked like when he was a young boy. "Neither did I sweetie."

He smiled and continued enthusiastically as I gently lifted him and stared running as gracefully as I could as not to hurt him. "I got thrown into a tree and it was my leg hooking onto a branch that stopped me. I think it cracked!" He was wide-eyed and tearing up all at the same time.

The biggest simplicity in life that amazed me was the difference between boys and girls.

Masen's POV

I let my Dad and Aunt Rosalie lead the way to Uncle Jasper, as I hung back with Jacob and Renesmee running slower. Mom was a few feet behind us carrying Damien. I could only imagine how angry she was at me for defending Aria.

I don't even really know what came over me. I saw my mom pissed and walking towards her menacingly and…I just couldn't help myself. It was as if something rose up in me. I couldn't let anyone harm her, even my mom. I felt disgusted with myself as I considered what would have happened if the situation had escalated.

I cast a glance towards Aria again. It was well past nightfall and her hair was so black now that it was almost blue. That was such a unique characteristic. I mean Damien could change his appearance any time he wanted. But Aria…she was affected by nature and her surroundings. I wonder how many realities I could create to change her hair.

I finally noticed my sister staring accusingly at me, with a smile on her face. I blushed. Oh God. I blushed? What was this girl doing to me, I hardly knew her! At least Ness has known Jacob all her life, I give her shit for it but _if_ they started dating at least she knows his last name!

"Masen." She said faintly. Alec was helping her pain but I imagine her breathing was still labored, she must be having a hard time talking.

I didn't wanna do it but I gave her what she wanted. I held her hand. She showed me what I had looked like only moments ago, staring adoringly and stupidly at Aria running. She showed me dad staring back at me while I was doing this, grinning. I hadn't even noticed him. She showed me protecting Aria from mom and she frowned.

"You wouldn't have hurt her, would you?" She asked me.

"Of course not!" I thought back to her. And I showed her; rather let her feel how I was feeling right now, how Aria made me feel.

Renesmee let it absorb her and a warming smile spread across her face. "Jacob." She thought to me. I glanced towards him quickly before glancing back at my sister. She proceeded to show me images of moments she has felt the way I do now. "Jacob." She thought again more authoritative this time. As if his name was the definition of this feeling.

I sighed aloud. "Mom doesn't like her, and from what it seems her "adoptive" family tried to kill us…twice. Three times if you include tonight with Cassie. That track record doesn't look so well for me." I thought to her laughing inside.

"Oh Masen only you laugh so hard at your own jokes." Renesmee thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Aria laughs when I tell a joke." I thought smiling.

"Oh God she is the one for you!" Renesmee thought sarcastically. "Relax, give it time. Aria isn't the one who tried to kill us." She said reassuringly.

"I don't even know is she likes me." I finished. Nessie and I parted hands saving the rest of our conversation for later.

Uncle Jasper was just up ahead, and I could smell Cassie myself. He was crouching over her. I looked nervously back at my sister who nodded. I sped off leaving them behind me to join ranks with my dad and Aunt Rose; Aunt Leah did the same howling, alerting Japer we were there.

He turned to face us gravely, as we got closer. Cassie was lying on the ground behind him in a heap; there was a pool of blood near her head.

"Rosalie." Jasper began. My heart jolted as Aunt Rose dropped to her knees by her daughter. No… She can't be…


	36. Chap 33 About Last Night

Author: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! They honestly make my day, it means a lot to know that people are enjoying my story, just as much as I enjoy writing it. So once again thank you and please keep it up!

I wanted to remind all the readers out there that I have written 2 One Shots so far that take place within this story, but never became chapters. I may do this more often, if I think of something interesting enough to write about! Click my profile at the top of this page and you can check out the other two COMPLETED stories I have written, they aren't very long, but very worth it!

So far I have written one with Jacob and Renesmee, no lemons (sorry lol but that WILL happen in Negative Exposure…eventually ) but it is a sweet little moment between the two. The second story, for those who are interested, is about Billy Black after his transformation into a vampire, and how he feels about himself, and what has happened to him. I won't spoil for those who want to read it, but does Billy Black finally find love again after losing the mother of his children, Sarah? We shall see To be honest guys this story probably should have been a chapter in Negative Exposure, but I didn't think of it until after the fact, so MY BAD! But Jacob's sister and niece and nephew who lives in Hawaii (Rebecca) with her husband is introduced in this One Shot and they move to live with your favorite mythical family….so kinda important lol, so you guys don't go, "Hey whatsername21018, when the hell did Rebecca get here, this is completely out of the blue!" lol sorry this Author's note was kinda long, but the two stories are worth the read. Thank you, LOVE you guys!

Chap 33  
>116/13

Cassie's POV

I awoke to the sunrise warming my face. My head hurt, and my eyes were very heavy. I heard some people talking around me but I couldn't make out any clear voice. I was able to lift my arm and felt my surroundings. I was being cradled by somebody. I used the only sense of mine that seemed to be working, my nose. Cinnamon and Evergreen's….

"Daddy?" I said feebly, still unable to regain my focus.

My tongue felt heavy, hard to move.

"Shh baby girl, I'm here." I heard him say clearly, feeling the vibrations in his chest against my head. My eyes began to water, I hadn't any idea what had happened to me and I still couldn't see. I reached for the spot on my head that was aching to find it was covered in gauze.

"Whadapened?" I mumbled as coherently as I could. "S'Mom?" I tried getting up but my father gently pushed me back against his chest, just as he did when I was smaller.

"I'm right here Cassie." I heard my mother say quickly becoming closer to me. She caressed my arm; I could see her bright blonde hair in front of my eyes. At least I wasn't completely blind.

I nodded my head to let her know I knew that she was there, and then I let out a deep sob, causing my head to pound further. Dad held onto me tighter and rocked me gently.

"I can't see!" I managed to choke out clearly to the both of them.

"It's okay Cassie; Carlisle said that may be a side effect from your injury. It will wear off. You hit your head pretty badly there kiddo." Dad finished kissing me on the head.

"God Emmett thank god she's alright." I heard my mom say burying her head into dad's shoulder just above my head.

"Of course she's alright." Dad said more fiercely than he should have, I could tell he had been worried for a moment or two. He laughed proudly, causing me to jump slightly. "I hear you fucked up quite a few people out there Cass."

I hadn't any clue what he was referring to the last thing I remember happening was Uncle Jasper telling us all to stop because he smelled someone.

"Emmett!" My mother exclaimed playfully slapping him, I giggled, my vision was starting to clear and I had seen my dad mock his best scared face.

"Too bad the people you fucked up were mostly on our side." He finished jokingly.

"Did I hurt anybody?!" I exclaimed, still unaware of what had happened to me, starting to tear up again. Panicked by my reaction daddy quickly tried to reassure me, and explain the course of events that happened last night, mom correcting him where he was wrong every so often. I couldn't believe that I had caused all of that damage. I felt horrible for what I caused.

"I didn't mean it." I said as if I were in trouble.

My mother growled. "It was _not _your fault. If I could have done anything to help you I would have." She said angrily. I knew she was angry with herself, she shouldn't be though. She couldn't control what that Jane girl did. I don't think anyone can from the sound of it.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked finally realizing the sun was high in the sky.

"11 hours, 23 minutes and 38 seconds." Dad said. I think that was the first time dad had ever kept track of something so menial as time. He had been worried about me; I could see it all over his face. I hugged both of my parents very grateful that I had woken up. It would have killed them to lose me. I knew it.

Edward's POV

I stared at him as he waited for her to awake. He had been standing in the hallway outside of her room ever since we had gotten home. He had poked his head in once or twice but he left Bella alone with Renesmee while she slept, healing. Jacob was trying to heal himself.

He was torturing himself, replaying everything that had happened last night, from taking the children out shopping, up until the moment we found Cassie. Especially the part when he found Renesmee completely enveloped in Alec. He wasn't blaming himself for just Renesmee he was blaming himself for everything. I wish I knew how to help him, to help her.

The fact that Jacob Imprinted on my daughter was what laid down the foundation for our family to integrate and finally stop fighting each other's existence. As hard as it was for me to accept he loved Renesmee. Jacob has proven himself time and time again, not only to protect my family, but to protect one of the greatest gifts I have ever received.

I always dreaded the day where I would have to give that gift to him but I had always known that day would come. Jacob had had his doubts over the years, nothing ever said that Renesmee ever had to reciprocate his feelings, yet she did. She had always been so close with him, ever since she was a baby. Her aging process wasn't ideal to anybody really, but it was what we had to endure.

Renesmee wanted to be with Jacob last night. She had tried telling him how she felt. Jacob wasn't ready for a physical relationship with my daughter though, and for that I was understanding and grateful. He wanted her to live her life before she was to be tied down, much like I did with Bella before we were married.

That's why I understood, but Jacob also felt that mentally she wasn't ready for their life together and that I wasn't so sure of. Immature and naïve at times yes, my children were still advanced beyond their years. Even beyond the physical age of 17 that they were now. We had enrolled them in school for the first time this year, but I highly doubted that there would be something new they would learn from going there, other than social skills. I was torn.

My baby girl was ready to enter that part of her life, and she was going to do it with or without Jacob by her side, as much as it pained the both of them. It wasn't fair to Jacob though. To be asked to wait so patiently for the love of his life and suddenly have it thrust upon him. He most certainly viewed Renesmee as the greatest reward and wanted nothing more than to finally have his chance at a long deserved love, he just wanted to make sure that it was the best thing for her. Like he always has and always will.

Narrator POV

Edward sauntered from his eavesdropping spot towards the man he had long considered his son-in-law. Jacob didn't acknowledge him. He ascertained Edward had collected most if not all of his, and everybody else's thoughts from last night. He didn't need Edward to remind him that Renesmee should remain as childlike as she can for as long as she can. Regardless of her intelligence or appearance, she was only shy of seven years old.

One thing both men wanted more than anything was for her to have a larger numbers on the list of things she'd done in her life. The number of breaths she has taken, the number of times she has dreamt, watched a sunset, cried, slept, laughed, or even thought. They wanted her to experience more of these little moments in life before she was tied down to a destiny. Unfortunately for these men the girl in question didn't want any more of these moments without knowing the conversation, touch and affections from who she was meant to be with, whom she was meant to love.

"Jacob. We need to talk." Edward stated as a formality.

"You need to talk. You have already heard everything I have to say about the situation." Jacob said with a sigh.

"She didn't intend to hurt you." Edward looked towards him, hoping he would return the gesture. He did not.

"Well, it is certainly a funny way to act after you try and tell someone that you love them. But I guess I should be used to _that _by now." He spat recalling a time when Bella falsely professed her love for Jacob, a few months later marrying not Jacob.

Edward shook his head. "Those situations can't be compared. You know that." Edward said somberly.

"You're right, I do. I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this shitty again." He looked angry and began to shake. Jacob had enough control over the years to restrain himself from phasing, but sometimes the restraint manifested itself in this way.

Quietly he stated. "It shouldn't have been him." Jacob finished recoiling at the thought of Renesmee half-naked in Alec's arms. "_I'm_ too old for her." Jacob laughed sarcastically at his situation.

Edward finally had enough. "Jacob, out of all the people in the world there are two people who can rival your concern for Renesmee's early life. Myself, and Bella, your best friend." Edward paused waiting for Jacob to finally lock eyes with him, and he did.

"We are her parents, as cliché as this sounds you truly will not know the loves and pains of caring for something so deeply, until you are a parent yourself. As her parents we have had to accept a not so long time ago that she, and Masen as well, would be ready to start exploring…new avenues…in their lives when they reached this age. It was inevitable." Edward continued almost awkwardly.

Jacob looked at him skeptically awaiting his next choice of words. "I think that it is time that you accepted this fact yourself. Believe me, if I didn't have to be discussing this with you right now I wouldn't be. But she is my daughter and I love her more than…More than anything I could describe with known language. I want to do what is best for her. What happened to her last night is far from that. And…and it would have been prevented if you were there, that I am certain." Edward finished finally looking as if he could breathe again.

Jacob looked panicked, like a child in trouble. This broke the tension as Edward couldn't help but to laugh.

"Edward…what if…what if she realizes that I am not who she wants to be with. I just got her. I don't want to lose her." He admitted hanging his head.

"What are you saying Jacob? Why would she not want to be with you? There is nothing she has wanted more since she learned of your Imprinting. She was actually ashamed of it for the longest time before we told her that it was normal." He finished with a chuckle.

It didn't lighten Jacob's mood, but he continued. "I just…she's the reason I wake up every day. Just seeing her smile, knowing she is happy. You know how Imprinting works, I don't need to repeat all of this…I just don't want to have that taken from my life if she realizes that she doesn't want me. I could even tolerate her dating." He paused, almost choking on the words. "As long as I knew she still needed me in some way I'd make it through the days. But starting something with her, and losing her completely. That would be worse than death."

Edward looked towards Jacob admiring how much respect and though he put towards his daughter and decided that Jacob needed some more time to think alone. He stood up, Jacob looking towards him expectantly.

"That's it, you're leaving? I pour my heart out to you willingly and you are going to walk away?" He said almost angrily.

"Yes." Edward stated amused.

_Why_ Jacob thought to him. He smiled and looked towards the man he was finally ready to entrust completely with his daughter.

"There's nothing more that I can say to you. She however as a world of things she wants to say to you. She's dreaming of you now, of what you'll say to her when she wakes up. You're not angry with her, but understanding."

"I already am!" Jacob interrupted quickly.

Edward didn't mind and continued. "You're telling her how much you love her, and that you respect the fact she has grown quicker than you would have liked." Edward finished emphasizing the last part.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jacob said overwhelmed with what the right thing to do was.

"Because I think it's a good start for when she wakes up. It's time Jacob. And you have my blessing." Edward said sincerely.

Jacob chuckled. "I thought I had gotten that years ago?"

Edward nodded with a smile. "You did, but tonight. Tonight I've given her away. That was something that took much more preparation, and yet, I still wasn't ready." He finished casting a bittersweet look towards his sleeping daughter.

"I don't think I'm ready either Edward." Jacob said almost pleadingly, to which again all Edward did was smile.

"I'm inclined to believe that means that you are then." Edward hugged him and departed down the hallway.

Before turning the corner he cast a look back to Jacob. He was smiling very slightly, thinking about just how nervous and excited he was to speak to Renesmee when she was awake and feeling better. To have the conversation that was going to change their relationship one way or the other.

_Well_ Edward thought to himself. _That's one child taken care of hopefully. Now to find Masen, and get a better read on this Aria girl._

  
>Masen's POV<p>

Grandpa Carlisle was really angry when he first saw us all making our way back to the castle with the company we were keeping. Nahuel, Maysun and Serena were thrilled to learn that Aria's mother was Anahi. They shared a tearful reunion in the lobby before being ushered so a more secure room for questioning. Even Demetri was alarmed and surprised to see the vampires he had spent a few centuries with. Grandpa allowed Demetri to stay with him in the Castle thanks to mom. She saw the good in him. I could only hope they would see the good in the vampires before them today.

Anahi pleaded that Aro forced himself upon her. Her pregnancy was unwarranted but she loved her daughter none the less. She was apprehensive to even accompany us; it took many threats from my parents to convince her and to allow herself and Aria to come to the Castle. Anahi had only come looking for her family when she heard Cassie's explosion, she was worried for her daughter.

The Entire wolf pack, with the exception of Jacob was helping to detain Alec, Jane, Anahi, and Aria while they answered Grandpa's every question. I decided to stay and keep Aria company, she looked nervous, I don't think her mother shared with her all of the things her "family" had done to us. I nodded my head towards Aria and we walked to a corner so sit by ourselves as the adults talked.

"What exactly are your hopes in seeking us out today?" I heard Grandma ask one of them. Alec began to answer. I saw Anahi look back towards me worriedly when she saw I was taking her daughter. I was only taking her a few feet away.

"I think this is as alone as we are going to get…so about last night?" I said to her with a smile. She seemed distracted.

"Why would you assume I want to be alone with you?" She asked perhaps colder than she intended. If so, she didn't bother to correct her mistake.

It stung. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be presumptuous." I said trying not to sound wounded.

She seemed to be drawn into another conversation and didn't bother answering me. She had a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Finally she looked towards me.

"Nothing. I just. I'm trying to figure some things out and I can't hear what they are saying, and my dad and you all at the same time!" She finished closing her eyes. Her lips parted she seemed to do that a lot. I loved it.

"Your dad? Aro?" I asked her confused. How could she be talking to him? She didn't answer me for a moment, looking just past me, at what I assumed was nothing.

"Yeah." Was all that she said when she finally did answer me.

"Aria I don't understand, your dad is dead. My…" I stopped my sentence short, my heartbeat racing, finally connecting something I hadn't done yet.

"Your parents murdered him?" She finished my sentence for me, hardly any inflection in her voice.

That was it. My chances were absolutely over with this girl. I was worried _my_ family would disapprove based off of the fact her family tried to kill us. _Tried. _My parents actually killed her father. I didn't know what to say to her. No combination of words I could find possibly fit into this moment. Somehow, by some God she was going to continue this conversation, and not walk away from me.

"Masen." She said softly, no anger of malice in her voice. "You didn't do it, don't look like that." She expressed concerned.

What a girl. She was concerned how I felt; I had both of my parents.

"No, I didn't but…my family." Was all I managed to say.

Aria sighed. "I don't hate your parents or your family. Believe it or not _my _family is made up of good people, and told me all about what happened before I was born, every gruesome evil detail. Well almost everything." She said casting an aggravated glance towards the table where both of our families sat.

Then she looked directly beside her, just a few inches above our heads. I stared as hard as I could around the spot she was looking at but nothing was there, I was certain of it.

Again she sighed. "But I don't hate my dad either. He is my dad." She said pitifully, perhaps adorning the most vulnerable expression I had seen yet. "And if it weren't for my gift, I may not feel the love for him that I do. Mom hates it. She hated him. But she loved me and knew she couldn't stop me from having a relationship with him."

She hadn't really answered anything I was still confused. "Aria how can you have a relationship with him?"

She smiled at me tentatively, like I was a deer she was trying to keep from fleeing. "I can see the dead Masen. Speak with them, call upon them, stumble upon them, and be interrupted by them!" She finished adamantly again facing her left.

"I know that's a lot to take in, Aunt Jane didn't believe me for a long time. Until daddy started telling me things, things only he would know." She finished casually. As if all of this was normal.

I understood as unique beings, some of us had talents. But what a rare one. "Wow." I muttered stupidly. She laughed and I regained my composure. "So that's what you meant in the forest last night. When you said is Nessie had been in any mortal danger, you would know?"

She nodded smiling, happy that I wasn't freaking out. Maybe I was a little bit, realizing that her dead father was who she had been communicating with the entire time. But I wasn't going to let her see that.

"If something had happened to her, she probably would have seen me with you. I tend to make it easier for the dead to see the living. It's not as easy as you think, being different planes of existence and all." She finished knowledgably.

Aria just continued to amaze me. She laughed; I registered it as my new favorite sound.

"It's like they are drawn to me." She finished.

"Do they ever leave you alone?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't really mind them, they can't hurt me. But if I ask them to go, they go." She turned again smiling at what could only be Aro. "Dad stays with me a lot. He watches over me."

"That doesn't depress you ever?" I asked not intending to be too blunt.

Her smile faded and she looked back towards me. "Sometimes…Sometimes it does. When I wish I could hug him, or I speak to someone who can't handle what has happened to them, who desperately try and find their loved ones. That's why I was so distant earlier."

She nodded her head in the direction of our families again. "There are a lot of dead among your family. Some have always been there, which is quite impressive, others just arrived, they saw my light." She finished smiling.

"I see it too." I said adoringly.

"That's not possible." She said assuming I was being literal.

I shook my head. "I do, I promise. You light up the entire room. You're amazing." I finished suddenly less courageous than I was when I started speaking. I hadn't even noticed I was doing it but I changed reality as I was saying it aloud, and Aria was now glowing, lighting up the room. She blushed reverently as many at the table started to stare at us. Maysun and Serena even giggled.

Anahi did not. Unaware of what I was doing to her daughter she hissed at me causing several of my family members to growl themselves in retaliation. This was not going to be easy. But every second of getting Aria to be mine, to kiss her again. Oh it was all going to be worth it.

  
>Author: <span>So I finally did it. I gave Jacob the push to take Nessie seriously. I hope I portray the next few chapters well. Anybody a fan of Aria? And yes a sigh of relief to all Cassie is safe and sound. So direct question instead of review plug. Is there anything you guys want to see next? Any one shot you would like to see covered or any characters I haven't shown any love to in awhile that you want to see more of? As and you shall receive. Thank you guys so much for the reviews please leave more! Yummy Yummy Yummy reviews!


	37. Chap 34 Tensions Are Running High

_**Author: **__**Click the link to my profile above if you want to read Chapters that never made it into this story. Chapters that should have been, if you will. They are now One shots but he info tells you what chapters in Negative Exposure the One shots coincide with. Like Easter eggs. Haha. Read em they are good! Reviews welcome there too. Lemme know if you like em or want more little One Shots. Thanks for reading guys. You Fucking Rock!**_

Chap 34  
>122/13

Esme's POV

The fair skinned brunette sitting across from us, Anahi, seemed to be having a hard time keeping her attentions to the conversation. She kept looking towards her daughter, Aria who was sitting peacefully with my grandson Masen, just a few feet from us.

I wished that Edward had gotten here sooner. He was still upstairs tending to his daughter, which of course I understood. We could really use his talents right about now. I could tell that Carlisle was doing his best to save the more difficult questions until he arrived, but this was sort of a pressing matter.

Alice sat to my left with Jasper, they both had been completely quite since this delegation began, although I could tell they were both as anxious as I was in deciding what to do. Anahi begged us to believe that she didn't want anything to do with Aro's ultimate plan in domination. I wasn't so sure. I remember our attempt years ago in retrieving both Maysun and Anahi from the Volturi, we had only been half successful. This was because Anahi had supposedly developed mutual feelings for Demetri, not Aro. I was unsure why so many lies had been circulated around this woman if she was so innocent.

"Aro had kept her a secret from most of the guard. That's why." Edward called to me from across the room finally joining us.

Thank God. I smiled toward my son, thanking him without words for finally coming to our aide.

"Sulpicia wasn't even aware. I was able to read her before…well, she didn't give us much of a choice." He finished gravely moving to stand next to me facing our guests.

Anahi smiled faintly at Edward, acknowledging that someone in this room believed her.

Returning to the situation a hand Edward glared toward Jane and Alec. "Nothing the two of you could say would sway my opinion of you. We've been searching for Anahi for years for the sake of our family, especially her siblings." He said casting a glance towards Serena, Maysun and Nahuel and Leah. "I have no problem allowing Anahi and her daughter Aria to stay with us and reunite with their family. But the two of you are not welcome here."

It was silent only for a moment before Jane could no longer hold her tongue, her eyes a furious shade of red.

"Demetri." She stated looking to nobody but him. "Why is it that you were _kind_ enough to be let back into our home? After all you were just as much a part of the banquet that was Forks." She ended with the slightest smile.

Rosalie growled beside me, I held onto her hand. Demetri cast a glance toward Carlisle before answering her.

"I surrendered myself to them. I asked for a chance, to be a part of something that would make things better than they were when…When Aro was in charge."

"You did his bidding for centuries and you so quickly disregard everything he's done for you?!" She exclaimed perhaps angrier than she intended.

"I don't disregard anything old friend, I simply understand which lifestyle if better. Our old leaders lead us into battles based on coveting and vengeance and look at where it ultimately got them. Somebody finally stood up to them, and I decided to join them. I've atoned and taken responsibility for the decisions I have made. Can you say the same?" Demetri looked toward her sincerely.

"You're a coward and chose this lifestyle over death." She ended sourly.

EDWARD'S POV

"You once chose a different path in life over death. Does that make you a coward?" I asked her. It took her a moment before she realized what I could possibly be referring to.

Her eyes flashed, and a combination of astonishment and revolt overcame her face. She made a motion toward me, but her brother firmly held her in her seat.

She was shaking but managed to speak, although barely a whisper. "I _accepted_ death when I was thrust into it. I didn't cower and search for a new reason, and I certainly didn't _beg_."

"She's lying." Maggie piped up from behind Nahuel; Jane turned her attention to her staring almost threateningly. "I'm certain I can't hear the conversation you're having with her in your mind Edward but…whatever that last part was referring to…the begging… that's a lie." She ended furrowing her brow.

I didn't smirk as I usually would have when Maggie caught onto to something when I did, as I knew full well in the final hours of her human life Jane spent hours pleading for it to end. And Jane figured out that I knew that as well. This time Alec wasn't so quick to hold down his sister and she lunged toward Maggie.

Emmett slammed her to the table before she had the time to cross it. He looked as if he had enough of what Jane had to say and made his way towards her throat.

"STOP!" Both Aria and I exclaimed at the same time. Aria came rushing toward us from where she sat with my son. I knew Jane was feeling completely exposed, and that's why she acted. That's also why I was willing to spare her, for now. My brother looked at me, almost betrayed but removed his hand from Jane, who moments later began to scream uncontrollably.

When Emmett removed his hand Kate placed hers upon Jane, sending electricity throughout her body, she smirked as Jane writhed in pain.

"This has been long deserved." Kate said with malice in her voice, recalling one of Irina's final moments. Garrett proved quite a faithful companion and once again endured her abilities to try and pry her away.

"Stop this!" Aria screamed running forward throwing herself on top of Jane being electrocuted in the process. Through Aria's screams Masen begged Kate to stop, upon seeing the pained expression of the innocent child she did. Jane and Aria both quickly moved to stand with Alec and an infuriated Anahi.

"How dare you harm my daughter? We came here terrified, yet still hopeful of hospitality." She paused glancing to her sisters and brother.

"We hid from you, my own family, for the fear of being hunted, killed. My daughter and I, we were protected by Alec and Jane after Aro's attack. That's why we didn't seak you out. You were killing off anybody associated with the Volturi." She reached out for Aria, embracing her.

"Why wouldn't you kill his daughter?" She ended looking pleadingly at my large large family.

Jasper addressed her, as calmly as he could. "We tracked down the remaining Volturi member yes, but we offered them…rehabilitation. We gave them every opportunity to live on in peace, leaving the past in the past…they never chose to go in peace." He ended shaking his head.

"I looked for you as often as I could Anahi." Nahuel interjected pleading with his eldest sister. He gestured behind him. "As you can see I have had my own children to look after, to protec-"

He choked briefly on that word, Leah gripped his hand. "We don't do things around here the way the Volturi did before." He continued directing his attention to Jane and Alec. "We don't kill because our say is the final verdict. We've only killed when our lives, and the lives of our families, and the entire well-beings of the vampires who travel through this sanctuary is threatened. You should have sought us out sooner. We could have kept you here safe, to get to know her." He finished looking lovingly at Aria, he was anxious, he was unsure whether his sister would stay here with him or not.

"I'm not staying anywhere without my family." Aria spoke up standing in-between her Aunt and Uncle.

Alec turned to her. "You would be better off here, safe. With your real family, who are dying to get to know you." He finished sternly but kind.

She shook her head. "I'm not staying here without you." She looked up towards him, the slightly to his right. "I said No! not without them. I won't leave them they are my family." She ended angrily looking back at Alec. "You can't force me."

Alec chuckled slightly. "No, I'm aware, I learned that long ago." He finished smiling up at her.

"Well I assume it's safe to say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Bella stated nodding her head towards Aria as she made her way into the chamber with us.

"Nessie." I asked her as she approached, ignoring her satiric remark.

She nodded. "She's awake, she's with Jacob, they are talking about last night." Aria glared at her as she crossed the room.

Bella stood beside me and faced the four of them. "The destruction you have cause to my family in the past in inexcusable, for you to come anywhere near us is unfathomable." Bella left my side and advanced closer towards Jane and Alec. Being fearless Aria stood slightly in front of them, feeling quite threatened by Bella.

Bella ignored her completely and looked past her towards her targets. "But not only did you come to my home, you caused _severe _damage to several of the children who reside here. This is intolerable; you are not welcome to stay in my home." Bella finished with them and turned her focus toward Aria.

"If that means that you chose to keep yourself and your mother away from family who are actually decent people-"

Aria moved to speak but Bella threw her shell around her locking her in a stance of perpetual argument.

"I'm still talking." Bella continued. I moved toward my wife and put my arm on her shoulder.

I shook my head. "Bella, let her go. This is not your decision to make alone." I said firmly.

"It most certainly is." She replied, still not releasing Aria.

BELLA'S POV

"Jane killed my mother, turned her into what she is, they all played a hand in what happened that day." She finished furiously.

"Mom let her go." Masen demanded in front of me. He was shaking. "Now."

I hesitated but reluctantly I let her go. He went to her side and held her, backing the both of them away from me, he looked as if he hated me. It crushed me.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? She was the only one who didn't play apart in what happened that day. And she was a child, she only wanted to speak. What had come over me? I looked at my family who adorned surprised and angry stares.

Leah was the first to speak to me, she seemed apprehensive. "Bella, this isn't your decision to make alone. We all have input on this. Isn't that what we fought and sacrificed so much for?" Leah was met with a round of agreeing statements after that.

Edward was still looking at me as if I was ill, trying to figure out what was wrong. I didn't even know.

"You're right Leah. It isn't up to only me. I guess I let my own opinion on the matter overwhelm me. I apologize." I finished glancing quickly at my son who had not taken his attention from Aria since moving to stand with our enemies.

"Well." Esme started. "Now that we have heard the facts, and confirmed they are truths." She paused smiling toward Edward and Maggie.

"It seems there is a lot to consider. Poor Anahi was afraid of us and with no indication otherwise, she had good reason to be scared." She smiled toward her giving one of the classic Esme mothering faces.

"Jane and Alec, both well-known avid supporters of Aro's plan, took Anahi and her daughter in, and protected them. By no means am I trying to imply they have atoned for what they have done to us in the past. But we are forgiving people. Reasonable people. There seems to be only one logical thing to do."

"We vote!" Alice exclaimed excitedly interrupting Esme, then looked almost embarrassed. "Sorry, it's not often that I get visions completely clear anymore. I already know they outcome." She finished proudly.

Jasper laughed encouragingly and kissed the top of her head.

"Before we vote." Edward interjected. "You had one thing wrong Esme. Alec,never wanted to be a part of it. That is about as much credit I can give him. He followed the Volturi's every order yes, but he only stayed with the Volturi all these years for Jane."

A silence fell over the room. Somehow that didn't make me feel any better about them staying her with us. I didn't want them her.

"Well if that's all the information we need, take your time to think about it and let's do this in a quicker fashion." Alice began speaking to the room again.

"When you have made your decision those who would like to welcome new family members move to the left side of the room. Those who are against it move to the right!" Alice finished skipping to the side of the room I can only assume she foresaw winning in her vision.

_**READ VERY IMPORTANT FOR STORY TO CONTINUE  
>Author<strong>__**: Hey guys I am actually leaving this decision up to you! Kinda like choose your own adventure books…kinda lol. Leave a comment with what you think should happen. Should the Cullens and the rest who now reside in Volterra allow Alec Jane Anahi and Aria to live with them? Can they forgive the fatalities they have suffered in the past for the sake of reuniting lost family?**_

_**When I have enough votes I will write the next chapter based on what you guys chose! Exciting right?**_

_**So should they stay or should they go?**_

_**Leaving could make for some interesting retaliation later, but staying would make lot's of people happy….**_

_**more happy or more saddie in this story? Up to you! Lol**_

_**Hope you guys make the right decision. haha **_


	38. Chap 35 Jacob and Renesmee Finally

Chap 35  
>21/13

JACOB'S POV

Bella ran into the hallway where I was when she heard the screaming from below. She looked torn as to what she should do, stay with her daughter, or run to her families' aide.

"Mommy!" Nessie said weakly, panicked. "What's happening down there?"

"I'm not sure sweetie." Bella replied her, and then turned to me. "Jake can you stay with her? Please?"

I smiled. "Of course Bella. Go make sure everyone is alive down there."

She grinned at me before jetting off towards the commotion. I took a breath before going into the room to see Nessie. She looked up at me as I walked in, she pulled her blankets all the way up to her neck, she must still be feeling embarrassed. She still had some bruising but she was healing quickly.

I sat at the foot of her bed silently. I was replaying the conversation I had with her father only moments ago. I didn't know where I should start.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." Nessie stated staring towards the ground.

"I'm not mad at you Ness, I was just worried about you. I'd never seen you look so….fragile." I said trying desperately not to picture her with Alec.

She laughed slightly, it didn't sound genuine. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. My heart was racing. Edward's advice kept repeating itself in my head. There were so many things that I wanted to say to her, yet nothing was coming out.

"I didn't know what I was doing last night Jacob. I was just trying to clear my head after how embarrassing I was at the store with you." She said sheepishly.

I didn't say anything. Normally I always had something to say to comfort Nessie when she needed me. I was terrified that this was a mistake. That starting…us…was going to be a mistake so soon.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" She asked me, her voice cracking. I sighed. "You are angry with me aren't you?" She said tucking her knees to her chest, feeling wounded.

"No." I said simply. Sighing again I made my way towards the door.

"Jake…" She said assuming I was leaving her. I closed her bedroom door and locked it.

I turned back to face her. I was really trying my hardest not to think of the things I saw her doing tonight. I was disgusted with myself. It tore me up to see her with _him, _but I also kept picturing myself doing those things to her. It was driving me crazy now. If this is what she really wanted…then I would do my best to do everything she wanted from me.

I smiled walking back toward her, amused at her curious expression. I knelt on the floor beside her bed and looked up into those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"I love you." I said to her, her jaw dropped with my sudden proclamation. "I've told you that I loved you since the day you were born Renesmee Cullen. But today I want you to know that I love you more than I could ever possible love another living being." I paused she started crying, so I wiped away her tears and moved to sit with her on the bed. "I admit you caught me off guard yesterday, and maybe I should have handled the situation better-"

Nessie interrupted me and shook her head furiously. "No Jacob, I overreacted, my behavior was childish and selfish. And I shouldn't have run off like that…I just wanted some time to myself." She finished exasperated.

I chuckled. "You don't get much alone time do you?"

She looked at me with sarcasm in her face. "You already know that I don't." She smiled.

"Well, see at least I finally got you to smile." I said ruffling her hair.

She blushed as I did so and instead of pulling away I let my hand run through her hair in a less playful way. I rested my hand against her soft warm face and traced her cheekbones with my thumb.

"Mmhmm." She hummed as I did this. It was my turn to blush. It was the strangest feeling. All these years knowing how we would end up, and the fact was making my stomach do backflips right now. It was unreal that I was touching her with such a desire I was fighting. I was lost looking at her. I could sit here for hours just to see her smile. To see her feeling content from me, that was all I needed.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, so quietly, so innocently. I answered her truthfully.

"How incredibly unfair it is to be so astonished by you." She turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm not that special." She muttered, placing her hand on my face before I had the chance to reply. She showed our argument the day before. Then I heard her voice clear as day. _Are you still afraid?_ She was looking into my eyes when I opened them. I shook my head no. And then I whispered "Yes." _Don't be. _She continued to project her voice into my head. _I just want to be with you Jacob. Always._

"I love you, and will love you forever. This Imprint thing works both ways you know." She said aloud.

"I know it does. I've heard it from plenty of the packs." I said to her. She nodded.

"I felt your heart break yesterday when you saw Alec and I." She said very ashamed.

I winced when she mentioned the situation. She cast her eyes away from me for the first time since I shut the door.

"I hope you don't think I'm a slut I just…I just." She choked on her last word. I didn't make her continue.

"Renesmee of course I don't you were only kissing someone…well granted you were topless…" I trailed off, she looked towards me about ready to cry again but I quickly corrected my mistake. "But I mean! I've been told you were badly wounded, and he stared off actually _helping you."_

She laughed watching my frustrations. "So you're really not angry with me Jacob?" She asked once again.

"Nessie enough." I started laughing. "I'm not an irrational monster. I understand what happened. And I understand that you are ready to make these kinds of decisions for yourself. As it turns out you're choosing me." I paused smiling at her, relishing in that thought. I continued with my head slightly less in the clouds. "And if I end up not being the right choice well-"

"You're NOT the wrong choice for me; your genes even say so!" She interjected passionately.

I ignored her, for now, and continued what I had planned to say in my head. "Well that's going to have to be something both of us have to deal with. This should be something we are both prepared for. I was skeptical because of your age of years on this planet. But you, and a lot of other people, feel that I should be treating you like an adult. So I will. As long as you truly believe you are ready for a relationship. That you're sure you don't want to…to enjoy certain freedoms in life a bit longer. After all there are a lot you haven't experienced."

"I want to experience them all with you!" Nessie exclaimed, looking endearingly towards me, moving to kneel on the bed beside me, so she could be face to face with me. "Every romance novel I've ever read, every love poem I have ever read…they are always searching for love. Like it's the greatest treasure the world has to offer. How lucky am I that you've been waiting for me since before I was even thought of." She finished smiling adoringly at me.

I smiled and laughed. "You think you're the lucky one? You must not have hung around me long enough." I said jokingly.

"I think that you are the most wonderful person I know." She said barely whispering. "I love you." She said shrugging her shoulders. "That's all I really know." She ended.

I gazed upon her perfect face, her lips quivering from fear, or excitement. I held onto her perfectly curly hair and pulled her face towards mine. Quickly she covered her lips with her mouth and I ended up kissing her hand. This was still surprisingly intoxicating, but I was confused.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" I asked her dazed.

"It is, it really is Jacob. I just…last night…"

"I told you Nessie, I don't care about that." I pulled her hair away from her face with one hand, still holding her with the other.

"No I know, I just…I haven't even brushed my teeth since…and…well I'd like to shower and I just don't…" I put my hand over her mouth midsentence. She huffed at me.

"Okay, okay quit rambling. I understand what you're saying. This isn't the right time." I finished for her, completely understanding.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you." She sighed relived.

"Is this the time where I should storm off into the woods and get beaten up by a tree?" I asked her jokingly trying to raise her spirits.

Nessie rolled her eyes at me and smirked. "Hey, if I hadn't had my sense's taken away from me; I woulda kicked that tree's ass." She finished laughing hysterically at herself, she stopped abruptly clutching her healing rib.

I rushed over to her and laid her back down on her pillows. "Easy Ness, save the stand up for when you can stand up again." I grinned covering her with the blanket.

I sat back down beside her and noticed her looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked her.

"Well…aren't you my boyfriend now?" She said bluntly. Totally her mother's daughter.

I laughed nervously. "Well, I was planning to actually ask you when we were on a date or something like that, but if that's too long for you-"

"It is." She cut me off outstretching her hand to me. "Will you lay here with me? We can do that right?" She asked me genuinely.

I nodded and turned her to lie on her side. I positioned myself behind her propping myself up slightly with one arm. I left some space between us and started rubbing her hair, hoping she would fall asleep and get some rest.

"Jacob." She asked me sounding sleepy.

"Yeah Nessie?" I asked her softly.

"Can you please rub the bruising around the rib. Not too rough! It ache's and has been ever since Alec stopped using his gift." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Sure Ness." I moved my hand to her abdomen and barely lifted her shirt on that side to rub her blue and green skin. Everything was peaceful and quite as I tried to get my girl to sleep. _My Girl_. I thought smiling to myself. Was I really allowed to have my love now? Suddenly Renesmee shivered, covering the both of us with the blanket, absorbing my body heat. She curled up closer to me.

We were what I would consider spooning now. Her back was pressed firmly to my abdomen…her…her ass resting against my barely concealable erection. I shifted myself trying to hide it.

"Is this alright?" She said to me nervously.

"It's fine." I said a little higher pitched than I intended. She giggled but remained in her position. I continued to slightly graze her bruise and she was starting to drift off to sleep, feeling more comfortable. She inhaled deeply and I anticipated a snore, my Nessie was known for snoring I had to admit. But instead she let out the softest moan that sent shivers up my spine. She continued to make a noise of appreciation every so often as I kept stroking her skin.

I've never known the definition of will power until now. I don't intend for her and I to act on act on _any_ temptation any time soon. That I knew for certain she wasn't ready for. But God did I feel ready right now. I had to stop her from making those sounds, it tempted me too much to see what else would make her moan. I removed my hand from her and instead wrapped it around her waist.

"Why don't you get some rest, sleep through the healing process?" I offered her, hoping she would unknowingly spare me from myself.

She nodded and yawned at the mention of sleep. "Will you stay her with me?" She asked.

"Well it's not like you can be left alone." I replied.

She chuckled. "Well, I don't _hate_ being alone with you." She answered sarcastically.

I readjusted lying down completely beside her. She rolled over and pushed me onto my back. She was pretty strong for someone in recovery. She lay down in the crook of my arm resting her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. She covered us over in the blankets and rested her hand upon my upper chest.

I closed my eyes and watched the various scenes she played for me. Things she wanted to do with me when she woke up. Places she wanted to travel to. As she feel more and more into sleep her thoughts became somewhat more scrambled, and we were placed in unrealistic situations. I found myself soon drifting off to sleep, being the happiest I had been in…my entire life. Her touch was magical in more way than one, and seeing her dream as she lay her upon me was wonderful. I could feel her love flowing through me and suddenly…absolutely everything I had been through was worth it for this one moment.

_**Author**__**: Still waiting for those comments/votes on how YOU the readers would like the situation in the previous chapter to work out!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter which officially starts the anticipated relationship of Jacob and Renesmee. You guys happy of do you think htat this was too soon for Nessie?**_

_**Also click the link to my profile to see behind the scene chapters for Negative Exposure. If you have read this far into my stories, chances are you will enjoy the one shot's. Just go to the profile and click my other stories. Enjoy!**_


	39. Chap 36 Lines will be Drawn and Crossed

Author: Thanks again for reading reviews are sooo welcome! _**Mwarr **_ u rock! I'm so thrilled you really enjoy this story! Once again click the link to my profile above to read some One Shots of characters from Negative Exposure, they are completed stories and are essentially chapters between the chapters I have written in this story. If you've stuck with me so far, then you will probably really enjoy the one shots. Lemme know what you think!

Also I had a Legit question for my readers; you can PM me if you do NOT feel commenting about the topic. Does anybody find any fluff/lemons/sexual content/whatever (lol) scenes that I have written go too far? I'm not trying to write a porno here, I just write what comes to mind when I think of what happens next in my story. But I don't want to end every scenario ending with "and they made love until the sun rose blanketing their glistening bodies."….Like c'mon…

I try to write them as realistically as I can. As I have had sex but am not a vampire, I can only hope I'm doing alright. So anyways that's the question, I would really actually like feedback on. PM me if u don't wanna comment.

oo oo oo and one last thing…

Current list of pix of the Twilight Universe on my DeviantArt account, under Whatsername21018, in the Gallery Twilight Fanfiction:  
>Nahuel's Family<br>The Black Family  
>The Cullen Family Gen 1, 2, 3.<br>The Swan/Clearwater Family Gen 1, 2, later 2. And Nahuel's family. I don't know any of their last names sorry. But….Aria's in there…. Haha take a look.

Enjoy the next chapter!

Chap 36

2/2/13

Renee's POV.

I was staring into the sun, admiring the variety of colors emanating from it. I felt the breeze swaying through the leaves. I couldn't help but to feel Phil flow through me during moments like this. I have made many mistakes in my life. Falling in love with that man was not one of them. I missed him every day, and it pained me trying to view memories with him. They were blurry and fading as time was going on.

I noticed Marcus walking into the clearing I was in. I was certain he could smell me but made no indication of noticing me. He came out to the same oak tree everyday around sunset. I had always wondered what he was doing when he did this. Maybe he just enjoyed the scenery? It was very peaceful living here in Volterra. This was the type of place I had always wanted to travel before I became pregnant with Isabella. But it looks like destiny had a different plan for me. Maybe I was meant to be on my own.

No that was silly. I wasn't on my own. I was surrounded by so much family. So much love every day, this was the biggest adventure I had ever been a part of. I have all the time in the world to explore it; I was in no rush anymore. Marcus turned suddenly catching my attention. He growled in the direction of the castle, not at me. I was confused until I heard the screaming. Rosalie was shouting for her father, and then I heard my daughter's voice echoing around me.

I leapt from my perch at her cry for help and was only a few feet behind Marcus entering back into the castle. The sight I waked into was not one I had been expecting. My baby girl, Renesmee, was in the arms of Jacob. She was bleeding in several places and black and blue mostly. I couldn't help but to feel terrified.

"What happened?!" I asked my daughter as I saw Rosalie carrying her daughter in her arms behind them.

Bella looked panicked, at a loss for words. She gestured towards the small group of people whom were not my family. I recognized them instantly. The fear I felt on the final day of my life. It was caused by them. And then my eyes fell upon the petite blonde girl darting her eyes furiously between the people assembling around her. I looked down at my scar, the half-moon that symbolized the line I crossed to become a part of this life. In a sense, she gave me the joy I felt being a part of the life my daughter would have kept from me.

I didn't understand why she was here though. "Bella. Tell me what happened to them."

"I don't have time right now!" She exclaimed. "Please mom take dad and Sue to a room. Protect them. We have injured to tend to and…" She stopped looking back towards the blonde girl and her company again. "Prisoners to deal with." She finished looking menacingly at the group of four.

I looked towards the children who all looked wounded and nodded to my daughter. I walked over to my ex-husband, his wife and their son. Emily and Rebecca came rushing over to us as we began to make our way upstairs, away from the more threatening group.

"Please!" Emily shouted with her daughter and son on each of her hips. "Please take them with you, just in case anything happens down here."

"Jacob told us to follow you, that you would keep us safe." Rebecca pleaded looking towards Ramone and Solana. Then looking up to face her husband, Solomon. He did not look pleased with the situation. I was more than willing but I was only one vampire, how could I protect them all? Sue started beckoning the children to follow her; I was starting to feel uneasy. Billy walked over to us on the stairway and eased my tensions.

"Huilen is going to stay with her nephew, but I will help you Renee. After all we must protect our family." He ended smiling at me.

It was still so crazy to think of how deeply entwined our lives were destined to be. When I was 20 in no way did I envision my life would turn out this way. Billy led his daughter and her family into one of the rooms with two beds. Rebecca Solomon Ramone and Solana sat down upon the bed relatively close to each other. Billy stood next to them trying to keep his grandchildren calm.

Sue sat Sammie and Samara on the bed trying to calm them down. Ian moved to sit with them. Talking to his friends, trying to take their mind off of what was happening. Those two hated when their parents left them to deal with pack orders. They were scared, they couldn't help themselves, and they were weak and young. Charlie was the only one who was pacing; I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to make sure that we are alright." I told him reassuringly. "Our daughter has kept us safe this far."

He looked me up and down and snorted. "Renee, not that you don't _look_ your best, your health certainly isn't at its peak."

"Nonsense." I corrected him "This is the best I have felt in my entire life, and if I wasn't like this, do you really think Bella would have let me be a part of all of this, a part of our grandchildren's lives?"

He shook his head. "I don't know why that girl thought we would want nothing to do with her. She thinks she is being selfless, but I'm unsure if she realizes how selfish she is at times."

"She was trying to keep us safe Charlie." I looked at him pleadingly. "I can see what you mean, but ultimately she was trying to keep us alive."

He didn't look convinced and mumbled. "Yeah well, I still blame that Edward."

I laughed. "Oh Charlie will you give that poor boy a break. He does have to put up with the stubbornness that is our daughter."

Finally he laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure that's from your side of the family."

I laughed along with him, allowing him that remark, I knew I had hurt him so many years ago; I shouldn't have left him the way I did. Bella really got her stubbornness from him but I will let him figure that out as Ian grows. I looked over toward the new family he created, I was really happy that he got this second chance to be a father, to really be there.

I noticed Sue looking over to us. I hope she knew there was nothing between Charlie and I anymore, other than our daughter. She looked almost sickly looking at us; maybe she was worried about the going-on's beneath us.

"Why don' we go sit with your family. You should be pretty proud of yourself there Charlie." I said encouragingly.

He grinned enormously. "I really am. I love them so much."

We made our way to them and Charlie embraced Sue lovingly, ending with a slight kiss. I could hear her heartbeat racing when this happened. I was used to the different patterns a human heart made, having been living with all different kinds of humans these past few years; you take some mental notes of things. Sue's heartbeat was rapid, very rapid. Maybe this was just accompanying old age; Charlie was about 46 now and Sue 43. She shouldn't be having heart problems so early in life, especially for me to have not noticed before.

She noticed my perplexed face and shook her head slightly, not wanting me to mention a thing. I doubted whether I should, but I would respect her wishes.

"Grampie, why do we have to stay up here?" I heard Solana ask Billy.

I turned my attentions to the family that was sitting across from us. "Just to be safe." Billy said calmly. "We can go outside and play when our guests leave."

"Are they scary?" Ramone asked him next.

Solomon stiffened at his son's question. He didn't seem like the type of man who liked being the least powerful. He was a burly Samoan man and, by human standards, was probably very strong.

"Not scarier than Grandpa when he gets angry." Billy finished smiling ruffling his curly hair.

He giggled "Stoppit Grampa! Don't mess with the do!"

I even found myself laughing at this. Ramone stood upon the bed with his chest puffed out; he was going to be a feisty one as he got older. The laughter died down when there was a knock on the door. No one moved for a moment. Sue rose to see who was on the other end, as no voice had identified itself.

That caught my attention, I was asked to stay here and protect them, and I wasn't going to let her open the door! I rushed over to her and grabbed her, sitting her back down onto the bed. It was during this moment I understood why her heart was so labored, why she looked so ill. That tiny heartbeat coming from inside her tummy was putting the strain on her.

"Sue" I whispered quickly before letting her go.

"Please Renee. Not now." She said.

With that I left her walking back toward the door. "Who is it?" I demanded before opening it.

"Angela." The high pitched voice answered from the other side.

I opened it and she came into the room accompanied by her two brothers. "Sorry for startling you." She began. "The conversation was getting a little, _intense_ down there. I was hoping to drop these two off to you." She tilted her head towards Joshua and Isaac.

"We were just fine where we were Ang." Isaac said to his sister.

"Besides, we are almost old enough to be turned anyway." Joshua stated.

She glared at him with the most vicious eyes. "I've told you already, you are _not _being turned."

"Oh so you get to live forever and we get to wither away and die?" Isaac rounded on her.

"I'm not alive!" She exclaimed waving her arms emphasizing her statement.

Joshua walked over to her and leaned against her, putting all his weight on her. "You feel pretty alive to me, much sturdier too." He ended snickering with his brother.

Angela grinned and used her talent, allowing Joshua to phase right through her hitting the floor. Her lower legs and feet looked as if she was standing inside him, she moved before becoming solid again, hopefully not wanting to kill her brother.

"See." She began. "Can't really be alive if I can do that." She chuckled lifting her brother off the floor. "Now stay here until I come back for you. The both of you." She said looking between her brothers.

"Angela!" I called out to her before she left. "How is it going down here, what's happening?"

She sighed and quickly explained to all of us in the room what happened in the forest when Renesmee ran off. She explained why the four of them were here and who they were.

"SO what is going to happen with them?" I asked her. "Are they really going to be let to stay here?"

"Well the young one, Aria, she refuses to stay with Jane and Alec. She views them as her family. Her mother, Anahi, wants to say and be reunited with her sisters and brother. I'm not sure what they are deciding to do." She paused briefly, smiling.

"Masen seems to have taken a liking to Aria, he was making her glow right before I came up here, Her mother kind of caused a scene on both sides, she didn't know what Masen was doing to her daughter and started a huge uproar. I thought it best to take my humans up here." She ended smiling at her brothers again.

"I will come back when everything has been decided." And with that she left us all here again to wait.

I couldn't help but feel an instant need to talk to Sue about her pregnancy. Why did she want to keep it quiet?

Edward's POV

I've noticed so many changes in Bella since her transformation. Some of them I didn't like. There were times where she acted ruthless, almost heartless. This was a side of her that I had never seen when she was human. I was unsure if I simply had not known her well enough, or if this was the only negative side effect since she was changed.

I was skeptical of letting Jane and Alec staying here with us. But it would devastate Nahuel if we turned away his sister and his only niece. And Masen….I looked over toward my son who had not left the side of our guests, namely Aria. His head was swimming with her. She confused me however.

Aside from Bella I have never encountered a mind that I could not invade fully invade. Aria's was different. I could hear her, but there were large parts that I simply could not find, as if they never existed, as if she never experienced them. I vaguely heard my sister direct the people in the room to go to one side or the other, corresponding with their decision with our guests.

My son was the first one to move. He whispered "It will be alright." Before he continued on to be the first one leaning against the wall supporting they stay.

Alice, along with Jasper followed suit behind Masen. I knew she had already foreseen that side winning, but she couldn't see the future of the wolves. They had votes too.

Bella adamantly walked over to the opposite wall and was followed by Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Sam, Embry, Collin, Jared and Kim.

Maggie, Kate, Garrett, Emily, Nahuel, Maysun, and Serena made way to stand with my son. Leah and Seth stood together in the center conflicted for a moment.

"Leah." Nahuel stated. "What are you doing? Come stand with me." He said longingly.

She cast her head to the floor. "I can't." She said quietly. "If they were only willing to stay without _them_." She spat looking toward her husband.

"She's my sister." Nahuel said with no other explanation as to why she should choose.

"And she was our daughter." Leah said silently, although it seemed to echo through the room. "Whatever the outcome is I will deal with the repercussions, like I always do…" She said more firm, and confident.

"But if I don't at least vote in favor of her, vote for her….I just can't go against her." She ended looking back towards Seth. "I understand." She said smiling at him before moving to stand with her step-sister.

"I have to make her happy." He said not pleased in the least bit. He didn't want to vote. Especially since Serena acted like she wanted nothing to do with him. Begrudgingly he made his way to Serena's side but stood as far away from her as possible.

Three more couples next had split decisions on the matter as Benjamin Emmett and Esme moved to stand with Masen and Carlisle, Tia and Rosalie stood with Bella. Marcus also joined with the side voting against allowing Jane Alec Anahi and Aria to stay with us. After discussing some things among themselves Paul and Rachael followed suite behind Marcus.

Angela, Demetri, Quil, Damien and I were the last ones in the center of the floor, still having not made a decision. Leah and Nahuel's children had been standing off to the side speaking quite rapidly to one another since their parents had made a split decision. They were all changing their minds so rapidly I was unsure how this was going to turn out.

One by one the five of us in the center chose our side. Demetri and Quil voted for allowing them to stay, whereas Damien and Angela voted against it. I was left standing alone, knowing from the beginning what I was going to choose. I looked deeply and sorrowfully into Bella's eyes before turning my back to her and moving with my son. Having Jane and Alec around could be very dangerous. But Bella would protect us from the both of them.

My head was still reeling from what Alec had done to my daughter yesterday evening…but if my conversation with Jacob went according to plan I wouldn't have to worry about my daughter being in the wrong hands again. I laughed to myself. I would simply have to endure her being in somebody hands at all. I was mostly making this decision for Masen's sake. His head was spinning from Aria. Although I was still extremely intrigued as to why I couldn't hear all of her thoughts, she wasn't a bad person. If I was going to support one of my children I was going to support them both.

Bella didn't acknowledge my decision at all other than the disappointed look she gave me before turning from her.

"Okay." She started, having kept track the entire time of the votes. "Correct me if I'm wrong but the side with the most votes would be this side. 18-17" She ended smugly. It wasn't an emotion that suited her well.

"Your count is wrong Bella." Alice chimed in from across the room.

Bella looked at her confused, quickly counting again and shaking her head in disagreement. "No Alice, that's the right count."

"It isn't Aunt Bella." Lena, alpha of her siblings, spoke up. "We all get a vote too, if Damien and Masen do."

The five of them moved to the center of the room and looked towards their mother. "Mom we understand why you made the decision you did. And the reasons behind it." Nahuen stated calmly.

"And dad, please don't be angry with mom, she wants your sister here, she has always encouraged your search for her." Pyre said batting her eyes toward her father.

"The people they keep company with are part of the reason we lost a sister." NJ began his statement looking at his dad; he continued staring at the Aunt and Cousin he has never met. "You need to understand why this is a difficult decision for all of us to make. The people you call family, actually cost us a family member. A part of us." He finished proudly.

"So that's why we want you to understand." Huenu began addressing to all in the room, talking over his mother's very audible sob. "We are choosing to give them the opportunity to stay with us. We know what it is like to lose a sister, we don't want dad to lose one too. And we certainly don't want to see our Aunt and cousin walking out the door. That would be just like if Aunt Maysun or Serena left, or Uncle Seth or Aunt Bella, hell even_ Uncle_ Ian. I don't want to lose any more family members." He finished solemnly.

And with that the five of them moved to stand with their father and their Aunts and Uncle, awaiting Anahi and Aria to join their side.

There was nothing said by anybody else for a few moments. Carlisle stepped forward to where Jane Anahi Alec and Aria stood awaiting our decision. "I do suppose that everyone deserves a second chance. We have offered housing or resolution to other former Volturi members, and it was usually met with a violent decline. If you are willing to adhere by our rules, and treat us civilly, then you are more than welcome to stay. The votes were in your favor." He ended with a smile.

"That's it?" Jane expressed…distastefully? I scowled at her but Carlisle did nothing of the sort.

"Was this not the outcome you desired?" He asked her sincerely.

"It wasn't the one I was expecting no." She said…truthfully?

"Many things have changed around Volterra since you last were housed here Jane." He replied. "Would you like to be shown to your quarters?"

"I already have a room." She said indignantly.

"It's actually taken." I spoke up sparing my father anymore harassment.

She glared at me, but managed to keep some composure. "Oh, by whom?"

"The adjoining rooms you are referring to are now shared by my son and my daughter." I answered her as graciously as I could.

"She is in no condition to move out of there right now, and won't be anyway." Bella said sarcastically, clearly not as enthused about this vote as some others were.

I looked over towards my son who was practically beaming at Aria. She seemed distracted while they were talking, but I clearly heard her think about her excitement getting to know the family she has missed out on, and Masen…as an afterthought. I chuckled for him, and would be sure to let him know later.

Aria's cousins made their way over to her first while Anahi reunited with all four of her siblings for the first time in about 40 years, gathering from their collective thoughts.

I knew Jasper had been sending waves of tranquility and optimism through us all since he had stood in line to cast his vote, but I was actually feeling fairly secure, and much less stressed now that this was decided.

"Edward." The voice of my normally melodic wife called from behind me. "Can I have a word with you for a moment?" Her voice was sickly-sweet and obviously her attempt at masking her emotions.

"One moment please my love." I said to her. I ran over to Angela who was mingling with a group being reassured by Alice good would come from this. "Angela, would you please let those who went upstairs know that it is safe to come down if they wish." I asked her as quickly as I could.

"Of course Edward, my brothers are probably pissed I sent them up there anyway." She smiled at me before dashing out of the hall to inform the others.

"Edward!" Rosalie called over to me, not meeting my eye. Her thoughts were screaming The Declaration of Independence, which could only mean she was once again furious with me. "Emmett and I are going to sit with Cassie, now that this is done. I just wanted you to know where I would be, if another massacre breaks out." She finished storming off without letting me get a word in.

I finally made my way back towards my wife, genuinely apologizing for making her wait. Even if we were about to argue, I still hated making her wait for me. She ignored my apology.

"We need to talk." She said unable to mask her emotions this time, taking me out side to the main hallway.

"Yes Bella, we do need to talk." I agreed with her for reasons of my own.

She scoffed at me. "What could you possibly be angry with me about?"

"I will be worried if you aren't aware when I bring it up. I was going to let you start." I said to her blankly as she finally stopped finding a suitable place to talk.

"Actually I am _dying_ to know what you concerns are, since I should already be aware of them." She spat at me.

I looked at her pleadingly and saddened. "Bella do you not hear yourself? Have you not noticed differences in your behavior recently? Or should I say consistently more recent? "I practically begged her to understand me.

"No." she said flatly.

I shook my head. "You have developed some…negative and irrational tendencies since you changed…or became a mother…or maybe this is who you were all along, and I was just so busy trying to save the terrified you all the time, I never realized who you were."

She finally displayed some emotion other those related to anger. She looked confused and wounded. "Edward what are you saying? You start off by insulting me then go to practically telling me you didn't know who I was when you married me? Or worse, when you created our children with me, when I was changed, the last 8 wonderful years we have spent together? You haven't known me all that time" She finished almost yelling, completely hurt at this point by coming to her own conclusions.

I walked up to her and embraced her. "Silly little lamb. I would never intend to insinuate that you are my mistake. I love you with everything that I am."

She interrupted me by placing her lips against mine passionately. When she stopped I almost didn't want to finish this discussion.

She decided to continue for me. "Are you sure? Cause for a minute there it sounded as if you were ready to hand me divorce papers." She chuckled; at least her mood was lightening.

I however couldn't have taken that more seriously. "You are my everything. I would never willingly give you away." I said stroking her perfect mahogany hair. "I'm just concerned for you Bella; you really haven't noticed anything different about yourself? About your attitude? You seem to be growing almost…a thirst for control."

She bit her bottom lip. I learned back from her days as being human, when she couldn't let me hear her thoughts every now and then, that she had a tell when she secretly agreed with me. Especially when she didn't want to agree with me, and the lip bite was it.

I smirked at her, letting her know I understood she knew what I was referring too.

"Dammit." She started slightly grinning. "I wish I had enough control to stop doing that."

I laughed with her, but I was going to wait for her to address my statement.

Finally, sighing, she nodded. "I have noticed it from time to time. I feel stronger than I am….but that isn't really true."

She ended casing her head toward the ground, speaking to it rather than me. "I am strong. I am powerful. I'm the strongest person in this house. I've never asked Eleazar, I know he could tell me, I just don't need to. I could take anybody in this house. I could take them all at the same time too. Without really flexing a muscle…" She trailed off.

I was looking at her horrified. Everything she said was right; I just didn't know that it was affecting her in such a way. When she finally looked up at me, realizing I hadn't said anything to her she looked remorseful.

"Edward." She whispered. "God don't look at me that way. As if I am a monster."

I shook my head and tried to clear it. "You're most certainly not a monster. I think you just have some control issue's you need to work out. That's what I am here for." I hugged her and inhaled the wonderful scent that was my Bella.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered burying her head into my shoulder. "For Always."

I laughed looking into her eyes. "Don't you mean for everything?"

She shook her head and said nothing more, just stood perfectly still with her eyes shut leaning against me.

After a few moments like that I encouraged her that we should visit our daughter. She had been awake when Bella left; maybe she was up and starting to feel better. Besides, Jacob had been alone with her long enough in my opinion.


	40. Chap 37 Struggling

2/28/2013

Chapter 37

Bella's POV

"Renesmee?" I began poking my head into her room.

Jacob was leaning against the headboard and Renesmee was lying against his chest. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of my voice; she was a very light sleeper.

"Hi mom." She said wearily moving to sit up.

"Hi baby girl." I cooed moving towards her.

Jacob smiled faintly, moving to make room for me to sit next to my daughter.

"Are you feeling any better Renesmee?" I asked her softly, moving her messy, sweaty hair out of her face.

"I'm doing okay mom, I don't think my rib has finished healing yet." She finished wincing as she placed her palm on her injury.

"No I don't imagine that it has." I looked towards her solemnly. I hated seeing my daughter in pain. "Is there anything that I can for you, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

She began to shake her head and paused mid-motion. "Well…now that you mention it, I could go for a drink." She ended smiling sheepishly, it reminded so much of when she had been younger and would ask her father or myself to bring her something.

"What do you need Ness?" Jacob asked her moving from the bed and making way to the door.

"I can get it for her Jacob." I said slightly defensive. I was more than capable of getting my own daughter a drink.

He smiled at me pleadingly. "I was only trying to give you a moment alone with her Bella."

"Sorry…Thank you." I muttered turning from him to face Renesmee.  
>"You seem to be feeling better." I said smiling.<p>

"Much better mom, how is Cassie?" She breathed heavily, indicating perhaps she wasn't as well as she was leading on.

"Cassie is awake; she is healing, as I think you should continue to do." I ended gently patting her hand. I was feeling uneasy. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to point out to her; like how grateful I was that she was my daughter. How terrified I was looking for her and her brother. I didn't want to overwhelm her however. Instead of using my words, I got off of the bed and moved towards her. I gently wrapped her in embrace and took in her scent, trying to knowingly forge a memory of her in this moment right now.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked me softly.

"I'm fine Renesmee. Hmph...Renesmee..." I started, my voice slightly trailing. "I don't care what anybody says...that name is still so beautiful to me." I looked towards her endearingly, she chuckled slightly, then darted her eyes to meet mine almost urgently.

"Well...what exactly have people been saying?!" I met her exclamation with uncontrollable laughter, encouraging her to join me all the same.

I heard his heartbeat before I heard his footsteps, yet I still was disappointed when Jacob walked through the door returning with blood for Renesmee. I hadnt even noticed it until he got closer...that smell, that _taste_ slightly coating the back of my throat. I turned my head from the cup in his hand.

He noticed. "Sorry Bella." he retracted, unintentionally depriving Renesmee of her nourishment. "Carlisle suggested the human blood to me while I was in the kitchen. He is also having some sent up to Cassie's room. Damien and Masen dont need the stong stuff I guess." He ended with a smile, handing the cup to a very gracious Renesmee. "Speaking of Masen." He began after safely determining that Renesmee had drank enough to regain some color in her cheeks. "Edward is on his way to Masen's room. He said something about needing to speak with Sue, then after that he wanted you to join him in Masen's room."

I nodded, eagerly wanting to spend some time with my husband and son. I kissed my daughter on the head, this time trying as hard as I could not to smell her, the blood was driving me wild. "I will come and check on you a little later, if you need anything just yell for me, I'll be there in a flash." I said smiling towards her, she nodded greedily sipping from her cup.

"Is it alright if I sit with her Bella?" Jacob asked me before sitting upon the bed.

I laughed. "Jake you've never needed my permission to spend time with her. Why ask now?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well Bella, you've just been so pleasant recently. I just wanted to make sure that it was alright." He smiled, wanting me to have something sacrastic to say. I simply flashed him a smile and turned to walk into my sons room. As I took the few steps into the hallway he called after me. "So...no argument for you being grouchy?"

"Later Jacob!" I yelled, getting annoyed in a very playful way. "I will yell at you later!"

Aria's POV

"I'm not so sure how I feel about all of this dad." I said aloud as I was lying in bed.

I rolled over onto my side to look at him. He was smiling at me from the chair a few feet from my bed...in my new room...it didn't feel like my room.

"What are you so on edge about dear? Are you not exciting meeting all of your family members? Did you not enjoy yourself once the voting was over?" He asked me endearingly.

I started thinking about all of my cousins trying to get to know me earlier this evening. I can't believe that Nahuel has five kids that were born all at once. Well...six really...I tried shaking that thought from my head.

"Yeah I really did enjoy getting to know them. It's just that...well how happy am I going to be here if my new family can never accept where I came from...the family that raised me." I asked him analyzing his face for any sort of sign that he was worried about this as well. He smiled at me, trying to comfort me.

"You are loved." he said simply moving closer to the foot of the bed. "You will find a way for this to work Aria. The Cullens have every right to feel hesitant towards the situation. As do you." He said more hastily as I made motion to interject.

What right did they really have? It was over. It had been over for years. We were no threat to them anymore. "I just don't know if I really want to be here. There are so many people here. I don't feel comfortable dad."

"Why don't you just try and get some sleep, for now." He began moving back over towards the chair. It was moments like these where I still longed for my father to be able to tuck me in. I learned long ago that given his circumstance I should be grateful that I can even speak with him, hear his voice.

"Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I always do." He said softly, not making a sound after that. I smiled to myself and sighed. I know he couldn't actually protect me, I still felt safer knowing he was there.

Renee's POV

Everybody was parting ways, venturing to their own rooms, with their own section of family. I was standing in a corner, watching those around me slowly trickle away. Lost in though Sue wandered over to me, after sending Charlie to the kitchens for Ian's supper.

"It's been a long 24 hours has it not Renee?" She asked with a sense of relief in her voice.

"Has it only been one day?" I turned to her chuckling.

She nodded and pplaced her hand upon mine. "Oh dear, this life sure has been an exciting and unexpected one." Smiling she gripped my hand even tighter. "Renee...I am not sure sure I am in the best of health."

"What is the matter Sue?" I asked endearingly. I was aware of the pregnancy, surely she wasn't disappointed. "You aren't afraid that you are too old to have another little one are you?" I ended gesturing towards her stomach. 

She shook her head. "No no not too old to raise one, certainly not." She paused smiling towards her still concealable belly. "I am afraid that I may be too old to carry this child however. Before all of this...mayhem, I was with Carlisle. I told him how labored I have felt since discovering the pregnancy. Lightheadedness, shortness of breath, and I have felt on the verge of collapsing once or twice."

I shared her concern but until anything has made clear I feel she is getting ahead of herself. "Sue this doesn't seem to be cause for major alarm." I finished smiling at her, trying to reassure her that she would be alright. "When are you going to tell Charlie?"

This is when he face faltered. "I am not sure that I am." She said solemnly. "Until I am sure that I can carry the child to term I don't plan on telling him. If...if I am unable to...continue with the pregnancy...I think he would be devastated.

"I'm sure he would understand. If your life was at stake. I think you should speak with your husband...really Sue. Regardless of the outcome Charlie should be aware, and especially to help you through this deifficult time."

"Speak of the Devil." Sue exclaimed seeing Charlie making his way back into the chamber with a box of cereal and half a gallon of milk. Ian was waddling alongside him carrying three bowls and spoons chuckling at his mothers curious expression.

"What is this?" She asked him with a chuckle.

"Ian thought it would be fun for us to have dinner in bed tonight, maybe watch a cartoon or two." Charlie paused to smile at his son. "He said that he wanted to make us dinner this time." He ended gesturing towards the cereal.

Sue said nothing for a moment and then burst into laughter, bending down to kiss her son on the cheek. "Well aren't you a gentleman!" She exclaimed taking the bowls from him taking him by the hand.

She turned back to face me before departing. "We will finish our chat in the morning Renee?"

I nodded. "Good night you three, enjoy the cartoons!" As they walked away I found that I brought my hands to my own stomach. I never considered having more children after Bella, that was until I met Phil. I brought my clutched hand from my stomach to my chest and suddenly found it difficult to keep my eyes open. As they shut I saw him faintly in the darkness. I smiled slightly wishing more than anything I could touch his face again.

"A wounded heart need not necessarily heal to get through each day. Simply keeping it beating will get all of us by." A deep low voice said suddenly appearing next to me. I chuckled at the statement.

"Well then I am out of luck aren't I?" I said turning to face Marcus. He smiled, at least what we all refer to as smiling for Marcus.

"Well, I of course am speaking in a less than literal manner. I did not mean to disturb your thoughts. I was watching you show emotions that I long have seen etched onto my own face. You are mourning your husband?" He asked me, to be honest I felt unprepared to answer that question.

It seemed as if there was so much explanation to give, yet I only surrendered "Yes." as an appropriate answer. Marcus nodded then stood quiet.

"Whom did you lose?" I asked tenderly.

"My wife." He said simply.

"Did she...did she go peacefully?" I asked, this was an appropriate answer when discussing such things.

He shook his head. "if you consider burning to cinders peaceful at the hands of your brother I would say yes." He ended bitterly.

"I..I am sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"It is quite aalright." He stated stopping me from apologizing any further. "You had nothing to do with it, why would you feel the need to apologize, I should be apologizing to you." He said sympathetically.

Of course I couldn't physically forget, sometimes though I forget that Marcus was in the very same room as Phil when he died. Marcus was introduced to me as a part of the family when Bella had first brought me back to see my new family.

"Your husband, Phil, he went painlessly I imagine. Maybe a little frightened but very quickly nontheless." His statement shocked me slightly, I wasn't ready to hear details into his pain, or his emotions before passing.

"God he must have been so confused and terrified as to what was going on..." I trailed off feeling that agonizing pain in my chest again.

"The last thing he saw was your daughter taking you to safety, alive." Marcus said reassuringly. "I am sure that relief brought him some comfort in the end. Come with me for a moment Renee. I would like to show you something." He ended extending his hand towards mine and guiding me outside to the forest floor.

He took me to one of the more impressive oak trees, one that seemed to be slightly secluded form its neighbors.

"Didyme and I planted this tree together the first night we made love." He ended looking the tree over in its glory.

"It's breathtaking." I said to him, his eyes were filling with blood.

Slowly he let the tears fall to the ground, as if watering their tree, sustaining it. "I would do anything to have her back in my life."

"I feel the same way about Phil." I didn't know what else I could say to the man. it was comforting, mourning out here with Marcus. We stayed until the sun completely set, and then we stayed a bit longer.

No more words were passed between us, we just stood together in silence mourning our loved ones. I couldn't speak for him but this was the most closure I had gotten since Phil's death.

AUTHOR:

Heeyyyyyyy guys I am so sorry it has taken me this long to post this chapter. I am hoping to have another chapter done by the end of the weekend.  
>I hope you are all still with me!<p>

I even feel kinda blah about this chapter I hope I can do it a bit better for the next one.

Also I apologize this chapter may be full of mispellings new laptop and I don't have WORD installed yet.

If you feel this chapter sucked lemme know so I can make the nest one better. Like I said it should be up by Sunday if not Saturday.

Thank you if you guys are still with me! 


	41. Chap 38 Renesmee vs Aria

6/8/13

Renesmee's POV

As I woke I felt the sun warming my face. I rolled over to discover that Jacob no longer was by my side. I stretched and slowly made my way to my clothes, tenderly changing my bandages before getting dressed. I wasn't quite sure who exactly I wanted to see first.

"Cassie." I said to myself heading out of my room.

I definitely had to make sure that she was alright. I hadn't made it very far down the hallway before I felt my stomach growl. Maybe it was best if I got myself something to eat first. Making my way towards the kitchen I heard my Grandma Renee's voice coming from Grandpa Charlie's room. I stood hidden at my end of the hallway. There was urgency in my grandma's voice, I couldn't help myself but to stay and overhear.

"Renee I don't understand what it is exactly that you are getting at." Grandpa told her while he was shuffling through his laundry, I could hear him folding it from here.

"Charlie come on! All you need to know is that you need to talk to Sue. I'm sorry I can't really tell you anymore than that, but it's very important that you make it clear to her that you know…that you know something! And she will fill in the blanks." Grandma finished quite exasperated.

"God dammit!" Grandpa exclaimed casting aside his clothes and slamming his hands on his dresser, he made me jump. "What is it with the women in your family?!" He asked her loudly.

"Charlie, you have asked me this before." Grandma stated starting to laugh.

"And I will ask it again Renee. You and Bella both with this "need to know" bullshit! I almost missed out on some of the best things about my grandchildren, I could have been killed along with the massacre of Forks for Christ's sake, this "need to know" shit could have gotten me killed or worse, killed my son." He paused briefly to catch his composure, and grandma wasn't laughing anymore.

"This isn't high school, Renee. We are a family we don't keep secrets to protect those we love. We seek put their help and their support and their godammed love." He spat plopping upon the end of his bed.

"He's right you know." I heard someone sigh a few feet behind me. I wasn't used to being snuck up on.

"Grandma Sue! You startled me!" I exclaimed clutching my chest, my heart felt as if it was going to beat out of it. "I'm really sorry." I continued. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just…I've never heard grandpa talk that way." I paused allowing grandpa's yelling to travel down the hallway demonstrating what I meant.

Grandma Sue smiled at me. "Renesmee dear I am not upset with you." She ran her hand down my face as she spoke. She looked down the hallway towards her bedroom and her husband. "Your Grandmother can certainly bring out the best in people however."

"You're angry with Grandma Renee?" I asked her sincerely.

She frowned momentarily and then shook her head. "No, not upset, I just she would have let me do this on my time. There are some things I have to discuss with your Grandpa, Nessie."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I smiled as I asked her and she smiled right back.

"Soon dear, we will discuss it soon. For now I need to speak with your grandfather." I nodded and placed my hand upon her cheek. _I love you_ I showed her multiple images of her and grandpa laughing and smiling together. She embraced the moment and smiled.

"There will be many more of those moments I am sure." She stated sort of uncertainly and proceeded towards her bedroom.

I heard Grandma Renee "shush" Grandpa Charlie and she poked her head out of the room. "Oh!' She breathed as Grandma Sue moved her way into the room; I saw her look worriedly at Grandma Renee as she closed the door behind her. I sighed to myself as I continued to make my way towards the kitchen. I truly did hope that everything was alright between my grandparents.

It wasn't until I reached the kitchen I realized that I didn't want anything to eat, I wanted something to hunt. I made my way outside to the hunting area behind the castle. The sun draped over my skin and made me feel whole again. I inhaled deeply and my mouth watered with the possibilities of my next meal.

I could taste the elk a few yards in front of me. I snarled and made my way towards the beast, my heart was pounding from anticipation as I drew closer. I leapt leaving the leaves at my feet to flit back to the ground behind me. I had it in my sights and grazed its fur with the tips of my fingers before I was being hurled off of my course and began tumbling through the forest floor. I still hadn't healed completely and felt pressure on my injured rib, but the pain was nothing compared to what it was when I received the injury.

"What?!" Was all I was able to say as I looked around for what knocked into me?

"Great! Just great! You know I was hunting that and you completely ruined my meal!" Aria exclaimed as she turned around to face me. Her face faltered slightly, as if she felt badly about knocking me down. It quickly returned to displaying annoyance…towards me.

"I didn't hear you or smell you!" I stated defending myself. "And that was _my_ meal."

She scoffed at me. "Well clearly your sense's aren't up to par."

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed to her standing up off the ground. I raised the t-shirt I had been wearing to show her my bandaged abdomen. "I am _so _sorry that I didn't know you were out here. Considering the amount of trauma my body sustained a few hours ago I hope you can forgive me."

She smirked at me and began to walk away. It infuriated me. I believe I was finally beginning to understand why mom feels the way she does about this Aria.

"What's your excuse for not knowing I was out here then huh?" I called after her trying to get a reaction. She still kept walking. So I started jogging after her. "Is it just your bad genes?"

She stopped for maybe half a step, but continued on and chose to ignore me. I knew I could do better than that. "Oh I know what it must be. All those voices in your head right? Are you sure it's really dead people or are you just fucking crazy?!" I yelled almost at the top of my lungs. I didn't know what had come over me; I have never been so cruel to somebody before. But that sure did catch her attention. This time she stopped and turned to face me.

"He told you?" She demanded of me.

She didn't ask me how I knew. Masen must have been the only person she has told about her gift then. I wonder if dad knew yet…

"HEY! I asked you a question!" She screamed as she ran full speed getting inches from my face by the time her sentence ended.

It caught me off guard and I flinched slightly and stumbled. Within the same moment she laughed at me for showing fear, a ferocious roar echoed from behind her. I saw the massive from of Jacob trotting towards her and me. He never barred his teeth but growled lowly as he stepped in-between Aria and I. I placed my hand on his shoulder blade and showed him that it was alright that I was able to take care of myself. He snorted at me and shrugged my hand off of him. He nudged me with his head and tried ushering me back to the house.

"I'm still hungry; I came out here to hunt." I complained trying to stand my ground against his shoving.

He barked impatiently at me and nudged my thigh in an all too familiar way. I rolled my eyes and climbed on top of his back and allowed him to trot us off into another part of the woods so I could hunt in peace.

Aria called after me still fuming from our argument. "Answer me! He told you?"

I chose to ignore her just as she had done to me. If she felt the need to disrespect me I would show her the same courtesy. And just as I had done when she walked away, she decided to entice me.

"Fine run away, hide behind your slave lapdog. For a wolf I am surprised he is so tame, you must have had him neutered!" She cackled as we rode off.

"That's it!" I screamed as I launched myself backwards off of Jacob.

He started barking furiously before I ever even completed my dismount, I felt him pounding the Earth behind me as I ran after m target. Aria saw me coming, seething, and she ran full speed in my direction as well. I wasn't even sure how all of this seemed to have started but suddenly I was coming to the conclusion I was about to be in my first fight. And it was with the only girl I had ever known my brother to have sincere feelings for. Worst. Sister. Ever.

"Renesmee, STOP!" Jacob bellowed as he finally grabbed a hold of me and spun me around, his back facing Aria so that he could shield me from her.

I was furious with so many things right now. Over my life I have been embarrassed, mortified, depressed, saddened, angry, loved, ecstatic, and so many other emotions…but never have I ever been so enraged with anything. The way this girl spoke to me, the way she spoke to my mother, and my family. The utter unappreciation for being reunited with her family. The fact that my boyfriend was standing in between me and the girl I so desperately wanted to teach a lesson. The fact that he was naked and she could see _my _ Jacob. Wait…the fact that he was naked and she could see my Jacob?

"Jacob!" I exclaimed quickly switching positions and putting him behind me, shielding him from her sight, I however had my back to him so I could face her.

"Nice ass!" She emphasized starting to laugh. "I take back what I said by the way…definitely not neutered!"

"I'll be sure to let my brother know that you feel that way about my boyfriend."Other than that I didn't have anything else to say to her.

I couldn't handle this level of anger any more. I wanted to throw up. I took off my T-shirt, leaving myself in my bra and Capri's, and thrust the wadded shirt to Jacob.

"Please." I breathed to him barely able to hold back my tears.

Aria had gotten me this distraught, I would be dammed if I was going to let her make me cry…or at least let her see it. He covered up with one hand and placed his other arm around my shoulder. He didn't say anything to Aria or I. He just led us away from her. We didn't run we walked a human pace and for whatever reason Aria did not taunt me anymore. I glanced back at her and sure enough she was now speaking with someone that I could not see. Finally I decided to answer her question.

I didn't yell I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me as Jacob and I continued through the forest. "Of course he told me Aria. I'm his best friend. I'm his sister." And then I ran. Not wanting to hear any kind of reply she had to say. I knew she wouldn't come after me this time.

Jacob followed me until he was sure that we were alone.

"Nessie, stop for a second." He asked of me. He should have known that I wouldn't listen.

"Nessie!" He said aggravated.

After everything he has put up with from me, I decided to act like a sane person for him and oblige. I stopped and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to look at him yet; I have found myself doing this a lot lately.

"I'm sorry that I have apparently been replaced with a psychopath." I said with somewhat of a chuckle. He didn't laugh.

"Everyone loses their cool sometimes Ness. This is the first time I have ever seen you act…well…less than perfect, human if you will." He ended kissing the top of my head.

I playfully scoffed towards him. "Is it just because you imprinted on me that you are always finding a justification for my actions?"

He laughed this time. "Renesmee, I am not trying to give unreasonable justification to the things you do. Do you want me to call you crazy? Tell you that we are through because if you can't be the perfect girl I know all the time the deal is off?"

I cracked a smile. "No Jake I don't I-" My breathe caught in my chest. Of course he still held my tiny shirt in front of him as not to expose himself, but oh my. My eyes rolled over Jacob's body like I was committing a sheet of music to memory. And as if my life hadn't been emotional enough over these past few days, I began to experience a whole set of emotions I had no idea what to categorize them as. This couldn't be love.

I have felt love for Jacob…always. This was an extension. Driven by love…yet…warmer. I felt my body heating up just from looking at him. Every ray of light lighting him up, every shadow shrouding parts of him from me…I wanted to see him all.

"Nessie what's the matter?" I faintly heard him ask me. His voice sending Goosebumps up and down my arms. He moved closer, still covering himself. It finally dawned on him what had me in such a trance. He could feel it, my heart pounding, and my body radiating heat. "I think…I think I should go change into my spare." He stated gesturing to his leg tie pouch.

I couldn't help myself, but I actually snarled at him, quite menacingly at the notion he take this sight away from me. I laughed very nervously after that, clasping my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I blushed furiously as he came closer to me, abandoning his notion of getting dressed for now.

He smirked, quite sexily I may add. I had never paid attention to quite how beautiful he was until this moment. "What's the matter Nessie?" He asked me teasingly although I am sure he already knew the answer. He laughed when I held my breath as he approached.

"Why are you doing that do I stink?" he chuckled again.

I shook my head no still not wanting to breathe.

"Then what?" He asked sincerely. "Renesmee, tell me." He breathed as he placed his hand on my waist bringing me close to him.

I couldn't take it any longer and I breathed him in. I shouldn't have. He was still laughing at the look on my face when I inhaled. But as soon as I did I bared my fangs and it took him by surprise.

"Ness-" He began but I cut him off by throwing my head into his neck. I didn't bite him but god did I want to. I inhaled that intoxicating scent again and kissed the side of his neck passionately. The _noise_ he made. That I made him make it sent me into frenzy. I tried to pull myself away from him but he still had his free hand holding onto me. I have never seen him look at me the way he was now. Like he was hunting me. I felt a knot form deep inside my stomach, it ached…but in a good way.

"Jake I need to get away from you." I stated clenching my eyes I couldn't believe I was even saying this.

"Why?" He demanded forcefully.

I shook my head; I just wanted to get away before I hurt him. I was suddenly so ashamed. How could we ever be together if all I wanted right now was to bite him, to feed? He never smelt like a meal to me until this moment. God I wish I could go back.

"Please, tell me." He begged me, he was breathing heavily.

"Jake…I'm so ashamed." I said exhaling finally needing a breath. I inhaled again and growled in my throat licking my lips as I did so. I think he got the message.

He released me but he didn't back away from me. "You want to feed from me?" He asked me still looking like he was hunting, yet somehow confused. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, we can't be together Jacob, I have to get away from you before I hurt you!" I sobbed turning on spot.

He grabbed me again with his free hand and pulled me close to embrace me. He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to see through me.

"Jake, let me go." I sighed calming myself slightly. He shook his head. "It's alright, do it." He said, his voice shaking.

"No, absolutely not." I said with every ounce of effort I had, imagining him writhing on the ground in pain.

"Nessie you aren't venomous. You won't hurt me." He stated calmly. Almost as if he wanted it as much as I did. His heart started beating faster as he saw my contemplating it.

"How are you not disgusted by me right now? I am disgusted with myself. I want to eat my boyfriend!" I proclaimed hanging my head.

He smirked. "Yeah well, I wanna eat my girlfriend but I am not sure you're ready for that yet." I didn't understand what he meant; eating me would be cannibalism…

"We'll talk about that later." He said quickly when confusion spread across my face. "But no I am not disgusted. It's what you want and I want to give it to you Ness. I want to give you whatever you want."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you." I smiled at him, I was so grateful he could still look at me. I still wasn't going to bite him though, no matter how delicious he smelled. I didn't want to hurt him.

He grabbed my chin and held my head with the hand he had placed on my back. "Do it." He encouraged me exposing his neck to me. I could hear his vein pulsating just inches from me.

I shook my head halfheartedly and turned my gaze away from him. He smirked once again.

"Let me give you some incentive then." He ended with a laugh right before his lips made contact with mine and I could now taste him as well as smell him. I moaned. There was no other word for the melody of relief I made when I wrapped my tongue around his.

"Jacob." I panted. "I- I-"

"It's ok Ness." He cooed in between kissing. "I trust you."

That was all it took, I gave into every other fit of emotion I had been having recently, and this was the only one I sincerely wanted. I watched his expression out of the corner of my eye. I tilted my head back and bared my fangs fully.

"Beautiful." He breathed staring at me in wonder.

I had never felt so…sexy? Sexy was the word. I had never felt so sexy in my life, and I loved it. I loved that Jacob was doing it to me. Gently, I licked a spot on his neck, and sank my teeth an inch or two into him. He gasped initially, I paused briefly and he placed my hand upon his face so he could tell me that he was alright. I began showing him how much I cared, how much I loved him and how fucking good he tasted. I let him share my hunger. He may be the only wolf to understand the blissful satisfaction a vampire gets from quenching their thirst.

I had never taken any drugs, or drank any alcohol. But I could only describe how I felt now as high. His blood was a drug and the room was literally spinning. Before I knew it I jumped onto him forcing him finally drop my shirt and hold me with both hands. The only reason I stopped feeding is because I felt something pushing against me between my legs. I pulled back from his neck, licking my lips as I passed by. He stared at me as if it was his turn to take a bite. I looked down at my own chest, which had long been pressed against his and leaned away from him.

"Why are you moving away from me?" He panted.

"I noticed something." I told him.

"What?" He pants as if this was the most important thing I have ever shared with him.

"You're a gentleman." I whispered in his ear.

He didn't respond, just continued to look confused.

I continued with a giggle. "I have been topless for about 20 minutes now, and not once have you dropped your gaze to examine me. Not once have you stopped looking at my face." I beamed.

"It's a beautiful face." He whispered hanging onto my every word.

I kissed him passionately for the compliment, and I moved my hands off of him and behind my back.

"Don't stop touching me. I love being inside your mind." He groaned.

But I thought he may like this even better. I pulled my curls over my chest so that way I was still covered, but I removed my bra and tossed it to the floor. I giggled when his jaw dropped.

"I figured I would give you incentive to look. I want you to see me. All of me. And I only want to show you."

Masen's POV

"No really Aunt Alice." I exclaimed while pacing pass my window. "I love her. I love her so much!"

I knew of all the people in my family, Alice would be on my side with this. After all she was the first one to help me to get Aria to stay here after all.

"Masen you have only known the girl a few days. Shouldn't you take some time to think about this?" She asked me endearingly, watching me pace.

My face fell and she quickly tried to recover. "I am not telling you that you don't feel this way I promise. But maybe you should take some time to get to know her better. To find out everything you can about her." She ended smiling at me.

I reciprocated; she did know how to make me feel better.

"Now do you have any ideas how you can get your mother to like her?" She added with a smirk.

I laughed at the thought of mom forcing herself to get to know her. I shook my head and scowled. "I wish I did."

"Well, what about Renesmee? Do you think she could convince Bella?" Aunt Alice asked me.

I felt like an idiot.

"Of course!" I exclaimed running over to my Aunt and lifting her off the ground in a hug. She squealed as I spun her and kissed her cheeks. "I was just talking to Ness about Aria, she'll love her!" Aunt Alice was still laughing when I let her go and she replied.

"Well that is of course if she has any time for anything else besides Jacob. Your father gave him his permission to court Renesmee tonight." Aunt Alice gushed.

I was just as bad as the women in my family. I was such a gossip.

"He did!?" I exclaimed.

She nodded and smirked her "I have known this is how it would turn out all along" smile. I couldn't believe that this was all finally happening for her. That everyone was alright with it, that they thought we were grown enough for it. It gave me hope for Aria and I. I shook the thought from my head.

"Trust me I know my sister. She'll definitely have the time to help me win over mom. Ness has been waiting for to be with Jake forever, she has known him forever. She won't be in a rush to change everything so quickly. Those things take time." I ended, picturing how happy I am going to be when I can actually call Aria mine.

"Time huh?" Aunt Alice stated bringing me back from my imagination.

I nodded grinning.

"Kinda like the time I am suggesting you take to get to know Aria?" She grinned ear to ear.

I couldn't believe I walked into that one. Having no clever quip I agreed to take some more time and be a little more reasonable. I smiled my father's crooked smile. "Touché Aunt Alice, touché.


	42. Chap 39 And so it Begins

8/30/2013

Narrators POV

"Is she causing trouble out there?" The blonde haired vampire asked her twin.

"She seems to be causing a tiff with Renesmee…over elk." He answered his sister blankly, never moving his gaze from the window.

She continued to stare into her own reflection in the mirror, smirking slightly. "That's my girl."

"Her dog is approaching the both of them." He stated slightly unnerved.

"Aria can take care of herself." Jane stated never breaking gaze with her own crimson eyes.

"I know." Alec breathed barely more than a whisper. A human wouldn't have seen it, but Jane glanced accusingly towards her brother before turning back towards the mirror, the only change in her stature being the malice in her eyes.

"Careful brother, Aria seems to have taken one of their children from them. The Cullens won't tolerate losing the pair of them to us." He didn't answer her right away, yet looked on at the scene playing outside. "The dog will never let you have her." She continued speaking to her mute brother.

"I know." He spoke looking towards his reflection this time, searching for some other way for him to be unable to know it was true.

Jacob POV

_**She was knealing by a stream washing the dirt from her body and her hair...just so perfectly. I was sitting against a tree trying to figure out how exactly I managed to be this lucky.**_

_**"Hey." She stated gently kicking my foot as she plopped down next to me. "Where are you right now?" She asked me.**_

_**"Lost." I said with a grin.**_

_**"Oh come on." She laughed. "I'm not that intoxicating. Now you? Maybe." She ended licking her lips.**_

_**"Well Ness, you obviously haven't indulged in yourself much." She tilted her head and looked genuinely confused.**_

_**"Is- is that supposed to be an innuendo or something?" She asked sincerely, it was adorable.**_

_**"No, honestly…kinda sounded like that huh?" I ended rubbing my head.**_

_**She crossed her arms and mock pouted. "Well you can keep the innuendos to yourself Jacob Black…you aren't gonna go any further with me for awhile. Making out is as far as we are going." She ended sticking out her tongue.**_

_**"You're damn straight that's as far as we are going. I'm not ready for that. Neither are you." I ended softly not wanting to harden the mood.**_

_**She raised her eyebrows and stared me down. "Oh really…so if I said I was ready right now you would say no." She questioned me.**_

_**"Absolutely. We just started dating Nessie, I want it to stay just like this, getting to know you in a whole different way. It's perfect…besides you still have some growing up to do."**_

_**She scowled at the last part, like she always has when someone tells her she isn't grown up enough. I couldn't help from laughing at her.**_

_**"You know you say almost the right thing…that may be your one flaw." She smiled, my laughter infecting her.**_

_**"Hey if that's the only one you see I'll take it." I paused wrapping my arm around her.**_

_**She leaned her sopping head onto my chest and took a deep sigh. "See." I began quietly. "This is perfect."**_

_**Narrator POV**_

The following morning was a hectic one. It was the day Masen and Renesmee were going to be starting their first day as freshmen in high school. Like their father before them they both probably knew anything a teaching facility could possibly teach them, but the both craved being able to attend a place where human children were in abundance. They weren't going to be a threat to anyone and having lived such privileged and sheltered lives could very much use the social interactions.

Both Edward and Bella were concerned that with Renesmee's injuries and all of the excitement of the past week the children should wait another year before attending. Renesmee was persistent with matter and was in the middle of getting ready for her first day. Masen could see how sluggish his sister was readying her things. He had a feeling she may have only pushed the issue because she knew how badly Masen wanted to attend school.

"We don't have to do this today Ness." He propositioned her one final time, hoping beyond everything that she was well enough to really do this.

"Relax Masen, I'm fine…a little nervous, but physically I'm a-ok." She smirked as she decided upon which earrings she wanted to wear today. "Alright, how do I look?" She turned facing her brother modeling her first day of school attire. Renesmee adorned a white scarf with a brown leather jacket over a white tee and black jeans accompanied by her recent purchase of brown leather gloves.

"You look like Amelia Earhart!" Masen exclaimed cracking himself up.

She frowned looking down towards her gloves. "Well I have to think of some reason to have these on. Jacket and scarf seemed to go hand in hand with the gloves."

"Why?" Masen began feeling badly for upsetting is sister. "You can control your gift, whether you want to show anything to somebody. You don't need those." He ended taking her hand in his and beginning to remove the glove.

"Yes I do." She protested. "There are going to be hundreds of people there...anybody could bump into me if I was day dreaming."

"Do you really think you'll have anytime to daydream?" He asked her placing the glove back in her hand.

"There is always time for daydreaming." Alice exclaimed making her way into their adjoining rooms, Damien remained in the doorway, leaning against it, favoring his injured leg.

"Morning Aunt Alice. Hey Damien." Masen stated greeting the two of them.

"Hey Mase, you excited for real school today?" Damien asked his older cousin endearingly.

"Absolutely. Even more so since mom and dad aren't coming with us." He began, eyes lighting up as he looked toward his Aunt. "Thank you again Aunt Alice. And to Uncle Jasper. I don't know how you managed to convince them to NOT attend school with us on our first year." Masen chuckled wholeheartedly appreciative.

"Well I have my ways." Alice stated making way towards her son in the doorway, brushing his charcoal curls out of his eyes. "Besides, your parents will be returning the favor next year, when my child attends school and doesn't want his mother to be there. She ended cupping Damiens face as she spoke.

"Oh come on mom it isn't that.." Damien smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no?" She began questioningly. "Well I could have sworn there was a reason Jasper and I are transferring in as seniors this year…" She ended playfully trailing off. "Let's go you two. We don't wanna be late on today of all days." She added ushering Renesmee and Masen out of her room.

They made their way down the stairs together meeting Jasper and Seth in the main hall.

"Oh here they come, oh look how adorable they are!" Esme shouted as she watched her grandchildren prepare for their sendoff.

"You're absolutely right Esme!" Renee proclaimed placing her arm around Esme's shoulder. "So precious." She stated reaching out and stroking Masen's face.

"Enough Grandma's...we'll be coming home in a few hours you know. We're not shipping off to war."

"You better not, I wouldn't want to have to drag you both back home in front of your cool new army buddies." Jacob jested coming into the hallway, taking Renesmee by the hand. "Is there something you should be telling me?"

Jacob POV

_**Nessie shook her head laughing pulling me in for a hug. She tensed up suddenly in my arms. Aria had just walked into the room to see Masen off, followed by Anahi, Maysun, and Serena. They were surrounding Nahuel as they walked leaving Leah and their children to follow behind unnoticed. Leah seemed more aggravated than normal today…wonder which it was. Nahuel being smothered by his siblings or her children bickering behind her…**_

_**"Alright, enough!" She screamed stopping in her tracks. I guess we're about to find out which was bothering her more. "Nahuen, NJ give me a break guys can't you go just one minute without arguing?!" She turned instantly to face Nahuel, leaving her children sulking from being scolded without being able to defend themselves. "And you, are you going to help me with them at all this morning or just be admired by your entourage?!"**_

_**"Mom it's no big-" Pyre began, but Leah raised her hand behind her, signaling for her to be quite.**_

_**"I'm speaking with your father right now."**_

_**I let them argue in piece and brought my attention back to Nessie who still had not relaxed since stiffening.**_

_**"Relax." I whispered to her. "She is only here to see Masen off."**_

_**"She shouldn't be here at all." Said Nessie loud enough for Aria to hear I am sure.**_

_**"She has every right to be here. It's her birthright." Said Jane menacingly to Nessie as she passed by, scowling.**_

_**Instantaneously Bella began to storm over, but was detained by Edward grabbing her arm.**_

_**"Why don't we go get in the car Ness?" I asked beginning to guide her out of the house.**_

_**Masen gazed at her confused and pleadingly as we walked by. He outstretched his hand in hopes of understanding further, she shrugged him off as we passed him…she wouldn't even look him in the eye.**_

_**We didn't speak until she was situated in the backseat with me.**_

_**"So how long do you think you are going to be able to pull of talking to your brother about all of this stuff with Aria?" I asked patiently.**_

_**She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I was hoping to at least get through my first day of school."**_

_**"Maybe you should give her a chance?" I suggested…that was a mistake.**_

_**"After what she did yesterday in the woods? Are you serious Jacob?"**_

_**"Hey" I exclaimed putting my hands in the air. "I'm just trying to be the helpful boyfriend. You should try and make peace with her, for Masen's sake."**_

_**"Pfft." She began angrily. "Do you understand how much crap he put me through over my feelings for you? About how I should find someone my own age?"**_

_**"Ness I get it…" I sighed taking her hand in mine. "But he has found someone. And if he is going to give her a chance maybe you should too. Boy, you and your mother." I laughed. "Can't stand to see little Masen taken away can you?"**_

_**"Actually I just don't like the thought of a little girl descended from an evil man ruining my son's life." Bella said quietly as she opened the door and climbed into the car to sit next to Ness.**_

_**I sighed realizing I was not going to win this battle. "Morning Bella, ready for the big day?" I asked changing the subject.**_

_**"Not nearly." She said looking fondly at Renesmee.**_

_**"Is dad not coming with us?" Nessie asked her mother as Masen, Jasper, Alice, Seth and Leah were walking towards the car. Bella shook her head.**_

_**"No sweetie, dad is going to help Esme and Sue with your cousins first day of school back home…are you sure you don't want to come back inside and go to high school next year?" Bella began earnestly, brushing Nessie's hair behind her ear. "I bet you it will be a lot of fun."**_

_**"Mom." Nessie started cautiously. "I am going to real school this year." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure Grandma Sue and Grandma Esme will be excellent teachers. I want to learn to be around people, and they can't teach that." She ended sincerely.**_

_**"You're around people everyday." Bella said softly, but Ness shook her head.**_

_**"People I have never met before. Maybe…maybe even someone I can be friends with." She cast her eyes to the floor.**_

_**"Of course you can have a friend. Just remember what we taught you. About keeping the secret safe." Bella lifted Nessie's chin and reassured her.**_

_**The car door opened a second time and their conversation was interrupted…guess it would have to wait for another time.**_

_**"Is everyone as excited as I am?" Masen roared climbing into the seat behind us, followed by Seth and Leah.**_

_**"Probably not." I laughed at his enthusiasm, trying to lighten the mood. "Seeing your little brother off safely?" I asked Leah, unsure whether or not it was safe to talk to her yet.**_

_**"Yeah, looking out for him like always." She snapped buckling her seat belt as Jasper and Alice took the two front seats and began to drive toward the academy…apparently it was not safe yet.**_

_**"Hey no one forced you to get in the car…sis." Seth snapped back emphasizing the last part.**_

_**Poor kid. I truly felt bad for him, he was worse than Leah was when she was brooding for Sam. Ever since he imprinted on Serena he has been a shell of himself. I missed who Seth used to be. I missed his carefree spirit. As much as I love Renesmee, this is what I have always hated about imprinting. It has completely destroyed one of the most innocent people I have ever known into a lost pessimistic, bitter person. Because since Serena has rejected him, he knows he'll never be whole.**_

_**"What?!" He yelled at me. I hadn't realized I was staring at him.**_

_**"Nothing, jut lost in thought." I explained to him shortly, like most of our conversations had been throughout the last few years. I truly hoped that now he can get away from her, even though he will feel the pull, he can try to find some peace.**_

_**Esme's POV**_

_**"Roll Call." **_


	43. Hello

4/3/15

Author:

Hello all, I've missed you so. Sorry to announce this is not a chapter, but I have written a one shot deviation if you fans have read the other deviations I have done. I hope to get back into the swing of things and get those creative juices flowing! I've missed this story. If you have as well check out the new one shot, you can find it through my other stories. I hope you enjoy it, and look forward to providing you more chapters soon!


	44. Chap 40 Team Aria?

3/27/15

Narrator POV

Charlie opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning already." He thought to himself. He pulled his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Looking back behind him he saw Sue still deeply sleeping, Ian had crawled into bed with them sometime in the night and was curled up and upside down near the pillows. He chuckled to himself and covered Ian over the best he could.

"Coffee." He muttered to himself. Charlie pulled a t-shirt over his head and slid on his slippers, making his way to the bathroom. After freshening up he began his walk through the castle to the kitchen. Walking through the dining room he passed by Emily and her children waiting patiently for breakfast.

"Morning Charlie." Emily greeted him.

"Good morning guys. Sam in the kitchen?"

Emily grinned. "Yes, he is making breakfast for us this morning. It's a wonderful change."

"Yeah." Charlie began. "Least he's not feeding the whole clan like you normally do. This should be a cinch." He chuckled as he waived his hand in the direction of the kitchen. "Off to get my liquid breakfast."

At that moment Edward walked into the dining hall. "Hello all, Charlie is Sue still in bed?" he asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah her and Ian." Charlie grunted as he continued into the kitchen for his coffee.

"Did you need to see Sue, Edward?" Emily chimed between her two tykes.

"Esme really. Edward began. "Masen and Renesmee have already left for their first day of school, Sue is supposed to teach the remaining children with Esme; however she seems to be sleeping in." He finished flashing his grin. Charlie returned from the kitchen, upon entering said.

" Ahh." Smacking his lips from his first sip of energy. "I'll go on an' wake her. Gotta get the kid some breakfast anyway." Charlie began his departure, paused briefly and turned to Edward. "Leah isn't teaching?"

"No." Edward laughed. "I don't think that was ever her intent, she left with Bella this morning to take the kids to school."

"Leah has really been looking forward to today…she hasn't shut up about it actually." Emily began laughing continuing Edwards answer.

_Why would she? _ Charlie thought to himself, as he huffed and finally left to check on Sue. _This'll be the only damn break she gets…Her husbands never guiding those kids._

Edward stifled a laugh as he left Emily to enjoy her family meal in peace as Sam just emerged from the kitchen with a giant omelet on a serving platter, and a plate full of flapjacks.

Cassie's POV

I hadn't slept very well last night. My head had been pounding all night. I had bruises all over. But the sun was rising and this morning I was to attend this makeshift school Gramma and Sue were planning for us. Today just wasn't the day for me. I would just have to find Mom or Dad and let them know that I needed more rest. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and walked out of my bedroom. I inhaled trying to find their scent among the others but I couldn't pick it up. I must've done something to my nose while I was in the woods…at least I could see again.

I intended to make my way to the forest hoping that my parents were hunting; when I heard a shriek from the floor below mine. I started running as fast as my injuries would allow toward the sound. It came from Sue's room.

"Sue?" I called out as I ran down the hallway. Ian poked his head out of the doorway with tears running down his face.

"Mom!" He cried out to me. "It's my mom!" He wailed. I ran past him into the bedroom to see Sue lying on the floor with a toothbrush in her mouth. When I got closer I realized she had hit her head somehow, there was blood staining her hair and floor. I looked up and noticed hair and skin on the side of the bathtub.

"Oh no…no no no…" I muttered to myself.

"Is she dead?' Ian whispered terrified of my answer. I gulped and brought my head closer to her. I couldn't hear anything.

"Come on, come on." I said aloud. Please, please let there be a heartbeat. Please just let my head be fuzzy. I kept searching for a second or two, with no luck I grabbed wildly for her wrist. Thank God; there it was. "Let's go." I said grabbing Ian and running panicked down the halls. "Help!" I screamed; nobody responded. I couldn't carry Sue to Grandpa; I had to find him or someone that could. "Ian!" I panted; brilliance coming to mind. "Block your ears! As tight as you can block them!" He grabbed his ears and buried his face into my shoulder. I inhaled and let out the loudest scream I could muster.

Still nobody came. Once more I gathered my strength and screamed, I would scream until somebody came. Windows were blowing out as I ascended the stairs with Ian, I covered his face the best could and kept my pace. I turned a corner and almost ran into Renee and Marcus.

"What's-" Renee began but upon seeing Ian in my arms realized what I needed. "Where?" She changed her question.

"Sue's room…alive when I left her…couldn't carry…" I panted feeling extremely lightheaded as we all ran back downstairs.

"Here." Marcus said taking Ian from my arms. "I will find Carlisle and inform him he's needed. "Rest child, find your mother." He stated parting ways with us. Ian glanced back at me; terrified.

"It's ok." I mouthed feigning a smile. I hoped that were true. Renee ran ahead of me and had Sue in her arms and running back down the hall before I ever made it to the door.

"This way!" Jasper called to us from the staircase. "Carlisle was adjusting Damien's splint in his office when Marcus brought Ian. He's preparing for Sue now." We ran towards our only beacon of hope.

"Go on!" I breathed to Renee. "I'll meet you… guys there." I waived them on ahead of me. She and Jasper bolted on out of site. Please, please let her be alright I thought to myself as I climbed the staircase one more time. Please, just-" I missed a step going up the stairs, grabbed onto the railing as I fell and slammed my cheek into the wall. "Ahhhhh." I gasped as I slid down a few more steps upon letting go of the railing. I decided to just lie there. I had done all that I could do with Ian and Sue and couldn't seem to stop hurting myself. Moving to Volterra hadn't been living up to my expectations so far.

"Are you alright?" A girl with hair as black as midnight called to me from bottom of the staircase. I hadn't heard her coming in the slightest. I'm as good as dead without my senses; especially being around myself apparently. I sighed but answered the stranger ought knowing better.

"They keep tellin' me I'll be just fine." She smirked and made her way closer to me.

"Yeah. I've heard that a time or two before." She replied looking slightly surprised of herself. "How are you feeling though?" She asked me nodding her head toward mine. "Slammed into that wall pretty well, I think you cracked it."

Panicked I turned to where she gestured, I had cracked the wall…that would have broken any humans bones, and I looked slightly bruised. "Oh." I muttered rubbing my face. "Hurts worse than it looks I guess." I smiled softly.

She nodded her head yet said nothing. Who was this girl? What was she? I listened intently trying to pick up her heart beat; I couldn't even hear my own however.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked her quizzically sitting up from my slightly more vulnerable position. She stared off higher on the staircase; I thought she had been pondering my question…but she lingered just too long. I turned my head behind me and couldn't see anyone. I sniffed the air sharply but my nose had proven useless to me all day already. "Do you see something?" I asked her bringing her attention swiftly back to me. Her welcoming persona faded and she frowned.

"No." was all she offered me and turned away. She starts walking back down the stairs.

"No what?" I called out to her. "I asked you two questions." Without turning back to me uttered "to both" and kept going. I lifted myself off the floor and stumbled behind her. "Hey, wait!" I called for her. But she didn't stop. I picked up my pace trying to keep up. "Please!" I called once more, reaching for a windowpane lining the hall. For the second time since waking I tripped, luckily this time I had enough sense to catch myself with my palms rather than my face.

Aria's POV

I heard a thud behind me. There was no need for me to stop. I already checked on her once…and it was going just fine…until she had to ruin it. I was seething and quickened my pace. You know she was actually kind of funny and cool to talk to…unlike everyone else in this place. I thought…I thought Masen was different….but he had to tell his _sister_….and it's only going to be a matter of time before they all know….and they'll hate me for it. They'll ask what I see, what I know. They'll ask me if I see _him_…..and…and that's mine….they can't take him away from me, they've already done it once….

*THUD* "ahhhuhhaaa" I heard the girl behind me wail.

"You know she wouldn't be so damaged had it not been for your dear Aunt Jane." Daddy whispered next to my shoulder. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you extended that olive branch." He suggested in a singsong voice.

I turned to face him. "I owe her nothing, this wasn't my fault…not everything's my fault!" I finished slapping my hands to my side; more emphatically than I intended. Dad glanced back at the short blonde girl struggling behind us.

"She's staring now." He said calmly. "Shhh" He mimed when I began to speak. "Her state is not your fault but the fault of someone who has kept you safe since you were born. Someone who has been misjudged and needs help to redeem themselves in the eyes of people she's wronged. I've wronged." He finished solemnly. I sighed and nodded briefly. He smiled widely at me. "Good girl." He said proudly. I flashed a grin and began making my way back to her.

"I don't even know her name." I whispered as we walked back. "Cassie." Dad offered. "She doesn't know yours yet either. And she seemed happy to know you. You less happy to answer." He ended giving me his know-it-all smile. I loved to hate that smile.

"Okay okay I get it. Go on, leave me be, let me make a friend." I said shooing him away finishing my walk to the girl alone.

"Need a hand?" I said aloud as I got nearer to Cassie.

"Please." She huffed wiping the tears away. "No need to cry." I said less jokingly.

"I know." She said getting to her feet. "Seems to be all I'm doing though lately." She said stopping to take a shuddering breath. "That…and really, really hurt myself." She bellowed uncontrollably leaning against a windowsill. "You know they've…. Done everything…to keep me safe all this time…and I didn't even know… you could hurt this bad." She belted out in between sobs.

I didn't know what to do for her; how I could help her. "It'll be okay…" I said half-heartedly unable to cheer her up. "Are you hungry?" I suggested without any other lead. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I could get my strength up…might help with my senses…none of them have been working since the accident." She said breathing heavily, but calming down.

"Well…come on then let's go hunt." I said to her cheerful that she stopped crying.

"Hunt?" She exclaimed fresh tears sprouting from her eyes; my cheerfulness seemed to be short lived. "I'm supposed to start school today…and what do you mean hunt?!" She hiccupped in between. "Who are you?" I couldn't take the tears anymore and my words seemed to be failing me.

I heaved her over my back and made my way to the forest to bag us some breakfast. Masen and his _sister_ were both starting human school today; leaving me to hunt in peace….well…that's already changed hasn't it. "I'm Aria." I said to her as struggled feebly in my arms. "I'm taking you outside to hunt because as you can see I'm the same thing you are." I sniggered as Cassie finally stopped her flailing.

I took us outside faster by using a short cut on the floor we were on. Some of the windows had been shattered, I decided to take advantage of that and hurled us out of the window. I landed on both feet and would never have stumbled if I hadn't been carrying Cassie. She started squirming as soon as she realized we were safe and a set her down. "Happy hunting!" I smirked offering her the forest.

She brushed herself off and didn't meet my gaze until she was done. "Why are you here?" She asked me insistently.

"I live here with you now, my mother is the sister of one of you coven… Nahuel….she has asked for safe haven and it has been granted." I finished officially. "You're part of the group who was in the woods aren't you?" She asked wide eyed. I sighed.

"Look-" I began but she instantly started to back away from me. I scanned briefly for my father but he was nowhere to be found…he left me on my own just like I had asked him to. "No, stop, you're going to hurt yourself again!" I reached out for her but she flinched.

"They are letting you live her?!" she shrieked at me. "How-" she shook her head looking betrayed.

"Listen to me please!" I yelled over her. "I'm not going to hurt you! I helped you up; I brought you out here to hunt!" I paused waiting for her reaction. She continued to say nothing, but at least stopped trying to get away from me. "You can go inside in ask your family if you want." I muttered. "Or you can eat something, maybe feel better and have me watch you back while you do it. Then go inside and talk to them." I offered her.

She thought it over for a minute and rubbed her forehead. "Okay." She said quietly. She turned on the spot and began to walk into the woods. "I can't smell anything, and my hearing isn't much better." She stated as she hobbled along.

"What do you like?" I asked. "I can run and bring it to you if you'd like." I ended smiling at her. She smirked back at me and nodded.

"Can you catch a bird?" Her grinned widened upon request.

"Stay here." I said crouching and leaping into the tree tops. "I'll try." I grunted as I made my way higher and higher. I was sure this was something I could take care of without screwing it up.


End file.
